


Sweet but Psycho

by elinex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Loss of Trust, Mafia AU, Mention of alcohol, Mentioned BTS - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pictures being taken without knowing, Possessive nature, Restraints, Slow Burn, Smoking, Stalking, Stealing, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Usage of Weapons, Violence, Warnings May Change, horror?, mafia, mentioned GOT7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 117,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinex/pseuds/elinex
Summary: Seoul has been a mess lately, people were getting killed and the mafia groups tried to gain control over the situation. Problem was, there were three groups and they all wanted to be on top. You were well.. an informant and hired assassin for anyone who offered her a good amount of cash. She kept her identity hidden behind a mask, keeping her private life and jobs separate. But this became more difficult when one of the big groups was out looking for her best friend. Can she really keep her identity hidden, and is her friend really the one they want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

My legs swung on the sides of the building as I patiently waited, my headphones where on at full volume so all I heard was my music. That was until my music softened due to an incoming call. With a sigh I turned around to grab my phone from my bag. ‘Hmm?’ I mumbled into the phone after answering.

‘Target is on the move’ the voice on the other end said before hanging up. ‘As if I didn’t know already’ I whispered before leaning to the side and setting the rifle on the stand between my legs. As I hummed along with the song my headphones had continued playing, I looked through the scope.. He was almost in sight, and not to forget.. way behind on his and now my schedule.

I watched as my target, some important political person, got into sight. He walked up the stand to start his speech, which he spend the entire night writing. Which I would know, considering I had watched him write it.

‘Good afternoon everyone, thank you all for coming’ he began, watching as some people hurried to their seat. ‘I know you’ve all seen the news these past few days, so I won’t start with some bullshit story about how there is nothing to worry about.’ I snickered a little as some people turned to look at each other and some shifted uncomfortable in their seats. ‘For the few of you that maybe haven’t seen the news.. Let me make this short, basically some mafia groups decided it was a good idea to cause some fuss’ he said before letting out a sigh as some people started to get up and ask questions.

As I continued to watch I felt my phone begin to vibrate and my music softening again. I groaned before picking up the phone ‘what?’, I snarled a little to rude for everyone’s liking, I was talking to a mafia boss after all. ‘Why is this guy still talking, what’s taking you so long? Just take the shot!’ the voice said angrily. ‘Calm down, I was just listening to his interesting speech’ I mumbled as I hang up, not letting him continue. ‘It’s always the same with these guys’

‘However-’ he said raising his hands and getting everyone to quiet down. ‘-We will fix this city, we will take down the mafia and put a stop to all of this’ he finished as people started yelling in cheers. ‘Fine, time to end this’ I said to myself as I fixed my rifle, turning on all the right settings and… fire… The sound of the shot was being silenced by the silencer attached to the end, but also by all the cheering going on.

The cheering quickly turned into screaming as his body fell to the floor. The bodyguards around him ran over to help him, but it was already too late.. the bullet went straight through the head. I watched for a moment as people ran away, scrambling in fear of being hit.

After a few more seconds I disarmed the rifle, taking it apart and stuffing it in the bag next to me. As I stood up I grabbed my phone from the ground and watched as the money was being transferred to me. I swung the bag over my shoulder and put my hat on, walking to the fire escape. If I walked among a crowd I would look like some young college student, you would have no idea I had a deadly firearm in my bag. Luckily for me the running crowd also helped.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket before climbing down the fire escape, the bleeping sound imminent as the number of cash kept growing. After jumping down the last bit I quickly joined the groups of people, some were running to-wards the stage while others just tried to run away. As I continued to walk to my home I checked my phone every now and then, the amount of money still rising.

The mafia group I did this job for was a new and uprising group, they were the ones causing trouble. While the bigger groups just tried to calm things down and get back control. There are 3 mafia groups that are currently active in Seoul. The new group was called GOT7, nobody knew much about them. They didn’t do a lot of dealing, they just wanted others to know about them. They were also the ones that hired me for this job, they wanted the city to know they could do some serious damage with the right people.

The second group was called Bangtan, or something like that. They were more quiet, they had a few night clubs and from what I heard they gave good parties. I had also done a few jobs for them but they were nothing mayor, usually just a little ‘watching’ or get information.

And the last one was called EXO, they were probably the biggest and almost everyone had heard of them in one way or another. They were a group that also, surprisingly, had done some good to this city. You could usually find a few of this group in the area where I lived.

I might even had a few in my bar, which was my ‘normal’ way of income. My dad used to have a small bar on the side of town and right before he passed, he gave it to me. I did my best to keep it running, but with my other job it got kind of difficult sometimes. Luckily I had a few people helping me out, some of my remaining family and also my good friend Lu Han. They had all helped me with rebuilding some of it and they also helped me with changing the later added rooms, so I could turn that into my house. It was small but it wasn’t like I was there a lot anyway.

In all my time of spying, killing and beating people up I hadn’t really met with all the mafia folk. I preferred to do business over the phone, considering I didn’t want them to see my face. In the beginning Bangtan had asked for a meetup as they just wanted to know who they were working with, which was understandable.. And I had to admit, I was curious too. So when I did meet up with the groups or other people that need my ‘services’, I always wore a mask. Because of the money I got from all these jobs it was a good one too.

It pretty much covered my entire face but I could ‘open’ it at certain points, so you could either see my eyes or my mouth. It was made of this really strong steel so it was as good as bulletproof, although I had yet to test this theory. When I met with Bangtan I let them see my eyes, so there was a certain amount of trust with us. They trusted me enough to do some jobs for them and so far I hadn’t disappointed them.

GOT7 mostly offered the jobs like before and I hadn’t really worked with EXO, as they were kind of a tight group. Of course there were other people that paid for either information or to get rid of someone. I had even done some spying for a woman because she thought her husband was cheating on her.. and she was right. So I gave her the right photos and she got a divorce, not the best job but it was easy money.

 

It was around night time when I reached my apartment, the speech was in the afternoon so I had taken longer than expected . I entered my building through the back door, locking it behind me and walking to the desk. After throwing my keys into a basket I grabbed the remote and turned on the television, curious as to what to news had to say about the recent murder.

As I watched the news, where they just mourned and talked about the scandal that happened in broad daylight. The media was also accusing the bodyguards for not doing their jobs right, after all it indeed was light and they hadn’t even seen me. Not that anyone ever did.. but that was just plain sloppy.

I grabbed an apple from the basked and hopped onto the bar as I grabbed my phone from my pocket. The full amount of money had been completely transferred into my account, this meant I could also finish rebuilding the bar. After all it was my plan to stop my side job when the bar was finished and running smoothly.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of someone unlocking the bar door and shutting it behind them, locking it again. Two of my workers, Kate and Anne walked in laughing to something they said. They greeted me as they came into sight, Lu Han walking closely behind them. ‘Are you really planning on working again, you do know you don’t get paid for that right?’ I mocked him as he just smiled at me. ‘Actually no, I just came to check on you and get drunk’ he laughed as he pulled me in for a hug, pulling me off the bar so Kate could clean it.

‘Well in that case you’re a costumer and we sir, are not open yet’ Anne giggled at my comment as she began to pull the chairs off the tables and setting them up. The two worked to tidy the place up as Lu took a seat at the bar, but not before grabbing a beer from one of the small fridges. His attention turned to the television as his brows furrowed. ‘This is getting out of hand, the mafia shot this guy in broad daylight and got away with it. What else are these guys capable of’ he muttered and took a swig of his drink. I simply shrugged my shoulders, causing him to look at me.

‘Does that not bother you at all?’ he asked me with surprise in his voice. ‘As long as they don’t touch my bar or my family I.. I don’t know, care I guess. It’s not even anywhere close by, I’m sure they won’t come here’ I admitted as I grabbed a drink for myself. ‘Ok girls, I’m rolling up the shutters’ I said before grabbing the remote and pressing the button. As the shutters slowly went up I noticed it was already super dark outside, the streetlights barely doing any-thing. ‘I hate this town’ Lu muttered as he took another sip.

 

It took only an hour or two before the bar was pretty much packed, it was Saturday after all. The girls were serving drinks and snacks to the people at the table as I took care of Lu and the others that were seated at the bar. Lu was pretty hammered, laughing at almost everything I told him. It was moments like this that I was happy I had a spare room, which is where he usually ended up when he was drunk in my bar… Or just drunk general, sometimes he went out to other places but he always forgets where he lives so he just gave the cab driver my address instead.

Lu looked around hazily before his gaze went to the front door and stayed there for a while. ‘Shit’ he muttered under his breath before quickly looking back ahead. It only took a few seconds before he got off his chair and started stumbling to the door leading upstairs to the other rooms. He typed the code into the lock pad and went inside, closing the door behind him which locked instantly. 

As I tried to figure out who, or what he was running from a voice caught my attention. ‘Excuse me?’ I heard someone say, causing me to look towards the source of the voice. ‘Have you by any chance seen my friend, he was just sitting here a moment ago. But I think we walked by each other’ he explained as he looked around the room before looking back at me. The guy in front of me was wearing an expensive looking black suit and he just looked like… well trouble.

‘You say that as if I’m supposed know your friends-’ I started causing one of the guys behind him to snicker. ‘But I did see someone go to the toilets over there, but I don’t know if he’s the one you’re looking for’ I shrugged as I nodded in the direction of the toilets.

The guy turned around to the three guys behind him, who I assumed were here with him. He simply looked towards the bathroom, causing two of the guys to walk off in that direction. One stayed outside while the other one went in-side, probably looking for Lu, who of course was upstairs.

I grabbed a glass from the bar, washing it a little before drying it with a cloth. As I did this I tried to keep an eye on the two guys at the toilets but the one in front of me grabbed my attention again. ‘Oh I’m sorry, I’m being awfully rude. I haven’t even introduced myself’ he laughed a little as he stretched his arm out to me, offering me his hand. ‘I’m Minseok I’m a friend of Lu Han’ he smiled at me, as he waited for my name. With a bit of hesitation I put the glass and the cloth away and offered him my name and my hand.

‘Nice to meet you, do you work here part-time?’ he continued the conversation as he waited for the two others guys, the one behind him looking around the room. ‘Actually I am the owner’ I explained causing the other one to look at me. When he saw I was looking at him he quickly turned to look the other way. Just as Minseok was about to say something the two guys came walking back from the toilets. One of them tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn sideways and look at them.

One of the guys leaned in a little as he whispered something into his ear. After a few seconds Minseok sat straight again and let out a deep sigh. ‘I’m sorry but I must leave’ he muttered before looking at me and running a hand through his hair. ‘I hope to see you again sometime’ he smiled at me before giving me a small wink and getting up. The group of four walked to the door and almost as soon as they stepped out of the bar you could feel the atmosphere chance.

‘Did you see that guy?’ the person that had sat next to him said to another as soon as they got out of the bar. ‘Yeah, you really think that’s him, that he’s that mafia boss?’ another said as they huddled together a bit, hoping to quiet their conversation.

I looked out the window, only to find them already gone. So they were part of one of those mafia groups in town, maybe that new one? I’d didn’t matter really, the only thing that did was how the hell they know Lu and what did he do this time to get involved with the mafia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

The loud and amazingly annoying sound of my alarm clock was what woke me up. I opened my eyes and turned to face away from the noise, but of course after a while the sound only got louder and louder. With a groan I turned around and pressed the button on the small machine. ‘LUHAN?’ I yelled into my apartment, only to be met with absolute silence.

‘Damn it’ I muttered to myself before slowly lifting the sheets off my body and getting out of bed. As I walked towards the kitchen I tugged my shirt down a bit, the cool air giving me goose bumps. ‘I thought I had closed all the windows’ the thought crossed my mind as I looked back to my room, walking back towards it. The window in my room was slightly opened, which I didn’t remember opening but ok. It wasn’t the first time I thought I had closed the window only to find it open later. Considering my job this should have worried me, but this would have also been a rookie mistake and there weren’t any signs that someone had been in my apartment. But just in case I’d remind myself to go by the shop later and buy some locks.

I continued to journey towards the kitchen and it was a pleasant surprise to be met by the smell of bacon and eggs, obviously made by Lu because this was the only thing he could make without burning down the kitchen. He had put it on a plate, with another plate on top to keep the heat inside. There was a small sticky note placed on top of the plate and as I picked it up to read it I got a bit disappointed.

‘I know you want an explanation and I will give it later, got to take care of some things first - L’.

After mentally scolding him for not just asking for my help I put the note aside and removed the top plate. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and sat down at the table, slowly munching away on my food. Today would be a quiet day, for both my jobs. Tonight the bar would usually be quiet, especially because most people were still recovering from the night before. For my other job.. well usually after big hits like this, the people that ordered the hit just watched everything unfold. They enjoyed the chaos and trouble it brought with it.

The sound of a phone buzzing was what made me look up and turn to look at my room. After giving my food one more look and quickly walked to my room, only to return with my phone in hand. Of course I was already too late to answer the call and the number was blocked, so I couldn’t call back anyway. While I continued to take bites of my food I looked through the messages I received last night, nothing form Lu. Kate asked in the work group chat if everyone had gotten home safe, to which Anne had replied that she had. Usually I would wait up and wait for the messages of them being at their homes, but yesterday I must have fallen asleep early.

As I finished my food, I put the dirty plate into the sink and walked back to my room. The weather was pretty nice today, well the sun was shining. After looking at the blue sky through the window I walked to my closet and grabbed a simple skirt and a top as well as some tights and black shoes. When I was about to pull the shirt over my head, already lifting it up a bit, I suddenly stopped. I released the shirt and walked to the window. I again looked outside and closed the blinds, just to be sure.

 

After putting the new clothes on I grabbed my bag and a coat from the hangers on the door. While continuing down the stairs, phone already in hand to send a message to Lu, the doorbell suddenly rang. ‘Could be him’ I thought to myself as I walked a bit faster. Closing the door to the upstairs area behind me and walking to the back door of the bar. As I opened the door I couldn’t help but be surprised. I expected to see Lu Han, but instead I was met with Minseok’s heart like smile.

‘Uh hi, I didn’t think you were going to open the door to be honest.. So I was just about to leave’ he laughed, talking more to himself then to me. He shifted a little in place as he looked around. ‘Minseok, what are you doing here? You know we’re not nowhere close to opening right?’ I smirked at him causing him to look at me and quickly match my smirk, seeing as I wasn’t mad at him for being here.

‘Yeah I know, I just wanted to ask if you’d like to get something to drink with me?’ he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Well, I did have plans.. But you could come along, if you want to’ I suggested as he smiled at me before nodding. I put the small bag over my shoulder as I motioned in the direction we should start walking. As I turned around to walk in the direction we would go I saw what I assumed was his car. A brand new and expansive looking jeep was parked in front of my bar.

‘Did you really park that here?’ I asked him in a whispering voice. He ducked his head as he got closer to my ear, ‘where else would I park it?’ he whispered back. ‘Have you seen the cars in this neighborhood, yours would be the first people would steal’ I laughed as we walked towards it and to my surprise he walked us to the back. ‘I highly doubt anyone would steal it, they would just get annoyed by Jongdae’s obnoxious talking and choice of music’ Minseok rolled his eyes as he opened the door and I got on, scooting over as he sat down next to me.

‘I heard that’ I suddenly heard a voice say from the front of the car. The driver, whose name was apparently Jongdae turned around to shoot daggers at Minseok. Minseok just shrugged as he smirked at Jongdae who then turned to me. ‘Hi, I’m Jongdae and I will be your designated driver for well.. any time you get in this car’ he smiled at me as he awkwardly stretched his arm out to me over the seat. As I shook his hand and introduced myself his smile grew wider, ‘Y/N, nice to meet you’.

He released my hand and stretched his back a little before starting the car, ‘so where to?’ he said as he looked at Minseok through the rear view mirror. Minseok simply looked at me as he waited for me to answer. ‘Oh sorry, the mall on 5th street’ I replied as Jongdae nodded, his eyes now on me. His eyes turned back to the road as he drove off.  ‘I hope you don’t mind, I only have to get a few locks for my windows’ I said to Minseok, who raised an eyebrow at that.

‘Why, are they broken?’ I could hear some worry in his voice, but I wasn’t sure if it was fake or not. ‘Well no not really, It’s just that my windows are kind of old and the sometimes open by themselves. So I want to get some new ones, because you know.. fall and winter are around the corner’ I laughed softly, I saw his face relax a little. As I looked back ahead of me I did notice Jongdae eye’s quickly moving back to the road.

I still wasn’t 100% sure what their jobs were, maybe Minseok was just some rich kid who Lu had loaned some money from.. Even though, his imitating vibe was pretty non-existing right now I still had to watch my back. If he really was with the mafia he was not someone to be taken lightly, then this would all be an act. And that would mean that Jongdae was just as bad.

‘Yeah, we should probably get you some new ones. They even say this winter is going to be a hard one’ Minseok proclaimed as Jongdae turned on the radio, soft tunes filling the car. The talking stopped for a moment as we listened to the songs.

‘Do you mind if I ask you something?’ Jongdae suddenly asked causing the both of us in the back to look at him. When Minseok saw that he was looking at me he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. ‘Sure, ask away’ I nodded at him as he took a moment to take a right now, looking away for a moment. ‘How long have you had that bar?’ he asked me.

‘For a few years now, I got it after my dad passed away.. But how did you know I owned the bar, I don’t think I told you about that’ I said as I raised my eyebrow at him. ‘Minseok told me’ he smirked as I saw Minseok look up at Jongdae through his lashes, probably mentally telling him to shut up. Jongdae just shrugged his shoulders as he smirked at me before looking back at the road.

 

It didn’t take us much longer to get to the mall, small conversations filling the car on the way there. Minseok was mostly the lead in the conversation, asking some simple things about the bar and the life it gave me. Nothing to suspicious or weird, he really seemed generally interested. So I had told them when I first got the bar it was in pretty bad shape, it took a few months to fix the bar itself. After I had gotten some money out of it I bought the floor above it and me and my family had turned it into a small home. I purposely didn’t mention Lu.. Just in case he would ask questions. When I told them the entire process had taken like 3 years to finish they were both surprised I had managed for so long, with ‘little’ money.

Jongdae stopped the car in front  of the mall as Minseok and I got out. Minseok walked to the front to talk to him for a moment, ‘I’ll text you, ok? Thanks’ Minseok finished the conversation before walking back over to me and placing a hand on my back, making me look at him.

He gave me a gentle push as we walked towards the mall, his hand already leaving my back. He opened the door for me as he lead me inside, making me laugh softly. ‘Such a gentleman’ I snickered at him making him smile back. ‘What can I say, I was raised well’ he said as we walked towards the stairs leading up. ‘How were you raised actually, like what type of background do you come from?’ I asked him, testing the waters a little. He didn’t tense up at the subject so there probably wasn’t some dark background story causing him to join the mafia, which was still an option.

‘Well, it was pretty different from yours considering well you know.. A personal driver and everything’ he laughed comfortably for a moment before continuing. ‘My dad used to be the CEO of a big company, so I was raised within that lifestyle. When I was around 19 or 20.. I kind of strayed from that life a little. I went to parties, got drunk and didn’t come home for days sometimes’ he started as I silently listened. ‘Eventually my dad got sick and tired of it so he pulled me back into his life, but I don’t really miss it to be honest. I have a good job now and some close friends that look out for me when I need them to, I couldn’t ask for more’ he explained before looking at me and letting out another laugh. ‘Sorry I’m rambling again, you should stop me when it gets to bad’ he smiled as he softly pushed his shoulder into mine, giving me a little shove.

‘Oh I don’t mind, I like listening to you’ I admitted and I could swear I saw his cheeks change colour for only a second as he looked up and ran a hand through his head. ‘Then I must also admit, that this’ he said as he moved his fingers in between the two of us. ‘I haven’t had that in a while, sorry if I’m a little.. rusty’ he snickered at his own words making me smile at him. ‘I haven’t been in the company of a woman for some time too, to embarrass myself a little more’ he admitted running his hand though his hair and even I had to admit that it was kind of cute.

‘Don’t worry, it’s the same for me. Believe it or not, considering I work in a bar. But this has also been a while for me’ I admitted back making him look back at me. ‘Then at least the both of us can be bad at this’ he said as we continued walking.

 

On our “planned out” road to the convenience store we had a few stops, at some clothing and make up stores. Which was no surprise to the both of us. Minseok patiently followed me, not ever once complaining or looking even remotely bored. He even gave his opinion on some of the clothing items I pulled from the racks, if it was a yes it was usually swung over my arm and later tried on. Which also needed his opinion. If it was a no, it was mostly put back. Even after a few hours of knowing him his choices mattered, it really just was that easy to get attached to him.

In a few stores we also walked to the men section, this only happened when he saw something from a distance that he thought he liked. It was also in those moments that I actually had the chance to look at him. His brown hair, after running his hand through it a few times, was now a little messy. He wore a loose fitting dark blue button down, which was similar to his outfit from yesterday. His simple black jeans and jacket showed he hadn’t putted that much thought into his outfit. But nonetheless he still looked sorted out and, to be completely honest.. quite handsome.

As he grabbed a simple shirt and a jacket he looked back at me, holding them up. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up making him nod towards the changing rooms, making me follow behind. Minseok walked into the room as I took a seat as I waited. In the meantime I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked through my messages. ‘You guys want to hang out later, I’m going to the mall’ Anne had said with a wink emoji. Kate already replied with a ‘sure’ as they talked about the hours. ‘What mall?’ I typed as I heard the curtain of the changing room slide open.

As Minseok walked out of the small stall be smiled at me, a little nervous. He looked good! My eyes moved over his torso, that shirt was basically a perfect match. ‘And.. Is it ok?’ he asked doing a funny ballerina twirl making me snap out of my staring. I laughed at his twirl before looking back up at him, meeting his eyes. ‘That shirt was made for you’ I admitted making him laugh along with me.

 

Even I had to admit that today was going great, no long silences and mostly just casual conversation. He made jokes, I laughed. I tried to make a few jokes and he laughed telling me they were pretty bad, which wasn’t a surprise. We had bought new locks for my windows and were on our way to a small food place, just to grab something to eat before ending the day and going back to Jongdae.

Everything was going great and then I heard someone call out my name. The both of us turned around as I looked around, trying to see who called for me. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t quite place it, ‘Hey, over here’ the voice yelled again. Making me sigh and turn to the two girls walking towards us. ‘Oh god’ I sighed, ‘I apologise in advance’ I said to Minseok who just looked confused but before he could ask someone threw their arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

‘Hey honey, how are you? You didn’t text me yesterday after we left’ Anne smiled as Kate pulled me into a hug. Minseok took a small step back from us making Kate look at him. ‘Oh I’m sorry. Hi I’m Kate’ He smiled as the two introduced themselves. He smiled and as he said his name, his phone went off. He probably thanked some people above, before excusing himself and taking a few steps into the other direction, where he could quietly have his call.

‘Oh my god, is that your boyfriend’ Anne smirked at me making me hit her arm. ‘No! He is someone I met at the bar yesterday’ I said making both girls look up in surprise. ‘What really, is he the guy that asked about LuHan? Why are you here with him?’ Kate said looking in Minseok direction. I had told the girls about my encounter with the group and also informed them to not tell anyone about co-workers or Lu in general. ‘He was in front of my door this morning, asking me.. I don’t know.. Out I guess’ I shrugged making both girls grin.

‘And you said yes, nice’ Kate smiled back at me. ‘He’s hot too, so you have my blessing’ Anne smirked making me and Kate sigh deeply, it was always the same with her. ‘What? It’s the truth!’ she exclaimed putting her hands up in defeat. ‘Shut up he’s coming back’ Kate gave her a small shove as she stood straight again, which totally wasn’t suspicious. You could clearly see the smirk Minseok tried to hide as he walked towards us.

‘Hey so that was Jongdae,’ he started as he placed his hand on my back, just like before. The shiver that went down my spine was luckily unnoticeable.. for him. ‘And he said my boss called, so I have to cut our day short’ he explained. ‘But I do still have time to bring you back home, if you want of course’ he offered making me nod, ‘Yeah, that would be great.’

‘Girls, it was lovely meeting you two but I must leave, I do hope to see you some other time’ he said to the two of them, making them laugh and nod in appreciation. They both replied with the same ‘of course’ and goodbyes as we parted out ways. ‘Thank you for saving me from girls talk’ I snickered as I gave Minseok a little shove making him laugh. ‘No problem, I could tell that you were happy when I offered the ride back’ he explained as we walked outside and to my surprise Jongdae was already there leading against the car and he was in the company of two other guys. One of the guys here was also at the bar yesterday, he was the one that laughed at my sassy comment to Minseok.

Jongdae stood up as he smiled at me and walked to the door. ‘M’lady’ he said with a fake accent while opening the door and letting me slide in. ‘Who is that?’ I heard one of the guys say just before Minseok slid in next to me and closed the door. I could almost hear his mental sigh as he knew I had heard them. ‘Sorry, Baekhyun is very.. curious’ he apologised while the other doors opened and Jongdae and other guy sat down in their seats. ‘And he’s stupid too’ the other guy said making Baekhyun, the guy from yesterday, who was still outside lift up his middle finger. ‘I’m Sehun by the way’ he said turning back to look at me and giving me a little wave.

While Jongdae drove off, I saw Baekhyun get on a motorcycle and follow us for a while before turning to go the other way. This time the car ride was mostly quiet, Jongdae had turned on some music and tried to listen to most of it while Sehun tried to change the station. Minseok was looking around, typing on his phone and every now and then we engaged in conversation. There wasn’t an awkward moment in the car but I could tell Minseok watched with what he said around the others, probably trying not to say anything that would make them laugh.

 

When eventually we reached the bar again Minseok stepped out and walked me back to my door. ‘Hey so, this is probably the awkward part of the conversation. But I’ll try to keep it simple and not so awkward’ he said while walking. ‘Basically, I had fun today and I was hoping we could do it again sometime. To also repay you for the missed dinner.. maybe I could cook for you some time, if you want of course’ he mumbled the last bit as he looked around as we came to a stop at the door. The nose of the car was still visible but Sehun and Jongdae wouldn’t be able to see us, unless if they drove a little ahead.

‘I’d like that’ I smiled at him making him look at me and smile back. ‘Great, I’ll call you’ he said as he waited for a moment before turning to walk away. ‘Minseok?’ I laughed a little making him turn back confused. ‘To call me you do need my phone number right, or will you look it up online?’ He laughed at my comment and ran a hand through his hair, ‘oh yeah, of course. That would make calling you easier’.

He took another step towards me as he held his hand out for me. I reached inside my bag and handed him my phone after unlocking it and going to the ‘add contact’ page. He typed a few things into my phone before sending himself a text with a smiley face. ‘Done, now I also have yours’ he stated handing me back my phone. As he was about to turn away I grabbed his arm and reached forward, planting a small kiss on his cheek. ‘I’ll see you soon’ I gave him a small wink before unlocking my door and walking inside, closing it behind me. As I put my bag on the bar table I let out a small laugh, _this was going to be easier than I thought._

**Minseok’s POV**

‘Did you really forget that you already had her number?’ Sehun groaned as he looked back at me. ‘Yes’ I let out a sigh as I rubbed my head before looking back at the both of them. ‘Dude, even when I gave you her number this morning I told you not to forget’ he continued making me groan. ‘I know Sehun’ I said making him shut up. ‘Well anyway, that was dumb. So is she on to you or..?’  Jongdae asked trailing off.

‘Oh please, she doesn’t realise a thing’ I replied making both boys sigh in relief and turn back forward. ‘Thank god, he will be happy to hear that’ Jongdae spoke making Sehun look at him. ‘Yes he will, he better be’ I mumbled before looking out of the window at the bar.

_This was going to be easier than I thought._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

It had been 2 weeks since I had seen Lu Han, we still texted a lot and we called whenever we could. But apparently he had left the country.. To go to China. What he was doing there he didn’t want to say, but it must be important seeing as he left without even saying goodbye. He promised he would explain when he got back but he wasn’t sure when that would be. Because of this it had gotten kind of quiet in my home, since Lu was here most of the time. But thanks to Minseok the quietness was gone quickly.

We have been together quite a lot these past few weeks and to be honest I enjoyed his company. I wasn’t sure if this was because of Lu or not, but for now I didn’t mind. Minseok had already taken me out a few times this week; we had gone to the park, to a few restaurants and sometimes we just walked around for a while. Today he was supposed to come by and make dinner, so we could eat together at my place.

In the beginning I would sometimes get the feeling that someone was watching us but the more we were together the less it became. This became less when he stopped coming with Jongdae. He stopped coming with the expensive car and stopped wearing the ‘expensive’ outfits, he became more relaxed. Last week he had taken Baekhyun’s bike to get here and sometimes he would walk, saying it was a good way to get his mind off things and just take a break from his work.

Minseok was going to make me that dinner he had promised two weeks ago, saying he had finally figured out a good recipe to make for the both of us. He had already warned me in advance to get some back up food just in case he messed it up, so my fridge was currently stacked with pizza and other snacks.

But there was a more important task at hand before he showed up, clean the place. As I moved around the house with the vacuum cleaner I had my headphones on as I listened to some music. I had already texted Minseok to tell me when he was here, just in case I wouldn’t hear the doorbell. My laptop was sitting on the table as I looked through some of the news posts online. There was still a lot of chaos in the city at the moment and the police was trying to take back control, and I had to admit.. they were doing a pretty good job.

As I moved around the apartment I started humming along to some of the songs that played. The soft buzzing of my phone made me stop walking and grab my phone out of my pocket. It was Minseok texting me he was almost here. While I was typing a message back the thing I didn’t notice was my laptop’s camera being switched on…

 

**Unknown’s POV**

‘Why do I have to do this again?’ I asked as Kyungsoo followed me into my setup room. I sat down at my desk and grabbed my laptop, connecting it to the multiple screens in front of me. As the screens slowly came to life Kyungsoo let out a sigh and looked around, ‘you already know why’ he simply stated as he turned to me with a bored expression. ‘I have a lot of better things to do then stalk some girl, just because I’m a nerd doesn’t mean I don’t have a life’ I groaned while Jongin walked in and took a seat next to me.

‘First of all, you’re not stalking her.. we’re following her. Second of all, he never said you don’t have a life’ he argued before Kyungsoo walked over to the both of us. ‘You just don’t have a social life’ Kyungsoo said making me look at him as I heard Jongin sigh behind me. ‘Just leave Soo’ he muttered. ‘Whatever, just do your hacking thing. My job is much better anyway’ Kyungsoo said before walking out and closing the door behind him. ‘Killing people is not fun!’ I yelled after him.

As I turned back to my laptop the other screens were already projecting the views of the multiple camera’s we had set up or hacked into. ‘Did you set all of this up yourself?’ Jongin asked as he looked at the camera screens. Most of them, ~~all of them~~ , were set up at the bar area making sure we could see everything that was going on. A few screens projected the view of the camera’s outside the bar and the back alley, so we could see who was there and when. The camera’s Y/N had set up inside were also projected, giving us a view of the bar itself.

The upstairs area was without any camera’s, which is why we had someone watching the building from afar. With one of the camera’s outside I could also see inside the house, in the kitchen. Which is where she currently was. As I zoomed the camera in Jongin and I watched her move around, sometimes she walked out of view only to move back in later.

‘Ok, I now see why you consider this stalking her’ Jongin said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘I know right! It’s making me feel like such a creep’ I exclaimed making Jongin nod in understanding. ‘I’ve tried telling myself that we’re doing this to protect her but it’s only making it more weird’ I muttered making Jongin snicker and look back at the cameras. We sat in silence for a moment as we watched Y/N move around. She had her headphones on as she walked around the house with the vacuum cleaner.

We had only start watching her like this a few days ago, before it was Jongdae who would secretly follow her and Minseok. But eventually Minseok told us that he could feel she sometimes became uneasy so we pulled Jongdae back, giving them ‘alone time’ on their.. dates. When Minseok came back he always went straight upstairs to tell the boss how it went, as he was the one that made Minseok do this. In the beginning everyone could tell that he hated the idea, but the more he hung out with the girl the more he went to visit her.

Baekhyun had already started making comments on how he was with her and how he liked her, which Minseok quickly turned down saying it was only for his job. Everyone knew it was bullshit and we could see why.. Y/N was a nice girl to hang out with. She made Minseok smile and Jongdae seemed excited when he was told to drive him there, hoping he could see her as well. In the one time I had seen her see was radiating with this calm and happy vibe and it was honestly addicting. When Baekhyun told the others about the girl that sassed at Minseok and how she was the one that was taking up his time, I could tell there were others that wanted to meet her. Maybe one day we would, but for now we had to do with the pictures and the video cameras.

‘Hey, is that a laptop?’ Jongin nudged me as I snapped out of my haze and looked to the camera. As I zoomed in a little the imagine of a laptop became more clear. ‘Can you hack into that?’ he asked making me look at him, ‘don’t ask stupid questions’ I said earning myself a soft smack on the back of my head. ‘She might notice though, she’s turned towards it’ I explained as Jongin reached into his pockets to grab his phone. After unlocking it I saw him go to his contacts and go to Minseok’s page. He put the phone to his ear as he sat back in his chair.

‘Minseok, it’s me. Can you text or call Y/N, we need to move her away from her laptop’ he explained as I tried to listing to what Minseok said. ‘What the fuck do you need with her laptop?’ I heard him ask before Jongin continued talking. The conversation was cut short as Minseok responded with a ‘fine’ and hung up. ‘He still doesn’t like the idea of us watching her right?’ I asked Jongin who nodded as he put his phone back in his pocket. ‘Nobody does’ he spoke before looking back at the screen.

We watched as suddenly Y/N stopped moving and grabbed her phone. She turned away a little as she typed a response. I pressed a few buttons on the laptop before a new screen popped up, I changed the name to ‘her laptop’ and after only a few seconds it became live. We watched as Y/N stood only a few meters from the laptop, I now had full control over her laptop. I wasn’t planning on actually using anything on here though, besides the camera as it gave us a much better view of what was going on and this time we also had sound.

‘Ok, now what? Are we supposed to watch them the entire time or..’ I asked Jongin who just shrugged his shoulders as he got up from his chair and walked to the small fridge in the corner. He came back with two cans of beer as he handed me one and sat down again. ‘I guess so’ he said before opening his can and taking a sip.

The both of us sat in silence as we continued watching the screens, Y/N had already turned off the vacuum cleaner and put it away. She walked towards the bathroom and returned within a surprisingly short time with some make up on. As she moved towards her bedroom, which was directly across the kitchen Jongin and I suddenly sat up. ‘Is she really going to-’ I started but was cut off as she pulled the blinds down and lifted her shirt over her head. Jongin and I quickly looked around the room awkwardly, making sure to not look at the screen.

When the both of us looked to each other Jongin suddenly let out a small laugh, ‘So, what do you think of the weather today’ he asked before the both of us started laughing making the awkwardness fade. The sound of footsteps coming closer made the two of us slowly turn to look back at the screen. Y/N walked back towards the kitchen, this time she was wearing different clothes and she was humming a tune. She had left her headphones in her bedroom as she sat down in front of the laptop.

‘Can you hack her phone as well?’ Jongin asked as we watched her type away, probably messaging Minseok. ‘I could.. but do you really want to see the messages between her and Minseok’ I snickered as he let out a small laugh. ‘Probably not, from what I’ve heard he’s into some kinky shit’ he spoke making me nearly choke on my drink. ‘He’s going to kill you for saying that’ I laughed as Jongin smirked at me before nodding in acknowledgement.   

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell made us look up. Y/N quickly stood up and walked out of screen, we heard a door opening and closing before the sounds of someone walking downstairs filled the room. It only took a few seconds before we heard laughter and people walking up the stairs. Minseok walked into frame with two bags in hand, he walked to what we assumed was the kitchen counter before walking back to Y/N. We saw him bring his hands up to her face and pull her close, you couldn’t exactly see what they were doing through this camera but from the one outside you could see them kissing.

‘Hm, I didn’t know they were already on second base’ Jongin admitted as we watched the two pull apart and engage in small talk. ‘Yeah same’ I muttered Y/N walked out the kitchen towards the bathroom. Minseok watched as she walked away and then turned to the laptop. With a smirk on his face he bent down, coming into full view for us. ‘Goodbye boys, I’ll take it from here’ he said to us before giving us a little wave and closing the laptop. The screen turned black as Jongin got up from his chair.

‘I’m going downstairs, Minseok will kill the both of us if we stay here’ he said as he opened the door and turned to look back at me. ‘and unless you want your tombstone to say ‘here lies Oh Sehun, loving brother and friend but he sucks at listening to his superiors so he died’ I suggest you go with me’ Jongin laughed as I got up from my chair. ‘Why do you always bully me’ I fake pouted at him as I locked my laptop and turned off the screens. ‘Because you’re the youngest of course’ he smiled and as I walked past him he ruffled my hair.

 

**Your POV**

‘You still have the back-up food right?’ Minseok said as he turned back to look at me. He had been ‘working his magic’ for about an hour now and it was funny to see him try so hard. I let out a small laugh as I nodded, ‘the pizza is still on standby in the fridge’. ‘Good, we’re going to need it’ he admitted as I got up from the chair and walked over to him. ‘What are you talking about, that looks great!’ I exclaimed before hopping onto the counter to see what he was doing.

‘I know, I only said that to get you over here’ he said as he looked up at me with a grin. ‘God, stop being to adorable’ I fake groaned before putting my hand over my heart. ‘Piss off, I’m not cute’ he said as he accusingly pointed the spatula at me and put up a serious face. The room grew silent for a good 3 seconds before the both of us started snickering and later on laughing. ‘It works though’ he said as he looked at me and gave me a wink.

‘It does, but can you please hurry up chef. I’m getting hungry’ I smiled while softly kicking his leg with my foot. ‘I’m almost done, go set your ass down woman’ he groaned making me jump off the counter and sit down at the table. ‘The disrespect I get from you is unbelievable’ he muttered to himself before putting two plates on the table. As I stuck my tongue out to him me smirked at me. ‘Careful there, I’m the one with a knife right now’ he said as he walked back to the counter and using the knife to cut the last vegetables.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket as I looked at some of the new messages that had come in. There were a few from Lu, telling me how his trip was and how he was coming home soon. The group chat had also been busy, even though it was mostly just the girls asking how my time with Minseok was, and I also noticed how all the messages mentioning Minseok were ignored by Lu. The girls had giving me outfit tips for an indoor date and it was funny to see how different they were with taste in clothing. Anne usually went for the cute outfits and Kate somehow made sweatpants and a sweater look surprisingly hot.

‘Hey, I was wondering..’ Minseok started, making me put my phone down and look at him. ‘You know how I said that I would come by the bar later, during like.. working hours’ he said as he turned around and put a glass of wine in front of me. I grabbed the glass and took a sip, nodding at him to continue. ‘I was just wondering if I could invite some friends over? To also.. introduce you to them’ he finished as he looked at me with an unreadable expression.

‘You want to introduce me to your friends?’ I asked, a little surprised. Of course I knew things were going great, and I had already thought about introducing him to my cousin and Lu when he came back. But I just hadn’t expected him to ask first. ‘It’s fine if you don’t want to’ Minseok quickly reassured me as he realized my delayed response. ‘No no no’ I said as I gestured at him to stop before he started rambling. ‘I just didn’t expect you to ask. But yeah, that would be great. I’d love to meet your friends’ I smiled at him as I saw him physically relax.

‘I have to admit, you scared me there for a moment. I thought you were going to dump me on the spot’ he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He grabbed his own glass of wine and took a swig, making sure to almost empty half the glass in one go. ‘Dump you huh? Are we dating then?’ I smirked at him, which he didn’t see as he choked on his drink a little and looked at me. His cheeks were red as we made eye contact and when he saw me smirked at him he let out a sigh. ‘God I hate you’ he mumbled as he put his drink down and smiled back at me.

Minseok turned back around as he switched off the fire underneath the pot and put it on the table in between us. He grabbed the bottle of wine of the counter and after putting a good amount of food on both of our plates he sat down across me. ‘Bon appetite, if you don’t like it just tell me’ he smiled before taking a bite of his food. I looked down at my plate as I grabbed the fork. It was obvious Minseok was looking at me as he waited for me to take a bite. As I took the first bite I looked up at him, as he waited for me to tell me whether I liked it or not.

‘You’re a shitty cook’ I told him as I put up a serious face, his face matched mine for a good second before I started snickering and took another bite. ‘Wow, I was joking before when I said I hated you but now I’m sure’ he said as he also continued eating. ‘But it’s good right?’ he asked after a while making me smile, ‘Yes Minseok, it’s really good’. ‘It better be, it took me two weeks to learn that recipe. Jongdae was getting tired of eating it’ he admitted as I let out another laugh.

‘You made Jongdae eat this for two whole weeks?’ I asked in disbelief as he put his fork down for a moment. ‘Not every day.. but you know, almost every day’ he grinned and I felt a little sorry for his friend. Jongdae was a sweetheart and he didn’t deserve to eat the same meal every day. I can’t imagine what it was like before he had perfected it. A small laugh left my lips as I imagined Jongdae eating the food with a sour face as Minseok sat next to him with a hopeful look.

After we finished both our plates Minseok had put the dishes away and turned on the water. I walked over to him as he started washing them clean. ‘It’s okay, I got this’ he said as he continued washing. ‘I know’ I said to him as I grabbed a cloth and tried off the dishes he sat aside.

‘As what will you introduce me to your friends’ I suddenly asked after a while. He had already finished with the dishes and waited as I dried the rest. ‘Is this your way of asking if we’re dating or not?’ he said as he sat down on the counter. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as I nodded my head. As I put down the last cup and the cloth I felt Minseok grab my hand and pull me to stand in front of him.

‘I’d like to introduce you as my girlfriend, but only if you want the same’ he nearly whispered before putting his hands up to cup my cheek and lift if up to I was looking at him. ‘We can take things slow, we don’t have to rush into things but I’d like to know how you feel about this.. about me and you know.. us’ he continued as our eyes met. His brown eyes staring at me he patiently waited for me to response.

‘Ok, let’s take things slow’ I softly spoke making him smile at me. He pressed a small kiss to my forehead before pulling me into a hug.

 

Minseok and I sat on the couch in the living room as he let me pick a movie from Netflix. After doing the dishes we decided we still had some time left before the girls would be here, so we would kill some time with a movie. As I flicked through the movies and shows Minseok sat back on the couch waiting for me to make up my mind. He had already texted a few of his friends, saying it was better to meet some separately because they could be kind of loud.

After finding a movie we could watch I put the remote on the table and sat back onto the couch, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me a bit closer, making me more comfortable. We were only around 15 minutes into the movie when I felt myself get tired _. I could always just take a nap before work._

Minseok ran his fingers through my hair as I silently fell asleep ‘I’ll wake you up later’ were the last words I heard before he pulled me even closer and from the way he held me, I could tell he didn’t want to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drunk guys are causing trouble in your bar, Minseok offers to take care of it. But how exactly will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

The sound of someone opening and closing the door was what made me wake up from my slumber. When I opened my eyes I expected the sunlight to shine into my eyes, but to my surprise I was met with darkness. I looked around the room as I tried to get to my bearings. ‘Why is it so dark outside?’ I asked more to myself then to others, but my head snapped around as someone answered. ‘Because it’s almost 12’ Minseok looked back at me with an unknown expression as he waited for me to response.

‘Oh my god, it feels like I slept half a day’ I groaned as moved to sit straight on the couch. Minseok walked over to me with a smile before handing me a glass of water. ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up’ he smiled while I downed the glass in one go. ‘Do you still need to get changed, the girls are about to open the bar’ Minseok questioned me as I looked confused before realization hit. _Fuck, I forgot._ I quickly moved off the couch and ran over to my room, hastily putting on other clothes as Minseok just laughed at me while leaning against the wall before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

As I walked into the living room with my new clothes on he looked up from his phone. His smile turned into a smirk as he held his hand out for me. He intertwined our hands together before pulling me closer and connecting our lips. The kiss was slow, but sensual nonetheless. ‘I can’t get enough of you’ he whispered before he moved his tongue over my lips. His hands were on my hips as soon as I parted my lips. He pushed me back until the back of my legs hit the side of the kitchen table.

I was pulled up onto the table as Minseok moved to stand in between my now parted legs. His body was pressed against mine as the kiss became more needy. My hands, that were around his neck, slowly moved to his chest and gave him a little push. He moved away from me and I could see the worry start to grow in his eyes, thinking he had done something wrong. I put my finger over his lips before he could start rambling an apology, his eyes growing wide. ‘As much as I would love to continue, I have work to do’ I smiled sweetly at him.

He was quiet for a moment as he listened to the sounds downstairs. You could hear the girls and a lot of others voices and footsteps moving around, which meant they had already opened up the bar. Minseok smiled back at me as he helped me off the table. ‘We should continue later on though’ I smirked at him before walking to the door. His footsteps followed me as we walked down the stairs in into the bar. ‘This is going to be a long night’ I heard him mumble under his breath as I opened the door to the bar, making me smile more.

 

There was no denying that the bar was packed tonight. The main reason for this being the football game that was currently playing on the television screens. People would come in groups to watch the game and drink.. well mostly beer. Which also meant this was going to be a good night, but a busy night too. On nights like this we always had extra people helping around, three guys and another girl, who all knew when enough was enough.

These nights also meant a lot of drunk fans and usually a lot of yelling, but with the help of the others the nights usually went by pretty smoothly. I had to admit I was a little worried about Minseok being here, sometimes these nights did get rowdy and I wasn’t sure if he was really for.. a pretty pissed off _me_.

‘Jesus, tonight is more crazy then usual’ one of the works, Leo said to me as he walked over to me. Me, Leo and Matt were in charge of the bar as Kate, Anne, Lisa and Brandon were in charge of the tables. Everyone knew that they had the most troubles as they had to walk around and make sure everyone was served. Sometimes they would ask us to switch so they could take breather at the bar.

We were only an hour in when Anne walked over and asked one of us for a switch, Matt was about to offer his help when I stopped him. ‘I’ll go, is there anything I should know?’ I asked her, wondering what had gotten her so tired. ‘Table six should probably lay off the alcohol’ she smiled weakly at me. This was her way of saying they were drunk and bothering her. I looked over a few people sitting at the bar to take a quick glance at the table, just another group of men to be quite honest. Their ages seemed to variate as some looked like they were in their 50s, but others looked like they were only a bit older than me.

I nodded at her before walking past her and begin working my way around the tables. Leo called out a good luck to me before being called over by a costumer. It wasn’t unusual that costumers would bother the girls, which is why it was good to have a few guys around to help. Kate and Lisa knew how to handle themselves around drunk guys but sometimes Anne found it difficult. This being that sometimes she was just too sweet and maybe a little naïve. Anne always tried to see the good in people and that sometimes ended in her being upset and moving to the bar.

‘You need any help?’ I heard someone call out to me, making me turn around and smile at the person standing behind me. ‘You, help me? Don’t made me laugh’ As the words left my lips he moved a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. ‘Ouch, that hurt my feelings’ he pouted before pulling me in for a hug. ‘How have you been Jongdae?’ I asked as we pulled away.

‘Good, just a bit heartbroken over the fact that Minseok doesn’t let me drive him to see you anymore’ he admitted making me grin at him. ‘Aw, it’s okay I’ve been missing out on my Jongdae time too. Let’s just be heartbroken together’ I suggested making him laugh. ‘How have you been?’ he asked making me shrug and look around the room. ‘Busy, these nights can get kind of crazy ’ I told him before a hand slapped his shoulder and someone moved to stand behind him. He smiled at me before stretching out his hand, ‘If you need any help just let us know, I’m Baekhyun by the way but I’m sure Minseok has said a lot about me’. 

‘I only tell her how annoying you are’ another voice said from behind him as he shook my hand. I saw the annoyance in his eyes as Minseok came into view and slapped him on the back of his head. After shaking my hand Baekhyun rubbed the back of his head and Minseok placed a small kiss on my cheek. ‘Sorry about them’ he said as a few other guys game into view. ‘Y/N, I’d like to formally introduce you to some of my friends and well.. colleagues’ Minseok spoke as he put one of his hands on my back before individually introducing me to his friends.

‘This is Zitao, he is in the analysis department’ Minseok said as my eyes moved to the person he was pointing at. Tao gave me a small smile before offering his hand and bowing a little. ‘Please call me Tao, it’s easier’ he smiled before another voice spoke over his. ‘Which basically means he doesn’t do shit all day and just looks up shoes online’ the person next to Tao said, making him yell and hit the other. ‘My job is more important than yours, you-’ Tao started but was cut off by Minseok.

‘Yeah, and that’s Kris.. or well Yifan actually but he doesn’t like it when you call him that’ Minseok explained, the smirk almost hearable as Kris turned to look at him. He mumbled something under his breath before looking at me. ‘It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you’ he said before taking my hand and planting a small kiss on top. I felt Minseok’s hand move over my back and softly pull me closer to him as he moved over to the next person.

‘This is Jongin, he’s in finance’ Minseok said as I moved my eyes from Kris to Jongin. This boy looked incredibly good and he seemed to know so too. His lips curved into a small smirk as he grabbed my hand, just as he was about to do the same as Kris, Minseok pulled my hand away and moved on to the next. Jongin let out a small snicker as my eyes met a familiar face.

Sehun looked at the ground as I took in his features. His red-brown hair was the first thing I noticed, he must have dyed it because when I last saw him he had dark brown hair. He seemed pretty nervous as he finally looked up from the ground and gave me a small smile and a wave before looking towards Jongin. ‘You’ve already met Sehun so moving on’ Minseok said as we met the last person, who also seemed to have a familiar face.

‘Yixing?’ I questioned him making him look up in surprise. ‘Wow you remember me? I didn’t think you would’ he laughed before rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Of course, it’s been so long though. How have you been?’ I asked and suddenly his smile grew bigger and he seemed to gain some confidence. ‘Good, how are you? It’s been so long since we last saw each other’ he exclaimed before pulling me in a short hug.

‘Wait, you two know each other?’ Baekhyun said as we looked over at him, both Jongdae and Minseok also seemed pretty surprised at the interaction between the two of us. ‘Y/N and I went to the same school together when I moved to Korea’ Yixing explained as the other boys also seemed surprised.

‘Why didn’t you say so before?’ Kris asked making Yixing look over at him, ‘I didn’t know it was her until now’ he smiled before looking back at me. When Yixing moved to Korea I was the one to take him under my wing and show him around. We were in the same class and grew up together before separating as we went to different schools. He still looked the same though, his sweet smile still made it easy to recognize him. But there was a small problem though.. LuHan went to the same school as us, which meant he knew I was friends with him. But seeing as he only recognized me now I don’t think he told the others about our childhood together, if he had Minseok would know I was friends with Lu.

‘But seriously though-’ I started making Yixing turn his head a little and raise his eyebrow at me. ‘-Did you get the job you wanted? Are you finally a doctor?’ I asked him making him laugh and nod his head. ‘I did, I’m officially doctor Zhang now’ he smiled proudly at me as I laughed along with him. The others just watched the situation unfold between the two of us as Yixing and I talked for a moment. I saw Minseok move to say something but before he could Kate moved in between me and Yixing.

‘Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can you help me with table six for a minute?’ she asked me and I could see the worry in her eyes as she put her hand on my arm and turned me to look at them. My eyes moved over the bar until they landed at the table. Brandon was already at the table as he tried to get control of the situation. ‘Fucking hell’ I let out a deep sigh before turning back to the boys. ‘Will you excuse me for a moment, I’ll be right back’ I said to them, not letting them answer as I already stalked over to the table.

I heard Kate ask them to stay there before walking after me. ‘Gentlemen’ I smiled as I stopped in front of the table making Brandon and the men look at me. Brandon let out a sigh of relief as he took a step back. I put both hands on the table before speaking up again, ‘I hear you’re bothering my workers’. A few of the men looked shocked as others just laughed at my comment. ‘We’re not bothering anyone, we just want more alcohol’ one of them said as a few others nodded. ‘And who the hell are you?’ another asked me before they all turned to look at me.

‘I’m the owner and I hear you’re bothering my workers, so you will apologize and behave or I kick your asses out’ I stated before standing straight and crossing my arms. The two guys closest to me stood up from the table and moved to stand in front of me. ‘Oh really? I don’t think so’ one of them said as the other let out a small snicker, backing up his friend.

‘Ok, suit yourself’ I smiled before turning away, making the men cheer in victory. Which only lasted for a good second as I grabbed the closest beer bottle and turned back towards them. Before the guy could react I smashed the bottle into his head, making him fall to the floor. The other guy earned himself a fist in the face before his head met the table and he also slumped to the floor.

I gave the remaining part of the bottle to Kate before addressing the rest of the group. ‘Get. Out.’ I angrily said before they looked to each other and moved to get up. They didn’t seem in a hurry to leave as they picked their two friends of the floor and stood in front of the table, trying to gain whatever drunken courage they had left.

‘We’ll escort them out, so you can get back to work’ Minseok said as he put his hand on my shoulder and softly turned me to look at him. ‘You know this is nothing I haven’t done before right?’ I asked him as he smiled at me. His friends walked over to the table as they each grabbed a guy and pushed them out of the bar, Brandon and Leo helping them escort the drunken men out. ‘I know and to be really honest with you-’ Minseok started before leaning down, ‘It’s kinda hot’ he whispered into my ear before moving back up. He gave me a small smirk before walking after his friends and yelling an ‘I’ll be right back’ to me. As Leo and Brandon walked back inside Kate moved to clean the table, making it seem like nobody was even at table six to begin with.

 

Minseok’s POV

‘Did you see the way she smashed his head on the table?’ Jongdae exclaimed making Baekhyun let out a small laugh as they walked to his car. I watched as Kris, Tao and Jongin started moving those assholes to a back ally, not too far away from the bar but still out of sight.

‘What happened?’ someone asked as they came to stand next to me. I looked over to see Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. It was obvious they just came back from a mission as Kyungsoo was still wearing his gloves and Chanyeol smelled like burned wood. ‘Some guys came into Y/N’s bar, got way to drunk and got kicked out’ Yixing shrugged, I knew he expected us to just drop them somewhere and leave but I had different plans. ‘Oh, should I grab my bag?’ Kyungsoo asked as Yixing’s head snapped in his direction. I nodded as Kyungsoo turned around and walked back to his car.

It was an understatement to say that Yixing hated death, which was another reason for him to become a doctor. He was working at a hospital, as an actual doctor, when Jongin and Kris had snatched him off the street and took him to our place. They had made him treat Kyungsoo who was bleeding out on the couch at the time. He promised he wouldn’t tell anyone and just begged us not to kill him, but when he was finished helping Kyungsoo he hung around for a bit.

He had ended up saying that ‘everyone needed help’ and offered to provide his services as a doctor, in exchange for us not to kill him. Which was never in the agenda anyway but he was accepted into the group and seemed surprisingly content after a while. It took some time for him to warm up but eventually he moved in and became our ‘doctor’.

‘How many are there?’ Chanyeol asked as we reached the alley. ‘There’s only like five or seven of them and they all smell like alcohol’ Tao explained as he sat the last guy down and walked over to us. ‘Shame, I was hoping for a challenge’ Kyungsoo muttered as he walked over to the guys sitting against the wall and dropped his bag on the floor. ‘I suggest you two go wait in the car’ he spoke before looking at Sehun and Yixing. Yixing let out a deep sigh before walking the car, where Jongdae was waiting for the two of them. Sehun went to ask why but as Kyungsoo grabbed a gun out of his bag he quickly ran after Yixing.

It always went like this. Sehun never actually got in on the action, he just stayed behind and did his work behind the computer. He used his hacking skills to get us the needed information while we did the rest and Yixing was more about saving people then killing them. They always waited in the car in these occasions, Jongdae turned on the music so they couldn’t hear anything and when all was done we all took off.

‘Must you always shoot them? It much more fun to do it slowly’ Baekhyun said as he walked over to Kyungsoo and went to look in his bag for other things. ‘It takes more time, and this way I don’t have to get my hands dirty’ he explained as Baekhyun took a bat out of the bag and held it up with a smile before looking at the one next to him. ‘Wow you’re so _posh_ and no fun at all’ he sighed as Kyungsoo glared in his direction and twisted the silencer onto his gun.

‘He’s right’ I stated making everyone look towards me. ‘We should do this slow, they deserve to feel the pain’ I grinned as one of the guys on the floor turned to look up at me in fear. Kyungsoo grabbed a knife from his belt, which he held out to me as I walked by. I grabbed the knife from his hands and kneeled down in front of the guy. His eyes met mine as I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him down onto the ground. The knife met his skin as I stabbed him in his stomach, making him yell out in pain. I put my hand over his mouth to muffle his scream before pulling the knife out and stabbing him in another part.

He started struggling to get away from me but he soon figured it was useless as the knife was forced into multiple parts of his body. ‘This is your punishment-’ I started while stabbing him in his chest. ‘-for talking to what isn’t yours’ as the words left my lips, and the knife went into his throat I saw his eyes slowly close a little. His body shook vigorously for a moment before coming to a complete stop. The blood poured out of his body as I pulled the knife from his neck and stood up. My hands and the knife were covered in blood as I handed it back to Kyungsoo.

‘My turn’ Baekhyun said before grabbing another one from the group and start smashing away on his face with the bat. The guy only let out two small sounds before coming to a complete stop. Baekhyun gave the body a few more hits before standing straight and swinging the bloody thing over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo simply shot two of the guys in the head as he remained in his spot. He seemed unbothered by it all as he held the bloody knife in one hand and the gun in the other. The gun went back in the bag after the shot and he grabbed a cloth and water to clean the knife. This was all a part of his job and everyone knew he was good at it. He was given a target, took out said target and made it as clean and simple as possible. Besides that he was also pretty quiet in nature, he usually hang back in his room and came out when we needed him for a mission or when food was at the table. Of course there were times that he joined the rest of us, but those only happened occasionally.

Jongin walked over to the guy Y/N had knocked out with the beer bottle and moved to kneel down next to him. He gave him a little shove and made the guy look at him as he slowly opened his eyes. ‘Dude, you have to help me. That girl is crazy’ he guy said as soon as he came to his senses making me scoff at his comment. ‘Then what does that make me?’ Jongin asked before shoving something in the guy’s neck. His body twisted and shook a little as Jongin stood up and took a few steps back.

As he walked away I noticed that was he had used were the remains of the beer bottle Y/N has smashed on his head. ‘Where the hell did you get that?’ Kris asked as Jongin simply shrugged. ‘I offered that girl to throw it away for her’ he said as Kris let out a small sigh before leaning down to one of the guys and simply twisting his head around. ‘Thank you for making my job a whole lot easier’ Tao said as he looked at the mess in front of him. All of the guys were death expect for one, who was still unconscious on the floor. Tao’s job also included the clean-up part, which meant he took care of the cover up story and the crime scene.

He made a murder look like a suicide and made things like this seem like they had never even took place. Judging by all the blood on the floor he was going to have a little more work cleaning this one up. ‘I would say sorry, but I would be lying so..’ Baekhyun started as he just smiled at Tao who waved him off and ran a hand over his forehead. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll stay behind to help’ Chanyeol offered as suddenly the last guy shook awake.

‘I’m sure you guys can take care of this, I’ll wait in the other car’ Kyungsoo said as he grabbed his bag of the floor. He gave me a small nod before walking away. ‘I’ll drive’ Kris said as he walked after Kyungsoo who just let out a sigh and continued walking. ‘I’ll go get the body bags’ Jongin let out a small yawn as he walked after the two, leaving the rest of us with the one guy. Who was now looking at his dead friends and freaking out.

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Please don’t kill me’ he said as he tried to crawl away but was stopped by the bodies behind him. Chanyeol shushed him as he grabbed the bat from Baekhyun. ‘You’ve already seen our faces, you know we can’t let you live’ he said as he swung the bat, hitting the guy across the face. The man hit his head against the wall as he fell to the floor. ‘Was that it?’ Chanyeol asked after a moment, ‘that’s disappointing’ he continued before giving the bat back to Baekhyun.

Jongin was already walking back with the bags as Tao grabbed one of the bodies and laid it down in the middle of the alley. Jongin put the bag on the floor and Tao rolled in the body and closed the bag up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol picked it up and walked to the car, putting the bag in the trunk.

It went like this with the other bodies until Tao came to the last one, the one Chanyeol had hit. ‘Oh, this one is still breathing’ he stated before taking a step back. ‘Guess he wanted to live’ Chanyeol said as he returned. He kicked his foot into his stomach, making the guy jump up and groan in response. ‘Aw, he tried to play dead’ Baekhyun laughed as the guy tried to get up from the floor. ‘You guys are fucking crazy’ the man whispered as he leaned onto the wall.

As I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to look at who it was I saw Jongdae walk over to us. ‘You want to do the last one Dae?’ Jongin said as Jongdae just shrugged. He grabbed a gun from his holster and aimed it at the man, without looking at him he fired and the body fell to the floor. ‘It’s been like forty minutes, I came to check what was taking so long’ he explained as I turned around to him. We both walked back to the car before looking towards the bar.

‘I send Yixing in there to keep her occupied, they’re still talking’ he said as he leaned against his car. Jongdae grabbed a water bottle from the top of his car and opened it, holding it up for me. He poured the water over my hands before pointing to my jacket. ‘You’re lucky the blood only got on that, but you might want to take it off’ he smiled as be closed the water bottle in threw it through the car window he had opened. I shrugged the jacket off before taking a step back.

‘Do I have any more blood on me?’ I asked as he shook his head. ‘I’m going back, don’t wait up’ I smirked at him causing him to snicker and shake his head. He put my jacket next to the water bottle and waited for the rest. I started walking to the bar as Yixing came into view as he was just exiting. ‘Goodnight’ he waved at me as he walked past me, meeting the others by the car.

 

Y/N’s POV

‘Are you ok?’ I asked as soon as I saw Minseok enter the bar. He turned to look at me and I noticed his face relax as he smiled at me. ‘I’m fine, we only walked them out’ he replied as he put a hand on my cheek. ‘Took you long enough, I was getting worried’ I explained making him lower his hand. ‘I’m sure Yixing was good company’ he huffed making me laugh a little.

‘Are you jealous?’ I asked him making him snap his head towards me. ‘What? No!’ Minseok quickly said before pushing me back towards the bar. ‘Go back to work, people are waiting for you. I’ll wait over there’ he said as he pointed towards the end of the bar and quickly walked away.

I let out another laugh before meeting up with the others, who had already started cleaning up the place. The night was coming to an end and people had started leaving. Some tables already had the chairs on top of them, just as a hint that we were closing. Most people luckily had taking the hint and walked over to the bar to pay their bill and leave.

 

The bar had emptied out and most of the workers had already left, only Leo and Kate were left as they talked while cleaning up the last tables. Minseok was sitting at the bar sipping away on a beer as I cleaned of the last glasses. ‘Why don’t you two go up already, we’ll finish up down here’ Kate whispered to me as she walked over.

‘I’m your boss, I can’t let you do all of this on your own while I do nothing’ I stated as she rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not alone, I have Leo and besides.. he looks like he wants to go upstairs’ Kate said as she nodded her head in Minseok’s direction. As I turned to look at him I had not expected to find him so tired. Minseok had his hand supporting his head as he looked at the television, his drink long forgotten.

‘Are you sure you can handle this on your own?’ I asked Kate as I noticed Leo had walked up behind her. ‘Just go’ he said making Kate laugh and me sigh. I nodded at the two of them and wished them a good evening before walking over to Minseok. ‘C’mon sleepyhead, let’s go to bed’ I whispered to him after moving to stand beside him. ‘Finally’ he mumbled as he got up from the stool and smiled at me.

The both of us walked up the stairs as he let out a yawn, making the both of us laugh as soon as we were upstairs. ‘Sorry’ he spoke as he walked to the living room.

‘What are you doing?’ I asked just as he was about to lay down. ‘Uh, going to sleep?’ he explained looking at me with a confused look on his face. ‘On the couch?’ I snickered making him stand straight, ‘where else?’.

‘In my bed’ I stated as his eyes grew wide. ‘Oh, I didn’t know we were doing that already’ he said before walking with me to the bedroom. I quickly stripped of my jeans and shirt, put on my sleeping shirt and slipped under the covers. Minseok who was looking out the window to look at the view, turned to look at me to see me already in bed. ‘How did you do that so fast?’ he asked as he laughed at his own question. ‘You’re so drunk’ I responded making him laugh harder.

‘I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy’ he replied before his hands moved to his belt and he started taking it off. ‘Are you going to sleep in your underwear?’ I snickered as he slid his pants down his legs. ‘You should be happy that I’m sleeping in my underwear. I usually sleep naked’ he said before taking of his shirt and walking towards the bed.

He pulled the covers off and got in the bed next to me. As he got comfortable I felt him slip his hand over my waist and pull me closer to him. His chest came into contact with my back as he spooned me, making me relax in his arms. The feeling of him behind me made me feel secure as I closed my eyes. I smiled as I felt him put his head against mine.

It didn’t take long before his breathing quickly turned into soft snores. After only a few minutes I also started falling asleep. His hand was on my waist as I faded into darkness, _still completely unaware of the almost invisible blood stains that still remained on them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated, let me know in the comments what you think! If you maybe have any theories of how you think it will continue or suggestions I'd also love to hear them :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few days after the bar accident and you were starting to doubt your so called ‘boyfriend’. Was he really who he said he was and who exactly was that? Things quickly take a turn for the worst as you’re walking on the street and suddenly a black car stops in front of you and four guys tell you to “get in”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

It had been a few days since the bar accident and it was a shock to all when we heard that those drunk guys were now missing. According to the news reports they had gone missing the day  _after_  the accident, but I belief otherwise. It was all too much of a coincidence that they had gone missing after Minseok had “talked” to them. Of course there was no blood to be found near the bar and Minseok had come back after he went outside, his friends however had not.

 

I was sceptical of what was really happening and there was no denying I was having my doubts about the man I had shared my bed with a few days ago. I tried not to show it, but after now twice declining his offer of hanging out I knew he was getting worried. He had to think I was suspecting him as the feeling of being watched returned whenever Minseok was not around. Whenever I walked the streets I could feel eyes on me, only to find no one there whenever I turned to look.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen as I typed a message to Lu Han, who had still not come back by the way. He texted me earlier saying he was coming home in a few days and had asked if I could pick him up from the airport. Of course I had accepted as I was dying to see him again, you can only go so long without your best friend after all. The sound of another incoming text pulled me from my thoughts as I opened the message. It was Minseok.

He send me a pretty simple “heyy” and I couldn’t help but scoff a little as I typed a message back.

 

Y/N: ‘hey, what’s up?’

Minseok: ‘just checking in..’

Minseok: ‘do you have any plans for tonight?’

Minseok: ‘maybe we could see each other again’

 

A small laugh escaped my lips as I typed my excuse back, which was legit this time.

 

Y/N: ‘well the girls and I are going to this new club called Euphoria.. If you want you can come along?’

Minseok: ‘and ruin girls night out? I won’t survive Kate’s wrath so I think I’ll pass tonight’

Minseok: ‘please be careful at the club though, I’ve heard some bad stories about that place’

Y/N: ‘always am ;). I have to go but I’ll call you later, we need to hang out soon’

 

After sending my text back I almost immediately went offline and stood up from the table. A part of me did want to see Minseok, because I did miss him. The other part however was screaming at me to stay away and find someone else.

I let out a small sigh before grabbing my bag from the table and standing up, I put my phone in the purse as I started walking downstairs. After grabbing my coat from the hanger I started my, hopefully, not to long trip to the club. As it was in the centre of town it wasn’t that far away, but considering I only had a motorcycle and was wearing a dress I decided to walk there instead. Just as any other girl that was going to drink that night, and had to walk to the club first, I had decided to start the trip with slip-ons as Kate would bring heels and I could change shoes over there.

 

After wrapping the coat tighter around my body and walking in the direction I should, it didn’t take long before the familiar feeling of being watched returned. I tried to shake of the feeling as I continued walking. Luckily there were other people on the street so there was no way anyone could actually try something. Even with the job I had, where I sometimes had to do these things to others, I never actually experienced it myself.

I could take my stand when it came to close combat but the feeling of being watched, without something actually happening send a shiver down my spine. A small group of people had come to walk close to me and I had muddled myself closer to them as they walked. There were a few buff looking guys in the group, so if something were to happen I could just pretend to be a scared girl and they would easily offer their help.

My thoughts were brought back to my phone as it made a short beeping sound, indicating a new message had come in. Anne had send me a message asking where I was with a picture of her and Kate standing in front of the club. In the picture I could already see a lot of other people waiting in the line. The girls had asked me to join them as they went to check out this new club, well new to them as the club had already been opened like a month ago.

Minseok was right when he said there were some bad stories surrounding the club. Which was to be expected as it was a club owned by the mafia group Bangtan. It was said that this club was used to cover up a trading business and that behind the scenes drugs, weapons and other items were smuggled and traded among close investors. There was no denying that Bangtan was one of the bigger group but in all the time I worked with them I had never seen any of this.. trading. And even if it was true I knew to stay out of it.

While the girls would party I had also arranged a meeting with the boss of Bangtan, as he had called me for a job. So when the girls had asked to meet up here I offered to meet him there and he gladly accepted. They had always preferred their arrangements to be personal and although I always met them with a part of my face covered tonight would be different. Tonight would be the first time they would actually see my face, which would either be a huge mistake or everything would remain the same and of course I hoped for the last one.

Even though Bangtan was a mafia group they were also pretty.. laid back. They usually never started any fights but were always there to pick up the pieces. Bangtan was just trying to gain back control over the city and get everything to calm down. From what I heard they had even offered help to the police, which had desperately accepted their help. It was never officially stated and they denied it when asked, but you could tell by how they talked on the news. They seemed nervous when talking about a “win” and they were always sceptical in their explanations about what they did.

 

It didn’t take too long before the group I was “walking” with turned left where I had to go right. I looked into the street and even though it was a big and wide street it was also empty. There were a few lights still on in the homes so I wasn’t all too worried as I started walking down the street.

The sound of laughter followed me as I heard footsteps turn the same corner as I did, well at least I wasn’t alone anymore. I continued walking as the sound of a car behind me also came driving into the street. Just as the car passed me and I looked at it, it suddenly turned and stopped right in front of me. The door opened and two guys wearing all black clothing and masks stepped out. One was holding a baseball bat as he held the door open for me, ‘get in’ he said and for some unknown reason I let out a small laugh.

‘Has that ever worked?’ I asked him making his raise his eyebrows in surprise. He looked over to the person standing next to him who just shrugged as they both looked back at me. ‘What, if you think I’m getting in that car you thought wrong’ I continued making someone laugh behind me. This laugh also matched the laugh from before _, I should have known_.

‘Don’t make me force you’ a voice said from behind me and I could swear it sounded familiar, but before I could react I felt a hand grab my arm. Out of pure instinct I snatched my arm out of the hand and threw my elbow back, hoping to hit someone in the face. I turned around as I saw one of the guys behind me reach for his face and stumble back, a few curse words left his lips as he looked at the ground.

I looked over my shoulder at the two guys behind and quickly ducked down as the baseball bat was swung in my direction. It came to a stop next to me as I grabbed the bat with both hands and pushed the handle into the guys stomach. A groan left his mouth right before I moved the bat up, making him hit himself with the bat. I felt his grip loosen on it and I used this moment to pull it from his hands.

The sound of a footstep make me turn around as I swung it across the face of the person behind me. He immediately fell to the floor as I turned to the last guy, who looked all to surprised. He quickly regained his wits as he took a step towards me. I yet again swung the bat, but this time he pulled the same move as I had and ducked underneath. Before I could react he snatched the bat from my hands and threw it on the ground.

His hand grabbed my arm as he started pulling me towards the car. As he stood in front of the hood I turned around and tried to swing my hand towards his face. He released my hand as he looked at me,  _his eyes did not looking familiar._  ‘Did you really think-’ he started but before he could react I used my now free arm and grabbed his head, smashing it into the hood of the car.

I heard another set of curse words as the guy I had hit in the face with the bat started to get up. But this time the language was not one heard often around here, it was Chinese. I recognised the words as they were some Lu Han sometimes used when he got really annoyed. He sat on his knees as he looked up from the ground and met my eyes. I took two steps towards him before grabbing his hair and lifting my knee up, hitting him in the face.

Another groan came from right next to me as the guy next to him started moving, slowly getting up from the ground. I also heard the sound of the bat being picked up from the ground as quickly turned around, another one was getting up as well. It only took a split of a second before I started running, past the car and towards the end of the street.

‘Fucking get her’ a voice said as another moan was heard. It didn’t take long before fast footsteps behind me were heard. I turned around the corner as I continued running, at the end of this street would be the club. It was in a big opening as there were multiple bars and clubs in this area. Which also meant there would be a lot of people. I knew I would only be safe in the club itself considering a group of robbers wouldn’t have run after me. If they were that desperate to get me after that there was no way they would stop until I was inside, where they couldn’t get me.

I felt the adrenaline run through my body as I saw the clearing coming into view. The sounds of their footsteps were still very clear and I noticed one that seemed closer than the others, one was catching up. I look a quick glance behind me, only to see three guys behind me, _where was the fourth one?_ The question was soon answered as the sound of tires were heard in the far distance.

Luckily for me I reached the clearing and started moving myself among the already drunk or tipsy crowds. I had stopped running as I moved past them. When I looked over my shoulder I noticed that the guys had also reached the crowd, but they weren’t moving in. They stayed on the outlines as I saw one of them move his hand to his ear. You could clearly see his mouth move underneath his mask as he spoke.

I looked up and towards the surrounding building before noticing one of the camera’s moving. It scanned across the crowd before stopping in what seemed like my direction. I turned back to look at the guys as they stayed still for a moment. It only took a few seconds before suddenly the three turned to look in my direction and two almost immediately met my eyes.

One of them started moving towards me as the car came to a stop behind them. The last guy got out as two of them waited by the car, the other guys following the first towards me. They seemed to stay close to each other as they pushed their way towards me. A small yelp left my lips as I felt someone grab my arm and pull me along with them, towards something behind us. I turned to look around only to see Anne looking back at me. ‘Wow, easy tiger it’s just me’ she smiled at me before wrapping her arm around my neck and moving us towards the club.

The music from the club could easily be heard from over here as she stopped in front of the building. I quickly grabbed my phone from my purse and went to my messages as Anne pulled me along with her. I typed a quick, “I’m here” to the number Bangtan had giving me before putting my phone back in my purse. We stopped on the side of the club as Anne let go of me.

‘C’mon you can’t go inside wearing those’ she said as she pointed at my shoes. I slipped off the shoes she had giving me as I looked over my shoulder, both guys nowhere to be seen. Anne and I switched shoes and as soon as I had the heels on we started walking towards the entrance. As we stopped in front of the bouncer I flashed him the card Bangtan had giving me, which was just their business card really. But apparently it was also our way in as the bouncer stepped aside and nodded at us as Anne and I walked past him.

‘Where is Kate?’ I asked her as she smiled and pointed towards the closest bar. ‘Where do you think?’ she said as I let out a small laugh. ‘I’ll be there in a second, I have to use the restroom real quick’ I assured her as she nodded and started walking towards the bar. I saw her meet up with Kate before I turned to look outside.

The same guys from before were now standing not too far away from the entrance as they looked inside. I felt their eyes on me as I stared back at them,  _they weren’t going to come inside_. Which either meant they were just being smart not to grab someone here or they weren’t allowed to go inside. This could mean they were from another group or maybe they were just scared. They could be from another group but I hadn’t heard of any Chinese groups in town.

One of them tugged on the others arm as he pulled him away. The last guy kept eye contact for quite a while before giving up and walking after the other. I knew I now had to watch myself going home. If they were really using camera’s to follow me I couldn’t go home with one of the girls, it would bring them in danger. My own place would be safer considering the locks and the pass code you had to use before you could enter, but there was so guarantee they wouldn’t hit before or know their way around the locks.

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I turned around, that was something I would figure out later. Now I had work to take care of. I turned around on my heels and started looking around the club, trying to figure out wherever the guys were. My questions were soon answers as my phone started vibrating in my purse, the feeling of it moving around breaking through the thin material. I grabbed it from my purse to see a new message. “Good, I’m upstairs” the message said, my eyes fell on a balcony looking over the floor.

 

I started moving past the many people and walked up the stairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked around the floor, on the far end there was a sealed off space where I saw the small group of people sit down. The boss, Namjoon soon met my eyes as I started walking towards them. One of the guys that was guarding the door also noticed me as he got up and stood in front of me, blocking my way in.

‘Is that how you treat your guests?’ I smirked at him making him scoff at me, obviously not recognising me without the mask. He was about to make a comment back as Namjoon put a hand on his shoulder. ‘It’s ok Yoongi, it’s her’ he smirked at me as he looked me up and down. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on my cheek as he led me inside.

‘I have to say, I’m surprised to see you without the mask’ he said before sitting down in his chair and motioning me to sit down across him. ‘Well I couldn’t actually show up with it here’ I smiled at him as I took a seat. ‘Wait.. You’re her?’ a voice said from beside me, making me turn to look. Hoseok looked at me with shocked eyes as I grinned at him, ‘I don’t know whether I should be proud or offended that you don’t recognise me’. ‘I usually only see your eyes’ he retorted back as the door opened behind me and the others walked in, making their group complete. Jin, their surgeon, gave me a small wave before he sat down behind Namjoon.

‘So, let’s talk’ Namjoon said as he leaned back in his chair. ‘I only need information at the moment really’ he shrugged as I nodded at him waiting for him to continue. ‘You’ve seen the news a few weeks ago that political figure, whatever his name was, was shot and now there’s chaos’ he said as I saw Jin shake his head and whisper the name of the figure to himself. ‘I need to know who did it, I want to know who fired that shot and whoever hired said person if they were paid for it’ he finished as he took a glass of whiskey from his desk and took a swig.

‘I took the shot’ I stated as I heard someone, who I recognised as Jimin, couch on something. ‘In broad daylight? Brave’ Yoongi said as he walked past me and took a seat on the couch against the wall. ‘Well that makes my life more difficult-’ Namjoon said as he rubbed his forehead before continuing, ‘-I’m assuming they’re paying you to be quiet about it as well?’ he asked as I nodded at him.

‘And do you still go for the highest bid?’ Jin asked as he leaned forward in his chair. ‘How much did they pay you?’ he asked after I nodded making me smirk at him. ‘More then you ever did, a few million’ I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest making Hoseok curse under his breath and say something that sounded like, ‘Well there goes my salary’.

‘But-’ I said making Namjoon look up at me with raised eyebrows. ‘-I’m actually looking for some info as well, so how about you tell me what I need to know and I tell you who it was’ I offered him as he unhooked his arms and leaned forward in his chair a bit. ‘I like the way you think, what do you need to know?’ he asked as I gave Jin another glance before looking back at Namjoon.

‘The past few days someone, or a group, has been following me. Now before I got here I was ambushed by four guys, I heard one of them talk in Chinese. Do you know of any Chinese groups in the area?’ I asked him as and I noticed him look surprised before answering. ‘That’s not what I expected to hear but no, as far as I know there aren’t any new groups and definitely not any Chinese ones.. the last one left a few years ago’ he said as he sat back normally.

‘There was however-’ he said as he looked away for a moment, ‘there was a guy here a few days ago and he was asking questions about you, and then I mean you with the mask’ he admitted as I looked at him. ‘Of course I didn’t tell him anything, because you know.. confidential’ he shrugged as a small smirk played on his lips.

I grabbed my phone and pulled up a photo of Minseok, ‘any chance this is him?’ I asked as he leaned in to look at the picture. ‘No, that wasn’t him. I’ll make someone look into him for you ok?’ he asked me and I nodded a thanks. ‘But now your part’ he said as he took another swig of his drink. ‘Just to be sure, I didn’t tell you-’ I said to him making him nod in understanding, ‘It was GOT7’ and as soon as the words left my lips he let out a groan and threw his head back.

‘Fucking assholes, they don’t even know what they are starting’ he said as he turned to look at Jimin. ‘Find everything you can on these guys, I want to know every single fucking detail about who they are’, I didn’t hear Jimin reply from behind me but I was sure he nodded as Namjoon looked away from him.

‘These guys that were following you.. Did they enter the club?’ Hoseok suddenly asked as he poked my shoulder. ‘No, they followed me to the door but they left after’ I replied making him look away and talk to himself for a moment. ‘Could be another gang then, if they really wanted you they would have followed you all the way in.. But another gang knows they can’t’ he said as Yoongi spoke up, ‘Unless they want to start a war’. Hoseok hummed in acknowledgement as he grabbed his phone from him pocket and started typing on it.

‘Anyway, considering they know who you are and just assuming they know where you live.. Do you need a place to stay?’ Jin suddenly asked making everyone, except Namjoon, turn to look at him. ‘What?’ Jin just shrugged as he looked at them before turning back to me. ‘I don’t actually, but I’m sure I c-’ I started but was quickly cut of as he waved his hands to silence me. ‘I don’t want to hear it, if a gang is hunting you staying with us is the most safest thing to do. You can even stay in the hotel Joon bought’ he said happily as he gave Namjoon a little shove. ‘You said you needed a girls vision on the rooms’ Jin shrugged making Namjoon sigh before looking at me. ‘Sure you can stay till how long you need, but you owe me one’ he said and after a short moment I nodded. Owing any other mafia boss would probably be a bad thing but with Namjoon I wasn’t all too worried.

 

**Yixing’s POV**

‘SHE IS WHERE?!’ Minseok loud voice filled the room as we all sat gathered around the long table. We had all been called us in after the group had lost Y/N, which nobody saw coming.. considering she basically handed their asses back to them.

‘She uh.. is at the Epiphany hotel’ Sehun muttered again as he looked down at the ground. A loud string of curse words filled the room as Minseok threw some of his papers of the table and started pacing around the room. Sehun flinched and quickly scurried away as he went back to his seat next to Jongin, whose face was bruised thanks to Y/N. Kris, Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were also supposed to bring her back were all siting close to each other, passing the ice packs they had among them.

‘So just to run by everything again’ Minseok said as he walked over to the head of the table and grabbed his almost empty water bottle. ‘First, you  _pathetic_  losers-’ he started as he looked over to the four guys, who were very smart not to look back at him. ‘-who can’t even snatch a girl of the street, lose her in a club owned by Bangtan’ he finished and I noticed Baek move to say something but was quickly shut up as Minseok threw his water bottle towards him, hitting him in the chest.

‘And now you’re telling me, she is at a hotel.. Also owned by Bangtan, so we still can’t grab her’ he finished as he turned to look at Sehun, who just nodded quickly. Minseok let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his head before taking a seat in his chair.

‘Can someone please tell me, what the hell I’m supposed to tell  _him’_ he asked, referring to his and our boss. ‘You should have let me get her’ Kyungsoo simply said as the entire room turned to look at him. ‘You would’ve killed her, he wants her alive remember?’ Tao sassed at him which made Kyungsoo glare at him. ‘He’s right though’ Baekhyun snickered as he now received a glare from two people. ‘You shut your mouth’ Minseok snarled.

‘Is there anything else I need to know?’ Minseok finally asked as he turned to look back to Sehun, who nodded slowly before gulping and standing up. He grabbed a few papers, what looked like pictures, as he walked over to Minseok and placed them in front of him. ‘She wasn’t alone when she went to the hotel’ he quietly said as he looked at Minseok. ‘Excuse me?’ Minseok asked in surprise before grabbing the file and opening it, looking at the pictures Tao had taken.

‘Do we know this guy?’ he asked and although he tried to hide it I could see he was hurt. ‘I checked for an ID but I think he’s with Bangtan, he’s a surgeon’ Sehun said making me look up, maybe I knew him. Minseok shoved the file my way as he motioned me to look at them. I grabbed the file as I scanned through the pictures. There were some of Y/N getting out of a car and there were a few where a guy showed up next to her and guided her inside the building, his hand on her back. The pictures didn’t show anything misleading but I could kind of understand Minseok’s jealousy, although he would never admit it.

‘Aren’t you guys supposed to be a thing?’ Jongdae suddenly asked as he leaned over to look at the pictures. Minseok stayed quiet for a moment before replying ‘I guess we have different ideas of a  _relationship’_ he spat before his phone started ringing, he grabbing his phone from his pocket and leaning in his chair.

‘Yes?’ he spoke after answering the call and putting the phone next to his ear. I saw him let out a silent groan before speaking, ‘I’ll be right there’. The call was ended almost immediately after that as he put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. ‘He wants to see me, I need you-’ he said before pointing at Sehun and Tao, ‘-to find out every single fucking detail you can about them and why they are there. I don’t care what it is but I need it on my desk in five hours’ he finished making both of the boys nod in silence. ‘You four-’ he started before stopping as the door behind us suddenly swung open.

‘I’m back’ the familiar voice sang as we all turned to look at him. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever said this but I’m fucking happy to see you’ Minseok laughed as he walked around the table. ‘Now that you’re here we can finally move on to the other plan’ he stated as Kyungsoo let out a groan and a small, ‘finally’.

‘Walk with me so we can discus details’ Minseok continued before swinging his arm around the person’s shoulder. ‘Oh by the way _, it’s good to have you back Lu Han’._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think, I love your theories!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long party you finally arrive at the hotel. Lu Han is back in the country and he wasn’t to meet up asap, so who are you to decline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

The sound of footsteps was what made me wake up. I rubbed my eyes before turning around to look at the clock next to my bed, only to be met with a lamp.. and a different wall. I quickly sat up in the bed before looking around. The room I was in seemed,  _expensive._  ‘Good morning’ a familiar voice said, making me turn to look at the source. Jin came walking out, of what I just assumed to be the bathroom, as he looked at me.

He was wearing new clothes and his hair was still wet as he dried it with a towel. ‘Sleep well?’ he asked before giving me a small smile. ‘Uhh, yeah. What are you doing here?’ I asked him as he let out a small laugh. ‘You don’t remember yesterday?’ he spoke as he put the towel down on the table and walked over to the bed, sitting at the end. ‘I mean  _here,_ in this room’ I stated as he raised his eyebrow.

 

‘Ok you really don’t remember, well.. Yesterday you asked me to stay with you, and let’s just say.. You’re great at  cuddling’ he said as he looked away for a moment. My mouth almost literally fell open as I looked at him. I did not remember that at all. ‘Did we really have-’ I started but was cut off by Jin’s laughter. ‘You should see your face’ he laughed making me sigh and put my face in my hands. ‘No we didn’t, you did ask me to sleep in your room though, but I slept on the couch’ Jin said before I felt the bed move, meaning he was getting up again.

‘A guy did call you yesterday though, because you were knocked out I answered the call but I don’t think he was very happy with that’ he explained as he grabbed the towel and walked back into the bathroom. ‘I’ll be downstairs, I put my number in your phone if you need anything’ he gave me a small wave before exiting the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

 _Oh my god,_ who called me yesterday? I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. “3 missed call(s) Minseok” “45 new message(s)” “1 missed call(s) Lu Han”, I scrolled through the notifications before coming to a stop and scrolling back up. A call from Lu Han. I quickly opened my messenger and went into my chat with him.

 

Lu: I’M BACK!

Lu: Did you miss me?

Lu: Wait don’t answer that I already know the answer.. of course you did ;)

Lu: You’re probably already asleep, but text me when you wake up.

Lu: I want to see you, I missed my best friend.

 

A small smile spread across my face as I started typing a message back, we had to meet up as soon as possible. I quickly scrolled through the chat with the girls, who had send some pictures of last night.

There were a few selfies of me and the girls, a few of me dancing alone.. and a few of me dancing with Hoseok. I stayed quiet for a moment as I let the imagines of yesterday flow back

 

*yesterday night*

‘Shots!’ Kate’s loud voice filled my ears as she pulled me towards the bar. I had just finished the meeting with the boys and had walked down to go the girls, who were patiently waiting at the bar. Jin had offered to drive me to the hotel, which I happily accepted. But I had to stay here till closing hours, considering he still had work to finish. ‘Where were you?’ Anne asked, who obviously had already received a few drinks as she was swaying a little. ‘Sorry the queue was crazy’ I apologised, referring to the bathroom break I was supposed to have.

‘It’s ok, but now that you’re here.. You’re paying’ Anne smiled making Kate cheer as I reached for my purse. ‘3 tequila shots please’ Kate said as she handed my money to the bartender, who gave her a wink before walking away to get our drinks. ‘He’s cute’ Anne giggled making me shake my head.

It didn’t take long before the guy returned with our shots and handed us all the drink, the lime and some salt. I swiped my tongue over the back of my hand before letting Kate put the salt over it. After the girls had done the same we all looked towards each other and smiled, ‘cheers!’ we all said in unison before traditionally downing the tequila shot. I felt the alcohol burn down my throat as Anne stuck out her tongue. ‘Disgusting’ she said before looking at us, ‘let’s do another one’.

 

It didn’t take long before I felt the alcohol cloud my brain and the girls had pulled me towards the dance floor. The three of us were swinging along to the songs and every now and then singing along. A pair of hands found itself on my waist as they pulled me towards them. My back met a chest as Anne let out a small squeal, making Kate softly hit her shoulder. I felt a face lean down before someone’s breath touched my neck. ‘You seem to be having fun’ a familiar voice said as he pressed himself against my back, swinging our hips along the beat.

‘Isn’t that supposed to be the whole idea of a party?’ I asked back and I could feel his lips turn into a smirk as he pressed his face into the crook of my neck. ‘It sure is’ he replied before taking a step back. Just when I was about to turn around he already did so for me. His eyes fell on mine as he pulled me into his chest. My hands where on his shoulders as I tried to steady myself from the quick turn. Hoseok grinned at me before wrapping his arms around my waist once more and putting his face next to mine.

‘I’m sorry, you just seemed to be having fun. I thought I’d join you’ he spoke as his breath fanned over my ear. I couldn’t see it but I could tell he was smirking by the way his voice sounded. Slowly I moved my hands over his chest before wrapping them around his shoulders.

‘I promise you I will find out who’s been trying to hurt you’ he suddenly said as he pulled his head back. ‘I know you will’ I smiled at him, making him give me a small smile back. I could tell he was worried as he looked back at me. ‘Hobi-’ I started making him let out a small laugh at the nickname, ‘-let’s not talk about work. You’re here to party remember?’ I smiled at him making him grin back at me before nodding. ‘Of course, let’s make it a night you won’t forget’.

 

*present time*

I let out a groan as I laid back in the bed, pushing the imagines of the four of us drinking way to much alcohol out of my mind. After the party, and I paid for the cab ride home for the girls, Jin had come over to me. He walked me to a car waiting outside and drove us to the hotel. He had put me to bed and I remember laying down and almost immediately blacking out.

My fingers moved over the touchscreen as I opened the chat with Minseok.

 

“Video call ended at 4:58 AM”

Minseok: wow ok who was that guy?

Minseok: please tell me it’s not what I think it is

Minseok: Anne just texted me, asking me if you were with me

Minseok: to not freak her out I told her you slept at my place

Minseok: but we need to talk, ASAP!

Minseok: call me

 

Even though I had been purposely avoiding him for a few days now I couldn’t help but feel bad. I knew what it looked like to him, and what it would’ve looked like to anyone else. And God knows I would’ve lost my shit too. I stayed still for a moment as I thought about how I was going to explain this to him. This was short lived however as the sound of another incoming message made me look at my phone again.

 

Lu: bitch I can see you’re online, you better text me back so we can meet up!

 

Minseok would be a trouble for later, Lu came first right now. I quickly typed a message back to him asking where he wanted to meet up. He texted me the address and a time to what seemed like a cafe. I texted him a “I’ll be there” before putting my phone down and getting up from the bed. I noticed a small pile of neatly folded clothes in the corner of the bathroom when I entered. A small laugh escaped me as I imagined Jin having to pick out female clothing before putting them here while I was sleeping. I turned the shower and when I was sure the temperature was right I stepped inside.

 

  
As I walked down the steps of the hotel I reached inside my pocket to grab my phone. Lu had send me his location, as he was already at the cafe half an hour before we were supposed to meet up. He always was early to our meet ups, but this struck a new record. I opened Google Maps and started walking in the direction the arrow led me. The cafe was only a small ten minute was away from my hotel, which was convenient for me but Lu also lived in this area of town so I guess it was good for him too.

It didn’t take long before the cafe came into view as I walked down the long road. The street it was on was quite busy as it was in the middle of town. Cars were parked out from as I saw some people get out and walk inside, they were laughing as they entered. Because I was so focused on them I hadn't noticed the same black car from yesterday, which was also on the parking lot..

As I opened the door a small bell started to ring, signalling a costumer was entering. It only took a few seconds before I noticed Lu Han sitting in a booth almost at the end. When he noticed me I started walking towards him, he smiled at me as he got up from the seat. When I was close enough he almost immediately wrapped him arms around me and pulled me in for a warm hug. My arms were around his waist as we stayed like that for a moment.

When we broke apart he grinned at me, ‘I guess you did miss me too huh?’. I laughed at him as I punched his shoulder, ‘of course I missed you, you loser’. He laughed as he rubbed his shoulder and motioned for me to sit down across him. I slid in the couch across as he did the same, already signalling the waitress.

‘What do you want to drink?’ He asked me as the waitress started walking over. ‘Lu, I haven’t even seen the menu how the hell am I supposed to know’ I said making him shrug. ‘It was a rhetorical question, I already know what you’ll order anyway’ he smiled at me before turning to the waitress, ‘she’ll take a hot chocolate please’ the waitress nodded at this and walked away.

‘Ok fine, you do know my order’ I noted making him grin at me. ‘We’ve known each other for years, I’d be disappointed in myself if I didn’t’ he said before taking a sip of his own drink. We stayed quiet for a moment as I watched the waitress prepare my drink. She was talking to another costumer while preparing my drink, doing this almost blindly. When she was done she asked the costumer for a moment before walking back to our table.

‘So how was China?’ I asked him as the waitress put down my drink, I couldn’t help but jump right into the question I knew he didn’t want to answer. I saw him noticeably shrink before looking out the window. As the waitress walked away he put down his drink and let out a sigh before looking at me. ‘China was fine, the reason I was there however was not’ he said before looking towards the door and running a hand through his hair, in an almost too good to be natural type of way.

‘Why where you there Lu? Does it have something to do with why I was attacked yesterday?’ I asked him and although I knew the possibility was small I had been meaning to ask him anyway. He suddenly looked back at me in shock. ‘You were what!’ He whisper yelled at me making me lean in a little. ‘Yesterday I was on my way to a club when some guys jumped me, they spoke Chinese.. And by what you said about your trip I thought maybe-’ I finished before looking down to avoid his gaze. I knew it was a stupid question just because Lu went to China didn’t mean it had to be related.

‘He promised me he wouldn’t hurt you’ he said more to himself then to me. ‘If fine I didn’t get hurt-’ I started before realisation hit. ‘Wait. What are you talking about, who is he?’ I asked making him put his head in his hands. Behind me I heard the sound of the door opening and the small bell filled the store. After a short moment the sound of many footsteps were heard and they all sounded like they were heading for the door.

As I turned to look behind me I saw a man walk towards us. When he stopped next to our table I noticed the other costumers had all gone up and left. He didn’t look at me as Lu suddenly got up, ‘you said they wouldn’t hurt her, you promised’ he spoke softly making the man place a hand on his shoulder. ‘I know, and I kept my promise. But I apologise for this, we’ll talk later’ the man said as Lu nodded and started walking towards the door.

‘Wow where do you think you’re going? Lu Han!’ I called out to him but he just ignored me as he kept walking. The man slid into his seat as he waved towards the waitress who stood silently at the bar, watching us. ‘I’ll take whatever she’s having’ he spoke sweetly before looking back at me. The entire cafe was not empty as it was just the two of us, and the remaining staff members.

‘I have to say Y/N, you had me worried. But the way you handled my men.. Can’t say that surprised me’ he smiled at me making me sit straight and look at him. ‘Excuse my language-’ I spoke smiling back at him, although it was a fake smile he didn't seem to notice. ‘-But who the hell are you?’ I finished as the waitress walked over and put his drink down, after taking Lu Han's drink she walked away.

‘Oh yeah sorry, I’m Suho. The leader of EXO’ he said as he reached out to extent his hand to me. I simply looked at it before he sighed and pulled it back, ‘Ok we’ll work on that later’ he said more to himself before leaning back in his seat and grabbing his drink. He took a swig before nodding towards the waitress, ‘this is really good, thank you’. I looked at him in disbelief before letting out a sigh, matching his. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’ I said to myself making him look up. ‘I’m quite serious actually-‘ he started as I glared up at him, he seemed to get the hint as he stopped talking and put his drink down.

‘Look, all I ask is that you come with me so I can show you what I have to offer’ he offered making me look at him and raise my eyebrow, did he know about my other job? ‘And if I decline?’ I asked while crossing my arms over my chest, he stayed silent for a moment as he looked at his drink. ‘I highly recommend you don’t’ he finally smiled at me before waving at the door. A new face came walking through the door as he stopped at our table. ‘Chanyeol, can you please bring our guest to the car?’ He asked making the other nod.

As Chanyeol looked at me I let out a small laugh, he had a blue bruise on the side of his face.. and it seemed to take the shape of a baseball bat. ‘You’re the guy I beat up yesterday’ I laughed making him glare at me, I heard Suho let out a small laugh before letting out a cough. ‘Don’t worry it won’t happen again’ he said before reaching for my arm, again. ‘Yeah, we’ll see about that’ I said as he grabbed me and forced me to get up. I noticed two others waiting outside as Chanyeol “guided” me towards the door.. One sat on a motorcycle and because he was already wearing his helmet I couldn’t see who it was.

The other however I did recognise, as it was Jongdae.  _I should have known_. He leaned against his car as Chanyeol let go of my arm and opened the door for me. ‘Run, I dare you’ he whispered into my ear before I stepped outside, looking around me. They had a motorcycle, there was no way I could outrun that..

Jongdae didn’t make eye contact as he opened the door for me. I slid into the car as Chanyeol, Suho and Lu han got into the car with us. ‘Buckle your seat belt’ Suho said as he got in the seat in front of us. I looked at him before looking out the window. I saw Lu’s arm reach in front of me as he grabbed the buckle from next to me, he pulled it down and slid it into the end locking it in place. Jongdae got into the driver seat as he closed the door and instantly locked all of ours, just in case..

 

We had been driving for a good ten minutes already and the entire time nobody had said anything. As I looked outside I thought of my friendship with Lu, was all of it fake? It couldn’t be, I had known him for years, we even grew up together. Maybe the mafia was threatening him, maybe they had something on him.

‘How long have you been with them?’ I suddenly asked him, my curiosity getting the best of me. I noticed Chanyeol and Suho tilt their heads to listen along as Lu finally looked back at me. ‘A few years’ he answered making me nod. ‘So was any of it real?’ I asked as I saw Chanyeol look away. Suho seemed to keep listening as Lu answered, ‘of course, all of it-’ he started but was cut off as a Jongdae suddenly yelled. ‘FUCK, HOLD ON!’

We tried to react but there was no way we’d be in time. When I looked ahead of us I saw a black van coming towards us. Jongdae steered away, making the car hit the side of the passenger seat, which was empty. Our car tipped over and it didn’t take long before it started rolling. After this everything became a bit dizzy and there were moments where I blacked out.

Our car was tipped over and we were all hanging upside down. When I looked beside me I saw that Lu was unconscious, his hands touching the floor as he swayed a little. The sound of glass shattering was what made me turn my head. Jongdae had unbuckled his seat belt and was now crawling out the car, I saw him rush to Suho opening the door and helping him out. When he reached the floor he told Jongdae to help Chanyeol, who quickly moved away. Suho turned around to look at me. I couldn’t read his face well, considering I was still hanging upside down, but I could see he looked mad and worried.

He slowly moved towards me and cupped my face in his hands, ‘don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here’ he whispered to me while Jongdae pulled Chanyeol’s door open. I felt my eyes start to close as I saw him reach for the belt buckle. My body felt heavy as he caught me from my fall, he readjusted me in his arms before slowly moving to the door. I reached my arm out to Lu, but it was no use as Suho carried me outside and away from the car.

The sound of a bike stopping next to us made me tilt my head towards it. ‘Call the others, tell them to pick us up and get Yixing ready’ the voice above me said as he pulled me closer. Suho cradled me in his arms as we sat together. My head was against his chest, making me hear his heartbeat. It almost seemed louder than anything else as I suddenly felt him lean down. ‘I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’ll always be safe with me’ he whispered to me and as I closed my eyes the darkness immediately took over.

 

The sound of hushed voices filled the room, even though I was still pretty far out of it I could almost hear what they were saying. ‘How is she?’ someone asked as I heard some shuffling around. ‘I’m just waiting for her to wake up at this point, the bruises were inevitable but they will fade over time’ another voice said, which sounded more familiar than the other. ‘Do you know more of who did this?’ the same voice asked as I heard it move over to my right. ‘Probably one of the other gangs, we’re still trying to figure out who though’ the other voice replied. ‘Will you continue to stay with her till she wakes up?’ the person on my right asked, and then it stayed silent for a moment as he didn’t get a verbal response.

‘She just needs rest, she'll probably wake up with a pounding headache’ the same voice on my right said before he started to walk away. I heard more moving around from both sides as suddenly the other voice spoke up, ‘I will walk you downstairs’ he said and I heard them walk out and lock the door behind them.

I stayed still for a moment before slowly opening my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light. The room I was in was mostly white.. almost like a doctor’s office. I was lying in a bed and when I moved to get up I felt a tug on my wrist. The silver handcuff was holding me in place. They handcuffed me.. to a bed.. As I looked around the room for anything that could help me get out I noticed the camera sitting in the corner of the room, pointing directly at me. I put myself back in my original position, hoping they weren’t watching that camera 24/7.

I closed my eyes for as far as I could, while still being able to see. My eyes moved around the room as I noticed a tray sitting next to my bed, it was filled with tissues, what looked like stitches and what I assumed was my blood. Attached to the wire however I noticed a needle, it was still covered in blood so this was most likely the needle they used for me. I could tell I was wounded, especially my head. As the person before had said I indeed did have a pounding headache.

Now that my way out of the handcuff was found, I had to figure out how to get out of this room. They had locked the door so there was no point in trying that one, I could wait for one of them to come back and hope for the best.. But with my headache that wasn’t going to work out. When I looked over the room again I saw what looked like a ventilation shaft. I could fit in there, if I was really desperate. But then again, where did it go and would it even end. Seeing as there were only two ways out of this room and one was a locked door I decided to just go for the ventilation system.

There was no knowing if the people behind the camera were watching, I just had to hope.. or move quickly. I decided to go for the last option as I quickly snatched the needle of the desk moved to sit up. I pushed the needle into the lock of the handcuff as I tried to get it to open.

After only a few seconds it sprung open and it threw the sheets of my body. As soon as I was out of the bed my hands quickly found the wall as I tried to steady myself, the room seemed to spin for a moment as I continued walking towards the ventilation shaft. When I was underneath it I grabbed the closest chair and climbed on. As I steadied myself I suddenly heard a loud sound coming from downstairs and it was followed by movement, they knew I was awake.

I quickly opened the shaft and climbed in. The shaft closed behind me as I started crawling away from the room and to my surprise this space was bigger than expected. There was a crossing not far ahead of me. When I reached it I looked in both directions, both leading to other areas of this place.

The sound of a door opening quickly made me turn right as I started crawling, trying to be as silent as possible. ‘You’ve got to be joking me!’ a loud voice said as it echoed through the system. ‘Did she really go in there?’ another voice said and they seemed to be getting further away from me as I continued. ‘Fuck that, I’m not going in there. Search the house’ they spoke to each other and after a while I didn’t hear them anymore.

 

After a few minutes of crawling through the vents I had stopped to take a break, I was hurled up in a corner as I looked into both directions. One was where I came from and the other one seemed to be leading to an opening leading down, probably into another room. To my surprise this part of the system was also pretty clean. I took another moment to really catch my breath before I started to crawl towards the opening. When looking down I saw what seemed like bathroom.

As silently as possible I opened the hatch leading down and climbed down. When my feet hit the ground I fell to the floor, my balance was way off. I moved to the corner of the room and from where I was sitting you wouldn’t be able to see me if you stood in the door opening. The hatch however was still open..

A black haze filled my eyes and I could feel myself start to slip away.  _I was so weak._ From where I was sitting I could see a reflection of myself in the shower wall, I looked bad. My face was bruised up and my skin was a mess. There were more bruises all over my body and the clothing I was wearing was torn open, as the doctor needed space to stitch up some wounds.

I stayed here for another moment as the door suddenly started to open. I heard a few footsteps before looking up. A woman stood in the middle of the bathroom as she looked up at the hatch. She was wearing what I thought was a maids outfit and after closing the hatch she walked away, luckily turning in a way she wouldn’t see me. Was this place really that big that they needed a cleaner.

My hands were pressed against the wall as I slowly started to get up. My bare feet shuffled against the cold tiles as I listened to the sounds of the woman in the other room. Her footsteps walked away and when I peeked into the other room I saw it was empty. I stepped into the room as I looked around, this bedroom was  _huge_. This was almost the same size as my kitchen  _and_  my living room.

My footsteps were loud against the wood as I walked to the door. I slowly opened it before looking into the hallway. ‘Is there even a way out of this place?’ I thought to myself before walking into the hallway. Both left and right seemed empty as I took a left turn and started moving along the wall, my hand holding my body steady against it.

After only a short moment I suddenly heard a loud voice behind me, ‘Hey!’. When I turned to look around I felt a sharp pain in my side and almost immediately I lost my balance and fell down. I heard two pairs of footsteps run towards me as one said, ‘we found her, she’s on the second floor’ it was a familiar voice but it seemed too far away to try and figure out who it was.

I clutched my side in pain as I shrunk away, there was no point in running anyway. I heard the two stop next to me before one of them leaned down next to me and press his hand softly against my shoulder. He slowly moved me to sit upright as he cupped my face and made me look at him. Jongin looked back at me and I couldn’t help but scowl. ‘Jesus, are all of you with EXO?’ I asked more to myself as I tried to move out of his grasp. His face almost seemed just as bruised as mine and the thought of him being another one of the guys I beat up made me laugh a little. I quickly stopped as I clenched my side tighter.

‘Stop it, you’re hurt’ another worried voice said and I didn’t need to look at him to know that it was Sehun, which also answered the question I asked Jongin earlier. ‘And what about this made you laugh?’ Jongin asked as I turned my head to look at him. ‘You're another one of the guys I beat up yesterday’ I said making him snicker before falling silent. ‘Wait.. yesterday?’ Sehun asked as he kneeled down next to me.

‘Yeah, before the party’ I said making Sehun look at Jongin, they both turned back to look at me without saying anything. ‘What’s wrong?’ almost as soon as the words left my mouth I heard more footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. ‘Y/N, the party wasn’t yesterday. That was five days ago’ Sehun admitted and he immediately received a slap on the back of his head. ‘Why would you tell her that?’ Baekhyun asked as he came into view behind them.

I felt the air get thick in my throat as I looked ahead of me,  _five days? I had been here for five whole days._ My hands started shaking and I could feel myself start to panic. I noticed someone push Jongin and Sehun away as he sat down in front of me. When I looked up I was suddenly blinded by a bright light in my left eye, which moved over to my right eye not much later. I tried to move away from it but a hand was holding my chin in place before the light left.

‘Hey, look at me’ a voice said as I blinked my eyes, trying to regain my vision. When I did Yixing was already looking back at me. He snapped his fingers in front of me and I tried to focus my eyes on them, he moved them to either side of my face before snapping them again. I flinched away from both sides as he let out a sigh of relief before releasing my chin. ‘She’s fine, but she needs food and water. Stat’ he stated as he looked to someone on my other side. When I followed his gaze I felt my heart start to beat faster, but I didn’t know whether it was from fear or something else.

_‘Minseok?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think, I love your theories!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally meeting who is behind all of this you find out who he really is.. and mostly who he is to you, or was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

‘Please sit down here’ Yixing said as he literally guided me into a chair. When he was sure I was seated he moved to stand in front of me. ‘I will be right back’ he said in a hushed tone before he turned to walk away, leaving me alone in the room. As I looked around the room I sat in silence. _How the hell did I end up here?_

 

After finding me nearly passed out in the hall Yixing had taken me to the kitchen to give me something to eat. He had instructed one of the chefs there to make me something that would give me back some strength, seeing as I was still pretty weak from eating almost nothing for five days. He admitted that he had tried to force feed me but it had proven to be more difficult than anticipated. Other than the bruises I also had a few broken ribs, multiple cuts from the broken glass and it was an understatement to say that I had lost some weight.

As we waited for the food he had happily given me as much information on this house as possible, or I should probably say mansion because this place was _big_. It had a room for all twelve of them and even some spares. There was a doctors post/office, a few training rooms and a shooting range. There were bathrooms as big as my half my house, they also had an underground pool, a balcony and a big garden which nobody used. 

Because this place was so big they had people cleaning the place, except the garden.. They had given up all hope on that one. The kitchen was also massive. Right now there was only one chef taking care of the food but Yixing said that sometimes there were at least five of them, especially when there were meetings.

I was only half listening when he explained all of this, my mind constantly wandering back to Lu and Minseok. Of course I had already thought about Minseok being with them, hell someone at the bar said it the day I met him. But the surprise was still there, I guess I had just hoped it wasn’t true because now everything would chance.

In the back of my head there were voices telling me to run, to try and escape but I knew with the strength I had now I wouldn’t even reach the front door. Luckily for me the front door was in the living room, which is where most of them usually hung out.

 

The food had been good, or I should say amazing. The chef hadn’t put too much on my plate, which Yixing told him to. The reason for this being that too much food after almost nothing would just make me throw it up again, which was true but I still couldn’t help but be disappointed. I felt a sigh of relief wash over me as I finished my plate. My body already felt a bit better, my head wasn’t so heavy anymore and I could move my arms without actually hurting myself.

After this Yixing had taken me to the room I was currently in, and it wasn’t long before I heard the door open behind me and footsteps followed. I simply looked at my hands in my lap as the feet moved past me, taking a seat at the table with me. The room we were in was probably the meeting room as well, considering the table was big enough to fit almost twenty people.

The sound of a chair being moved to next to me made me look up, Yixing offered me a small smile as he sat down. His fingers softly wrapped itself around my wrist as he moved them around before stopping, he pulled up his other hand to look at his watch. He was counting my heartbeat. When all was seemingly ok he put my wrist back in my lap and sat back in his seat, looking ahead of him.

When I followed his gaze I noticed almost all the seats were filled, and all of them were filled with Minseok’s friends. Tao, Baekhyun they were all here. I also noticed a new face, he looked in front of him with a bored expression before looking at me. Others seemed to follow his gaze, my eyes moved over to the other end of the table as Suho looked back at me. His sweet smile far gone as he his dark eyes bore into mine. ‘Did you say something?’ I asked him as the others looked back towards him. He stayed silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, ‘never mind, let’s begin’ he stated before grabbing a file from the table.

‘I was planning on only telling you why I brought you here, but seeing as there are only two of you who really know-’ he said as his eyes moved around the room. ‘-I figured why not tell everyone in one go’ he finished as he opened the file and pulled out two pieces of paper. He started walking around the table as he continued talking. ‘You see, I knew your father Y/N. We were pretty close actually’ he smiled at what seemed like a memory as he looked down at one of the papers before stuffing it back into the file.

‘Your father worked with us actually, he helped make EXO what it is today’ he continued before coming to a complete stop next to me. He sat down on the table as he looked down at me. ‘Bullshit’ I muttered at him making him laugh softly. He grabbed a picture from the file and put it down in front of me. The smart bastard had put it so that the picture was down, so I still couldn’t see anything. ‘Go on, I know you want to see for yourself’ he whispered to me and I felt myself unable to reach as my hand started moving towards the picture.

I slowly lifted it up from the table and turned it around. It was my dad.. shaking hands with him. They seemed to be talking to each other about something, and they seemed happy about it too. Suho put down another photo, this time with the picture up. My hand reached forward faster this time, grabbing it off the table as I looked at it. This time the two of them were at a restaurant and they were joined by Minseok who sat next to Suho, smiling at something one had said.

My eyes moved up to look at the person sitting on the table as I put the pictures back down. ‘My dad was a detective, there is no way he would do business with someone like _you’_ I spat at him and I noticed him clench his fists as he looked away for a moment. ‘He was more than happy to help when I offered to protect his family, to protect you’ he spat back at me as he turned back. ‘Where’s your proof’ as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. His lips turned into a grin as he grabbed another piece of paper from the file, ‘I thought you’d never ask’ he replied as he shoved the paper into my hands.

It was a contract and of course it had my father’s signature right at the bottom. In the contract it said that, my father would give them the information he could about what they knew about the other gangs. In exchange for them EXO would protect.. me. It didn’t say anything about my remaining family, it just mentioned me. The contract seemed like the original one, and of course he had laminated it.. So my thought of tearing it in half was quickly thrown out of the window.

How could my father do this to me? I knew he was only doing this to protect me, and he had done all he could over the past few years when he was still alive. Had he really known he would sign my life away like this? I put the paper down on the table and when I did so I noticed Suho had put the entire file down. When I looked up at me he only nodded as he got off the table. He stayed next to me as I grabbed the file and opened it completely. There were some papers on my dad in here, his records as a detective, more personal information and even his death certificate.

But there were also pictures and files of me in here. The testament of me owning the bar, my birth certificate and much more I didn’t even know was on paper. There were also pictures of me and I held my breath as I scanned over them. Pictures of me leaving the bar, of my walking on the street, me talking on the phone and some of me talking to some of my friends. He had pictures of _everything_ , hell he knew _everything._ These pictures went back months, maybe even a few years. ‘How long have you been watching me?’ I finally asked as he simply looked over to someone else.

My gaze went over to Tao, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat before speaking up. ‘The first picture I took was around December 2016’ he said as my eyes snapped back to Suho. ‘You’ve been watching me for almost three years!’ I almost yelled at him, he put his hand on the back of my seat before leaning down next to me. ‘No, the first _picture_ was almost three years ago’ he explained and I could feel my breath catch in my throat, _he had been watching me for longer than that._

I stared back at the table for a moment as I tried to remember.. anything. I had never noticed anyone watching me, not until a few weeks ago. Suho grabbed the file from the table, but before he walked away another picture slid out. He walked away with the remaining of the file and the contract that practically held my life.

From next to me I noticed Yixing move a bit, he looked past me and to the photo that laid on the table. Without having to pick the picture up I already recognised it, it was a picture from my childhood. The picture was of me, my dad and my old best friend. As I grabbed the picture of the table a tried to remember that day.

It had been winter, and it was snowing like crazy. Me and my friend had decided to make a snow man outside but because due to the cold we went inside. Dad had made the both of us hot chocolate and the three of us were sitting on the couch laughing at something when this picture was taken. I didn’t remember ever owning this, my friend kept it.

My eyes slowly moved up from the picture as I followed Suho walk to the other end. _Suho._ I couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped me. ‘I can’t believe you kept this’ I whispered more to myself than to him. Everyone turned to look at me in surprise as I started laughing harder. I felt a sudden confidence grow in me as I leaned back into my chair and held the picture of for him to see. Even though it was pretty far away from him I could tell he immediately recognised the picture.

‘Why didn’t you introduce yourself to me by your real name Suho?’ I spat his name back at him as he blankly stared back at me. ‘What else do you expect me to call my childhood best friend’ as soon as the words left my mouth all the eyes turned to look back at him. ‘Don’t you prefer your real name?’, his hands clenched into fists once more as he gritted his teeth at me. ‘Don’t you dare’ he practically growled at me. ‘Junmyeon!’ I yelled at him, ‘ENOUGH!’ he screamed back at me as he smashed his fist down onto the table.

The entire room stayed silent, some looked at him, a few looked at me and some didn’t even dare look at the both of us. ‘Enough’ he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear as he now looked towards Yixing. He took a deep breath before calmly speaking to him, ‘bring her to her room and clean up her wounds’ Yixing simply nodded at this before he turned to Kris and Jongin who were sitting next to each other. ‘Make sure she _stays_ in her room’ he commanded the two of them who nodded before looking at me. ‘Use whatever means necessary’ this made me look at him in surprise. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’ I asked him as he just waved at Yixing to take me out of the room. ‘You’ll find out soon enough if you misbehave’.

              

‘You need to let me look at your wounds’ Yixing said as he walked me to the bathroom. ‘I can barely move my arms how do you expect me to remove my clothing’ I practically sassed at him. He sat me down on the side of the tub before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a pair of bandage cutters. As he held them up in front of me I let out a small laugh, ‘if you think you’re going to ruin my shirt with that you thought wrong’.

‘It’s already ruined’ he sassed back at me making me look down at my shirt. He was right though, there were multiple cuts in the shirt and there was no way it could recover from that. I let out a sigh as I held my hand out to him, thinking he’d let me do it. I probably shouldn’t have been so surprised that he wouldn’t, but his cold fingers on my skin startled me as he started cutting into the shirt. The scissors went all the way up to my neck and when he was done it simply fell down.

Next he moved on to my shorts, what used to be trousers.. he put two small cuts on either side before stuffing the scissors in his back pocket. While maintaining eye contact he ripped apart the first leg, letting it fall open. His hands blindly moved to the other before ripping that one. He whispered a small apology before wrapping his arm underneath my legs as the other went behind my back. I was easily lifted off the closed toilet and put into the tub as he stood up to grab the shower head.

My silence remained as he turned on the water. After making sure the temperature was right, he held the shower head above my head. He let me sit underneath the water for a moment before grabbing a loofah and some soap. ‘Can you do this yourself or do you need help?’ He asked unsure whether I could or not. As he was seated himself next to the tub I tried to turn around and to it myself, but as soon as I started turning I let out a small yelp and moved back. ‘Sorry, I should’ve known your ribs were still sore. Is it ok if I take this off?’ Yixing asked as his fingers moved over the band of my bra. After I nodded I felt him unclasp it and slowly take it off me before throwing it away in the trash.

Normally my first instinct was to cover myself when I was exposed like this, but with Yixing it was different. Maybe it was because he was a doctor, or because I knew it would hurt to cover myself anyway. But perhaps it was just that his fingers slowly caressing my back felt kinda nice, it felt good to be taken care of like this. Even though my body was completely wrecked.

Yixing used the soap to wash my hair and even though he only had one available hand I could tell he tried his best. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him move the loofah over my back in slow movements. At first he avoided some of the bruises but in the end he moved back to softly move over those as well. He moved the loofah onto my shoulders, my neck and finally to my stomach and sides. My sides hurt the most and he took extra care as he moved over the broken skin.

An almost silent yelp left my lips as he moved over one of my broken ribs. He quickly removed his hand and moved himself so he could see my face better, ‘I’m sorry’ he softly cooed me before putting the loofah down and running his hand over my wet hair. ‘It’s ok’ I whispered back to him before handing him the loofah again. Even though it hurt at times I wanted him to continue, I enjoyed the feeling of his soft movements against my skin.

‘I’m already done, or do you want me to continue? It’s good to stimulate the blood flow it’ll help with the bruises’ he explained to me and I just nodded. Yixing stood up to put the shower head back in its place before sitting down next to me again. As he rolled up the sleeves of his blouse I noticed some of the scars that were on his arms, and I couldn’t but notice that they seemed like new ones.

As he reached down to grab the loofah I grabbed his wrist and moved my fingers up over his arm, tracing the scars. ‘How did you get those?’ I asked him as I stopped at one of the newer looking ones. ‘This job, sometimes it can get dangerous’ he admitted making me turn my head to look at him. Because earlier he had to reach over to grab the loofah he was leaned in closer and with my head turned like this I could almost feel his breath on me if it wasn’t for the water.

He didn’t move to sit back as he used his empty hand to cup my cheek. I remained silent as his eyes locked into mine, wondering what he was going to do. He licked his lips before finally continuing to move. The loofah touched my cheek as he smiled at me as I flinched at the contact, not expecting him to do _that._ A small laugh left his lips and it didn’t take long before I joined him.

 

After another twenty minutes of sitting in the tub while Yixing sat next to me he had finally moved to get up and turn the shower off. ‘’How do your bruises feel?’ he asked me before moving sideways to sit behind me. ‘Better’ I muttered back as I felt him put his hands underneath my armpits. ‘Let’s try to stand up’, I nodded at this and with his help I moved to stand straight, my back still turned to him. This time I did move my arms around my body, not to hide myself but simply because it was cold.

Yixing grabbed a towel from the door before putting it over my shoulders. I moved it to cover my body before I turned to look at him. He helped me out of the bath before rubbing his hands over my arms. ‘I will go in the other room to grab some fresh and warm clothes, can you try to dry yourself off?’ he asked me and I simply nodded at this. Yixing walked to the door and before he walked out he turned to look at me, ‘call for me if you need anything’ I nodded again as he finally closed the door, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I slid the drenched underwear down my legs before throwing it in the trash. Yixing had decided to let me keep that on at he cleaned my legs and my back and I was very happy he did. I did the best I could to dry myself off before looking around. In this bathroom there was also a hatch leading up into the ventilation system, but this one seemed to be screwed shut.

There was another small window leading outside  but there was no way I could fit through that. After a sigh, I wrapped the towel around me and walked to the mirror. It was mostly still foggy from the steam but even through this I could easily see the bruise on my cheek and the cut on my forehead, which was probably from the glass of the car.

Imagines of the crash played through my head as I tried to push them out. One imagine however wouldn’t leave, the one of Lu hanging upside down in the car. It was like I was looking at his bleeding face all over again and as much as I tried to shake it out it remained in the back of my head.

My fingers tightly kept the towel wrapped around me as I opened the door and walked into the bedroom, ‘Where is Lu Han?’ was the first thing I said as I entered. I stopped moving all together when I noticed someone else in the room with me and Yixing. ‘What are you doing here?’ I asked Minseok who was sitting on the bed as Yixing grabbed a bathrobe from the closet. ‘Why are you looking for him?’ he returned my question while the other walked over to me and held the bathrobe out in front of me.

I turned around as he opened it for me. The towel fell to the floor after I had moved both of my arms through the holes, I closed the robe and tied to knot in the front before turning back to Minseok. ‘I asked you first’ I stated as he got up from the bed and took three steps to move towards me. This was all it took him to reach me as his harsh gaze met mine, ‘I will answer your question if you answer mine first’.

‘Because I didn’t see him at the table and I want to know whether or not I need to bury him’ I lied to him hoping he would buy it. It was a long shot and I couldn’t tell if he did, but his face seemed to soften as he moved his hand up to move a strand of hair behind my ear. ‘He’s fine, he was in the room next to yours’ he admitted, referring to the doctor room I was in.

‘Can I see him?’ I asked and grabbed his hand just as he went to pull it away. ‘He really needs his rest’ Yixing cut in, which basically meant a no. I looked down as I felt my eyes tear up a little. With everything I could I tried to stop them, but it was too late as the three of us all saw the tear fall onto the carpet below. Minseok hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me closer, hugging me into his chest. My arms loosely hung next to his body as I cried against him.

I saw so scared. I feared for the life of my best friend and even though I didn’t know what his part in all of this was, I still wanted him to be ok. My own life was literally signed over to a mafia boss and there was no denying the fact I wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. My friends probably thought I was dead or they simply weren’t looking, which would mean Junmyeon had come up with some excuse for my absence.

My crying didn’t last all too long as I moved my hands in between me and Minseok and slowly pushed myself out of his arms, which he let me. With red eyes I looked up at him and from how he looked back at me I could tell he was worried. ‘It will all be ok. I promise’ he whispered to me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

‘I have to go upstairs, are you going to be ok?’ he asked Yixing who nodded at him and walked over to what I assumed was going to be my bed. He arranged some of the pillows as Minseok grabbed my face in both hands and made me look at him. ‘I will be back later’ he assured me before giving me another kiss and walking towards the door. He gave me one last look before opening the door and closing it behind him, leaving me alone with Yixing.

‘These are the clothes I picked out for you, excuse me if you don’t like them’ he smiled at me, making me laugh and shuffling towards him. A simple shirt and some sweatpants laid out on the bed, some clean underwear next to them. ‘How about you change into this and I will grab you something to eat from the kitchen downstairs, does that sound ok?’ Yixing asked as I nodded a yes. Another smile graced his features as he gave me a small nod and started walking to the door. He knocked on the door, unlike Minseok had, before opening it.

I saw Jongin and Kris look at him as he walked into the hallway and before Yixing closed the door the other two looked at me. I had completely forgotten they would be watching my door at all times. This just made escaping even more difficult, not that it wasn’t to begin with. A small groan left my lips as I rubbed my forehead.

There had to be a way to get out of here. I sat down on the bed as I thought of a few ways, all already failing in my head and I kept going back to the most obvious one. _To gain their trust,_ this was the best way. But it would also take the longest. These guys weren’t stupid, they would easily see what I was doing if I suddenly became all cheery around them.

I had to do this slow and build up my own trust first. When I would be comfortable with having them around me and them with me, maybe I could start going outside. They could maybe take me on trips to perhaps the mall, and there I could easily make my escape.

But for this I had to start at the very beginning and that was letting Junmyeon allow me to walk around the house. After that I could maybe move to the garden, which was surrounded by a big fence so there was no climbing over that. But if all of this went by smoothly I could start asking for more, to see more.

After looking down at the clothing next to me I stood up from the bed and untied the knot of the robe at the front. I let it fall down my body before grabbing the clean underwear and putting it on. As I did this I put my thoughts to Junmyeon, _what would his plan be?_ He wanted me to stay here, he wanted me to feel safe here. Which meant he would do anything in his power to do so. He would start the same as I did, slowly introduce the others into my life. Letting me warm up to them and when he was sure I trusted everyone he would think he had me under his control. Even when we were younger he had been like this, his plan was always set out before he started something and his plans went all the way up to the end of the alphabet, as he had every possibility figured out.

He would start with the easier ones and he had already begin doing so. Yixing already trusted me, as we had been friends in the past and because of his job with them he had to come check up on me every now and then. Yixing also cared for me, I could tell when he looked at him. His eyes would be big with admiration and.. something else, but I wasn’t sure what this was yet.

After putting on the shirt and the sweatpants I moved over to the side of the bed and laid down underneath the covers. Junmyeon and I had the same plan, I could tell. But now it was just a battle, _to see who would succeed first._

I smirked to myself as I heard a knock on the door. The smirk was immediately replaced with a small smile as Yixing walked in and looked at me, matching my smile. He walked over to the bed and put down the food on the nightstand next to me. When he was about to walk away I grabbed his hand, making him halt him movements.

‘Will you stay with me? Just for a moment?’ I asked him and I could see the battle he had with himself inside his head. He looked towards the closed door before letting out a sigh and walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting down on top of the covers. ‘But only for a moment’ he said as he reached into the nightstand on his side and grabbed a remote. He turned on the television before getting comfortable next to me. I smiled at him before looking over to the television.

_Game on Junmyeon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your first day in your new “home“ and Junmyeon decides to lay down the rules, making sure you know who’s in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

‘How do you wake someone up without touching them?’ someone asked as they woke me up from my slumber with their talking. I heard more movement around the room as someone walked over to my side of the bed. The footsteps stopped in front of me and I knew that if I were to open my eyes they would be looking directly back at me. I stayed still for a moment before the person in front of me started talking, ‘Do you think she’s awake?’ he questioned the other person in the room.

As I snapped my eyes open the person in front of me let out a small yelp before falling backwards, a few curse words left his lips as Baekhyun looked at me from his spot. The person behind me, who I now recognised as Chanyeol, started laughing before walking closer towards me. ‘Get up, Junmyeon wants to see you’ he snarled at me, his good mood suddenly gone. ‘Tell him to fuck off’ I huffed back at him before stuffing my face back in my pillow.

‘Go tell him yourself’ he hissed back as I felt him kick the bed, making the mattress shake. On my right Baekhyun was already getting up from the floor and walking over to his friend. ‘You have ten minutes to get changed, if you’re not done by then I’m bringing you upstairs with whatever you’re wearing’ Chanyeol stated before both of them walked out and closed the door behind them.

I groaned into my pillow before turning around and moving to sit on the side of the bed. Minseok had come by yesterday, but only to see if I had eaten. When he had returned his mood had worsen and he wasn’t nearly as nice as before, probably due to something the other man had told him.

Yixing had made sure I ate all the food and he stayed with me for a while after. We hadn’t said much while watching the movie that was playing but it hadn’t been awkward. Even though I was in a dangerous house I couldn’t help but be happy he was here. Finally a familiar face that so far had not betrayed me or screwed me over one way or another.

‘7 minutes left!’ Baekhyun yelled from the other side of the door, causing me to groan and finally get up. I walked over to the closet and a small gasp escaped my lips as I opened it, there was so much clothing in here.  _They were prepared._ Of course they were, they had been planning this for weeks.. Hell maybe even months or years, after all the contract had been signed a few years ago.

The pyjama quickly landed on the floor after I finally found a clothing item that I liked. ‘3 minutes, you better hurry up’ Chanyeol exclaimed causing me to shake my head at the two of them. I put on a new bra and underwear before grabbing a simple pair of skinny jeans and pulling it up my body. As I grabbed the shirt from the plank the door swung open, ‘Times up, let’s go!’ the tall man said as he came barging in.

He looked around the room before he finally saw me standing in front of the closet, holding the shirt in my hand. ‘I said I’d take you upstairs in whatever you were wearing’ he repeated as he started walking over to me. Quickly I slipped the shirt over my head and put my arms through both ends when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I tried to grab some socks, but Chanyeol’s grip on me was stronger as I was taken away from the closet.

‘My god you’re so skinny’ he huffed before letting my arm go and giving me a small push out my room and into the hallway. ‘Morning sunshine’ Jongin smiled as he looked at me from his chair in front of the door. I simply gave him a small look before looking into both ends of the long hallway. He scoffed a small, ‘rude’, before grabbing his phone from his pocket. ‘When was the last time you ate?’ Baekhyun asked, a sudden worry in his voice.

‘I’m not allowed out of my room, so last night’ I reminded him before looking down to my bare feet. Baekhyun started arguing with the other man, he believed they should give me food first but Chanyeol wasn’t having it. He wanted me upstairs right away and all of this was taking him way to long. As if on que I noticed a pair of slippers being moved my way. When I looked at Jongin gave me a small smile before continuing to type on his phone.

‘No, we’re going upstairs first’ Chanyeol finally decided as I quickly put my feet in the slippers, his hand found my back as he started walking the both of us away from the others. He wasn’t as harsh as before, this time his hand just rested on the small of my back. ‘Stairs or elevator?’ Baekhyun asked from behind us. ‘Elevator’ Chanyeol answered as I voted for the other option, ‘stairs’ almost as soon as the word left my mouth Chanyeol looked down at me.

‘If you think I’m walking you’re wrong’ he snorted as he walked us to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. I muttered a soft ‘lazy piece of shit’ as the door opened, causing him to more forcefully shove me into the elevator. Baekhyun just sighed at the both of us as I leaned against the elevator wall. We went only one floor up before the doors opened. Before I could make another snarky comment Baekhyun grabbed my hand as he pulled me along with him.

He almost skipped his way to the big door at the end of the not too long hall, before coming down to a stop. His hand let go of mine as he opened the door waited for me to walk in. I turned to look back at Chanyeol, but I was already taking too long for him as he pushed me inside and closed the door behind me.

I silently stood still in the hall before slowly moving towards the other end. The room they had pushed me in just led to another hall, or well it seemed like one. There was a small hallway leaded into a big open space, but I couldn’t see what it was yet. From here I could see a lot of windows and a few couches but that was it.

Both sides of the hallway seemed to match each other as I continued walking. The walls were painted in dark blue marble and on either side of the door stood a statue of a lion. My eyes moved over the hall before they stopped at a painting on the wall. It was a picture of Junmyeon’s father, I smiled at a few memories of him before moving on to the next picture which was one of EXO.

I recognised the faces as I scanned over the picture before quickly moving on to the next one. To my surprise I came face to face with an empty frame. The golden frame shone of the wall, but there was no picture. My fingers moved over the frame before I walked into the big room.

My eyes immediately fell onto the windows, as they gave a full view of the outside. My eyes were met with what I assumed was the back of the house, because when I looked two floors down I saw the big and indeed awful looking garden outside. A big wall lined the outside of the yard before meeting in the middle, where another big door was.

‘Like the view?’ a soft voice startled me making me jump a little and look to my side. Junmyeon sat in the chair behind his desk as he read over some of the paperwork in front of him, not even bothering to look at me. Tao sat in a chair in front of the desk as he kept handing him more paperwork. He did turn to look back at me, but when he saw I was looking back at him he quickly turned back to the man in front of him.

‘Your garden looks like trash’ I mocked before started to walk to the both of them. Tao made a few more glances my way before I came to a stop next to the desk. ‘Go sit over there, I’ll be with you in a second’ Junmyeon ignored my comment as he gestured over to the couches. I huffed to myself as I walked into the opposite direction of the couch. A sigh left his lips but he didn’t say anything, letting me explore what I assumed was his office and room.

 

The room I was in was huge, to say the least. On the right there were two big couches and an almost bigger television was put against the wall. Junmyeon’s desk was more in the middle of the room and behind it the staircase leading up to the bedroom. I walked over to the steps and slowly shuffled up them.

There were no walls surrounding his bedroom so from where I was standing I could look over his entire room, which was like 4 times as big as mine. Connected with his bedroom was also a double door and after opening it I came face to face with his walk in closet. This guy had it all. I know my room was probably one of the more luxurious ones but this hit everything.

After gawking at the closet a little longer I finally closed the doors and walked back to the stairs. I rounded the corner and walked around both of the guys become seeing another door, leading to a space that seemed to be underneath his “bedroom”.

As I opened the door a loud, ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ left my lips. It was his bathroom, and of course it was twice as big and amazing as mine. There was a rain shower big enough for at least three people and the walls seemed to be tinted so you could barely see inside. In the corner there was a big bubble bath and the walls were made from a beautiful white marble.

I heard Junmyeon and Tao snicker from the desk as I walked out past the both of them. Finally taking his advice I walked over to the couch and let myself sink down. I let out an internal groan after finding out just how comfortable it was.

The door leading into the hallway opened and two guys came walking in, one I recognised as Kris, the other  boy did seem familiar but I didn’t know his name yet. Kris looked over at me sitting on the couch as the other immediately walked over to his boss. ‘Getting comfortable?’ Kris asked as I just shrugged, ‘might as well, apparently I’m staying here for a while’ I huffed as he just nodded and looked away, not knowing how to respond to that.

'Thank you Kyungsoo. Tao you can meet with Sehun downstairs to discuss the final details, he can delete the camera footage too’ Junmyeon explained as he got up from his chair and walked with the other two to the hall. 'If you’ll excuse me. I have someone to talk to’ continued while rubbing his forehead.

‘If you got better places to be I don’t mind, I’ll just leave’ I offered, knowing they weren’t going to accept it anyway. The other man, who I now knew as Kyungsoo, rested his hand on the gun strapped to his side as he watched me get up from the couch. 'Oh, you’re going to shoot me?’ I taunted him as I walked around the couch to meet with the others. 'I’d love to’ he assured me as I stopped in front of him, his gaze still sharp and extremely annoyed.

‘Leave us’ Junmyeon ordered as he looked over to the guys, before turning back to me and softly grabbing my arms as he took me away from them. He walked me over to the desk as he sat me down in the chair opposite of his. I heard the others walk in the hallway before the door opened and closed behind them, leaving the two of us alone. I felt a lump grow in my throat as I looked towards the man sitting in front of me.

We sat in silence for a moment, all the while he just looked at me. I was about to say something when he cut in, ‘I’m sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I shouldn’t have yelled at you’ he apologised as I stayed silent. Is he joking? ‘Are you seriously apologising for that?’ As scoffed at him making him nod. ‘You will be living here, we need to learn how to make this work’ he explained while loosely crossing his arms over his chest.

‘I don’t want to live here, bring me back home’ I snarled back while looking over to the window. ‘This is your home now’ as the words left his mouth I felt my blood start to boil. I looked back over to him and he could tell I was pissed as his cold gaze met mine, when I was about to yell at him I looked away again and bit the inside of my cheek.

There was no way I was going to win this argument, I just had to let it go and move on or else he would never start trusting me. ‘Is there anything I should know during my stay here, or can I go back to my room?’ I asked him while tilting my head towards him. ‘There indeed are a few rules to follow’ he started as he uncrossed his arms and got up from his chair. He walked around the edge of the desk before sitting down on top of it, directly in front of me.

‘They’re pretty simple’ he shrugged before holding up his hand. ‘No running away, I will have two of my guys watching you nonstop whether you like it or not’ he started holding up his first finger before adding the second one, along with the second rule. ‘You listen to me and you do as I say’ he stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at me.

‘Oh, that’s it?’ I asked making him grin at me, ‘I’ll probably chance a few as we go. Why, where you expecting more rules?’ He almost mocked me causing me to sit straight in my chair. ‘My dad was a detective, I’m used to a strict household. Don’t you remember?’ I asked him, trying to keep an innocent face. After uncrossing my arms I leaned forward in my chair, my hands were on the edge of the seat on either side of my legs.

Junmyeon eyes noticeably softened as he reached his hand up to my face. ‘If you follow these rules you’ll be rewarded. If you disobey them, you’ll leave me no other option then to punish you’ he explained, completely ignoring my question. ‘How will you reward me?’ I asked and nearly cringed at a few thoughts that crossed my mind.

‘I’ll let you leave your room, you’ll get your phone back. I’ll treat you like a goddamn queen’ he softly spoke the last part before cupping my face in his hand. ‘And how will you punish me?’ I whispered, my eyes meeting his. His scanned my face for any signs as his thumb traced over my lips. ‘I’ll take things from you, your food, your ability to roam the halls, maybe even your bed’ he explained as his eyes moved down to my lips before looking back up at mine.

‘And what if I still don’t listen?’ I asked, not really wanting to know the answer but I had to know what I was getting myself into. ‘Kris and Jongin will make you’ he simply stated and I already knew I wasn’t getting a more clearer answer then that.

‘But you have to understand, I can give you all you desire. All you have to do is follow me and I can give you everything, you won’t need anyone else but me’ he assured me and I closed my eyes at the thought. Everything started to become more clear, he  _offered_  my father to protect me. Not from the good of his heart, not because we used to be friends, but because he wanted me all to himself.

 

He was possessive, obsessive and probably crazy. His thumb moved over my lips once more before he leaned in a little. I stayed still, almost afraid to move or even open my eyes. ‘I will never hurt you’ he whispered as he made me look at up at him and open my eyes. ‘I won’t let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. You’re safe with me, I will..  _we_  will protect you from everyone else’ he promised. I hadn’t even noticed the single tear rolling down my cheek until he brushed it away. He closed his eyes pressing a kiss to my forehead and taking a deep inhale.

 

I sniffed a little before leaning back in my chair, creating some space between the two of us. ‘I’m sorry, maybe that was too much’ he said before also sitting back on the desk. ‘The next time I’ll touch you will be when you ask me to’ he suddenly stated and I couldn’t help but laugh a little. ‘You’re going to be waiting a  _very_  long time for that’ I assured him as I got up from the chair. Due to my still sore ribs I wobbled a little as I did so, his hands immediately finding my waist as he kept me straight. ‘I thought you said you wouldn’t touch me’ I snorted making him grin at me.

‘That’s not the type of touching I meant’.

 

Almost everyone was seated at the big table in the kitchen, the only ones that were missing were Kyungsoo, Kris, Jongin, Sehun and of course LuHan. Junmyeon and I were both sitting at the heads of the table, but I hadn’t given him a single look after our conversation upstairs. Minseok had not dared to look at me ever since we came down, and it was probably due to something the other man had said. I was sitting next to Chanyeol and Jongdae as I slowly continued munching down the food.

Most of them had already finished but Junmyeon insisted they remained seated until everyone had finished. ‘This would go a lot faster if you just gave me a knife’ I snarled at the man on the other end of the table as he just sighed and stopped cutting his steak. ‘And for the last time, I’m not giving you a knife’ he stated making me groan. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do with a kitchen knife, other than cut my food’ I asked making Baekhyun look up from his seat next to Jongdae.

‘Stab him’ he simply shrugged as he pointed his fork towards Jongdae, who looked towards him and gave him a shove. ‘Will you then at least cut if for me?’ I turned to Jongdae who looked over to Junmyeon before grabbing my plate and cutting the steak into small pieces. When he was done he gave me my plate back and continued eating in silence. There was an almost awkward silence as the rest continued eating, but I decided to ignore it.

 

‘When can I see Luhan?’ I asked after everyone had left the table besides me, Minseok and Junmyeon. Junmyeon was carrying my plate over to the dishwasher as he suddenly stopped and looked over to Minseok. ‘Please’ I begged the both of them before turning to look at the older one. ‘Min please, I just want to see him. I need to know if he’s ok’ I pleaded him as he and Junmyeon shared a look. The younger one finally nodded at him, making Minseok get up from his chair and walk over to me.

He held his hand out to me as he reached me. With small hesitation I grabbed his hand as he helped me off the chair and guided me along with him. As we passed the couch in the living room I noticed Chanyeol get up from the couch, as he had been instructed to follow me around everywhere I went. Minseok let go of my hand as he instructed him to stay here.

We walked up the first set of stairs. He guided me along the halls before turning a corner and coming to a stop. There were two doors on opposite sides of the hallway and he was about to open the one on the right when someone else did so for him. Yixing came to a quick stop as he entered the hallway, looking at the both of us. ‘She wants to see him’ Minseok explained making Yixing sigh. ‘He’s not awake’ Yixing hesitated as he went and close the door behind him.

‘Yixing please’ I pleaded him, making him look at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. He ran a hand over his face before stepping aside and opening the door for me.

My breath was stuck in my throat as I stepped inside, not prepared for what I saw. Lu laid on the bed in front of me, a few wires were sticking out from the shirt he was wearing. He looked  _broken_. I took a few more steps towards him as I went to take a closer look at his face. His scars almost seemed to match mine, the only difference was I was awake.. and he wasn’t.

‘How is he?’ Minseok asked Yixing as the both of them stood by the door. My fingers reached over to Lu’s hand and when they touched I couldn’t help but be surprised at how warm they actually were. ‘He’s been awake a few times actually’ Yixing admitted, making me turn to look at him. Minseok didn’t seem to share my surprised look,  _he knew._ They probably all knew, they just didn’t want to tell me.

‘His concussion is as good as gone, I’m pretty sure he’s just faking it at this point because he wants to stay in bed’ Yixing snickered making me look back at the bed. He did look a lot better than I had. ‘Let’s talk in the hall’ Minseok finally said as I heard him and Yixing leave the room, closing the door behind them.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I laid my hand over his. Luhan’s hand suddenly turned around, making his hand hold mine. ‘Are they gone?’ he asked causing me to smile and open my eyes. He took a peek at the door before looking back at me, matching my smile. He tugged on my arm as he scooted over in the bed. I climbed in next to him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I laid my head against his chest, breathing in the familiar smell.

‘I missed you’ he admitted after a long silence. I snuggled closer into his chest as I mumbled a, ‘I miss you too’ back. He removed his chin from the top of my chest before leaning down a bit. ‘Don’t talk to loudly because they’ll hear you, but do you see that camera in the corner?’ he whispered and when my eyes saw the camera I nodded into his chest. Luhan let out a deep sigh before continuing, ‘he’s watching your every move Y/N’.

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier, I wanted to but he made me leave the country’ he explained and I knew he was talking about Junmyeon. ‘He knows everything about you, it’s made him  _obsessed’_  as the words softly left his lips I felt a shiver move down my spine. Even though I already knew this because I had figured this out earlier today, I couldn’t help the shivers.

‘He’s never going to let you go’ Luhan whispered as he pushed me away to make me look at him, and from the way he was looking at me.. I could tell he was right.

_Escaping might be more difficult than I thought._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been sick this entire week. But besides that please let me know what you guys think! I promise Junmyeon get's "nicer" soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide that your next shopping trip will be the perfect opportunity to escape, but the boys don't seem to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, eventual smut (next chapter boiss!), angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

A week. I have been here an entire week, and the thought of killing someone had crossed my mind multiple times. And I wasn’t talking about myself. I was getting sick and tired of my “bodyguards” and the person who put them there.

Every morning I was told to eat breakfast, go meet Junmyeon. Eat lunch, go meet Junmyeon. Eat dinner, oh and surprise.. go meet Junmyeon. He, and the three assigned to me, where watching me like fucking hawks.

I didn’t do much when I was with Junmyeon, sometimes he let me watch a movie or a series in his office, other times I’d read a book and later on he tried involving me into conversations. Usually it was just the two of us but every now and then one of the other men in the house joined us, like Tao and Yixing, but it was mostly Minseok. At first it was awkward between the two of us but after a while I started talking more to him then to Junmyeon, which is why he kicked him out.

After five whole days of being in his office he let me walk around the house. Of course there were rules, I was only allowed in the “public” area’s like the living room, the kitchen and my bedroom and not to forget Junmyeon’s office. This meant I spent most of my time in the kitchen, not that they allowed me to cook. I just liked the sounds of the chefs moving around as I read a book or do anything else to make the time pass faster.

My bed was cold, and I hated it. The first two nights it seemed fine but after a while it became uncomfortable laying in that bed. Which is why I moved myself to Luhan’s room, who was still in the doctor’s office. To my surprise Kris and Jongin, who usually had the nightshifts, let me stay there until it was morning. I slept in the same bed as Lu till the sun started to rise. I wasn’t sure if Junmyeon knew and he would probably get mad if he did, which is why I hadn’t told him.

I laid on my bed as I heard the same footsteps walk towards my bedroom. Time for breakfast. ‘Wake up, time for breakfast’ Kris spoke from the other side of the door as he knocked on it. They always did this, they knocked once, later knocked twice and if they still didn’t get a response the opened the door and pulled me out of bed. However after the first three times of being pulled out I learned it was better to get out before this happened.

‘For God’s sake Y/N, just get out of bed’ I heard Kris groan from the other side of the door. ‘I’M ALREADY OUT’ I yelled back before quickly moving off the bed and standing beside it. Only a second later Kris opened the door and walked in, to check and see if I was lying. His eyes scanned over the room before they moved up my body and he met my eyes. ‘You know I’d never lie to you’ I smiled at him making him roll his eyes, ‘bullshit’ he scoffed before walking out the room.

After changing in some new clothes, a simple shirt and a black skirt, I followed him out my room. He was leaning against the wall opposite of the door but when I stopped in front of him he slowly moved off and nodded his head into the direction of the kitchen. ‘What are we doing today?’ I asked as I turned to look back at him. He took up his pace to walk next to me before looking down and shrugging, 'I don’t know, Jun hasn’t said anything yet’ he said, which was the name he used for Junmyeon.

Kris wasn’t so bad, as long as I followed the rules.. Jongin was actually pretty nice but he had his moments where he could be a sarcastic grinning douche. I’m pretty sure Chanyeol was my least favourite of the three, he made snarky comments, almost never let me make any decision and I could tell he wasn’t even close to trusting me.. which was probably a good idea as my plan to escape somehow was still a go.

 

Kris stayed next to me as we walked into the kitchen and took a glance at the table. My spot was still the same, at the head of the table. Just the people sitting on either side of me seemed to change every day. This time it was Minseok and Sehun, which wasn’t that bad. Sehun still barely made any eye contact with me but every now and then I could feel his eyes on me as I walked around the house.

I took my seat at the table as the remaining people joined us. Junmyeon was the last to sit down, as always. He gave me a short look and a smile before looking towards one of the chefs at the table, who took this as his queue as he started bringing out the plates. I was the second to receive my plate, which I still found stupid because this way he had to unnecessary move to the other end of the table before going back to the person next to Junmyeon.

‘Did you sleep well?’ He asked, making me look up from the plate in front of me. I made a small humming sound, making him rub his forehead before looking over to Minseok. ‘How’s your head?’ Yixing suddenly asked before Minseok could say something but I could tell he was having some internal conversation with his boss. ‘Better, thank you’ I smiled at Yixing causing him to smile and nod his head in acknowledgement. ‘Oh, so he can get a full reply and all I get is a fucking-’ Junmyeon started before stopping himself and looking away as he bit the inside of his cheek.

I was about to say something back to him when Minseok pinched my arm, making me remain silent. Kyungsoo sat back in his seat before crossing his arms, he was the only one who I think has actually never said anything to me. From my short chats with Jongdae I learned that his job was similar to mine, he was an assassin or a mercenary or maybe even both. He was the most serious out of all of them but he was also extremely good at his job, he had never failed to get a job done. I had only once gotten a snicker out of him, and that was right after I told Jongin to “choke on his ego”. Apparently he also found it amusing that I liked to get into arguments with the assigned men.

‘Anyway.. I have a surprise for you’ Junmyeon said, his demeanour suddenly changed. I noticed a few of the other boys look up from their plates to listen to the conversation, probably just as surprised as me. ‘I’m letting you leave the house today’ he finished causing Chanyeol to choke on a piece of food as Kris nearly spit out his drink. ‘What?’ Kyungsoo suddenly asked as Junmyeon looked at him for a second before turning back to me. ‘The past few days you’ve been following the rules. It’s only right that I reward you for this’ he explained before shrugging his shoulders and sitting back in his seat.

‘You know she will try to run away!’ Kris proclaimed before turning to look at me. ‘That’s why you’re going with her. You, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin’ Junmyeon ordered making the others, besides Baekhyun, look over to him. ‘Excuse me’ Chanyeol and I said in unison before looking towards each other. ‘It’s for your own safety’ Minseok explained as he put his hand over mine and gave it a small squeeze. From across the table I saw Junmyeon look at Minseok’s hand and grit his teeth. ‘I would go myself, but I have business to attend to. So you will go with her and that’s final’.

Chanyeol finally remained silent as he sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. Kris let out another huff and finally moved to sit back, not looking at either me or his boss. The other two seemed unbothered by Junmyeon’s comment.. probably because they just didn’t care, as long as they got paid. My eyes moved to over everyone sitting at the table.. Most people, like me, seemed shocked by the news of me going outside. He knew I’d try to escape yet he still let me, probably to try and see if he could trust me. _Which he could not._

‘Where will we be going?’ I asked before looking to Minseok. ‘Just the mall’ he replied, his eyes searching mine.  ‘What if we run in Anne or Kate?’ I wondered making Jongdae look up, he hadn’t even thought of that. The boys had told my personnel that Minseok and I were on a “trip”. The bar was still opened but the two girls where in charge. I knew they could do it because they had done it before, but if they had any questions they would text me and Junmyeon would let me have my phone to answer.

‘Then you will tell them you returned earlier’ Junmyeon explained making me look towards him. ‘Yeah, and I have four bodyguards guarding me.. That’s going to go great’ I huffed before leaning back in my chair. ‘You can always consider me your boyfriend’ Baekhyun smirked as he leaned towards me, a smug smile on his face. Minseok was about to make a comment when I spoke up, ‘in your dreams, _shit for brains_ ’ I snarled at him making Sehun and Jongin snicker, as Baekhyun just raised his brows and went to sit back, his pride kicked into the ground. Because sometimes the boys annoyed the hell out of me I had given them.. nicknames, which they obviously didn’t like. But if they were going to piss me off I might as well do the same.

‘Why do I have to go to the mall anyway, as if there aren’t enough clothes in my closet’ I asked turning to Junmyeon, who suddenly started to smile. ‘The clothes you have now are for inside, and picked by us. You’ll need different clothes for our date next Thursday and there is a party you’ll be attending with us next Saturday-’ before he could really explain more I cut in. ‘Hold up-’ I started as I put my hand up, making him stop talking, an annoyed expression on his face as I cut him off. ‘-Our date?’.

‘Yes, we’re going out for dinner’ he simply stated, almost surprised I would ask. I was pretty sure my mouth hung open as I looked at him, suddenly my loud laughter filled the room as a few people looked towards me. I nearly had to push away a few tears as I looked back at the man opposite of me. When I stopped laughing the room stayed silent for a solid minute. ‘Have you lost your goddamn mind!’ I yelled before smashing both hands on the table. All eyes snapped towards me, but Junmyeon seemed to remain unbothered.

‘Watch your language’ he warned me before I grabbed my plastic bottle of water and threw it towards him. Junmyeon ducked to the side making it hit the wall behind him. He let out a sigh before motioning towards Kris. ‘Get her to the car’ he ordered, making the man get up and start walking towards me. I followed his movements as I got off my chair but I raised my fists at him as he got within 3 meters from me, ‘try me, bitch’. As the words left my mouth I noticed Junmyeon sit back in his chair and smirk while Kyungsoo seemed to lean forwards, interested in what I was going to do.

‘I’m not in the mood for your shit today Y/N, just get into the car’ Kris gritted his teeth as he looked at me, but in only a mere second I noticed his eyes flicker to something behind me. Out of a reflex I ducked away and stepped to the side, barely missing being grabbed my Jongin. The two guys stood next to each other, and I moved my back towards the wall so nobody could sneak up behind me again. Which could also be a dangerous move but I wasn’t all too worried.

Chanyeol was still in his chair and Baekhyun was already walking towards the door, probably to get the car. Jongdae yelled something at him to not touch his cars at which he got a thumbs up. ‘Fine, if you really want to do this again’ Kris started as he shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the nearby couch. ‘Kris’ Yixing warned from the table, as he had already gotten up but decided to not get to close. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t ruin her face’ Kris smirked as he got directly in front of me and put his fists up, matching my pose, and making Jongin take a step back. ‘I wasn’t talking about her’ I heard Yixing say, which made me smirk as I watched Kris. 

His smirk matched mine as I took a step towards him, waiting from him to make the first move. ‘I won’t hold back again’ he warned me before quickly swinging his fist in my direction. I ducked aside as I pushed his arm away, while immediately throwing a punch towards him which he barely avoided.

 

For a good three minutes we sparred like this, he hit me a few times in my side and I had hit his legs multiple times. His punches had already started to take a heavy toll on me, I was so out of shape. Kris took a step towards me before standing up straight, dropping his hands and also his defence. I raised my brows at him as he spoke, 'we’re wasting time, let’s go’. Suddenly I felt two hands grab my waist and turn me around, it took only a second before someone lifted me up and threw me over their shoulder.

Without much of a fight I let him, my side stung from the hits as I put my hands on the person’s back so I could look around the room. ‘This is cheating’ I pointed at Kris who nodded, ‘I know. Let’s try again next time’ he winked at me, making me let out a small laugh. I felt the person holding me reach up and put his hand on my back, the other one around my legs. When we passed the door I noticed Jongin holding it open for us, which meant Chanyeol was carrying me. ‘Don’t forget her food!’ Yixing called out to us, to which they responded we would buy food there.

He walked the both of us towards the car as I looked around, as this was my first time outside. ‘This garden looks like trash’ I retorted as we went passed the dead flowers, and I really wasn’t overreacting. It looked like nobody had done anything for this garden in months, maybe even years. There were small hedges that were completely overgrown and at some places dead. The flowers clearly hadn’t received any water and there was a small waterfall that was ruined and completely dried out. I thought I was bad at taking care of my plants but wow, this was way worse.

‘What, you don’t like the view?’ Baekhyun asked from behind me, as he was probably waiting for us by the car. ‘Oh don’t get me wrong, Chan’s ass is great and all-’ I started before I was quickly put down, cutting off my sentence. Chanyeol opened the door for me before pointing inside, ‘get in’ he simply stated as I looked over to the two guys behind him. Jongin was smirking at me as Kris just shook his head. After giving Chanyeol another small smile I turned around and climbed into the jeep.

As I sat inside looked around the car. It was almost the same model as the one we crashed in, although this one seemed stronger and heavier. Images of the crash clouded my vision, Jongdae’s yelling, us tipping over, Lu hanging upside down and Junmyeon carrying my body out of the car. I felt my hands shake as I reached for the belt as I pulled it down I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to push out the images. My hand stopped above the buckle and on the left I heard someone get into the seat next to me.

A hand moved itself over mine as he pushed the belt into the buckle. Both of his hands cupped my face as he moved it so I was looking at him, my brows were furrowed as the images became more clearer. I could hear my breathing start to pick up, _I need to get out of this car._ ‘Hey, look at me’ a soft voice whispered, causing my eyes to jump open. Jongin’s worried eyes stared back at me, his fingers pushed back a strand of hair as he moved to sit a bit closer. ‘It’s ok. It won’t happen again’ he promised before pulling me into a hug.

After a few minutes of staying like this, while Baekhyun had already started driving towards the mall, I slowly moved myself out of his arms to sit back. I noticed Chanyeol, who was sitting in the passenger seat, look around. He was probably just as uncomfortable as I was. ‘Why isn’t Jongdae driving us?’ I suddenly asked, making Baekhyun look at me from his rear view mirror. ‘Because of the same reason you and Chanyeol are so anxious to get out’ he replied as Kris looked over his shoulder to me. To avoided his gaze as I looked out the window.

I felt bad for Jongdae. He must have it much worse than the rest of us, he was the one driving after all. I had heard Yixing talk to him about it in the halls a few days back, that all he needed was time. Eventually he would get over this and he would be able to drive again, because it was something he loved doing and he was very good at it too. As I leaned my head against the window I reminded myself to talk to him later.. maybe it could help the both of us.

 

‘Get your asses out. We’re here’ as soon as the words left Baekhyun’s mouth, me and Chanyeol immediately unbuckled out seat belt and he quickly opened his door. I tried to open mine but of course it was locked, I let out a load groan before pressing my forehead against the glass. Kris let out a short laugh before stepping out of the car and opening my door. He helped me out of the car before putting his hand on my stomach as he closed the door, holding me in place. Jongin came walking around the car before stopping next to me on the other side, smiling down at me.

‘Now, you have two options-’ he started, holding up one finger. ‘Hold my hand the _entire_ time, or wear a bracelet that gives off shock when you get to far away from us’ he finished as he held up the second finger, causing my eyes to widen. ‘Excuse you.. I’ll hold Baekhyun’s hand, thanks for the offer though’ I huffed before sliding past Kris and standing next to Baekhyun. ‘He was not in the package’ Jongin scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the car.

Baekhyun used the key to lock the car before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. ‘Clearly she likes me better’ he mused as he pulled his tongue out at Jongin. I missed how the younger man flipped him off as we started walking towards the mall, _this was going to be a long day._

 

‘Oh come on! This is a good dress’ Baekhyun exclaimed as he held the golden dress up. There was no denying that the dress was absolutely gorgeous. The long dress had small diamonds all over it and a low v-cut that made sure your chest was on display. Obviously, the dress was a gem, but there was no way I was spending that money on a dress for _him._ We were in this super expensive store, with all these beautiful size-made gowns but the prices were through the damn roof. There was no way I was wasting my money on this.

‘It is! But for the last time, I don’t want to wear something beautiful and expensive for him’ I snarled at him, Baekhyun just let out a small huff before throwing the dress in my hands. ‘Put it on. Now!’ he ordered before shoving me into the fitting room. The other three guys took turns “guarding” the entrance to the store, as they had paid the owner to not let anybody inside. Just as they had done with the past two stores we went to. This time it was Jongin’s turn to wait outside.

Kris and Chanyeol sat on the couch a few meters away from the room, a bored expression on both their faces. Dress shopping was clearly not their favourite, though Jongin seemed more than happy to rate the dressed Baekhyun had given me. ‘What? Do you need help changing?’ Kris smirked at me, making me flip him off and close the curtain.

I quickly slipped out of my clothing, putting it all in the corner before grabbing the dress. I put my head through and put the dress into place before removing my bra, just in case any of the boys decided to come barging in. As I looked at myself in the mirror I did a little twirl. ‘And..?’ I heard Baekhyun’s hopeful voice from right outside the curtain. ‘You said he’s paying right?’ I asked him, making him laugh. ‘Yes, I have one of Junmyeon’s credit cards’ he confirmed as I saw the curtain move. ‘Now show me’ he whined and I could practically hear him stomp his feet on the floor.

‘Fine’ I muttered before turning towards the curtain and sliding it aside. As I walked outside the small room I saw that Chanyeol was looking towards were Jongin was. ‘Fucking hell’ Kris cursed as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. Baekhyun held his hand out to me, which I grabbed as he made me to a small twirl before letting out a small laugh. ‘You’re buying this’ he stated making Kris grin and nod his head.

Chanyeol finally looked back at us and his eyes grew wide as they reached me. He scanned over the dress, taking a short stop at my chest before meeting my eyes. As I noticed me looking at him he quickly looked back to Jongin, but I noticed a small blush forming on his cheeks. ‘And you’re also buying the other dressed I picked out for you’ Baekhyun stated, making me turn to look at him, the dress flowing around me.

‘All of them?’ I asked making him nod. ‘I’m hungry and I want to go home, so let’s wrap this up’ he clapped his hands together with a big smile. ‘I’ll go buy us some food for the way back’ Kris noted as I heard him get up from the couch and walk away. ‘Stay here, I will go pay for everything’ Baekhyun smiled as he patted me on top of my head.

As my eyes followed both men out of the store I slowly walked towards the last one, who was still sitting on the couch looking away. When he noticed me standing in front of him he turned back to me and looked up. ‘What’s wrong Chan?’ I asked innocently before reaching down to grab one of his hands. His eyes never left mine as he moved to stand up. His other hand went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My chest almost touched his as he let go of my hand and cupped my cheek, so I could look up at him. The heels I was wearing made the distance a lot shorter but he was still a bit taller than me.

‘You should go get changed’ he whispered as he leaned in a little, his eyes moving to my lips. I hummed before leaning in a bit more, our lips almost touching. A small smile formed on his lips as the hand on my cheek moved down to my hair, pulling my head to the side. Chanyeol leaned down before pressing a small kiss to my neck. I could already feel my heartbeat start to pick up as I noticed Jongin still at the door, his back towards us. ‘Chan, people can see’ I whimpered as he planted another kiss on my neck, this time a little lower.

He made sure to not leave any marks before pressing his lips harder against my skin. ‘Let them’ he nearly growled against me. In the meantime he did start pushing me backwards, back towards the changing room. I couldn’t help the final whimper as he pressed me against the wall of the room. His lips grazed my skin as they moved back up. Our eyes met again as he created a bit of distance between us.

‘Go get changed’ he demeanour suddenly changed as he took a step back and walked straight out of the room, closing the curtain behind him. I stayed still for a moment before looking at myself in the mirror and letting out a small laugh, _asshole._

 

After meeting with the boys, who were waiting outside the store, we walked over to Kris who stood in line for his food. Baekhyun, who was walking behind me, moved to stand next to me as Kris was handed the first meal. I made a subtle move to look around as I looked for the closest escape route. This entire day I had behaved, I listened to everything they said and did as I was told. In the beginning they were still watching me like hawks but I could tell it was lessening down.

Chanyeol and Jongin stood a meter in front of us as they waited for the food. Baekhyun gave me a small smile as Kris called him over, saying his food was ready. He quickly walked to the front as a group of girls walked past him. As I shook my head I joined the group at the front. _Maybe this was easier than I thought_. When we reached the escalator I quickly left the group to go on the ones going down. I stood next to two guys who happily chatted as we went down.

It only took so long before I heard a loud, ‘Baekhyun, what the fuck!’ Jongin’s voice echoed past me as I quickly looked in the other direction. Loud footsteps were heard above me as I left the escalator and fast walked into the other direction. After quickly tugging off my jacket and throwing it in the nearest bin I went around the corner and walked into the toilets. Unfortunately for me I had not noticed the camera directly above me moving down to look at me.

After a few minutes of staying there, and not hearing any of the boys voices walk by, I walked to the door and opened it. The moment I stepped outside a deep sigh left my lips, ‘god damnit’ I cursed as I saw all four of them waiting outside. Jongin and Kris were waiting on either side of the door while Chanyeol stood directly in front of it, with Baekhyun behind him. Jongin was smirking at me before speaking up, ‘he’s going to kill you’. ‘Oh come on, can we just like.. not tell him’ I asked them as Kris let out a loud laugh. ‘He already knows sweetheart’ Chanyeol explained as he nodded to something behind me.

I quickly turned to look over my shoulder at the camera above the door, which was still looking at me. ‘Fuck you Sehun’ I gave the camera my middle finger before turning back to face the taller man. But before I could say anything Kris grabbed my hand and clipped a bracelet around my wrist. ‘Run away again, please. It’ll be fun’ He smirked as I looked at the bracelet. This was probably the electric shock bracelet they mentioned earlier. I took a few steps away from them, and to my surprise they let me.

As I was about three meters away from them Jongin got off the wall, just in case I was going to run away again. ‘Now what?’ I asked making him walk towards me. ‘Don’t you feel anything?’ he asked as I shook my head at him. ‘Take another step’ Chanyeol dared and as soon as I did I yelped in pain. A surge of electricity ran through my body making me shrink before taking a few steps back towards them.

‘Who has the other one?’ I asked as Baekhyun smiled and held up his wrist, showing the other bracelet. As soon as he noticed my eyes on the bracelet I saw him smirk, which usually always meant something bad. My suspicions were confirmed as suddenly he bolted in the other direction, causing the bracelet to light up. At the same time the bracelet send another shock through my body I set off and ran after him, the other three boys letting me.

‘Baekhyun, wait!’

 

As expected the trip home was _so_ much fun, note the sarcasm. Chanyeol was bantering me about being irresponsible and not knowing what was waiting for me for when we came home. Baekhyun turned off the radio so he could listen in on the conversation and Jongin and Kris remained silent as they waited for him to stop his banter. Which didn’t stop until we got back. Kris had taken off the bracelet after I got out of the car and put them in his pocket, warning me that he would keep them just in case.

The big front door opened almost as soon as we entered the garden and Junmyeon came walking towards us, and he looked furious. ‘Why can’t you just do as I ask?!’ he yelled at me, making me look away before continuing to walk. He grabbed my arm as soon as I was close enough, he pulled me in front of him as he roughly grabbed my chin and made me look at him. ‘When I talk to you I expect an answer’ he raged, and I could feel the anger start to rise.

‘Fuck you! I just want to go home’ I yelled back, only making him more angry. Minseok and Yixing came running out, Yixing was already trying to get between us to break up the fight. But he was the only one trying to do so and there was no way either of us were backing down.

‘You can’t and you won’t!’ Junmyeon retorted making me huff and look away again. ‘Then I will keep trying. I will keep trying until you either let me go or kill me, so make a decision boss’ I snarled at him. It took him a moment to respond, the silence making the others around us uncomfortable.

‘Fine, keep trying because there’s no way I’m letting you go’ the possessive tone was imminent as he looked at me, his eyes almost dark with anger. ‘But you need to be punished for today’ he suddenly spoke before straightening his back and crossing his arms over his chest. ‘This time I will let you choose. You either go with me, or I let you go with them’ he offered as he nodded towards Jongin and Kris. Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise as he looked over to Kris.

I had heard the others talk about them before. Those two would integrate people, and it often got bloody. ‘What will they do?’ I asked as I looked over to them. Kris were about to speak up when he was interrupted by Junmyeon, ‘their job. They will break you down and build you back up, shaping you into whatever I want’ he explained and I couldn’t help the cold shiver that went down my spine.

‘And what will you do?’ I questioned, turning back to look at him. ‘Let’s just say you’ll get off easy’ he grumbled and there was something in the way he spoke that made me uncomfortable, making me nod my head towards the other two guys. ‘I’ll go with them’ I decided as Kris shook his head. ‘Absolutely not’ he said before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

His hand cupped my cheek more gently than expected before making me look at him, ‘Go with Junmyeon, I won’t let you go with us’ he ordered as Junmyeon let out a laugh behind us. ‘She’s already made her choice, there’s no turning back now’ he spoke darkly as I closed my eyes for a moment, this was nothing like the boy I grew up with. ‘She will not go with them, she’ll go with you’ another voice spoke up causing multiple heads to snap towards the sound.

Minseok stood next to Junmyeon as he looked at me, his eyes without any emotion. ‘I don’t care what you say, you will _not_ go with them’ he spat at me as the other one just shrugged and grabbed my arm, tugging me along with him. ‘Fine, she’ll go with me’ Junmyeon said as we left the others behind and walked inside.

He walked the both of us to the elevator before pressing the button to go up. The doors opened immediately and he shoved me inside, his hand letting go of my arm. The both of us stayed silent as the elevator went up, as it opened I started walking on my own. As we were on my floor I figured we were going to my room, so I knew where to go.

Junmyeon opened the door before letting me go inside and as I did my mouth fell open, _what the hell happened to my room._ My television was gone, my closet was empty and almost all the furniture was missing. ‘Where is all my stuff?’ I asked before turning around to look at him. Junmyeon’s face was grim as he smirked at me, ‘I told you I would take things from you. So I took your room’ he finished before looking back to the room, the only thing that was left was the bed, but the mattress seemed different.. it looked old.

‘You will only eat when I tell you to and you will remain here until I see fit’ he explained and almost immediately after this I heard the door behind me close and a small locking sound followed, _shit._ I quickly ran to the door, trying to open it. But of course it was locked. My hands banged on the door as I called out to the man on the other side. ‘Junmyeon please don’t do this’ I whispered against the door, pressing my head against it.

‘I’m sorry, you left me no other choice’ he whispered back before I heard his footsteps walk away from the door. But it didn’t take long before two pairs seemed to be moving towards me from the other side. The both of them came to a stop before they both stopped and the sound of a chair moving could be heard. I kneeled down before trying to peak through the small crack underneath the door.

I recognised a pair of shoes to belong to Jongin. ‘Jongin please open the door’ I whined against the door, knowing they wouldn’t open it anyway. There was a long silence before he spoke back, ‘how dare you say you’d go with me and Kris’. I saw the pair of shoes move towards the door, before I heard him slide down the wall to sit beside the door. ‘Don’t ever say that again, you have no idea what would’ve happened to you’ he admitted and I could tell he was worried. I knew it was stupid, I knew I should pray to never end up in their “room”. But my pride had gotten the better of me when the words left my lips.

‘I don’t want to hurt you Y/N’ his voice came out as a faint whisper, but it was loud enough for me to understand as I moved to sit normally against the door. ‘I know. I’m sorry for what I said, and for putting you in that position’ even though I wasn’t sorry for trying to run, I wasn’t lying to Jongin. I really felt sorry and I hated myself for saying those things to them. Even in the short time I had known them, I kind of liked Jongin, from all of the other guys he was by far on the list of the nicest people. Yixing was still higher, but Jongin was good competition.

‘Who else is here?’ I asked, not sure if the second person could hear me well enough. ‘You should go to sleep, it’s getting late’ a soft voice spoke and I recognised it as Jongdae. The sound of my small sigh filled the room as I got up from the floor. There was only one other set of clothing in this entire room, and that was my pyjama set.

Without changing into the different outfit I climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheets over my body. When they met my chin I closed my eyes, trying to take his advice and just fall asleep. As I laid there one thought crossed my mind.

_What the hell did I get myself into now.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just finished the next chapter and that shit is spicy boys, get ready!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to the annual gala, but things take a different turn when you complain about being bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

Everything had gone horribly wrong. Two days ago I went to the mall and tried to escape. Due to that miserable failure I was now locked inside my room, after of course they remodelled it. They also installed one camera in the corner of my room, it was above my closet so there was no way I could reach it.. and I had tried. Every time I had successfully thrown a shirt over the camera one of the guys came in my room to remove it. After Kris threatened to zip tie me to the bed I had stopped, just in case he was serious.

The second day wasn’t that bad, I stopped stomping through my room. I had given up on kicking the door and yelling at the guys outside, not that I had yelled at all of them.. I knew better then to yell at Chanyeol, Kris and especially Kyungsoo.

When they realized I had finished my tantrum they brought me food, water, new clothes and to my surprise a phone. It was a simple one, most apps were blocked and I could only use the numbers already in the phone, which were the numbers of the boys of course. The first text that came in was from Junmyeon, and it was just him warning me with “this phone is only to text us if you need anything. Sehun can see everything you do with it, so keep that in mind”. Which was practically his way of saying, “disobey me again, I dare you”.

My plan to escape was put on hold too, there was no way I was running now. I _had_ to gain their trust first or else there was no way this was going to work. This however was the original plan, but I got cocky and messed up. As explained a few days ago apparently I would be going on a date with Junmyeon the day after tomorrow, and to a party in a few days, so this was the perfect opportunity to work on my people skills.

 

But of course this was thrown into a dark pit when I got sick, and good too. I wasn’t sure where it came from but one minute I was fine and the next I started coughing violently. I could almost feel their eyes on me from the camera as I coughed louder, while running towards the bathroom. And only a few seconds later I was throwing my food up into the toilet. I hung over the toilet when I suddenly heard the bedroom door open and someone walking towards the bathroom.

‘Y/N, it’s me. Are you ok?’ Yixing’s worried voice filled my ears as I curled myself up next to the toilet, mumbling back a ‘no’. He slowly opened the door before walking inside and kneeling down next to me, pushing my hair to the side. ‘What happened?’ he asked after I had finished throwing up. I let a deep sigh leave me before noticing him hand me a towel. After using it to wipe of my mouth I sat back, my back against the tiles of the bathtub.

‘I don’t know’ I muttered as I looked up at him, the towel still close to my mouth. ‘It just came out of nowhere’, Yixing raised a brow before running a hand through his hair. ‘What did you eat yesterday?’ he continued asking while brushing some remaining strands out of face. ‘I don’t even remember what it was. Fish maybe?’ I more asked then answered before shaking my head and rubbing my forehead before dropping the towel.

Yixing placed the back of his hand against my forehead before reaching inside his pocket to grab his phone. He dialed a number and after only one ring, it was answered. ‘What the hell happened? Do you need me to come downstairs?’ the voice on the other end said, making Yixing respond with a simple “yes” before hanging up.

He put his phone back in his pocket before turning back to me and stroking my hair. ‘There was a small mistake with the fish yesterday, Baekhyun and Tao are also sick’ Yixing explained. I wanted to ask more but I decided against it as I leaned forward. Yixing’s breath caught in his throat as he simply watched me lean in, after pressing my head against his chest I felt his breath return to normal. He continued caressing my head while softly swaying us side to side.

After a moment of silence I spoke up, ‘who was that on the phone?’. But before he could answer the question, the bedroom door swung open and Junmyeon came walking in. ‘Oh of course’ I groaned as I closed my eyes and pressed myself more against the man in front of me. Yixing just continued cooing me as the sound of his boss’s footsteps got closer. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ the older man asked, causing me to grumble into Yixing’s shirt. ‘Not now Junmyeon, I’m not in the mood’, he simply let out a deep sigh before I felt Yixing unwrap me from his arms.

‘I will go get you some medicine, stay near the toilet’ he warned me before getting up completely and leaving me with Junmyeon. As my eyes followed him walking to the door I noticed that Sehun and Jongdae standing by it. Junmyeon closed the bathroom door as he noticed me looking at them, I saw Jongdae move to say something but the door was shut before he could. ‘Really?’ I almost laughed at him, making him shrug and take Yixing’s place on the floor.

I also moved to sit back, not risking being cuddling into his arms right now. Although it was probably what he wanted. ‘Do they make you jealous?’ I tried to stop the words from coming out but it had already been too late, as Junmyeon looked up from the floor, his stare almost emotionless. ‘Sometimes’ he admitted making me raise my brows at him before stifling another small laugh.

‘Why?’, his eyes moved to the door as he remained silent and I could tell he was trying to find the right words. So I calmly waited for him to answer.

‘It’s the way you are around the others, you’re not like that with me’ he admitted, his eyes slowly going back to me. ‘And why would that be?’ I asked, causing him to laugh as he already knew why. ‘Every time I look at you I go back to our childhood. I really miss those times, the way we would hang out together. Our sleepovers, the family dinners, the movie nights.. Hell, you were there when I had my first beer’ as he talked my mind went through all the memories he mentioned.

When it finally reached the one of him and his first beer I let out a small giggle before quickly covering my mouth. Junmyeon, thinking I was going to throw up again, quickly reached forward to try and help me. ‘No no, it’s fine. I just thought back at your first beer’, his laugh easily met mine as he sat back. ‘Yeah, that was horrendous’ Junmyeon chortled before turning back to his thoughts.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and softly hit his knee, ‘did you know’ he started before pointing at me. ‘That night you were also my first kiss’ he explained, referring to that “spin the bottle” game we did with friends. ‘Oh my god, really’ I snort making him grin and nod his head. ‘I was so proud’ he exclaimed, ‘You were not the last one though’ he quickly added as I thought back to one of his ex-girlfriends.

‘Don’t remind me of whatever her name was’ I grimaced at the memory of that girl, she always did everything she could to take me and Junmyeon apart. She would always take up all his attention and even tried to put him against me, luckily for me he quickly realized and ended things with her. ‘If it makes you feel any better I don’t even remember her name’ he groaned, also thinking back of those times.

The two of us stayed silent for a moment. Junmyeon had his head thrown back against the wall and his eyes closed. My state almost matched his, but for me there was nothing to lean back against, as the side of the tub only went so far up. ‘Do you think we could go back to that? To how things used to be’ he whispered, as if he wasn’t ready for the possible answer he would receive.

I wanted to say no, I really did and I tried. But I had missed him, and if it weren’t for these circumstances I would have been happy to see him. The two of us had been really good friends growing up, and when he left he did leave a void behind. But remembering his face when he said goodbye I had known it hurt him as much as it hurt me.

‘I will answer your question. But I want something in return’ I started, making him raise his brows at me. ‘Don’t worry it’s nothing bad. All I ask is for you to answer one question of mine, _with the truth and nothing but the truth’_ I finished before offering my hand. He looked at it for a moment before slowly reaching his hand towards it. ‘Is your question something I can answer?’ he asked. ‘It has nothing to do with illegal things.. I think’, he simply shrugged his shoulders at this before grabbing my hand and sealing the deal.

‘Yes’ I nodded at him, answering his question. His eyes widened at that, not expecting that answer. ‘What, rea-’, ‘Hold up, I wasn’t done talking yet’ I cut in making him groan and sit back against the wall. ‘Yes, I think we could go back to that. However, considering the situation we are in now.. It would take a _hell of a lot of work_ ’ I finished, which made him nod in understanding. ‘And I do want that.. Because I missed my best friend’. A smile spread across his face as he looked at me.

This smile however quickly faded, because now it was his turn to answer a question. ‘Ok, I’m ready, ask away’ he grinned as he straightened his back. ‘How did Lu feel about all of _this?_ ’ I asked, his face now tilting to the side a little. ‘Luhan?’, as I nodded he rubbing his forehead but I couldn’t tell if it was from annoyance or maybe something else.

‘He hated it’ he confessed as his eyes met mine. ‘I remember when I first showed him the.. uhh, contract.. He got so mad, he broke a bunch of vases before I kicked him out of the house for a few hours. Lu tried to talk me out of it, tried to get me to just ignore it and try to find another way’. I stayed silent as he continued talking. ‘This was also the reason he left for China, so Minseok could get closer to you’ he admitted, uncomfortable with explaining this to me.

‘He wasn’t the only one though’ Junmyeon quickly added, ‘Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok and of course Yixing were all against it, they felt like we were taking away your free will. The others.. they didn’t really know you that well, so I think they just followed the orders blindly. But I can tell some of them regret it now’ he muttered before looking towards the door.

‘Do you?’ I asked, his eyes quickly snapping back to mine. He thought about it for a moment, but it wasn’t like he didn’t already know the answer. ‘The deal was only one question’ a grin formed his face, making me laugh a little. ‘Well played’ I applauded him before there was a small knocking on the door. ‘I hate to interrupt but I got your medicine’ Yixing’s voice sounded from the other side. Junmyeon let out a small sigh before getting up and letting him inside.

 

The next few days were.. quiet.. Yixing had told everyone to not hang around, just to be safe, in case they would get sick as well. This however did not count for Tao and Baekhyun, because they were also still sick and it’s not like Baekhyun would’ve listened anyway. A few pieces of my original furniture were returned to me, like my bed, couch and television. But this was only to make my sickness more comfortable and I knew this would’ve never happened if I wasn’t sick. But luckily for me, and everyone else in this house, the sickness was almost as good as gone. All that remained were a few coughs here and there and some sneezing.

I laid back on my bed as I looked around the room before a small noise pullen my attention to my new phone.

 

Baek: “yoo, you awake?”

You: “It’s almost 5pm, of course I’m awake”

Baek: “I just woke up, so..”

You: “I don’t understand how you can sleep so much, I’ve been awake all night!?”

Baek: “Why, planning another escape? ;)”

You: “Bye Baekhyun”

Baek: “Ok ok, I’m sorry. Please don’t go I’m bored!”

 

I dropped my phone back on the bed as I stared up at the ceiling. I hadn’t been thinking about escape plans actually. I was too tired and way too worn out to even put my head to it. My phone went off a few more times but eventually the messages stopped. I was about to close my eyes when a soft knocking on the door made me sit up. I was about to get up and open it when someone else did. Kris walked into the room, looking around as he did.

‘What’s wrong?’ I asked him as I laid back down. He took a few steps towards the bed before reaching into his pockets and grabbing his phone. ‘I was going to ask you the same thing’ he explained while showing me his phone, which had messages on it from Baekhyun. All the messages were from Baekhyun asking Kris to check up on me because I wasn’t responding to his messages.

‘Oh my god this guy’ I groaned before grabbing my phone and looking at his messages.

 

Baek: “Please don’t ignore me”

Baek: “How dare you ignore me”

Baek: “I swear if you don’t respond to me within 3 seconds I will tell Junmyeon you’re planning another escape”

Baek: “Ok he might actually kill you then so I won’t do that”

Baek: “Y/N! Talk to me!”

Baek: “FINE! I will send Kris after your ass!”

Baek: “This is what you get for ignoring me you bitch”

Baek: “I love you <3”

 

After reading the messages I let out a load groan and gave the phone to Kris, letting him read the messages. After doing so and giving me the phone back he ran a hand through his hair, ‘I might actually kill him this time’ he groaned before sitting down on the bed. ‘Call me if you need any help’ I offered making the both of us laugh.

Kris sat at the edge of the bed as the two of us talked for a while. Apparently that party was still happening and due to my sickness I had missed the “date” with Junmyeon, which meant it would be replaced to another time. The party also wasn’t really a party, it was more on an excuse for rich people to show up somewhere and flaunt their money.

This would be more of a fundraiser event, which was the perfect opportunity for them to show off their money. However, this was also the perfect time for mafia groups to get connections and work around the people. ‘So the other two groups will also be there?’ I asked Kris, to which he nodded. ‘And possibly a few smaller groups. But all everyone does is show of their cars, women and money’ he scoffed before turning sideways on the bed, so his back was against the headframe.

‘So will you?’ I continued to which he just laughed and shook his head. ‘We’ve never really brought anyone, so you’ll be the first’ he winked causing me to scoff at him and turn my head. ‘You might want to dress to impress though, there will be a lot of people asking about you’ he mused making me look back at him anyway.

‘Why is that?’, ‘Junmyeon never brings a woman with him’ he spoke before grinning at me. ‘And when is this party?’ I asked him as I sat up on the bed. ‘Tomorrow’ he answered before getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. ‘Wear the red dress, it looked good on you’ he said, giving me a wink and getting out of the room.

 

 _And he was right._ I was standing in the middle of my room with the dress already on. Yesterday evening Yixing had giving me, Baekhyun and Tao “clearance”, which basically meant we were no longer sick and were allowed to leave our rooms.. and go to the fundraiser. There was no denying I was excited, especially because I could finally leave my room. 

As I stood in the middle of the room I looked into the mirror, the dress was beautiful. It hugged everything perfectly and it showed just enough to keep things.. modest. You couldn’t really see much, as the dress had a high cut. But it was just tight in the right places before flowing down on my waist. There was a cut on either side of my legs, so if I posed or sat just right you could see a part of my legs.

After doing a little twirl in front of the mirror, and snapping a few pictures on the phone I was given, the door opened and Minseok walked in. His eyes immediately fell on me and his mouth almost visibly fell open. ‘Shit’ he cursed before taking a few steps towards me, ‘Kris said the dressed looked good but.. I didn’t expect it to look this good’ he admitted before holding his hand out to me.

I smiled at him before grabbing his hand, as to which he pulled me closer and put his other hand on my waist. The hand holding mine was brought to my cheek, causing me to softly push myself into his hand as I enjoyed his loving touches. ‘You look beautiful’ he proclaimed before looking at my eye makeup and my hair, which I had kept simply, to put more view on the dress.

His eyes moved over my face before stopping at my lips, which I hadn’t done yet. ‘Can I kiss you?’ he asked before looking up to my eyes. I nodded at him and when I was about to give him a verbal answer he pressed his lips to mine.

His lips slowly moved against mine, making sure to not cross any boundaries. The hand on my waist kept a tight grip on my dress as he pulled me closer, pressing me against his body. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I indulged myself in him. He didn’t try to take this kiss any further, so I decided to do so by moving my tongue over his lips.

As if something clicked inside him he quickly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. The kiss got more rough as he started backing me up towards the wall before pressing me against it. The hand on my dress moved a big higher, to the beginning of my ribcage. His other hand moved to the wall next to my head, keeping me in place. I felt his fingers caressing the skin right underneath my breast, the thin fabric making it an easy access.

‘Minseok’ I breathed out his name after breaking the kiss. He took this chance to press his lips to my neck, making sure to not leave any marks as Junmyeon would probably kill the both of us. I felt his tongue move over my neck, not leaving a single spot untouched. ‘Say my name again’ he groaned as he pressed himself harder against me, and I was sure I felt something press against my leg. ‘Minseok please’ I moaned out, causing him to softly press his teeth into my collarbone.

Suddenly a soft knock sounded on the door, causing the two of us to break apart, although Minseok didn’t seem so surprised.. His face was just screaming annoyance. ‘What?’ he asked to the person, who remained silent for a moment before answering. ‘Everyone is waiting for you’ Tao called out to us, to which Minseok just smirked before turning back to me. He pressed a small kiss to my forehead and took a step back. ‘You might want to take a final look in the mirror.. Just in case’ he smirked at me as he walked towards the door.

‘I’ll see you downstairs whenever you’re ready’.

 

Not much later I was sitting in one of the cars with Junmyeon right next to me. At first Minseok tried to take that spot but he was quickly put in another car by his boss, who seemed to be shooting daggers in his direction. After walking to the living room with Tao, and getting a few stares from the boys, Junmyeon had taken my hand and guided me to his car. I wasn’t as nervous as before, but I could tell there was a weird atmosphere in the car. But to my biggest surprise, Jongdae was driving again.. Although he did do a double take on the road before taking a few turns.

Not everyone was going to this party, as some didn’t like these type of events and some _skills_ weren’t needed here. In this six seater we had the two of us, Jongdae and Tao at the front, who was carrying a big file with him and Chanyeol and Jongin in the back. Kris, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Baekhyun were sharing a four sitters, while the rest stayed behind. Not that it meant they were free as they had to watch from the screens Sehun had set up after hacking into the many camera’s there.

As Tao was going over names of people that would be there I looked back to Chanyeol and Jongin, who seemed just as bored as I was. When they noticed me looking at them their heads perked up and Jongin smiled at me, while Chan just remained the same emotionless expression. ‘Do you ever smile?’ I asked him to which the one next to him let out a small laugh.

Chanyeol just shrugged before speaking up, ‘Maybe if you say something funny’. I was about to say something back when I heard Junmyeon clear his throat next to me, making me turn back to him. He held up a piece of paper, which had a picture and some personal information on it. ‘Do you know this guy?’ he asked, and when I looked at the picture I shook my head.. I had _no_ idea who that was.

‘Then study his face, I want you to remember it as he will probably try to talk to you tonight’ he explained before handing me the paper. “Jackson Wang” the name read before going into detail about his age, where he lived and other information. ‘Who is this guy?’ I asked as I continued reading. ‘He works for someone I know’ he answered causing me to look at him.

‘He is with another mafia group?’ as I asked this everyone, besides Jongdae, turned to look at me. ‘Do you know about the groups?’ Jongin called from behind me, causing me to shrug. ‘Just what everyone else knows, there are three groups. Bangtan, EXO and GOT7 or something like that’. ‘There are probably more groups but sure, we’ll keep it at those three’ Tao said as he returned his eyes to the road ahead.

‘I assume it’s obvious you can’t tell anyone why you are really with us, but just as a warning.. Please don’t break any rules, I was hoping you’d do better today’ Junmyeon said before grabbing a small bag from next to his feet. ‘To help you with this, I got you something’ he explained while handing me the bag. I reached inside the bag, only to come back with a pretty big box. As I opened it the bright diamonds shone through the car, a beautiful necklace and earrings laid in the box in my hands.

Junmyeon was already reaching forward to take of the necklace I was currently wearing, and I let him. He put my old jewellery in the bag before motioning to turn my head a little. He took the necklace from the box before slipping in on my neck and clipping it at the back. I felt his fingers linger on my neck a little before pulling them back and tapping my shoulder, signalling me to turn back to him. Luckily I could put in the earrings myself, and after doing to I looked into the window of the car.

The necklace was portrayed beautifully on my neck, and because it was kind of a choker necklace it didn’t bother my dress. My reflection was almost literally shining as the car suddenly came to a stop. Junmyeon took back the file from me before giving it to Tao, who quickly put everything away. Everyone beside the two of us got out, making me turn to look at him as my door was obviously locked.

Junmyeon’s door slid open as Chanyeol and Jongin stood a few feet away from it, like true “bodyguards”. After Junmyeon got out he turned to look back at me, and reached his hand out to me. He helped me out the car, but before letting go of my hand he leaned towards my ear. ‘If anyone asks, we’re dating’ he smiled and before I could respond he put his hand on the small of my back, leading me up the stairs to the _huge_ building.

On the sides of the steps there were a few photographers, which meant a lot of important people would probably be here. Lots of photos were taking from us as he reached the top. The others were still behind us as we entered the building, and just as we did I noticed the four from the other car waiting for us. Baekhyun gave us a big smile before waving us over. ‘Nice necklace’ he complimented with a wink as I felt the hand on my back tighten a little.

 

After a few minutes all of us were at the “ballroom” and let me tell you that this place was big and beautiful, there were multiple bright chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and almost everything seeming to be dressed in gold or silver. Junmyeon and Minseok were talking to _important people,_ and they had taken Tao and Jongin with them, leaving me with Jongdae, Chan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Kris. Baekhyun and Jongdae seemed to be enjoying themselves, as Baekhyun was at the bar talking to a few girls and Jongdae was at the food’s table, which didn’t seem like such a bad idea to be honest. Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found.. like usual..

I was about to follow Jongdae when Kris softly grabbed my arm, when I was about to whine at him a new voice spoke up. ‘So who might you be?’ the smooth voice filled my ears and when I turned to look at the source I almost laughed. As expected here he was, right on time, Jackson Wang.

He offered me a small smile and his hand, which I gladly handed him. The moment my fingers reached his he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. ‘Looks like someone still has some manners’ I hummed to the boys behind me, causing them to scoff as they continued watching Jackson. ‘My name is Jackson’ the man in front of me smirked, and as soon as I gave him my name his eyes seemed to light up.

‘Would you like to dance Miss Y/L/N?’ he asked, the smirk now forming into a beautiful smile. There was no denying he was breath taking, and I had to admit I was curious as to who he was. ‘Absolutely not’ Chanyeol refused and he was about to reach out to me when Jackson pulled me towards him, making sure both guys couldn’t reach for me. ‘I wasn’t asking you’ Jackson snarled back before leading me away from them and to the big open floor, which was apparently supposed to represent a dancefloor.

‘It’s not like I have a choice do I?’ I scoffed at him to which he just let out a small laugh before pulling me into position. One of his hands was on my waist as he held the other one to shoulder height. We moved along to the song as I looked around the room. Chanyeol and Kris were watching the both of us, fists clenched at their side as Jackson waltzed us along the room.

‘You know, I have to admit. Seeing a woman with Junmyeon surprised me, especially one as gorgeous as you’ he admitted and I couldn’t help to small laugh to leave my lips. ‘That was super cheesy, but thank you nonetheless’ I smiled at him making him nod, ‘I know’.

The both of us swayed across the floor, the conversation almost never ending. And I realized Junmyeon indeed had been right.. Jackson was _very_ interested in me to say the least. He wanted to know where I lived, how I met Junmyeon and what my job was. Eventually the expected question also arrived, ‘So, excuse my intrusion, but what are you doing with _him_?’ he asked, and I couldn’t help but notice how he almost spit out the last word.

‘I’m dating him’ I shrugged before Jackson took a step back, stopping our movements. ‘You’re dating him?’ he repeated with a surprised expression. As I nodded he let out a small laugh, ‘If you were dating there’s no way he would let you dance with me’ Jackson assured as he looked around, trying to find Junmyeon.

‘Isn’t that the whole point of a relationship. You trust each other’ I stated before tilting my head at him, and I could see Junmyeon behind him start walking towards the both of us. ‘That’s his mistake, I’d never let you leave my side’ he commented before taking the step back towards me and reaching up to my cheek. He was about to cup it in his hand when Junmyeon grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. ‘That’s enough of that, I’ll be taking over thank you very much’ he stated before clasping his fingers around my wrist and pulling me with him, and to my surprise he pulled me further on the dance floor.

I noticed Jackson giving me a small wave and a wink before turning around and walking away as he disappeared into the group of people. When Junmyeon finally came to a stop he turned me to face him and pulled me closer. His hands circled around my waist as he slow danced the two of us. I simply put my hands around his neck while we remained silent, as he slowly moved me along with him.

‘I thought I was supposed to get cosy with him’ I hummed, making him look down at me. ‘Not _that_ cosy’ he spat the words out before turning his head away.

‘Why, are you jealous?’ I cooed as he just let out a sigh, not responding to my question. Which was probably a good idea. ‘I didn’t get to say so before, but you look very beautiful tonight’ he finally whispered, his eyes still moving around the room to not make any eye contact

My hand moved to cup his cheek as I moved his face to make him look at me. ‘Do I not look beautiful any other times?’ I asked before smirking up at him. Junmyeon let out a small laugh before grabbing my hand and returning it to his shoulder. ‘You know you do’ he stated as he matched my smirk, which also caused me to laugh a little.

 

Junmyeon and I had been swaying like this for quite some time now. We talked about a lot too, he told me about his life after we parted ways as kids. He joined his father’s company at a very young age, and when he finally learned what they really did he was quick to take over. Around the time his father retired Junmyeon had complete control over the company and everything with it. But his father didn’t know much about the inside activities.. Like EXO.

‘You know I hate to do this-’ Kris’s voice snapped us out of our conversation as we both turned to look at him. Neither of us said anything as we waited for him to continue. ‘-But the bidding is about to start’ as Kris finished his sentence I looked around the room, almost everyone was already sitting down. The three of us walked back to the round table before taking a seat. Minseok and Kris took a seat on either side of me, as Junmyeon sat directly opposite of me.

There was a stage directly behind Junmyeon so he, and the others on that side of the table, had to turn around to see what was happening. A neatly dressed man walked up the stage before tapping the microphone, making everyone in the room turn silent. ‘Welcome all, thank you for coming’ he started his speech as I looked around the room.

As my eyes scanned over the people present they suddenly came to a stop as someone was looking back at me, Hoseok. He sat at a table with the other members of Bangtan, who all seemed to be paying attention to the stage. Hoseok gave me a small wave before turning back to the stage. ‘You know him?’ Kris asked as I also turned my attention back to the stage, but not before giving him a small nod.

The man continued talking, before coming to a stop as two lady’s brought up what seemed to be a statue. After this the bidding was quickly started, and to my surprise a lot of the people here were very interested. ‘I thought this was a fundraiser’ I asked Minseok who turned to look at me. ‘It originally was, but they changed the schedule a bit’ he simply stated but I could tell he was annoyed by this, apparently he hated this as much as I did.

To my surprise there were a few at our table that did enjoy the event, and Tao was not one of them. As he was in charge of a lot of paperwork and especially most of the finance department I could tell he was not happy about being here, probably because he feared Junmyeon buying stupid shit. Baekhyun and Jongdae seemed to be enjoying themselves, but that could also be the alcohol. Jongin and Chanyeol seemed rather bored, but Kyungsoo looked like he was ready to either walk out or kill someone.. Which was why I decided to do my best and not get on his nerves tonight.

It wasn’t long until a small yawn left my lips and Kris snickered from next to me. ‘Bored?’ Minseok asked as he continued looking at the stage. ‘You’ve got no idea’ I admitted before grabbing my glass from the table. As I was about to take a swig of the wine I felt a hand slip through the opening in my dress and grab my thigh. My head snapped towards Minseok, who’s eyes remained on the stage.

I didn’t think much of his “innocent” gesture as I took a swig of my wine and put the glass back. This innocence didn’t last very long when I suddenly felt his fingers start to move upwards. ‘Minseok’ I softly warned him, which finally made him look at me. ‘You said you were bored’ he shrugged before his fingers met the lining of my thong.

As I moved to cross my legs another hand met my other thigh and pulled it back down. Kris’s ring filled fingers wrapped itself around my other thigh before softly holding them apart, giving Minseok all the access he needed. Minseok didn’t seem to care about the others hand as I felt his fingers graze over the lace. My eyes met Kris, who was looking back at me, as he waited for me to say something.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’ I asked as I tried to push his hand away, but of course he was much stronger then I was. Kris simply leaned in to whisper into my ear, ‘tell me to stop and I will’. ‘Tell me you’re not in the slightest way enjoying this and I will put an end to it all’ he finished as he leaned back to sit back in his chair. He raised his brow as he patiently waited for an answer.

I tried to come up with some form of a good answer, but Minseok’s fingers were making it very difficult as I could feel the heat start to rush down. And when I was about to respond with _something,_ I felt an almost cold finger slip past the lace and press against my slit. ‘Oh yeah please tell him you’re not enjoying this’ Minseok sassed as he felt how wet I actually was.

My eyes moved across the room to see if someone was watching this, if someone could see us but of course they couldn’t, the boys would never be this risqué. Our table was all the way at the side, next to the wall, so there was no way anyone would see and besides that the table cloth covered most of us legs, and their hands were well hidden. Not to mention the fact that the three of us were directly against the wall, so no one could come up behind us of course.. just in case.

‘Didn’t think so’ Kris muttered before looking back at the stage for a moment, and I was surprised none of the others boys at the table could hear us. But that was probably due to the loud man with the microphone.. Kris’s hand continued to slide up before his fingers tugged on the lace, giving Minseok more space. Minseok kept a slow pace as he pushed his finger in and out of me.

‘If I had known how tight you were I would’ve done this earlier’ Minseok muttered as he used to free hand to take a sip of his whiskey. My left hand quickly grabbed a hold of his lower arm as he slipped another finger inside and a quiet gasp left my lips. Minseok simply smirked at this as he put his glass back down and continued his movements. My other hand was fisted into my dress as I tried to get a grip of myself.

This was almost immediately thrown out the window when I suddenly felt Kris’s ring filled fingers move up to the top of my underwear, snapping the fabric back into place over Minseok’s fingers. Kris pushed Minseok’s hand away, which resulted into an annoyed look from the older man. Kris just shushed him with a look as I felt his fingers tap my hip. ‘Lift up’ he simply stated, and to my own annoyance I simply followed his command as I lifted myself a bit off the chair.

I felt the cold silver rings run over my skin as he pulled my underwear down my legs. They pooled at my feet for a moment before he lifted up my feet and grabbed the small material in his hands before stuffing it into his suit’s pocket. Minseok let out a breathless laugh as I simply looked at the other in disbelief, _the balls on this guy._ A scoff left my lips as I moved to grab my drink, thinking they were going to stop now.

But obviously I was wrong when Minseok’s fingers easily found my core again. He almost immediately pressed his two fingers back inside as I pressed the glass to my lips. I took a careful sip of my wine before putting it back down on the table and sitting back.

Kris also decided he had enough of Minseok hogging all my attention when I yet again felt his ringed fingers move up my thigh. ‘Your hands are cold’ I softly muttered to him before he pressed a finger to my clit, the cold silver on my skin made me whine out. Baekhyun’s eyes shot towards me, and he looked worried. ‘Are you ok?’ he asked me completely oblivious as to what was going on underneath the table. I simply nodded at him before giving him a small smile, which he happily returned as he turned his attention back to the stage.

God was I happy that guy on stage was so loud as a moan escaped me. I put my elbows on the table before cupping my face in both hands for a moment. I could’ve sworn I heard Kris snicker before his finger started rubbing my clit in a faster pace.

My teeth were sunken into my palm as Minseok added another finger, these guys were not wasting any time as I felt my high start to approach. Moving back in my chair I looked over to Minseok, who was staring right back at me with lust filled eyes. ‘Why must you do this here?’ I sarcastically asked as I ran a hand through my locks. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t love it’ he replied smugly before pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.

‘Can you two stay quiet, you’re ruining my mood’ Kris huffed but before I could respond he pressed his finger down hard against my clit. Another small gasp reached Minseok’s ears, which resulted in him speeding up his pace. He moved his three fingers in a rough pace, and I could’ve sworn I heard my own wetness.

Both men continued their tortures for another moment before I grabbed both of their wrists and bit my lip to hold back my moan. A curse came from Kris as he looked at me, while Minseok continued watching the man on the stage. I felt my walls break down as I clenched myself on Minseok’s fingers. He slowed down his movements as I orgasmed on his fingers. Kris removed his fingers from my clit as he grabbed my thigh, which was shaking a little from the high. He used his other hand to brush a small strand of hair out of my face before completely removing himself from me.

He simply sat back in his chair as he grabbed his glass and took a sip of whatever he was having. Minseok slowly pulled his fingers out of me before moving them up to his lips. I watched as he pressed them into his mouth one by one before grabbing the cloth on the table and wiping the rest of with that. His eyes met mine for a moment, and he gave me a small smile before also looking ahead of him.

I downed the remaining wine in my glass in one go before standing up from my chair. ‘I’ll be right back’ I whispered to him before standing up from my chair. Minseok nodded at this before waving over to Chanyeol, who saw me stand up and quickly followed suit. He followed me towards the bathroom, as it was still his job to do so.

I could literally feel my own arousal slide down my thighs as I continued walking, and to my surprise I was walking quite well. Chanyeol opened the door to door for me as I slid underneath his arm and stepped inside. It wasn’t a surprise that the bathroom was also screaming luxury, the floor was lined with marble and the stalls were something you wouldn’t find anywhere else.

Chanyeol closed the door behind me as I walked towards the sink. A small laugh left my lips as I looked at myself in the mirror.. I looked fine, as if nothing had happened. Yes, my hair was a little out of place but other than that there was no telling I just came in a chair by two men.

After turning on the water and wetting my hands I patted my hands over to neck. ‘So did you have fun?’ Chanyeol’s question almost made me choke on air as my eyes widened. Did he know? Did he hear? Of course he could’ve heard, he was sitting right next to Kris the entire time. Fuck, had they all heard? No.. Junmyeon would’ve said something, there was no way he would let them do that. A small ‘Excuse me?’ left my lips as I heard Chanyeol laugh from the other side of the door.

Please tell me he was referring to something else. ‘These things are usually pretty boring.. So did you have fun?’ he asked, causing the a wave of relief to hit me. ‘It was fine’ I replied before walking into the stall to clean up the mess Minseok and Kris had made.

 

After knocking on the door I opened it and stepped out the bathroom. Chanyeol was leaning against the wall next to the door, but he straightened up to stop me when I was about to walk back to the main area. He pointed to something behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder I noticed all the people leaving. Baekhyun was standing next to the door as he waved at the two of us. The happy smile only grew when I gave him a small wave in return before we started walking towards them.

Chanyeol walked next to me when he suddenly spoke up. ‘I have to say though, you’ve surprised me today’ he said, making me turn my head to look up at him. ‘But Kris’s gift surprised me more’ he commented as he shoved his hand inside his pocket to show me what was inside.

My face flushed a deep shade of red when I looked down and saw _my underwear inside his pocket._

That fucking bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update but let me know what you think! I love seeing your comments


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gala you come back "home". You find something shocking in Sehun's room and later on confront Junmyeon about this. Will this affect your date with him later tonight and what does Chanyeol suddenly want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.
> 
> ALSO: I'm sorry for the late update, there's been a lot going on and I'll try to upload faster in the future. Thank you for your patience! As a little apology gift I put a little something in the end *wink wink*

The far too bright light hits my eyes causing me to pull the blanket further up to cover my eyes. A low groan left my lips as I turn around to face away from the light. The blanket gets tugged away due to my turning and the cold air sends a shiver down my spine. I find myself trying to pull the blankets towards me but _something_ is making it impossible.

I hear movements in front of me as I press my face further into the pillow. A warmth slips itself around my waist and pulls me towards it, pressing me closer against the source. Automatically I snuggle into the warmth and I feel the blanket return, causing my content sigh to follow. After pressing my hands against the warmth, to heat them up, I hear a soft grumble and I slowly open my eyes.

The first thing I see are my hands, pressed against someone’s bare chest. I keep the curse words to myself as my eyes slowly move upwards, almost afraid of whose face I’d see. To my relief it’s Minseok. His eyes remain closed as I snuggle closer into his chest, as he was quite warm. ‘What are you doing in my bed?’ I ask him, knowing he was awake.

‘Your bed? Look around’ he simply grumbles back, and when I take a quick peak over his shoulder I don’t see my room.. but his. ‘Oops’ I mumble before returning to my original position.

‘How did I get here?’, my second question makes him let out a soft laugh. ‘First you barged into my room, after having a few glasses of wine downstairs. Then you started whining about your bed being cold and not knowing where Luhan’s room was.’ He started as I suddenly remembered them moving Lu back to his original room, as he didn’t need to be in the hospital bed anymore.. I just didn’t know where his room was.

‘You almost fell asleep on the floor before I put you in my bed’ Minseok shrugged as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I hummed into his chest as I felt him press his lips against my forehead.

‘Are you and Luhan like a thing?’ he suddenly asked, causing me to let out a small laugh before shaking my head. ‘Then why do you always sleep in his room?’ he urged on. ‘Because my bed is cold and I felt lonely, I wouldn’t be here with you if I was dating someone now would I’ I sassed before looking up at him, his eyes already staring back at mine.

‘Sleep in my bed then’ Minseok muttered before closing his eyes again. ‘Maybe’ I whispered back with a smirk, earning myself a soft laugh.

 

‘What do you mean I’m going on a date?’ I asked in surprise. Me and a few of the guys sat at the big dining table, as I waited for my lunch.

'Jun wants to take you out for dinner tonight, so you’re going out for dinner tonight’ Jongin shrugged as he took another bite of his already served food. 'Do I even have a saying in this?’ I asked causing Kyungsoo to snort and give me a look. 'You already know you don’t, so why bother’ he simply stated causing Baekhyun to look at him.

‘So you do speak’ I snarled at Kyungsoo as Baekhyun was quick to join in, ‘and to a woman no less, now that’s a surprise’ he snickered before he received a smack to the back of his head. Jongdae came walking down the stairs before taking a beeline to the kitchen. ‘Dae, where are we going tonight?’ I asked into the kitchen, and it didn’t take long before he came walking out with a stuffed mouth.

‘A restaurant’ he shrugged after swallowing the big lump of food as he stopped next to me. ‘Obviously, but which one’, my question was left unanswered as he shrugged again and continued walking to the door, probably going to fetch his car. Minseok and Tao also came walking down the stairs, Tao carrying a map and some files as he followed Jongdae outside.

Minseok gave everyone at the table a look before pressing a small kiss to my forehead, after doing so he also followed the others outside and closed the door behind him. ‘Excuse me’ Baek asked the moment the door was closed. ‘Hm?’ I hummed looking up at him.

‘What the fuck was that about?’ he continued on as one of the chefs came walking out of the kitchen. He placed the food down in front of me and quickly went back into the kitchen. ‘I just received the most hostile look from him _ever_ and now you are ignoring me when I ask you about it. What is going on?!’ Baekhyun exclaimed before cupping his face in his hands and leaning on the table.

Kyungsoo and Jongin didn’t seem all to bothered by him as they continued eating, as Kyungsoo had now also received his food. They were probably used to his loudness by now. _Hell, even I was getting used to it._

The dinner, which I literally had no choice but to go to, was only later tonight. So I had more than enough time to either do nothing, or.. probably also do nothing, as I wasn’t allowed to do much anyway. It’s not like I was actually allowed to do something in the first place. I quickly ate my food before getting up from my seat, I was about to grab my plate when I saw Jongin grabbing it and putting it underneath his almost empty one. Arguing was going to get me nowhere in this situation, as I already knew that, so I just decided to let it go and walked away.

They still didn’t want me going in the kitchen.. as there were knifes there, and they obviously still didn’t trust me with those. So all the food I’ve been given the past couple of days was cut by either the guys or the chefs, which was pretty embarrassing to be quite honest.

As I started walking towards the stairs I heard footsteps in front of me, my eyes moved up the steps only to see Yixing at the top looking down on me. He took the last few steps down to top directly in front of me. ‘Where are you going?’ he asked as he looked down at me. ‘To my room’ I shrugged before placing my foot on the first step, I used this to lean up a little as Yixing continued looking down at me.

His eyes scanned my face as he seemed to be looking for anything suspicious, his eyes slowly moved back up to meet mine before he sidestepped and walked past me. His footsteps walked over to the table as I moved up the stairs, when I reached the top I looked around the hallway. If I were to go to the left I’d end up in my own room, but Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s rooms where also there and of course Yixing’s office. On the right side however, were Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s rooms for a far as I knew.. so where were the others? _Maybe on the second floor?_

I took the right turn and started walking towards the elevator. Junmyeon’s room was also on the second floor, but there were a few others doors there that I hadn’t “explored” yet. Instead of taking the elevator, and letting Junmyeon I was going upstairs, I took the other set of stairs as I made my way up. As I started walking past the many doors I noticed that some of them had symbols on them, and as I went to take a closer look I noticed they were Chinese.

The one I was standing in front of had symbols which I recognized.. This said “LuHan”. I brought my hand up to knock on the door, hoping he was here. But unfortunately he was not, so I continued walking. The next door had.. stickers? This honestly looked like a teens room, it even said “keep out” on one of the stickers. A small laugh escaped my lips as I knocked on the door, I had to know who’s room this was.

From the inside I heard a soft ‘come in’, which made me grab the handle and push the door open. I almost couldn’t help my mouth from falling open as I stepped inside and let the door shut behind me. The room I was in was filled with computers, so this had to be Sehun’s room. I noticed Sehun sitting in front of at least 8 screens as he typed away on his computer.

I slowly stepped further inside the room as I looked around me, my breath catching in my throat as I saw.. myself.. There was an entire wall filled with pictures of myself, all of way before I even met Minseok and the others. There were pictures of me working at the bar, pictures of me going out for drinks with the girls, pictures of me going out for dinner and even pictures in my house. My eyes scanned over the pictures before coming to a stop at a picture of me and Lu, that was taken _years_ ago.

Junmyeon admitted to watching over me for a while but this was.. way too much. A picture of another guy caught my eyes, it was Jin. This picture was taken after I left the club and they took me to their hotel, this was the day before it all went downhill for me. I heard some shuffling and suddenly Sehun’s voice filled my ears, ‘I got that report you asked for’.

As I turned around I saw that he was still facing the computer, but his arm was stretching backwards as he held a bunch of papers. After walking over to him I grabbed the papers from him, to which he went back to work on the computers. I noticed he was also watching over a few camera’s, even the cameras inside the house were on the screens.

I tore my eyes away from the screen to look over the files in my hand, the first few were all of my.. my workers.. Anne, Kate and all the others were in here. Junmyeon had Sehun look up _all_ of them. While flipping through the pages I felt my stomach turn in disgust, why the hell was he doing this? Why did he need information on them when all he wanted was me.

Eventually I came across a different face, Namjoon. The next few pages were all about the members of Bangtan, or the ones they suspected or knew about. They knew Namjoon was the leader, but Jin, Jimin and Hoseok were missing from the pages. Did they not know about them, or did they just think they weren’t important enough? No, they had to not know, or else Junmyeon would have added them.

After Bangtan I was met with more unfamiliar faces and names, when suddenly a bright smile met my eyes. This one I knew, this was Jackson, the guy I met at the party yesterday. They didn’t seem to know much about him, besides that he would be an _informant._

‘Oh by the way, those pictures of Y/N.. There are still a few on the table over there but I was hoping I could throw them away.. As you know, you don’t really need them anymore right?’ Sehun suddenly asked as I turned to look around, to find the table he was talking about.

The table was right underneath the wall of well.. pictures of me. As I walked over to it I noticed even more pictures, these were just the unused ones. I flipped some aside when I suddenly felt my breathing stop for a moment, right on the surface of the table were pictures of me in my bedroom. Pictures of me sleeping that seemed to be taken from right outside my window, pictures of me just walking around and hell, even a few of me changing.

 _Was this why Sehun was so shy around me? Because he knew all this information and had all of this here just laying around?_ I let out a scoff before turning around to face him. ‘Does he really _need_ any of this?’ I snarled, causing Sehun to suddenly stop with what he was doing as he slowly turned around on the chair and got up.

His eyes went wide as he looked back at me, his eyes moving over the files and the pictures of me in my underwear I was now holding up. I also noticed his eyes quickly moving to the door, only to go back to me immediately. ‘Don’t even try’ I warned before pointing to the chair, motioning for him to sit back down.

After another hopeful look towards the door Sehun reluctantly sat down as he looked back towards me. ‘Who took these pictures?’ I asked and he took a moment to think about a good answer. ‘Tao took a few.. But also Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’ he admitted before looking down at the floor.

With a small laugh I practically threw the papers on the table behind me and walked over to him. ‘I didn’t want them here, I swear!’ Sehun yelled out in panic as he flinched and shrunk away in his chair, afraid I was going to hurt him. I kneeled down in front of him before softly cupping his face in my hands.

‘Is _that_ why you don’t talk or even look at me?’ the words left my lips in a soft whisper as he almost immediately nodded to answer my question. ‘It makes me uncomfortable’ he muttered and I could see his eyes start to well up in tears. ‘Hey, look at me’ I shushed him as I moved him face up, his eyes hesitantly met mine as he waited for me to continue.

‘Let’s get this straight, I’m not mad at _you._ This is not your doing, so it’s not right for me to get mad at you’ I explained as he nodded, his hands moving up to wrap around my wrists. They were shaking as he closed his eyes for a moment. Without much talk, I let go of his face and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled him towards me. Sehun easily put his face in the crook of my neck as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

One of my hands went through his hair as I tried cooing him. His arms wrapped itself around me as he pulled me closer in the hug. ‘I’m sorry’ he whispered into my neck, just loud enough for me to hear. ‘Don’t be’ I smiled before letting go of him and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. ‘How did you get here Sehun?’ the question seemed to surprise him as we let go of each other and pulled back, Sehun moving to sit in his chair properly.

‘Junmyeon found me when I was in school. I had always had an interest in hacking but I wasn’t doing too good with my grades. So this one time I hacked into the school computers and made a few.. changed to my grades, but obviously they found out’ he started talking before pulling another chair up and motioning for me to sit down. For one of the first times since I had been in this house, I actually did as I was asked and sat down next to him.

‘I had to file a report at the police station and Junmyeon just happened to be there too. He asked me what I was in for and when I explained my hacking.. _skills.._ he uh, offered me a job’ Sehun finished as he took a short look at one of the screens before turning back to me.

‘So you basically just said yes to working for a stranger?’ I asked, trying not to let my mouth fall open. ‘Well, he offered to bail me out first. All I had to do was a small thing for him, so I accepted. After the job however, he offered me money to continue working and help him out every now and then. He told me to take my time and think about it and even said that he’d let me focus on school first, as he found it was important’ he snickered, which caused me to join in. ‘That does sound like Junmyeon’ I softly laughed as he nodded.

‘When I finished school I came back and the jobs eventually became more.. Gruesome.. But of course I had already figured out who these guys were and what they did, I just couldn’t bring myself to leave. Maybe I was scared at the time, but now they’re like.. My family.’ He smiled at the thought before meeting my eyes, giving me the same smile.

I smiled back at him before looking at the screen and letting out a soft sigh. ‘What about you?’ he suddenly asked, making me turn my head and hum ‘what about me?’.

‘Before you got here.. Junmyeon asked me to find you, said you were an old friend of his and he wanted to know if you were ok and where you were. Is that true? Where you really friends?’ Sehun asked and I could tell he was still unsure if it was a good idea to ask that.

‘Yes we were, hell we were best friends even. I couldn’t imagine my life without him a few years back, before this happened of course’ I admitted as another laugh left me, now I wasn’t even sure what we were. ‘So what happened.. If you don’t mind me asking of course’ Sehun quickly added that last part as he leaned in a little, interested to hear what the story was. ‘He left’ I whispered, my eyes hitting the floor for a moment.

‘We grew up together, were super close our entire life when eventually he.. had to leave. He didn’t tell me before hand, I just came home one time when I noticed the lights in his house were out and it just seemed empty. My parents were the ones to tell me that him and his family had left to go somewhere else. They didn’t know where and Junmyeon had come by earlier to tell them, and give them some stupid _note’_ I hissed as I remembered the note my parents had given me.

‘It was basically just him trying to explain why they had to leave, that eventually they left all places to live and they moved around a lot. He explained that he was sorry but that he could never come back, how it broke his heart and he hoped that one day I would understand’. Sehun grimaced at my memory before rubbing the back of his neck, ‘Ouch’. I nodded to this as I looked back up to meet his eyes.

‘Did you ever find out why they left?’ Sehun asked and I took a moment to think about it. ‘At first I didn’t, I had no idea why and that’s what drove me so mad. But now I think it might have been this job of his, or his dad’s job’ I explained as Sehun nodded along to what I said.

‘Before they left my dad had gotten sick, and Junmyeon was a good help for me to get through that. The moment they left however, my dad got worse and had to go to the hospital, I had just turned 19 when this happened. The pain was unbearable for me, I lost my best friend and was close to losing my dad and had no one to help me. My mother’s mental health also went downhill, so she filled it up with alcohol’ Sehun stayed silent and let me talk as I continued speaking.

‘I left the house not much after this, rented a small apartment and my mom was send to rehab. It took a while but eventually she got better and by this time I had met Luhan. He kinda just filled the gap Junmyeon had left behind’ Sehun nodded at this before speaking up, ‘what about the bar? How did you get that?’

‘Don’t you already know that?’ I raised my eyebrows at him before he let out an awkward laugh, ‘I do actually.. I just prefer hearing it from you’ he said while doing his best to avoid eye contact.

‘My dad owned it, when he passed away we closed it down and it just laid waste there. In his testimony he had written down that the place would be moved on to me, so I could do whatever I wanted with it. It was already paid out for, so it wouldn’t become a bother to me. It was Lu’s idea to renovate and open it back up actually, mostly because at that time I needed the money’ I muttered before letting out a short laugh. Luhan had insisted I either moved in with him so my rent was less or fixed that place and opened it for business so I’d earn more money, and my pride wouldn’t let me move in with him so I turned to the business instead.

‘You and Luhan seem like close friends’ Sehun suddenly spoke up, causing me to nod. ‘Yeah, he kinda just replaced Junmyeon’ I proclaimed before getting up from my chair. ‘Anyway, I’ll go talk to him now. How about you start with removing all of _that_ ’ I shuddered as I pointed towards the big wall of pictures. Sehun let out a small nod before speaking a soft “thank you”, as he got up and started walking towards the wall I went back to the hallway. He quickly handed me the small report of information he had to make before I opened the door and stepped out his room.

 

As I closed the door behind me I looked into the hallway leading to the office. There was a small camera above the door, that would easily spot me from over here. For a moment I thought about what the best way was to approach this, he’d probably get mad if I started yelling so maybe a calm approach was the best one. But the calm thoughts immediately left my mind as I stopped in front of his door.

I, quite literally, swung his door open before stomping inside. I heard two rushed footsteps come towards me before Luhan came into view, looking surprised to see me. For a moment I felt myself start to calm down from just seeing him, but I couldn’t.. Not now. I noticed that Kris was also in the room, and he looked just as surprised as Luhan.

As I walked past him I felt him reach out to me, but before he could touch my I moved myself out of his grip and walked straight to Junmyeon who was calmly sitting on his desk. ‘What the fuck is this?’ I asked as I pushed the files into his hands. He raised his eyebrows at me before looking down at the files, I heard him let out a small sigh and a few curses before looking up at me. ‘It’s really not what you think’ he tried as he got up from the desk.

I gave him a hard shove, which was nowhere near enough to really do any damage, but he let me push him back a little as I took a step back. ‘So it’s not you ordering Sehun to find out everything about me and my friends, so it’s  not so you can use this information against me when I don’t do whatever you want and oh please tell me.. It’s not just you getting information you can use to blackmail me in case I don’t listen. Please then give me a better explanation for whatever this is’ I yelled at him as I noticed the two behind me get closer to the two of us.

‘I was starting to trust you.. But now, I know I can’t because all you do is lie and hide things from me. How can I trust you if you do this?’ I asked as he remained silent, I could tell my words hurt him but I was too far gone to care. His actions hurt me and he never looked back to check up on me afterwards.

‘This was just.. A precaution, just in case you-’ he started but was cut off by Luhan. ‘In case she wouldn’t do as you asked, god what a selfish bastard you are’ Lu cursed as I saw Junmyeon throw him a look, he straightened his back before taking two steps towards the other man. Out of pure instinct I took a step to the side, standing in front of Junmyeon to block his path. He stopped directly in front of me, almost crashing into me as he kept looking at Luhan.

My fingers wrapped itself around the tie he was wearing as I pulled it down, making Junmyeon lower his head to look at me. His eyes met mine as I spoke to the two guys behind me, ‘please leave’. ‘But Y/N-’, ‘Now Luhan!’ I cut him off as I noticed Junmyeon nod at Kris, who wasn’t going to listen to me anyway. Both took their time as they started walking towards the door, and from all the way over here I could tell Luhan was beyond pissed.

As they closed the door behind them Junmyeon looked back down at me, and I could tell he was trying to find the right words. ‘Sit down, we need to talk’ another sigh left his lips before he nodded and walked over to the desk, letting the tie slip from my fingers. He took a seat in his own chair as I followed him, sitting in one of the two on the other side.

 There was a moment of silence between the two of us, as he didn’t seem to know what to say and I didn’t even know where to start. ‘I’m having Sehun remove the pictures in his room’ the words suddenly left my lips, causing Junmyeon to look up at me. 'They should’ve been removed long ago, I’m sorry for that.. It’s must have been a.. surprise’ he admitted as I nodded along. 'Quite’ was the only response I could come up with as I crossed my legs over each other.

'You want me to trust you, you want me to be happy here but you won’t get anywhere with how you’re doing this right now. Things need to change Junmyeon, I’m getting tired of you lying to me’ I spoke when suddenly he let out a small laugh. 'Isn’t that what you’ve been doing for the past few days too though?’ He asked, making a small smile curl on my lips. _He was right about that._

'Yeah you’re right, I have. I’ve been lying to you too, and I’ve been testing your trust and patience.. And I’m sorry for that, but what’s done is done and I can’t go back to change it. But maybe we could try to.. Move forward instead?’ I proposed causing him to raise his eyebrows at me. 'What exactly are you implying?’ He asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice.

'Let’s try to forgive but not forget. Let’s be honest with one another and let’s just stop hiding things. You want me to be happy here but that won’t work if you keep me in the dark with whatever is going on in and outside this house’ I offered as he took a moment to think about it, while turning to look out the window.

'You can’t expect me to tell you what it is we do here, it’s too dangerous’ he eventually spoke. 'Ok, but what about letting me walk around more. You have an entire garden you don’t use, I just need some fresh air I’m tired of being in my room all day long. Hell I’d even fix that garden if it meant I could be outside more often’ I sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he listened to what I said.

He nodded before speaking up, 'ok, let’s do that. I’ll let you go outside more, but we will discuss this every time you want to. I can’t let you go outside on your own, and if you really want to work in the garden that can be arranged. I’ll call someone in to clean it out tomorrow and you can do whatever you want with it’ he finished before looking back at me with hopeful eyes.

'Ok deal, and do I really need a bodyguard everywhere I go?’ I asked before he rubbed his forehead and nodded, 'for now yes. Maybe later we can arrange something, just see it as someone keeping you company’ he spoke before smiling at me.

There was no argument possible in this one, so I just nodded to what he said before getting up from my chair. 'If I have more things to talk to you about I’ll come upstairs’ I stated as he also got up from his chair. 'Don’t forget that we’re going out tonight at 7’ he reminded me as I started walking towards the door, but not after turning around and giving him a small wink. As I walked to the door of his office I walked past the clock, I only had a few more hours until we would leave.

I opened the door before slowly pushing it open and stepping outside. ‘That took longer than expected’ I heard Luhan say from behind the door, and as I let it fall shut I noticed him leaning against the wall while using his phone. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket before softly grabbing my hand and guiding me along with him.

Before he opened the door leading into his room I noticed Kris who was also in the hallway, he entered his room just before I could call out to him. But now at least I knew where to find him. Luhan moved the both of us into his room before shutting the door behind him. When I turned around to face him his hands were almost immediately on my face, my hands quickly wrapped themselves around his wrist as I looked at him in surprise. His eyes seemed to me moving along my face quickly, before moving it upwards to check my neck.

When he grabbed my arms to check my wrists I figured he was looking for bruises or any sign of hurt. ‘I’m fine Luhan’ I whispered as I grabbed his hands, he looked down at them for a moment before engulfing me in a tight hug. ‘I thought maybe after you talked to him like that, that he’d hurt you.. I just had to make sure you were ok’ he admitted as he slowly let go of me, creating some space between the two of us. ‘Do you really think he’d hurt me?’ I asked while Luhan moved to walk over to his bed.

‘He’s a mafia leader Y/N, I highly doubt his ex-best friend would be an obstacle’ he huffed as he sat down at the edge of the bed and moved to lay down, so his legs were hanging of the side of the bed. ‘He doesn’t see me as an ex best friend though now does he’ I smirked causing the other to let out a small groan, ‘please don’t remind me’.

I couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped me as I moved over to the bed, before laying down next to him. ‘I.. uh have to leave soon for a while’ he spoke the moment I laid down. ‘What why?’ I asked as I turned to face him. ‘There is some business in China that will need attending to, but it’ll only be me and Tao, the other will stay here I’m sure’ he explained as I let out a deep sigh.

‘Who’s idea was it to send you?’ I was sure I already knew the answer but I had to ask anyway.. Just in case. ‘Well usually Tao, Kris and I do all the business in China and we knew this was coming up, so it’s actually not his fault this time’ Luhan spoke and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

‘Do you hate him?’ I suddenly asked, catching the both of us by surprise. ‘Who, Junmyeon?’ he asked as he looked over at me, as I nodded he looked back at the ceiling. ‘I mean no, I could never hate him. I owe more to him then I’d care to admit, I just don’t agree with his latest actions. But I guess that’s why I’m not his advisor’ he softly laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

‘His advisor? Who’s that?’ I asked, my eyes also moving back to the ceiling. ‘Well.. Officially speaking it’d be Yixing, he’s kinda like the doctor and the only one that still has a good working brain in his place. But Minseok is his “second in command”, so they also do a lot of work together and Kris is in charge of a lot of things as well. So I suppose it’s those three’ Luhan explained before the both of us stayed silent for a moment.

‘So let’s say.. I really wanted something, I’d have to became close friends with those three?’ I asked and from the corner of my eye I noticed Luhan turn his head to look at me. ‘Oh god, what are you planning on asking now. I’m pretty sure they aren’t giving you anything at this point’ he stated as I let of a soft hum.

‘I suppose so, but we’ll see. I’m very pervasive’ I grinned as Lu made a loud gagging sound, ‘you’re disgusting and I really do not need to know what you’ve planned, or else I’d have to report it to my boss’ he sassed as me before sitting up on the bed. ‘Now you might want to get ready, I heard something about a date tonight’ he spoke as he pointed towards the clock against the wall. _Already half an hour had passed, you’ve got to be kidding me._

‘Fine’ I groaned as I also got up from the bed, ‘wish me luck’ I fake smiled at him before walking to the door and before I could close it behind me a loud ‘good luck!’ filled his room.

 

‘Why am I doing this again?’ I asked as I stood on front of the big mirror in my room. The dress I was wearing was.. Casual, but yet very sensual in a way. The black dress stopped just below my knees and it hugged my body perfectly. The v-cut left just enough to the imagination and to my surprise, the dress picked out by Baekhyun, wasn’t nearly what I expected from it or him.

As if on que the man himself came bursting through the door and as I watched him from the mirror I noticed the biggest grin on his face. The moment me saw me however, his shit eating grin faded. ‘Why can’t I go out with you’ he whined as he walked over to me. ‘You look very beautiful by the way’ he smiled sweetly, his eyes more focused on the dress than on me. ‘Thanks’ I spoke as I turned around to face him.

He let out a low whistle as he held his hand out to me. The moment I reached for his hand however he seemed to get a different idea as he wrapped the arm around my shoulder in pulled me into his side. The hand also quickly lowered itself to rest on the small of my back before he walked the both of us out of my room and into the hallway. Chanyeol had taken a seat at the chair in front of my room but the moment he heard my heels step into the hallway he looked up.

His eyes slowly raked over my body, starting at my legs as they made their way up as they finally reached my eyes. As he noticed me looking at him he gave me a small smirk and a wink, which immediately send me back to the previous night. Where he had been so smug about getting my underwear from Kris that he had been sending me these small smiles and winks ever since.

I had yet to ask Kris about it but I knew I wasn’t getting a good answer anyway, so I figured I’d just get back at him some other way. _Maybe I’d use his own tricks against him someday._ The thoughts were pushed out of my head as Baekhyun started walking again, automatically taking me with him as his hand was still on my back. Chanyeol’s footsteps could be heard behind the two of us as he followed us down the hallways and eventually down the stairs.

There were only a few guys present, and most of them sat on the couch as they watched a movie. Chanyeol continued walking towards the door, leaving me behind with Baekhyun. Junmyeon, Minseok and Yixing sat at the kitchen table as they were bent over some paperwork. Yixing was the only one without a drink as the other two were sipping on a beer, so Junmyeon better not be driving tonight.

Junmyeon was the first to notice us as he looked up from the table while throwing his head back to finish his beer. As his eyes met mine he lowered the drink and put it on the table. ‘You drinking up some courage?’ I smirked as I walked over to the three of them, Minseok and Yixing also snapped their heads in my direction as I stopped next to Yixing. I placed my hand on his shoulder while looking at Junmyeon. ‘Nope’ he muttered and from the sound of his voice I could tell this was only his first drink, he wasn’t nowhere near drunk yet.

‘Lair, you also used to do this when we were young’ the grin on my face was impossible to hide as Junmyeon ran his hand over his face, not meeting my eyes. ‘Shut up’ he let out an awkward laugh as he got up from his chair and straightened his back out. I heard a few bones crack as his eyes met mine eyes, ‘Ready to go?’ he asked and suddenly the cool and collected Junmyeon was back.

He held his hand out for me as I turned back to Yixing and Minseok, ‘Good luck with work you two’ I smiled at them before giving Minseok a small wink and giving Yixing a small kiss on the cheek. Yixing seemed to choke on air as I put my hand in Junmyeon’s and allowed him to walk me to the door. From behind me I heard Yixing let out a few small coughs as Minseok just laughed at him.

Junmyeon walked the both of us through the wrenched garden before leading me into the garage next to it. Jongdae was already leaning against the side of the car as he spoke to Chanyeol, who apparently was also coming with us. ‘Must you always have one of them with you?’ I asked Junmyeon, who just nodded. Chanyeol seemed to also hear my comment as he turned to look at me and gave me the middle finger. I stuck my tongue out at him as Junmyeon opened the door and let me slide into the car.

‘He’s here for the both of us actually, and you might want to start getting used to him because he’s not going anywhere’ Junmyeon let out a small laugh as I noticed the other two get in the seat in front. Jongdae gave us both a look from the rear view mirror before starting the car.

 

‘Wait, I know this restaurant. It’s that super fancy five star one right?’ I asked as we rolled up to what I assumed was the place where we’d be eating. Jongdae stopped the car as I turned over to look at Junmyeon, who nodded at me before smiling. Jongdae shut off the engine before getting out of the car, he walked over to our side of the car before opening the door.

Junmyeon was the first to get up and he was quickly greeted by someone walking down the stairs. Jongdae stayed by the door as he waited for me to come closer before extending his hand out. 'Thank you’ I smiled sweetly at him, he helped me step out of the car before letting my hand go.

We waited for Chanyeol to join us when I noticed someone taking Junmyeon up the stairs with him. They talked for a while before someone else stepped outside. I felt Jongdae press his hand against my back. 'That’s the manager of the restaurant’ he explained while Chanyeol also got out of the car and walked over next to us, he nodded at Jongdae who stayed by the car as the larger man lead me to the entrance of the restaurant.

As we were halfway there I felt him lean down to whisper in my ear, 'after your date come meet me in my room, I believe you’re going to want a certain something back’ the smirk was undeniable in his voice as he spoke and right as I was about to respond we stopped in front of his boss, the manager somehow out of sight.

Chanyeol waited outside as Junmyeon and I went inside. The first person to reach us seemed to be the host as she asked for out coats. 'Thank you Mr. Kim, just a moment please’ she smiled before walking off to the wardrobe, which to my surprise seemed.. empty.

'How the hell did you even get a table here, don’t you always need to book like 3 months in advance?’ I asked to which Jun nodded as the woman came walking black, ‘right this way please’. As the woman opened the large doors leading into the restaurant I noticed something unusual.. It was empty. ‘It helps if you’re the owner of the place’ Junmyeon whispered into my ear before smiling at me.

‘So you just emptied the entire restaurant?’ I asked in shock as he nodded. We were lead to a table in a more “secluded” part of the restaurant before the both of us sat down, Junmyeon making sure to hold my chair for me as he allowed me to slide in. _So he did have some manners._

‘So, what did you have in store for me tonight?’ the smile on my face seemed to match his as we made eye contact. ‘You’ll just have to wait and see’ he winked back before we were gifted a big bottle of champagne and the menu.

 

The night had started off smoothly, the both of us had already ordered a starters and the main course and we were waiting on the latter as we talked. ‘Do you regret it?’ I asked before taking a small sip of the expensive drink in my hands. ‘Regret what?’ the man opposite me asked before raising his brows as if a literal question sign came up above him.

‘You tell me, I wasn’t sure where I wanted that question to go anyway’ I shrugged before taking another sip, Junmyeon shook his head before also taking a drink.

‘I regret.. Leaving. In the end there was nothing I could do to stop it, as we had to due to my dad’s job, but I wish there had been more time for me to explain and of course when I came back you were already gone’ he sighed, and before he could continue talking I jumped in. ‘Wait what, you came back? When?’.

‘It was around a month after we left, I was already in the business by then but I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that life so I decided to go out and take a break. I went back to our old home, hoping to find you there as I thought you’d be able to help me.. But you weren’t, you had done the same as I had’ Junmyeon let out a small laugh when he realised the irony.

‘When Sehun came to work for me, a few years later, you were already friends with Luhan.. I just didn’t know it and neither did he know that we used to be friends. It took Sehun a while to find you but eventually he accidentally saw you meet up with Luhan and we kinda went from there’ he explained before taking another big swig of his drink.

I could tell he was, as he was on his third glass, getting tipsy from all the alcohol. It was quite easy to see to as he started talking more. ‘How old was I when you found me?’ as I asked this he took a moment to think about it, as he looked at his almost empty glass. ‘I’m pretty sure you were as old as Sehun is now.. so twentyf- or maybe you were twenty three, I think you were twenty three actually’ he spoke his voice getting slower as he thought about it.

‘And I’m almost twenty six now.. So basically you’ve been stalking me for more than two years. That’s great Myeon’ I laughed sarcastically, just before he looked up at me with raised eyebrows and bigger eyes. ‘What?’ I asked before looking behind me, there was no one there.. _Was there something on my face?_

When I turned back to look at Junmyeon I could see a soft pink hue on his cheeks, was that because of the alcohol.. Or was he actually blushing? ‘Sorry, I just got flashbacks to when you last called me Myeon’ he muttered before downing the rest of his glass.

The last time when I called him Myeon? I had called him that multiple times back when we were friends, but I don’t see how that could make him blush.. Oh.. Those times. Junmyeon seemed to try and avoid my eyes as I let out a small snicker. There were a few times when he and I got intimate, there were a few times when we becoming more than just friends but that also flew out the window when he left. I can’t believe he remembers that though, and just from that nickname. _I had to use that to my advantage and call him that more often._

The waiters seemed to arrive at the perfect moment as they put down the main course and filled our glasses before we continued eating in silence for a moment.

 

The rest of the dinner was great and the food was amazing, you could definitely taste that this was a five star restaurant and when we were done eating the main they surprised me with a desert the Junmyeon had picked out for the both of us.

It wasn’t until Chanyeol waltzed inside to check if we were still here when we realised the time and we had been here for quite some time. He asked if we needed more time and when Junmyeon nodded he went back outside. ‘We should get back, it’s getting late’ he spoke the moment Chan left the building. As I nodded at him he smiled at me before standing up, ‘wait here, I’ll get our coats’ the minute we was gone however the phone on my purse made a small noise to let me know a new message had come in.

I grabbed the phone from my purse, expecting to see a text from Minseok or Luhan, but instead it came from an unknown number. “Enjoying dinner?” the message said, making me raise my brows. I thought about typing something back, but the footsteps walking towards me made me think otherwise as I put my phone back in the purse.

As Junmyeon stopped in front of me I got up from my chair and let him help me put on my coat. When I turned back around I smiled at him, before he led the two of us back to the car still waiting outside. The moment we came close to it Jongdae opened the door, ready to open ours for us. Junmyeon motioned for him to stay in the car as he opened the door for me. Jongdae looked surprised but nodded as he closed the door again and watched as he both slid into the car.

The ride back was silent, but there was one thing that kept my head buzzing the entire time. It was mostly the alcohol at this point but Junmyeon’s hand on my thigh wasn’t helping either. Just as I was about to doze off as I looked out the window he would move his fingers, caress my skin or even pinch me a little. I knew he was just doing this to keep me from falling asleep but it wasn’t helping and I could feel my skin start to grow hot underneath his touch.

The time we arrived at home my skin was burning and I needed _something or anything at this point._ The four of us walked back into the living room and the moment we did I felt a hand slide across my back. Chanyeol walked past me as he went for the stairs, probably going straight to his room. This also reminded me of what he had said earlier.  “After your date come meet me in my room, I believe you’re going to want a certain something back”, where the words he had spoken before my date with Junmyeon.

The alcohol in my blood was telling me to go upstairs, that what was the worst that could happen and even though I wasn’t _that_ far off I decided to listen. Before I went up I walked over to Sehun and Jongin sitting on the couch. ‘Where’s Minseok?’ I asked as to which Jongin just shrugged. ‘He’s at the bar with a few others’ Sehun explained causing me to nod and wish the both of them a good night.

As I took the first two steps up the stairs I felt someone grab my hand, and when I turned around I saw it was Junmyeon. ‘You’re leaving without saying goodbye?’ he spoke as to which I just smiled. ‘Sucks, doesn’t it?’ the words left my mouth before I could leave them and I was going to blame it on the alcohol. ‘You know I didn’t mean it like that’ he spoke before lowering his eyes down.

My hands cupped his face as I brought it back up, I pressed a small kiss to his cheek before smiling at him again. ‘It’s ok Junmyeon, goodnight’, he wished me the same before returning back into the living room with the others.

 

I walked down the hallway leading to my own room and to Chanyeol’s room. This time however I wasn’t sure which door it was. But my question was soon answered when I opened the first door I could reach. Chanyeol sat at the edge of his bed as he looked at the television screen, that seemed to be playing a sports game.

‘So you did decided to show up?’ it was more of a rhetorical question so I decided to ignore it as I closed the door behind me and walked over to him, to probably both of our surprise still walking straight. _See, I wasn’t that drunk.. Just a bit tipsy._

‘What do you want?’ I sassed at him before stopping in front of him blocking his view with the screen. I might be towering over him but I could feel the dominance radiating of him as he spoke, ‘kneel’. To my own annoyance I did as I was told as I kneeled on the floor right in front of him. ‘Hmm.. So you do as you’re told’ he hummed before looking back at the screen above me for a moment.

‘How was your date with Junmyeon?’ he almost growled at me, to which I just shrugged ‘it was fine’. ‘You like being treated like a princess don’t you? To have someone give you all that you desire’ Chanyeol more stated than asked as he now looked back down at me. I shook my head to which he just laughed, ‘lair’.

He reached into his pocket before unfolding his hand out in front of me, my underwear of the other night rested in his palm as he looked into my eyes waiting for me to make a move. ‘If you want this back you’re going to have to do something for me. You see ever since you came here, almost everyone has been all over you and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t one of them. But now you’re here in this fucking amazing dress, and I can’t stop thinking about you’ he explained before reaching forward with his empty hand and cupping my cheek, ‘you’re driving me crazy’ he whispered as I closed my eyes for a moment letting myself push more into his hand.

Suddenly I felt his hand move to the back of my neck before pulling me in and pressing his lips against mine. Kissing Chanyeol wasn’t even close to what I had expected it to be, I thought it would be a heated and rough kiss but to my surprise he was more passionate about it.

His lips felt smooth against mine as his now empty hand reached down to grab my waist. He pulled me closer towards him, the warmth of my skin making him greedy before he licked my bottom lip. I let him deepen the kiss and the moment his tongue touched mine he pulled me up from the ground and placed me in his lap. My legs were on either side of him as he pulled my body against his own.

His hands wandered down to cup my ass as I held his face in my palms. I barely realised my dress was sliding upwards when I suddenly felt his warm hands move to my tights. I could practically feel my legs start to shake under his soft touches, I waited for him to make a move or to at least do something. But to my surprise his hands stayed firm on my legs as he held me close.

For a moment I thought about getting up, maybe he wasn’t expecting the same as I was. Without much realisation I moved my hips against his, his obvious boner now pressing against my core as a low groan escaped his lips. He pulled away from my mouth as he started placing small kissing against my jaw and slowly moving down my neck. ‘Don’t leave marks’ I whined my hands now steady against his chest as I leaned my neck to the side.

‘Why, don’t want your boyfriend to see?’ he whispered against my skin before softly pressing his teeth against it, without leaving a mark. ‘He’s not my boyfriend’ I hissed before fisting the back of his neck and pressing my lips against his neck, I made sure to press my tongue against the prominent veins as I moved my way down to his collarbone.

His hands moved to my waist as he felt me get up, but once he realised I was getting back on my knees in front of him he quickly let go. My hands were resting on his knees as I looked up at him, making sure to keep eye contact as I started moving them up before palming him through his jeans. Chanyeol let out a low groan as he threw his head back, relishing in my soft touches.

After a little more of this I had gotten enough and unbuttoned his jeans, he lifted his hips and let me push them down before sitting up straight again. I pulled his member out of his boxers before giving it a slow pump, I used my finger to smear the precum down his shaft before leaning down, pressing my tongue against the tip. ‘Fuck, Y/N’ he moaned my name as he tried his best to keep quiet. The sounds coming from the television were loud enough to block most noises but the both of us still had to keep it down.

The dominant and controlling Chanyeol was almost completely gone as I opened my mouth and took in his tip, making sure to go slow as I started taking more of him in. His hands tangled into my hair as he made a makeshift ponytail before leaning back to look at me taking in his member. ‘Fuck your mouth is so good, so much better than I imagined’ he threw his head back once more as I almost smiled with him in my mouth.

I pushed him down my throat as far as I could before a small gagging sound filled the room, his moan following shortly after. My eyes started to water as I could him down my throat again almost cutting off my air supply before bringing myself back up.

Chanyeol’s fingers tightened around my hair as he pushed me down again, his hips accidentally pushed up as I gagged around him again. A small moan left my throat, the sound was mostly muffled by his member down my throat but somehow he didn’t miss it. ‘Fuck, you love this don’t you?’ the chuckle above me almost made me roll my eyes, but the moment he pushed me down again I decided to let him take control.

I tried my best do relax my throat as I let him use my mouth as his own, ‘you’re so good at this, taking me like a pro’ his groan let a surge of confidence surge through my body as I moved my hand to his balls, cupping them and softly squeezing them in my palm.

‘Oh Christ, just like that baby’ the name stirred me on more as I pulled him out of my mouth, a small whine escaping his lips. As I pumped his shaft at a quick pace the sloppy sound filled the room. ‘Where do you want to come?’ the question sounded so innocent but by the look on his face I could tell he was ready to cum right there and then.

‘Mouth’ he moaned as I squeezed his balls again. One of his hands in my hair cupped the back of my neck as he pulled me in for a quick kiss before bringing me back down. When I took him in my mouth again I could swore I felt him start to twitch already. ‘Fuck, I’m gonna- fuck, I’m coming’ as the words rang through my head I pressed my tongue against the bottom of his shaft before slowly running it back up.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he brought me down once more. The warm spurts of cum touched the back of my throat as I gagged around him. He let me pull back as little as I tried my best to swallow all of him. The feeling of me tightening my throat around his member made him groan as he brought his head back down.

I let him finish inside my mouth before swallowing the last remains and getting up from the floor, his hands fell from my hair to next to him as he laid back on the bed. As I got up I pushed my dress back into place and grabbed the underwear from the ground, as this was the reason for me to come here in the first place.

To Chanyeol’s surprise he heard my heels click along his wooden floor as I walked to the door. ‘Where are you going?’ he asked as he tilted his head to the side to look at me.

I looked over my shoulder before smiling at him and holding up my underwear, ‘I got what I came for, so I’m done here’. He tried to call out for me, but the moment I opened his door he was quiet. I stepped outside his room before taking my heels off. After grabbing them off the floor I looked back at him still laying on the bed, ‘goodnight Chanyeol’ I winked at him before closing the door behind me and going back to my room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god okaayyy... It's not my first smut, but it's always very exciting to post something like this in a chapter.. So please tell me what you think! Again, I'm sorry for the late update and I'll try to do better :) Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in Minseok's bed you hope to have a calm and relaxing day. But Chanyeol doesn't seem to agree after last night's events..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction. THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT

To, at this point no one’s surprise anymore, I didn’t wake up in my own bed but in Minseok’s. His sleeping form laid next to me in the bed we now “shared”. It was honestly more me hogging the entirety of the blanket but it wasn’t something that really bothered him, or he hadn’t said anything about it yet at least.

I turned around in the bed as I was awoken by the sounds outside. They weren’t very loud, but it was enough to wake me up from my slumber. Minseok also seemed to be waking up from my turning as he groggily spoke, ‘It’s just the workers’. After swinging my legs off the side of the bed I pulled the sheets off me and got up. ‘What workers?’ I asked surprised before hearing some moving behind me.

Minseok watched me get up from the bed and walk to the window before I slowly opened the blinds. I heard a small groan come from him before more sounds were heard. When I turned around I saw he had pulled the blankets up to cover his face, to keep the sunlight from hitting his face. ‘Such a baby’ I muttered to myself before opening the window and leaning forward to look outside.

Minseok was right, there were a lot of people in the garden. They all seemed to be cleaning it out, and it looked like they were almost done. After a moment of looking around I noticed that Tao and Jongdae also stood outside as they watched over the workers.. Well they were more chilling and talking to each other than actually watching over them but never mind.

Tao seemed to almost immediately notice the sound of the window opening and quickly looked up to see who it was, when he saw me he gave me a small smile and a wave which also caused Jongdae to follow his gaze. He also gave me a small wave before returning to his conversation with the younger guy.

I watched the people outside for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze on my skin as I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air. It wasn’t long after that that I felt two very cold hands slip around my waist and press me against him. ‘Min’ as I hummed the nickname the arms tightened around me and pulled me away from the window. Minseok turned me around in his arms before moving the both of us backwards, I let him push me down on his bed before watching as he crawled over my body.

‘What are you doing to me?’ he whispered against my skin before pressing a soft kiss on the my collarbone. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more space as the small kisses started trailing upwards. ‘I can’t seem to get enough from you’ the words were spoken against my skin before his lips finally met mine.

I immediately let him deepen the kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. A short groan left his lips as he pressed himself against me. My hands moved to his back, making sure to softly caress the available skin as he didn’t sleep with a shirt. Minseok put both of his hands next to my head before bringing his body down, he started grinding his hips against mine and it quickly became obvious why.

I felt the bulge dig through my short shorts as he reached down with one hand. He pressed my leg further up his waist, giving him more access as he continued grinding into my core. He groaned into my mouth before breaking the kiss for a moment to lean to forehead against mine. As I opened my eyes I was met with his lust filled ones, staring right back at me.

‘Can I-’ he whispered against my lips but he was cut off by a knock on the door. ‘Hey you two, wake up Junmyeon wants you downstairs’ Baekhyun’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. Minseok slowed down his hips, not really stopping but making sure the two of us still had some friction. ‘We’ll be there in a few’ he affirmed to Baekhyun before turning back to me and pressing his lips against mine for the last time.

He broke the kiss off before slowly getting up from the bed. ‘Are you kidding me’ I groaned before laying back down on the bed. ‘Don’t worry, if you’re good today I’ll give you a reward’ he winked at me before walking into his bathroom and not much later I heard the shower turn on. Another huff left my lips as I sat up, _enjoy that cold shower.. douchebag.._

I was one of the first ones to come downstairs and was also quick to take my place at the dining table as I waited for the others. ‘Good morning’ a cheery voice spoke and I turned my head to look at the source, Yixing looked back at me as he took his spot next to me at the table. ‘Morning’ I smiled at him before the two of us engaged in small talk.

After a few of the others came and sat down Kris was the one to sit on the other side of me. He gave me a small smile and a hum as he sat down. ‘Did you not sleep well?’ Yixing asked, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at the man opposite of him. ‘My heater is broken, so my bed is just cold.. When it’s fixed I’ll sleep better’ he assured Yixing before taking a swig of the orange juice placed in front of him.

‘Why don’t you use Y/N’s bed, not like she uses it anyway’ a voice spoke from the other side of the table spoke. My eyes snapped up as I looked at Chanyeol, ‘careful with what you say next’ I warned him as he just smirked back at me. ‘Oh please, what are you g-’ ‘Good morning!’ Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun’s happy voice as he practically skipped down the stairs. Baek sat down next to the taller man as he leaned forward, blocking Chanyeol from my eyes.

‘It’s too early for bloodshed’ he smiled at me before sitting back in his chair, Chanyeol already not looking at me anymore. I didn’t realize I had balled my fists until a felt a warm hand on top of mine. Yixing palmed my fist in his hands before rubbing the skin. When I, out of instinct, unclenched my fist he grabbed my other hand to do the same.

‘I see that psychiatrist course is paying off’ Kris mumbled before taking another swig of the juice. ‘Of course, Jongdae is doing a lot better right?’ Yixing smiled happily, unaware that Kris was talking about me instead. Kris decided to ignore the comment before turning to look at the others. It wasn’t long before Junmyeon and Minseok joined the rest of us, Minseok looking kinda out of it as he sat down in his chair.

‘As you probably all heard by now.. We have people working in the garden today, it should be done in a few and when it is you can go look outside’ he last part was directed towards me, his eyes meeting mine from across the table. I simply nodded at his statement before grabbing Kris his drink and taking a sip before quickly putting it back in front of him without his knowing. Junmyeon and Tao were the only one to realize and Tao almost snorted before looking away.

 

We ate in a comfortable silence, every now and then a few would talk but for most part we remained silent. There were moments when I could feel eyes on me but every time I’d look up no one seemed to be looking at me.

I was one of the first to finish my breakfast when I remembered something that happened yesterday. I received a text from an unknown number. Now curious me obviously wanted to find out who it was, and without a doubt my mind went straight to the guys in this house. It had to be one of them, right? Maybe it was Minseok? I wanted to find out who it was, but how would I find out? It’s not like I had any tracking skills.. _But Sehun did._

My eyes moved over to him as I watched him eat his dinner, while still in deep thought. I could just ask him, being the nice person he is he’d probably say yes. But he’d probably also tell Junmyeon, or even ask him for any kind of permission. I let my eyes move over the table, slowly falling on every boy as I thought about who it could be.

Honestly, the only ones that came to mind were Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun and Jongin as they were the ones that showed most interest in me. Minseok wasn’t that _desperate_ as he knew I’d be sleeping in his bed anyway. Kris wasn’t the type to hide that as he was more straight forward.. And for Baekhyun and Jongin I was pretty sure they didn’t know how to text with an unknown number besides buying a new phone. Chanyeol.. No, that was also out of the question.

 _I’ll just ask Sehun to track the person down,_ I thought to myself before leaning back in my chair. It wasn’t until I heard the sound of the chair moving that I realized people were leaving the table. I looked around the room to see Sehun already walking towards the stairs. Quickly I hopped off the chair and walked after him. I was halfway when someone grabbed my wrist to stop me, when I looked back I saw that the hand belonged to Chanyeol.

‘We need to talk’ he spoke softly as he leaned down a little. I saw Yixing look at the both of us from the table so I removed him hand from my wrist and nodded at him, eager to go back to Sehun. ‘Yeah sure, later’ I muttered not really thinking much off it before running after Sehun.

‘Hey wait up’ I called out to Sehun who was already in the elevator going upstairs. When he saw me running after him he held the door open for me. The moment I was inside the doors closed behind me and the elevator started going upstairs. ‘I need your help with something’ I smiled at Sehun who looked at me in surprise.

‘With what?’ he asked as he raised his eyebrows at me. ‘Nothing serious I promise, but I could really use your help tracking someone down’ I admitted as to which he nodded. ‘-but you can’t tell Junmyeon yet’ I added to which his eyes grew wide.

‘Again it’s nothing mayor. I just got a text for a number yesterday and they aren’t in my phone.. So I just want to know who of the boys is pranking me’ I shrugged as to which he noticeably relaxed a bit. ‘How do you know it’s one of the boys?’ he asked when the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and the two of us started walking to his room.

‘They knew about yesterday’s dinner, I’m assuming no one else knows about that’ I spoke as Sehun nodded again, ‘most likely’. ‘Anyway, how have you been?’  he asked before smiling down at me. I laughed softly at his way of engaging in small talk before responding with a “Good, how’ve you been?”.

‘Good actually, Junmyeon has given me some time off so I was thinking about going to spend some time with my family soon’  he explained before stopping in front of his door and opening it, allowing me to step inside. ‘What does your family think you do here?’ I asked as Sehun let out a small laugh. ‘They think I work in the IT department of some big company, which actually is also something I do here’  he smiled as he followed me into his room and closed the door behind him.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket as I watched Sehun sit down in his chair and turn on his computers. ‘So let’s take a look’ he muttered after I handed him the phone. ‘I put a lot of security systems on the phone and for me to break them down again might take a while, how about I let you know when I’m done? I can give you the phone back when I’ve made some adjustments, should they contact you again I’ll know.’ Sehun spoke as I nodded. ‘Sure, thanks again’ my smile matched his as I turned back around and went back to the hallway, to go back downstairs.

 

‘Good, you’re back. Come, let me show you the garden’ Junmyeon spoke the moment my feet hit the last step of the stairs. As I walked over to him I noticed the smile on his face, he seemed excited to show me.

As soon as he opened the doors my eyes grew wide. The garden looked so different! They had taken out all of the dead plants and flowers, replaced the broken stones for better ones and took care or the ground so flowers would grow more easily. The small waterfall had also been taken out and everything just looked so empty.

I felt a hand circle around my waist before pulling me against someone’s side. ‘What do you think?’ the voice asked as I turn sideways to look at the source. ‘It’s.. very.. empty’ I let out a small laugh, which was matched by Junmyeon before he pressed a small kiss to my forehead. ‘I know, but now at least you’ll be able to start fresh. You do still want that right? To fix the garden?’ he asked as I saw his expression change. ‘I have to do something to keep myself occupied right? So yes, it’s fine. Thank you’ as I smiled at him he relaxed.

'It kinda looks like your old yard doesn’t it?’ Luhan’s voice on my other side asked causing me to follow his eyes. ‘That also was a pile of shit’ he snickered before I turned to him and hit his arm. ‘Screw you, our garden was fine’ I proclaimed. ‘Sure it was’ I heard the other man speak, which I decided to ignore as I walked over to the nearest table. Multiple packs of seeds were laid out and as I grabbed a few to look at him I felt a couple of eyes on me.

 ‘Is everyone just going to stand there gawking or were you actually planning on helping?’ I asked before turning my head in the direction of the others. Most were quick to walk back inside as Baekhyun gave me a smile and called out a ‘good luck’ to me. Luhan and Yixing were the only ones to walk over to me before Luhan let out a small laugh, ‘I’ll take anything to spend time with my best friend at this point’ he explained as Yixing matched his laugh.

 

The three of us had been working for about 3 hours now but by now all the flowers had been planted and we were as good as done. Junmyeon and Minseok had been walking in and out for a while, just to check up on us but eventually Jongin had been instructed to watch over us from the bench. Although he was more chilling than actually doing something.

Luhan and Yixing had also gotten back inside and as I got up from my spot on the floor I looked back at Jongin. Who was laying down on the bench at this point. I walked over to him and to my surprise he still didn’t move as I bend over him a little, my figure now blocking his sun. ‘I’m going back inside, so you don’t have to lay here anymore’ I told him and after a moment of silence I heard him hum.

‘Can’t you stay like 5 more minutes? I was enjoying the sun actually, got to work on my tan you know’ he grinned up at me causing me to laugh before sitting down on the ground and leaning against the bench. ‘Oh please, you are more tanned than all of us combined’ I exclaimed causing him to snicker above me. As I leaned my head back to get more comfortable I poked his side, as to which I got a pat on the head in response before Jongin also got more comfortable.

‘Hey Jongin, can I ask you something?’, ‘You just did’ he spoke as to which I let out a small sigh and he a soft laugh. ‘How did you get here?’ I continued and suddenly his laughter stopped. ‘Why do you ask?’ his words didn’t seem hostile but I knew he wasn’t sure about telling me. ‘No reason really, just wondering’ I explained as I heard him move behind me.

‘Well.. I honestly have no idea, I was a dance mayor and I was doing pretty well to be honest. My parents and I had picked the perfect college for me and I was set to go there after my graduation. One night a few years ago my parents and I were on our way home after a dance competition. They were, arguing in the car and not paying attention to the road in front of them. We were on the right side of the road, but eventually, we came across a car that wasn’t.. The driver had fallen asleep behind his wheel and.. He hit us.’ I listened to Jongin’s words as he softly whispered them to me, just loud enough for me to hear.

‘My dad, who was driving, was dead on impact. My mother and I were alive, she told me to get out and call the police.. and so I did. I stepped out of the car and not long after I did the car exploded, and my mother was gone. Yixing and Tao were working close by, so they came over after the explosion and took me with them.’ Jongin finished speaking, louder this time. ‘I’m sorry to hear that’ I spoke before turning around to look at him. ‘But how did you go from that to.. this?’ I asked as I made a gesture towards the house.

‘After the accident I lost everything, Junmyeon offered to fill it up. He let me stay in his house, and offered to pay for my education. At the time I thought he was some rich man with a bunch of orphaned boys doing me a favour, but I was quick to find out what was really going on-’ he started as I moved to sit up and listen more carefully to what I had to say. Jongin noticed me do so and did the same as he offered me a small smile.

‘One night, when I came home early from my old job I heard Kyungsoo and Chanyeol talking about their latest job. They obviously heard me too and took me up to Junmyeon, he told me the same story he told everyone. He gave me an offer, “leave, don’t look back and don’t tell anyone what I’ve heard” or “stay, still don’t tell anyone and maybe work with them, if I wanted to”. I had nowhere to go at the time, no parents, no relatives close by and no money.. I didn’t have much of a choice.. So I stayed.’

‘Kris was the one that taught me to ropes and when I finished school, I sort of gave up dancing and joined them. As bad as it is, eventually I started to like my job and I don’t even have one of the bad ones’ he finished as I raised a brow at him. ‘What do you mean with one of the bad ones?’ I asked as he shrugged.

‘Chanyeol is an arsonist, Kris pretty much rules the Chinese division, Baekhyun enjoys his job more than I ever will and Kyungsoo is a straight up murderer and all of them don’t mind nor care. That’s all this is, a house filled with psychopaths and you’re just an addition’ as the words left his mouth I felt a shiver move down my spine.

‘I’m not a psychopath mind you, I like to think I’m quite normal’ I spoke, softly shaking away the shiver as Jongin let out a laugh. ‘Oh please, you are as crazy as the rest of them. I’ve seen you fight, hell you fought me and I know you’re good. It won’t be long and you’ll join whatever this is and you and I both know you’ll be good at it and after a while killing someone will be something you enjoy’ he spoke his eyes stuck to my face as he scanned my expression.

Suddenly a small smirk formed his lips and he tilted his head. ‘Oh, you already like it don’t you? You’ve killed before.. See, you’re not so different from the rest of us. Tell me, who was it? Was it an accident?’ he asked as he leaned in a little. I pushed myself off the ground before standing straight and turning away from him. ‘Five minutes are over’ I muttered before walking towards the door.

‘Oh come on, you know you want to tell me. I’ll find out anyway, nothing really remains hidden here. Just like that little thing with Chanyeol, and not to forget the one with Kris and Minseok’ I could hear the grin in his voice and as he finished his sentence I was already at the door. I came to a stop and spun around, ‘how the hell do you know about that?’ I snarled at him at which he raised his hands and smiled at me. ‘It’s my job to know and no worries, your secret is safe with me’ he smirked at me before leaning in. He pressed a swift kiss to my cheek before stepping beside me and opening the door for me.

 

As I walked through the hall to my room I let my mind wander. _How did Jongin know_? The thing with Kris and Minseok wouldn’t surprise me too much, but what happened with Chanyeol. I didn’t want anyone to know, I didn’t want _them_ to find out. I trusted Jongin enough to know that he’d keep his word and not tell anyone, but this couldn’t continue. _Chanyeol was a onetime thing and it will not happen again,_ I repeated the words to myself in my head as I walked to my door.

After opening the door and stepping inside I heard footsteps, so my eyes quickly moved up and I looked at the person in my room. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Chanyeol’s eyes met mine as he scanned my face. ‘We need to talk’ he spoke as he walked over to the bed before sitting down on it. ‘About what?’ I huffed before crossing my arms over my chest.

‘Yesterday night, obviously’ he rolled his eyes as he leaned back a little. ‘What is there to talk about, it was a onetime thing and it won’t happen again’ I shrugged as he stood up and slowly walked over to me. When he was in front of me he looked down and grinned at me, ‘Correct, it will not happen again, wouldn’t want your _boyfriends_ to find out now do we?’ he almost spat the words out as he took another step towards me. I made sure to not step back, there was no way I’d let him back me up.

‘Who the hell here do you think my boyfriend is?’ I gave him a little shove before tilting my head sideways before waiting for his answer. ‘The three most important people in this house of course, Minseok, Junmyeon and let’s not forget Kris. But it’s not like you don’t have the others wrapped around your pretty little fingers’ Chan spoke as he took a step back.

‘Aww, you think my fingers are pretty-’ I fake smiled at him as I took a step towards him and pressed my hands on his chest, slowly moving them up. ‘Wait till they’re wrapped around your pretty neck, choking the life out of you’ I hissed as he grabbed both my wrists, which were now on his shoulders, and held them there.

‘Aww, you think I have a pretty neck’ he mocked my earlier words before pulling my hands off his body. ‘And no thanks, I’ve already had your hands somewhere else’ the grin he send my way made my blood boil as I pulled my hands out of his grasp and pushed him away, making him stumble back but I wasn’t sure it he was faking that or not.

‘Get out of my room’ I snarled to which he just laughed. ‘Are you that far off that you don’t even remember where your room is?’ Chanyeol raised his voice as I looked around. _Shit he was right_ , I had walked into his room instead. ‘Did Minseok really fuck your brains out after you left my room last night?’ he asked and by now my blood was fuming. Before he really realised what was happening my fist came into contact with his cheek and this time he really stumbled back as he was not expecting the impact.

‘Rot in hell’ I snarled before turning around, but before I could even reach the door someone else opened it for me. ‘What the hell is going on? What did you do?’ Kyungsoo eyes immediately went to Chan who was already standing straight and looking at me with the same fury. ‘Me? She hit me, I’m just going to return the favour’ he growled before taking a step towards me, but he didn’t even get close before I heard the clocking of a gun and Kyungsoo was pointing it in his direction.

‘Kyungsoo, no!’ I yelled before moving to stand in front of Chanyeol, who looked wide eyed at the man in front of me. ‘Move Y/N, we made a promise, no one is to hurt you’ Kyungsoo didn’t even look at me as he spoke. By now Kris, Baekhyun and Luhan, who had probably heard the earlier screaming, had entered the room. They stood by the door, Baekhyun behind the two others and they slowly moved into the room. ‘Soo, lower the gun, Tao hates removing blood this early in the day’ Kris argued as Luhan sighed and gave him a disappointing look.

‘What Kris means to say that we really don’t want anyone to die, let’s just talk this out’ Luhan offered but he wasn’t listening to them, he didn’t even bother to look at them. I lifted my hand up and when I reached the gun I wrapped my fingers around the barrel. He let me pull the gun down, and when it reached my head I pressed it against my forehead.

Baekhyun took another step into the room as everyone looked at me. ‘Go on then, pull the trigger and you’ll be the one that hurt me. I was the one that hurt him, not the other way around’ As I whispered the words Kyungsoo’s eyes finally met mine. He seemed to be thinking about a few things before he removed the gun from my forehead and put it back in its holster and almost immediately turned around and walked out of the room.

‘You really are crazy, he could have killed you’ Luhan spoke after Kris let out a deep breath. ‘That would’ve been a good thing, I wouldn’t be stuck in his stupid house anymore’ I scoffed and after sparing Luhan a short look I stormed out of the room. I didn’t go to my own room, instead I went to the one where I felt most welcome.

 

After stripping myself of my clothes and turning on the shower I stretched my arm out to touch the water.

When I felt like the temperature was good enough I stepped inside the shower, letting the warm water touch my skin. It wasn’t long before I let myself get lost underneath the water, and as I hummed along to a tune that had been stuck in my head, I didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

I however did not miss the shuffling around and eventually a cupboard opening and closing. The sounds of rustling clothes were heard before I eventually heard the shower curtain move back. ‘You know, when someone closes the door behind them it’s usually not an invitation to walk in’ I spoke before I heard the person behind me let out a short laugh.

‘Really? Well you could still tell me to leave’ Minseok explained as I felt his hands circle around my waist. ‘Or we can finish what we started this morning?’ after the words had left his lips I felt them on my shoulder before slowly moving up to my neck. I let myself enjoy the moment for just a little longer before turning around in his hands and pulling his face towards mine. His lips immediately were on mine as his hands circled around, one stayed on my hip as the other came at a stop on my back, pulling me closer in.

After a moment of staying like this, kissing and pressed against each other underneath the warm water Minseok’s lips left mine to go back to my neck. ‘Let’s not do this in the shower’ he whispered against my skin in between his sensual kisses. ‘Than take me to the bed’ I muttered and it did not take long before I felt both his hands slide down my back, they grabbed onto to thighs as he slowly lifted me off the ground, but not before turning the shower off of course.

Out of instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me to the other room and to his bed. I was also slowly lowered onto it as he carried me to the middle of the bed, making sure I’d be comfortable. As my legs tightened themselves around his waist he started to grind against me, making sure I felt every part of him.

His member was rubbing against my folds as he laid his head in my neck before latching his lips to the skin, sucking dark bruises onto my neck. ‘Are you sure you want me to?’ his unsure words left his lips and as they did I pushed him off a bit to create some space. ‘Are you sure _you_ want this?’ I fake mocked him as to which he let out a short laugh and leant forward to press his erection into my thighs.

‘What do you think?’, ‘Than hurry up and fuck me already’ I snarled, grabbing his hair to pull him in for a swift kiss before he bent towards the nightstand to roam his hand around into the drawer. ‘Jesus woman just making sure’ he scolded before placing the small package next to him and leaning away from me. Minseok sat up a bit as he looked down at me, ‘you have no idea how bad I’ve wanted to see this’ as his words filled the room he slowly leaned down again. But I was quick to figure out however he had no intention of speeding up as he started pressing soft kisses to the top of my breast.

Shortly after the took the skin in both hands and kneaded them together as he wrapped his lips around my right nipple. As I arched my back into his touch a high pitched sigh left my lips.

‘God you are so beautiful’ he pressed his lips into my skin as I moved my hands to his shoulders in an attempt to move him downwards. ‘Minseok-’ I whimpered before looking down at him, his eyes were already looking back at me in admiration as he waited for me to continue. ‘What, tell me what you want babe, I won’t know what you want if you don’t tell me’ a grin formed on his lips as I wiggled my hips a little, trying to move up on the bed.

His hands however were quick to move to my hips to hold me still. ‘I love seeing you writhe beneath me, I could do this _all day_.. So tell me what you want’ his last words were more of a command than a nice compliment and I felt the shiver move down my spine, ‘touch me’ I whispered to him as to which he just let out a short laugh.

‘Aren’t I touching you already?’ he asked and for a split second I thought about smacking on the back of his head, but I knew that if I did that I’d probably be tied to this bed and I’d never get what I wanted. ‘ _Please-_ ’ I snarled as he raised brows at me. ‘Please, Minseok, eat me out’ I smiled sweetly at him as he matched my fake smile and leaned down, but not after giving me a small ‘good girl’ as an affirmation of my nice words.

 

I wasn’t sure how long we’d been here, Minseok had been in between my legs for what felt like an eternity. His tongue, lips and fingers had been attached to my pussy this entire time and each and every time as I had been close to orgasming he took it away from me. The first time he claimed he needed air and he second time he just looked up at me and grinned.  

I had tried to stay as quiet as I could, my lip probably was bruised and I eventually moved to bite down on my hand instead. But of course the man in between my legs insisted on that I didn’t try and hide my sounds, my soft mewls and especially not my moans. When I was closing in on the third orgasm, which I already knew I wasn’t going to get anyway, I was sure I heard footsteps outside his room but I quickly threw that thought aside as Minseok inserted another finger inside me.

‘I can’t take it anymore Min, please let me cum this time. I need it’ I whimpered into his touch and again I left his lips curl into a smile against me. ‘Are you sure you deserve it this time?’ he asked as he pulled his lips away from my core and I whined at the loss. His fingers sped up inside me as he pulled himself up and crawled up to me. As he pressed his lips against mine and I could taste myself on his lips I arched my chest against his.

‘Alright, come for me baby, don’t hold anything back, I want to _hear_ you’ Minseok smirked against my lips before using his other hand to grab my chin to make sure I kept my eyes on him. ‘Let them all hear you, let them know who’s making you feel this way. Let’s make them all jealous. _Come for me_ ’ he hissed against my skin and for the first time in a while I actually did as I was told.

The first thing to leave my lips was a high pitched moan and afterwards a string of curse words, his name, and ragged breaths filled the room. ‘Oh fuck, Min- ah shit’ I moaned as my body shook in his hold. Minseok just observed me as I moved in his arms and later came to a stop.

He pressed his lips to my forehead before again moving down my body, his hands grabbed my waist before he turned me around in his hold, pressing my chest into the bed below me. His hands propped me up on my knees as he steadied himself behind me. I let my head rest on the soft pillows as he shuffled around for a moment. It didn’t take long until I heard the small foil rip and I widened my legs a little to give him a better access.

The room was only quiet for a short moment before I felt his tip at my entrance and he slowly started pushing in. I closed my eyes as I let myself relish the way he felt when he was fully seethed inside me. He stayed still for a moment before slowly pulling back out, and just when I felt him about to slip out he started pushing himself back inside. A low groan left his lips as he did and after pulling out one more time he started a slow pace.

‘Fuck you feel so good, you feel so good around my cock’ Minseok spoke above me as I felt him lean down and press a kiss to the back of my shoulder. The pace he’d set up was slow, but it was just good enough to not be agonizing. With my head still pressed against the pillow I now started letting out all my sounds inside it, making sure I wasn’t too loud.

From behind me there sounded ragged breath and low groans as he moved himself in and out of me. ‘Why did I wait so long to do this, we should’ve done this weeks ago’ Minseok joked against my skin after pressing his lips this time to my other shoulder.

I felt one of his hands move over my skin before he wrapped his fingers in my hair and using this leverage to pull my face out of the pillows. I hummed his name as he pulled my body up until it was rested against him, the hand in my hair now wrapped itself around my throat as his right hand held me close.

His rhythm sped up too, he was getting closer. His breath fanned against my breath as I felt his right hand start to leave my waist. Slowly it circled around my body until it reached my clit, a soft mewl left my lips as my clit was still very sensitive from its previous tortures.

‘No- ah, Minseok please’ I softly spoke as I also started to feel myself slip away. My body seemed to notice it to as I clenched around him inside me, which caused his moans to match mine.

His fingers drew circles on my clit as I continued to clench around him, his hips now snapping into me at a faster pace. ‘Come on baby, finish for me one more time and you can rest’ he spoke the words against my neck as he leaned his head down a little. ‘Fuck you feel so good clenching around me, do it again.. And then, come for me’ he growled into my skin and for the second time tonight, I did as I was told.

 

*Unknown’s POV*

I sat at my desk as I looked at the small screen of my laptop in front of me. My fingers were hovering over the letters but the two next door were making it almost impossible to actually get anything done. It wasn’t that they were that loud, it’s just that the walls are thin and Minseok _wanted_ me and everyone else to hear.

I finally stopped trying to type something and looked down at the tent in my jeans, ‘fucking hell’ I whispered to myself before throwing my head back against the headrest and moving my hand down to my crotch.

For a moment I thought about walking out of my room and knocking on their door, maybe I’d tell them to shut up or maybe I’d ask if I could join. Minseok wouldn’t mind but I wasn’t too sure about Y/N yet, maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t. I realized I wasn’t going to get up and find out anyway so after looking sideways to make sure my door was locked I sat back in my chair and unbuckled my belt.

_This was going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooff, it's been a while since I last posted. Finally I'm free from work for a while though, so I can get back to writing :) I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, apparently I'm ending all of them with smut.
> 
> But ANYWAY, who do you think the person is at the end? And that lil thing with Kyungsoo, don't worry to all my Kyungsoo stans I plan to make Y/N's and his relationship better soon. Who knows they might even become friends ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today there is a meeting with all the remaining mafia groups in town, nothing that could possibly go wrong here.. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

A few days had passed, and my life had started to fall into a rhythm. The days had started to become the same: wake up, eat breakfast with the boys, work in the garden, eat lunch, fill up spare time with something else, eat dinner, go upstairs, shower and go to bed.

Usually the “fill up spare time” was the only thing different, sometimes I’d read a book. Other times I’d watch a movie or play a video game with one of the available boys, which usually were either Baekhyun, Jongdae or Sehun but the others never actually give me some proper privacy. Right now I was watching a movie with Sehun and Jongin as we all lounged on one of the couches.

Junmyeon tried to be with me as much as possible but his work was keeping him busy, which was notably frustrating him. I could tell he was getting less sleep and becoming exhausted. Yixing saw it too and he was getting more worried every day. Of course Jun told us he was fine but Yixing knew otherwise and had been telling him to take it slow.

Of course Minseok left after breakfast to go to “work” and didn’t come home until after I showered, so he also wasn’t much of entertainment to me. Kris.. well, Kris was still the same. He was busy and he had just come back from a short trip to China. Lu and Tao were still there and I was starting to miss Luhan’s sassy comments.

I was avoiding Chanyeol like he was the plaque and things with Kyungsoo went back to how things used to be, which meant we weren’t really talking.

A few days ago Sehun had given me my phone back so I could use it again but I still hadn’t received any new messages from my mystery guy, or at least I thought he was a guy. Earlier today Junmyeon had told me that there would be people over, important people apparently and he had kindly asked me to stay clear from them. But I think the both of us knew I had other plans, just to get on his nerves a little.

Minseok had given me a list of the people that would be showing up, so I could recognize their faces and talk to them if needed. You know, just in case..

 

Only a few minutes had passed when the first one arrived, and from what Baekhyun had told me earlier he was the leader from a mafia group down south, but I couldn’t quite remember his or the group’s name. His dark grey hair was the first thing I noticed when he walked through the big doors and the second thing was his stern expression. Jongdae walked in front of him to lead him to wherever he needed to be, which I assumed was the meeting room. I had been in there a few times, but all were not very pleasant as I was there when Junmyeon told me about that stupid ‘contract’.

As Jongdae walked past us I noticed the guy behind him looking around and the moment he passed the couch his eyes fell on me. He seemed surprised for a moment before returning his face back to the front as he followed Jongdae. I moved to stand up from my seat as I grabbed my cup from the table to get something to drink.

When I heard a new voice coming from the door my eyes quickly turned in its direction. There were two man standing at the door and one of them spoke to the other in a language I couldn’t quite understand, but I knew it was directed at me as both of their eyes were on me.

‘Oh come on Yuta, that’s no way to talk about a lady’ the other replied as they started walking towards us. ‘Please excuse him, he can be quite.. forward’ as the words left his mouth they stopped in front of me. The man extended his hand to me before smiling, ‘my name is Johnny, again please excuse my colleague Yuta for his behaviour, we are your guests after all’.

I placed my hand in his palm, expecting him to shake it. But instead he brought my hand up to his lips and pressed his lips to the top of my hand. Jongin made a groaning noise behind me, and I heard him get up from the couch as he moved to stand behind me. ‘She’s not interested Johnny, just take Yuta and follow Taeyong’ Jongin spoke from behind me as Johnny looked up from his kiss and smirked at the man behind me. ‘You and I both know I like a challenge’ his words only seemed to add more fuel to the fire as I felt Jongin slide past me.

Before he could speak up however I removed my hand from Johnny’s grasp and wrapped it around Jongin’s arm. His eyes met mine before he let out a deep sigh and shook his head, but stayed next to me. Yuta gave the other man a small tap to the back of his head before the two of them walked after their boss.

‘It’s always the same with those guys from NCT, best stay away from them Y/N, you are better off with us then that you are with them’ Sehun softly spoke from the couch which caused me to turn around.

‘And why is that?’ I asked while raising my eyebrow at him. ‘Because those guys mostly work in human trafficking and prostitution, any woman that gets involved with any of them ends up in one of the two options’ he answered before his eyes turned to follow both boys down the hall.

‘Oh please it’s not always those two options, there’s also a third option’ another voice from behind us spoke. Two more guys stood there as one gave us a soft smile. ‘Death’ the other guy replied, this made the first one sigh and look at him. ‘That’s not what I meant Lucas-’ he spoke before turning back to us.

‘You know what never mind. Anyway, we haven’t met before, I’m-’ he started but I cut him off by extending my hand to him. ‘Mark, it’s nice to meet you’ I smiled at him as he seemed surprised by me knowing his name.

He let out a short laugh before taking my hand and shaking it, ‘and it is nice to finally meet you too miss Y/L/N, I’ve heard quite a lot about you’ he admitted before letting go of my hand. ‘And I must admit, it’s nice to meet someone that does their research’ Mark laughed before stepping aside to let the other, Lucas, introduce himself.

‘My name is Lucas, and Mark is right, the stories speak the truth’ he smiled before shaking my hand and looking directly into my eyes. ‘And what do these stories say?’ I heard Sehun ask as he got up from the couch and walked over to the four of us.

‘Just that she is gorgeous’ Lucas smirked before I noticed someone sneaking up behind him, and this face I did recognize. ‘And that Junmyeon is a very lucky guy’ Jackson whispered into Lucas’s ear, who visibly jumped before turning around to look at the source. ‘Wow, they even invited the snake, guess it is our time to go’ Lucas spoke to Mark before the other nodded and they both left without another word, but both made sure to give me a small bow while walking away.

‘A snake huh?’ I questioned Jackson, who only smiled wider and shrugged. ‘I gather information.. For anyone that pays the right amount, which means sometimes I give information on crews that just paid me for information. So they tend to be.. cautious with what they say around me’ Jackson finished before straightening his back.

‘But anyway, enough about me. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you, how have you been princess?’ his smooth voice made me laugh a bit before smiling back at him. ‘I’ve been well, how about you?’ I asked him as to which he nodded, telling me he was doing good too. I purposely ignored his nickname for me, but I could tell it annoyed Jongin. But with what Jackson told me earlier, I’m sure a lot of people were cautious around him as he must know quite a lot about them.

‘What are you doing here by the way, I thought this was like a “gang meeting”’ I spoke, making sure to put the exclamation marks on. Jackson let out a small laugh before nodding, ‘I suppose it is a gang meeting, but what would a gang be without information?’.

‘Hmm true, would you like something to drink?’ he nodded at my question before I lead him into the kitchen, leaving Jongin and Sehun behind us. I tried offering him a beer, but instead he smiled at me again before asking for a water instead. ‘Still got a meeting to attend to’ he spoke as I grabbed two glasses of water before pulling out two chairs.

I sat down at the head of the table as Jackson took the closest seat, making sure he could still look into the room. ‘How are they treating you? _Really_?’ Jackson made sure to whisper that last part as he looked at me, and I could tell that his worry was genuine. _Did he know how I got here?_

‘They’re treating me just fine Jackson-’ I started but was cut off by him putting down his glass and speaking once more. ‘I know how you got here Y/N, I know they won’t let you leave but you are not quite their prisoner. So don’t lie to me and tell me, _are you ok?_ ’. My mouth ran dry as I let my eyes move towards the living room before turning back to look at the man in front of me.

Jackson grabbed my hand from the table and placed it in between his hands as he waited for an answer. ‘Honestly, you have nothing to worry about at the moment and besides-’ I admitted as I slowly pulled my hand from his grasp and gently placed it on top of his hands. ‘I know how to handle myself’ I tapped his hands a few times before letting them go and dropping them to rest on my legs.

‘I’m sure you know, but if you ever need help. You know where to find me’ he leaned in a little as he softly spoke the words and moved to sit straight.

‘I see the Bangtan Boys are also invited to the party’ Jackson spoke suddenly, with by far one of the fakest smiles I have ever seen. ‘You can hardly describe this as a party’ I heard a familiar voice speak, a small smile placed itself on my face as I turned around to greet them. Hoseok was the one to speak and therefore he was already looking in our direction. When his eyes met mine his face immediately lit up and he almost skipped over to the two of us.

‘Y/N! It’s good to see you again!’ he exclaimed before allowing me to get off the chair before he pulled me into a tight hug. The mention of my name seemed to gather the others attention, as they all turned to look at us. ‘Y/N?’ Namjoon softly spoke before also walking towards us.

‘So you are alive?’ Yoongi snorted causing me to nod and before I could make a comment Jackson spoke up. ‘You know these guys?’ his questions was turned to me as I turned to look at the other boys. ‘Of course, _I used to work at one of their clubs’,_ of course this was a plain lie but I had never told the others boys about my other profession and I wasn’t planning on ever telling them.

Jin was the first one to notice as he spoke with a bright smile, ‘best bartender we’ve ever had, what a loss it was when you left’. Namjoon gave him a short look before nodding along and also offering me and Jackson a smile. ‘But of course very understandable, you wanted to open your own place’ as the words left his mouth I, unknown to the man next to me, raised a brow at him.

‘Well this has been great really, but I better get going inside’ Jackson got up from his chair before placing a hand on my shoulder, ‘if you need me, you know where to find me’. Before leaving he gave me a small smirk and a wink and the other boys a cold look.

When he was just out of reach I softly spoke up, ‘how did you know I had my own bar?’ I asked Namjoon as he just let out a small snicker. ‘What, you really think that after I found out who you were I wasn’t going to let them look into you?’ he nodded his head to the others as Jimin smiled at me before giving me a small wave.

‘I didn’t look into you’ I replied as he smiled again, ‘I have nothing to hide’.

‘Well frankly I do, and they don’t know about.. _All of that,_ and I’d like to keep it that way’ Namjoon nodded in affirmation before taking a moment to look around. ‘But now that we see you again, I’d like to call in that favour you still owe me’ his smile told me he was up to no good as his eyes met mine again.

As I was about to make a comment I suddenly remembered what he was referring to. A while ago I had asked Namjoon for information about who was following me, which ended up being Junmyeon of course. He had never actually been able to give me the information but he was right, he did hold up he end of the deal in a way. Which was more than enough for a mafia boss.

‘And what might that be?’ as I asked Namjoon the question he gave the room another look before taking a seat in Jackson’s earlier spot. ‘A source told us EXO is planning on hitting one of our warehouses soon, but we don’t know which one. I’m asking you to find out which one it is and tell me. I’m not expecting you to keep spying on them, I’d just like to know about that one operation’ he explained to me and it wasn’t until he had finished talking that I noticed the other boys had already gone to go inside the “meeting room”.

‘Is that all?’.

‘That is all’ he confirmed before got up from his chair, gave me a small smile and followed the rest of his crew inside.

 

After Namjoon had left, it didn’t take long before the last group arrived. They barely spared me a look as they simply walked past me and entered the room and just as they did, the door closed behind them.

As I was about to sink back into my seat on the couch I left a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jongin offering me a smirk, ‘wanna go and listen to what they are saying in there?’ I matched his smirk and nodded. He held his hand out for me and after placing my hand in his he pulled me off the couch and along with him.

But he didn’t go into the office, or even anywhere remotely close to it. Instead we went past it and quickly up the stairs to.. Sehun’s room? Jongin opened the door and pulled me inside before putting me in a chair behind Sehun and closing the door. He locked it, just in case, before sitting down next to Sehun. ‘What is she doing here? You know Junmyeon won’t be happy about this’ a familiar voice spoke. I turned to look around the room to see we were not alone, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae were also here.

‘So let’s not tell him’ Jongin shrugged before turning to give the others a look. Baekhyun and Jongdae just nodded as Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest before looking towards me. My eyes never met his as I looked towards the other two. ‘He wanted her to join the meetings someday anyway, this would be a good way to start’ Baekhyun spoke as Jongdae just looked at the screen.

I decided to follow his gaze and looked at the screen, on the big screen the entire meeting room was being portrayed. The camera was apparently situated right above the door as it gave a clear view of whatever was going on. Surrounding the bigger screen were multiple smaller ones and they gave us a clear view of the whole house, or well most of it.

As I looked at the screen my eyes followed all the groups sitting at the table, closest to the door was GOT7 as they had been the last ones to arrive you could tell they had the bad seats. It took me by surprise to see their faces, considering I had done a few jobs for them but all were discussed over the phone. Next to them were the remaining members of EXO, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Kris and Yixing, as Luhan and Tao were still on the trip and would be gone for a few more days.

At the head of the table was obviously Junmyeon and right on his side were Bangtan, next to them the few members of NCT and finally.. Jackson.. He seemed to most casual out of all of them too, giving zero shits about his seat or anything else for that matter.

My eyes remained on the screen as I spoke ‘When did Minseok get back? I didn’t see him enter the office, or the house..’, ‘Oh he’s been here a while actually, 2 hours I’d say, he entered through the back door’ Jongdae spoke as I let out a short sigh. _Why didn’t he come see me before the meeting, it’s not like I was busy._

 

As the men in the office conversed and made plans about whatever I looked through the files Sehun had on everyone in the groups present, which was the same file Minseok had given me earlier. I didn’t really look much into BTS, as I had worked with them many times before, so NCT and GOT7 held my attention at this point. I wasn’t sure who the voice was I’d been speaking with on the phone but I assumed it was the leader of GOT7. Why they called themselves those names still made no sense to me either, but I didn’t expect it ever would.

NCT was a _big_ group, and all worked in many departments, but it was true that a lot of their work consisted of human trafficking or prostitution. Apparently they got people and trained them into fitting into a certain department and if you didn’t make the cut, you’d end up somewhere in a ditch.

It was quite weird to see them like this to be honest, considering they seemed so _nice,_ they didn’t look like killers at all. With the other groups they all had this “look” that could just scream danger, but with them it was different. They seemed to only want to draw you in and that was probably the exact look they were going for.

There still wasn’t much to read about GOT7, even to the others groups these guys were new and quite a mystery. They weren’t sure what they wanted, only that they weren’t much for getting their hands dirty. So the file even mentioned it was possible they worked with hired assassins and of course one of those.. Would be me.

There was a lot of information on Jackson, but none of it seemed to be _important or relevant._ It was just simple history. He wasn’t linked to a group and he didn’t seem to have any associates, he really just was a hired snitch.. Or informant, as he liked to be called.

 

‘What about that girl in your house? Y/N? Is she your new pet?’ the words pulled my attention back to the screen as I listened along. Lucas, being the one who had spoken, sat back as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes remained on Junmyeon who shook his head. ‘She is none of your concern’ he stated before turning his back to them, a sigh he was getting annoyed.

‘Didn’t you boys say you needed new.. _Recruits?_ Maybe this Y/N could help you out’ the one to speak was I believe.. Jinyoung, from GOT7. He sat back in his chair as the Mark across him shrugged. ‘Of course we always need new recruits, however Y/N doesn’t really seem to fit the kind we’re looking for. We’re quite picky you see.. Your latest girl however, fits that picture just fine. Maybe you could set us up sometime?’ he smirked to his rival, before Jinyoung could react however Johnny butted in.

‘I am curious about this Y/N though, does she happen to be in a relationship? I’m still looking for one that fits my needs and I think she fits that picture just fine’ he leaned forward to put his elbows on the table and right before Junmyeon could turn around in rage Minseok stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m going to have to disappoint you, she’s already fitting my needs just fine’ as the words left his mouth I noticed everyone in this room side-eying me. A cold shiver moved its way down my spine as I repeated his words in my head. _Was I just some toy to you?_ I noticed I wasn’t the only one affected by his words, Kris and Yixing both snapped their heads in the direction of Minseok before looking towards the camera. ‘Wait your needs? I thought she was Junmyeon’s girlfriend’ Lucas laughed and I could Kris let out a sigh.

‘I’d like to keep her for the time being, but once I’m done with her I’ll be sure to send her your way’ Minseok smirked, completely ignoring Lucas’s comment, and as he spoke I could hear Chanyeol scoff behind me. Jin seemed to awkwardly look away and Jackson even looked straight up at the camera. _Did they know I was listening?_ I could almost feel Jackson’s eyes on me as he looked at the camera for a few more seconds before looking back towards Junmyeon, who seemed to straighten his back before turning back to the group.

‘Oh I bet she is. Doesn’t she have the most perfect lips, I know a few ways to put them to good use’ Johnny only continued riling both boys up before their leader, Taeyong raised his hand. ‘That’s enough John, if you’re that desperate this isn’t the right address’. Johnny only nodded before sitting back in his seat, making sure to keep his eyes on Minseok.

‘Maybe you should learn to control your boys a bit better-’ Junmyeon’s hard gaze was on Taeyong before he turned to the rest of the table. ‘-I’ve had enough of all of you for today, you know where the exit is’.

 

To my surprise Johnny’s words didn’t affect me that much, sure I was annoyed but I was used to comments like this at the bar. I was more focused on Minseok, I was going to slap that smile off his pretty face the first moment I see him. With that exact intention I got up from my chair and placed the file back on the table near Sehun.

‘Y/N, wait’ I heard a voice behind me speak, but I wasn’t listening anymore. I had to go talk to Minseok, I had to either make him explain or beat his ass. There was a small voice in the back of my head telling me he was lying, that he was only saying those things to make the others move on and to not make me a target. Of course if they knew we were “a thing” they’d try to hurt me, but I couldn’t help but wonder.. Which was why I was currently stomping down the hall, with Chanyeol running after me.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder as he made me stop walking and pushed me against the wall, his strong grip keeping me in place. ‘Hey listen, I’m trying to talk to you-’ he started explaining as I slapped his chest and tried to create more space between us. ‘I know and I don’t want to hear it, I just need to go and beat the shit out of him’ I muttered while evading eye contact.

Chanyeol released my left shoulder, making sure to keep his other arm steady to prevent me from running away, as he lifted his hand up to cup my chin in his hand. He moved his hand to make me look at him before letting out a deep sigh. ‘Just hear me out, I know I may not seem like the biggest fan of you and Minseok together.. But you and I both know that whatever he said in there was bullshit’ Chanyeol’s voice softened as he felt me relax against the wall a little.

‘Look-’ he let out another sigh followed by a short groan as he looked into the hallway leading back to Sehun’s room, Baekhyun and Jongin were both walking towards us as Chanyeol turned his gaze back to me. ‘I know we’ve had our differences and I know you may not.. Like me like that. But just trust me on this, Minseok cares about you. Hell he was probably only saying those things because he is fucking jealous and possessive. _If you wanna take a little revenge you know where to find me of course-_ ’ as he spoke the last words gave him another short shove as he just winked at me before straightening up. ‘But seriously, you have nothing to worry about’ he spoke more serious and louder this time as I noticed that Jongin and Baekhyun had caught up with the both of us.

‘If you want to kick his ass however, hit me up’ Jongin smiled at me causing me to let out a short laugh. ‘See there’s that smile’ Baekhyun let out a genuine laugh as he patted the top of my head, allowing Chanyeol to take a step back and give me more space.

‘I am going to beat his ass blue, but first I’m going to punch Johnny’ I stated as Jongin nodded and started walking ahead of me. The four of us walked to the elevator in silence before stepping inside and allowing the door to close. Baekhyun pressed the button to go down as I turned to Jongin again, ‘Will Junmyeon get in trouble if I punch Johnny?’. He smiled at my concern before shaking his head, ‘he’ll probably give you a medal. I could tell he was dying to do the same’.

‘Oh and did you see Kris his face, those eyes just screamed murder’ Baekhyun clapped his hands together at the idea of a fight before looking over his shoulder to me. ‘We’ll back you up if it comes to a fight, but beware of Yuta. He will try and assist Johnny, and these guys aren’t afraid to hit a woman’ he advised me as I nodded at his words.

‘Neither were we when we were told to snatch her of the streets a few weeks ago’ Chanyeol muttered the words as Baekhyun shrugged and turned to look back at the door. I could tell it still bothered Chan, so for a short moment I grabbed his hand that was closest to the wall and gave it a short but firm squeeze. None of the others would be able to see it but I noticed Chan looking down at his hand before returning the short squeeze.

I let go of his hand as the doors opened, and as I looked past them I saw that BTS were just leaving the building. Jackson’s voice could still be heard from inside the office, so I slid through Chanyeol and Baekhyun as I started walking towards the noise.

Before I could however reach the door someone else opened it. Taeyong came walking through the door before noticing me standing next to it. He raised his eyebrow at me as he held the door open for the rest of the boys to walk out. Mark was the first to walk through and I heard him mutter something under his breath as he walked past me.

Lucas, Johnny and Yuta came walking through and the moment Johnny saw us he let out a short laugh. ‘Hey there you are’, he smiled at me before clasping his hands together. Taeyong and I kept eye contact as Johnny starting talking to me, I didn’t even listen to what he was saying as I kept my eyes on his boss. He tilted his head a little before I could see a small smile start to form on his lips, _he knew why I was there._ With that in mind I balled my hand into a fist and brought it up to hit Johnny in the face.

Lucas let out a laugh as Johnny stumbled back before bringing his hand up to his face. For the first time I let my eyes meet his as he moved towards me. He reached his hand up to return the favour, his hand wasn’t balled into a fist like mine, he was going to use the back of his hand to hit me. Which only made it easier for me to predict where to hit him next, fights like this weren’t that difficult.

My right hand reached up to grab his wrist as I used my left fist to punch into his stomach. This was also the moment Jongin decided to step in as he moved Johnny away from me. Yuta seemed to take this as his moment as he took two big steps towards me.

He never got the chance to reach me however as someone stepped in front of him. Taeyong raised his hand to wave Yuta off as he looked down at me. ‘Oh come on, it’s not like she doesn’t deserve it’ he exclaimed before allowing Mark and Lucas to walk him to the exit.

‘You heard what he said about you, yet he is your only target’ Taeyong spoke to me as he referred to me hitting Johnny. ‘Oh don’t worry, Minseok will be next’ I assured him as a small smile came across his features. ‘Oh I’m sure, that was a good punch. I doubt you are the innocent girl they are portraying you to be. If you ever get sick of being around these guys, call me, I’d be happy to give you a good spot among us’ he spoke softer this time, making sure only I had heard him as he handed me a card.

It was a business card, written on it was his name and number, no address or anything else. Without saying anything I put the card in my back pocket as I nodded at him. He gave me another smile before turning around and following the rest of his men out the door.

‘You have to teach me that move’ Jackson’s familiar voice spoke as he came walking through the doors. I let out a short laugh before he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side. It wasn’t long however before he leaned down to my ear and whispered in it, ‘I like to think that you and I are friends, and I am known to take care of my friends. I’m sure that you were listening to what they were saying in there and I can’t stand the thought of you being treated like that. So if you ever want to.. _Escape,_ you have my number’.

He leaned back up as he noticed Chanyeol looking at him, so he gave me another smile before letting me go. ‘I don’t have it actually’ I muttered to him as to which he just shook his head. ‘Check your phone, I’m sure you’ll find it’ he offered me a wink before waving at Chanyeol as he started walking towards the door.

‘Well that went well didn’t it?’ a voice asked as GOT7 now came walking through the door. ‘It went better than expected’ another voice spoke and this one I actually recognized, I had heard it before.. But where?

Realization struck me as I remained in place, this voice.. This was the voice from the phone, whenever I talked to GOT7 on the phone this was the voice that talked back. So than this had to be the leader of the group. His eyes met mine before he stopped in front of me. ‘Oh there you are, we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Jaebum, but please call me JB it’s much easier’ he spoke as he held his hand out for me.

I offered him my hand before introducing myself, ‘Y/N’ he repeated my name as he kept his gaze on me. ‘Have we met before?’ he suddenly asked as he raised his eyebrow at me, causing the others to also turn to look at me. ‘I hope not’ I admitted causing the ones who I recognized as Mark and Jinyoung to snicker.

‘Yeah that’d probably be for the better’ JB spoke, moving on from the subject. ‘Anyhow, I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again. I’m looking forward to that moment’ he offered me a short nod before also he and the others walked to the door.

 

‘Don’t forget your mission’ I heard Baekhyun whisper in my ear as I looked over my shoulder to roll my eyes at him. ‘You are only here to see me hit someone aren’t you?’ I asked him, to which he just shrugged and nodded. ‘What can I say, I love violence’.

‘You’re despicable’ Chanyeol sighed before holding the door open for me.

As I walked in to the office Yixing was the first to notice me and he was quick to stand up and tap Junmyeon’s shoulder before nodding his head in my direction. As Junmyeon turned to look at me Minseok and Kris followed suit. Kyungsoo didn’t seem all to bothered as he just sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

I continued the not too long walk to the rest of the boys as Kris sighed and moved to stand in front of Junmyeon, thinking I’d go for him first. ‘You heard?’ I could tell Minseok was worried as the words left his mouth and I nodded at them. ‘Then you know I only said it to protect you’ he explained as I let out a short laugh.

‘Oh really, protect me from what, from those guys? How would they even be able to take me, I’m surrounded by three bodyguards EVERYWHERE I GO!’ the last words caused Minseok to go silent for a moment. ‘I told you they are for your own good’ Junmyeon spoke as he moved away from Kris to walk towards me.

‘No, they are for YOUR own good. Because you are too much of an egotistical asshole to see that you’re killing me by keeping me here!’ This caused his mood to turn around as he stopped in front of me and grabbed my chin. ‘I’ve had enough of you for today, go to your room-’ his voice held no emotion as he now turned to Chanyeol, ‘-and make sure she stays there’.

I put both hands against his chest as I pushed him away from me. ‘No, you are NOT LOCKING ME BACK IN THERE. I’m fucking leaving’ I cursed at him to which he just let out a short laugh. ‘Try me’ as soon as the words left his mouth I turned around and pushed Chanyeol away before running to the door.

I heard him curse under his breath before steadying himself and also running to the door. Maybe Jackson hadn’t left yet, maybe he was still here. ‘Y/N, you know the gate is locked so why try?’ Chanyeol called out to me and I could tell he wasn’t running as fast as he normally would. He was taller than me anyway so he could easily catch me, but it was like he knew he’d win anyway. As I slipped through the big door leading into the garden however, I felt a surge of happiness flash over me.

Jackson indeed still was here and he was currently talking to the members of GOT7 as they stood in front of the gate. They however, still were on our side as I ran past the open door and straight towards them. Chanyeol was also quick to notice them as I heard him curse again and pick up his pace. ‘Jackson!’ as he heard his name being called he turned to look at me and opened his arms for me to run into them.

‘Don’t you dare you little-’ whoever it was, he was quick to cut himself off as we both saw JB grab his gun from the holster on his leg and aim it at whoever else was behind me. ‘That’s close enough’ JB spoke as the other members started either pulling their guns from their holsters or aiming it towards them.

I let myself run into Jackson’s arms as he quickly closed them around my frame pulling me further into his embrace. ‘What happened?’ he asked before moving his hand over my hair. ‘He won’t let me leave, he’s going to lock me up into my room again’ I spoke the words into his chest just loud enough for Mark and JB, who were standing next to him, to hear.

‘C’mon JB give me back the girl’ a familiar voice spoke causing me to look up from Jackson’s chest. ‘Use my fucking name douchebag!’ I called out to Junmyeon who just let out a sigh. Minseok, Kris, Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo had also gotten outside at this point. Beside Minseok and Junmyeon everyone had their guns aiming at the man opposite them. ‘You seem very keen on getting her back, so I assume she isn’t just your.. plaything?’ JB asked and I felt him place a hand on my back.

‘Are you really willing to start a war over that?’ Junmyeon asked and I looked over to JB who just looked at me and shrugged. ‘I’m not sure, are you willing to start a war for her?’ JB returned the question as we both turned our faces to Junmyeon. He seemed to think about the question before he answered it, ‘Yes, yes I would’. His answer caught both of us by surprise but I only felt Jackson tighten his grip on me more.

‘I suppose you are more important to him than you anticipated kitten’ Mark spoke with a smug look on his face before turning to his leader. ‘They won’t just let us walk out of here with her, what do you want to do?’ Mark spoke in a hushed tone, making sure only his team and I could hear him.

‘How about we don’t create a bloodbath today-’ Jackson suddenly spoke, causing me to look up at him. _Did he just say we?_ ‘Princess, I know this isn’t ideal but I need you to hear me out’ his voice was hushed as he let out a short sigh. ‘Stay with them for a while, they obviously won’t hurt you. Yes it will be shit but I promise you I will find a way to get you out of here, I just need some time. Gain their trust for as much as you can, and I will contact you when I’m ready’ he shorty moved his gaze up to JB before looking back down at me.

‘Now I’m going to push you back to them, but before that I need you to hit me’ his lips tugged into a little smirk as he straightened his back. ‘Listen, there’s not much I can do with you for the time being. Because frankly he’s right, you’re just a little-’ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence however as I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face.

On que Jackson pushed me back towards Chanyeol, who was quick to lower his gun and wrap his fingers around my arm firmly pulling me closer towards him. Because he was still putting his gun back in its holster his hold on me wasn’t too tight, and I used this to pull my arm out of his grasp and walk past him. ‘Happy now?’ I made my voice sound a bit sadder as I walked past Junmyeon, who stayed silent as he watched me walk back inside the building.

Yixing, who had remained inside the building this entire time, let his eyes follow me before walking with me to the stairs. ‘Here, come with me to my office’ he spoke in a soft voice as I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

 

As he opened the door to his office he motioned for me to sit down, ‘let me take a look at your arm, I know Chanyeol’s grip can be quite.. Harsh’ he hesitated while watching me sit down in the chair. I rolled my sleeve up to show him the already forming bruise on my arm, you could see Chanyeol’s hand clearly on my skin as Yixing let out a deep sigh. ‘I’m sorry this happened to you’ his voice came out as nothing but a whisper as he walked to a small cooler and grabbed a pack of ice out of it.

‘Don’t be, it’s my own fault’ I huffed, referring to what happened earlier. ‘I meant for you being here in the first place’  he admitted before pressing the ice pack to my skin. I flinched at the cold before looking up at Yixing, who kept his eyes on my arm.

It was only when I put my hand on his that he looked at me, his expression still somewhat sad. ‘That’s not your fault either’ my smile was genuine as he nodded at me before returning a soft smile. ‘Thank you’. I let Yixing put a balm on my arm before the door slammed open and a fuming Junmyeon came walking in.

_Please hurry Jackson, I don’t know how much longer I can take this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooofff, please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that little mistake with GOT7 you realise that you need to do everything to get EXO to trust you, and that means everything ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

‘DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE?’ Junmyeon’s asked the moment he had come walking through the door leading into Yixing’s office. Without actually given me the option to talk he continued, ‘now they know what you are to me, so now the moment they decide to rebel against everyone you are their first target!’ he exclaimed angrily as he walked over towards us.

Yixing was still treating my arm as Junmyeon stopped in front of us. ‘I know, I’m sorry’ I muttered under my breath causing Yixing to look at me in surprise. Junmyeon continued yelling at me before coming to an abrupt stop, ‘wait what?’.

‘I’m sorry for putting you in that position’ I apologized to him as I moved my eyes up to look at him. Junmyeon seemed surprised by my apology before shaking his head, ‘Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time’ he spoke softly as he used his hand to cup my cheek and look into my eyes. ‘I need you to know that I would never hurt you, you mean to much to me’ Junmyeon assured before letting my cheek go and moving his hand to move a few strands of hair out of my face.

‘I know’ I nodded as Junmyeon let out a sigh. Suddenly the door opened and Kris stepped inside. ‘Luhan and Tao are on their way back, do you still want Y/N in her room?’ he asked as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and looked at me. His gaze was cold, but I could tell he didn’t want to hear Junmyeon say “yes”.

‘No it’s fine’ Junmyeon answered after placing a small kiss to my temple. He gave my hair another pet before turning around to face Kris. ‘Tell Jongdae to pick Luhan and Tao up from the airport and let Kyungsoo go with him, just in case’ he ordered him, and as Kris nodded Junmyeon looked back at me. ‘As for you, you can decide where you sleep tonight. You don’t _have_ to sleep in Minseok’s room’, I was sure he only told me that in the hopes I’d stay with him, but without answering him I gave him a small nod.

Junmyeon looked at the bruise on my arm for a moment before turning back to the door and walking out with Kris.

 

It wasn’t long before Yixing was done with my arm and he let me leave. As I stood outside his office I paced around for a moment, _where would I go now? Do I go back to my own room, or should I go to Minseok?_ I thought about it for another moment before walking towards Minseok’s room, we had to talk about this eventually.

And if Jackson really was going to help me get out of here I had to get back to him as soon as possible, without being suspicious of course.

I knocked on the door to his room as I waited for him to open it, it wasn’t too long as I heard some shuffling before the door opened. Minseok’s eyes met mine as he raised an eyebrow at me, ‘What are you doing here?’ he asked as I scoffed a little. ‘Am I not allowed to be here anymore?’ I asked causing him to shake his head.

‘I’m just surprised to see you here that’s all’ he admitted before stepping aside and letting me enter. Minseok was wearing a blouse, which he had unbuttoned a little allowing me to see a little of his skin. Before he had it buttoned up more so now I could see a few of the marks I had left on his neck a few nights back. It made me snicker a little as I walked in his room before sitting myself down on his bed.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he asked as he simply watched me from the door. ‘I’d much rather forget, but I think it would be smarter to talk about it’ I mumbled as he nodded and walked over to me. He sat down on his knees in front of me before grabbing my hands and cupping them with his own.

‘I know we’ve never really talked about this to begin with and I think we kinda just went with it from the start. But I.. care for you, always have. Even back when you weren’t here yet. Back then I also saw us as something more and I think you felt the same’ as the words started pouring out of him I remained silent, intrigued by what he was saying. Until now I didn’t know how he _actually_ felt about the two of us.

‘I’d like to continue that as my feelings haven’t changed. What I said in there was all a lie and I would never use you for sex, if that was all I wanted I would go to NCT for a whore instead. I’m not able to say those words you want to hear, not yet at least’ he whispered those last words as he looked away from me to avoid my eyes.

I nodded at his words, which he wouldn’t be able to see anyway, before cupping his face in my hands. I turned his face back to mine and pressed my lips against his. ‘It’s ok’ I whispered after removing myself from him before allowing him to pull be back. His lips slowly moved against mine as he sat up a bit, his left hand trailed up my arm to my neck as he palmed the back of my neck. His other hand stayed on my thigh as he used this position to pull me closer.

It wasn’t long before I felt his teeth on my lower lip and I allowed him to deepen the kiss. This wasn’t like our usual kisses, he seemed more.. Caring and sensual this time. He pulled away to catch a breath as I felt his hand move up my thigh a bit. His forehead was pressed against mine as I removed my hand from his neck and wrapped it around his wrist, stopping his movement there.

‘What’s wrong?’ he breathed against my lips before pulling away a bit further, making sure to look into my eyes. ‘I can’t, not yet. I need a while to-’ I started as he nodded, cutting my sentence off, without intending to do so. ‘It’s alright, I understand. Take as much time as you need. You might then want to find another room to sleep in though’ he stated before letting out a short laugh, ‘to prevent you from getting my morning wood in your back’.

I snickered at his comment before nodding and standing up, pulling him along with me. I had only taken a good two steps to the door before I heard him say “hey” and felt him wrap his fingers around me wrist. As I turned around he pressed his lips against mine again.

He didn’t try to deepen the kiss before slowly releasing my lips and allowing me to leave the room. With an aching feeling in my stomach, which was telling me to go back, I started walking in the general direction of my own room. This meant I had to go down a floor, considering Minseok’s room was at the top floor.

Just as I reached the hallway leading to my room I saw Chanyeol open his room and walk inside. ‘Don’t follow him, don’t follow him’ I whispered to myself under my breath as I kept walking through the hallway. When I was in front of his door I stopped for a moment to look at it, ‘don’t follow him’ I spoke again as I looked ahead to my own door.

I stood still for a few moments before cursing under my breath and knocking on his door, I didn’t allow him to open it as I opened it myself and walked in. Chanyeol wasn’t in his bedroom, but the moment I looked towards the bathroom door I heard the water running. _Was he showering?_ I looked back at the door as I thought about leaving, at least now I still could.

Just as I was about to do so I heard the water shut off and the bathroom door opened. Chanyeol, who was holding a wet shirt in his hand, hadn’t noticed me yet as he looked down. The shirt he was using was the one he had been wearing and doing so I was only able to see half his face.

Chanyeol stopped walking when he saw my feet and was quick to look up from the ground to meet my eyes. ‘What happened to you?’ I asked while tilting my head a little. ‘Why do you care?’ he snarled causing me to let out a sigh, ‘what happened you being nice to me earlier?’ I tried again as he let out a sarcastic laugh before replying.

‘You tried running away again, that’s what happened’ he spoke before turning away from me and walking to his closet. His bare back was to me as he dropped the shirt and looked around his closet for a new one. ‘But I’m still here now aren’t I?’ I stated while walking towards him.

‘Only because Jackson rejected you, you wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t’ Chanyeol huffed as I stopped behind him. ‘Chanyeol stop being like this and show me what happened to your face’ I placed my hand on his shoulder as he stopped looking around his closet and slowly turned to face me.

There was a new bruise forming on his face, it was just above his left eye and touching the end of his eyebrow. ‘Jesus Christ, what happened?’ I asked before leaning down to grab his shirt from the floor and press the cold fabric to his face. He flinched as I touched his skin but was quick to let me care for his bruise as he looked down at me. ‘You’ he groaned, reaching his hand up to softly wrap his fingers around my wrist, guiding my hand around the bruise.

‘What do you mean?’ I asked surprised, _I didn’t punch him?_ ‘I assume Junmyeon also saw this mark on your arm, so after he went to see you he came back and punched me for it’ Chanyeol muttered out the words as he used his other hand to softly trail his fingers across my red skin. I still had my sleeve up from Yixing putting a balm on it, so I hadn’t bothered pulling it down just to let it dry.

A shiver send its way down my spine at the feeling of his hands on my skin, but I ignored it as I continued nurturing his face. ‘I can go get an ice pack from Yixing, that will work much better’ I assured him before moving my hand away from his face to turn around. I didn’t get far though, because as soon as Chanyeol felt me move he wrapped his fingers tighter around my wrist to keep me from moving.

He made sure not to leave a bruise again, but just in case I tried not to pull away and let him keep me there. ‘I’ll go to Yixing later, just stay like this for a while’ his words came out as a whisper. I stayed still and nodded at him, letting him know I’d do just that. His left eye was hidden behind the fabric but his other eye remained firmly on me as he simply watched my face.

‘Have you seen Minseok yet?’ he suddenly asked after a moment of silence. After nodding he let out a short sigh, ‘so I guess you’re back to sleeping in his bed?’.

‘Isn’t that what you intended for when you gave me that speech in the hallway earlier?’ I asked, referring to him telling me Minseok loved me and so on. ‘Don’t you already know the answer to that?’ he asked back as I shrugged.

‘Maybe I just want to hear you say it instead’ my words came out as nothing but a whisper as Chanyeol looked down at me, it took him a few moments before he removed my hand from his face and made me drop the fabric. His hand cupped my cheek to prevent me from looking away as he softly spoke back to me.

‘I don’t like you sleeping in his bed, I don’t like you sleeping in anyone else’s bed for that matter. I know we agreed to forget about what happened between us and move on, but I can’t help it’ I felt the shiver move down my spine as he trailed his hand down to my neck. ‘I need to have you’ were his final words before leaning down slowly.

He gave me more than enough time to move away, or even push him away, but I decided against it as I let him press his lips to mine. The kiss started off slowly, like he was still testing the waters, making sure I wouldn’t change my mind and leave him there.

I moved my hands up to his shoulders before slowly letting them run over his chest. As my fingers traced his skin I could feel goose bumps start to form, it wasn’t long before I felt him shiver and I started trailing my hands down. I made sure to touch every inch of his stomach before pulling my fingers through the loops of his jeans and pull him closer.

This allowed Chanyeol to grow more impatient and he was quick to deepen the kiss as he let his hands cups my cheek and pull me further in. My fingers traced over his belt before undoing the buckle and removing it completely. As I popped the button open he took a moment to remove himself from me, he kicked his pants to the side before his hands found the end of my shirt. He pulled the fabric over my head before throwing it somewhere behind me.

Chanyeol turned the both of us around as he pressed me back against the now shut closet. He attached his lips to my neck and I could feel him suck marks on my skin as he slowly moved his way down. I arched my back into his touch and reached my hands around my back, after undoing the bra clip I slid the straps down my arms and threw it to the side.

Chanyeol, who felt me remove the straps, took a deep breath as he took a small step back to look at me. ‘Fuck baby-’ he groaned while bringing his big hands up to cup my breasts. ‘-you have no idea how much I’ve been dying to see you like this’ he continued as he quickly latched himself onto my neck again.  
  
'Then hurry up or I'll go somewhere else' my threat meant nothing but it did seem to do the job as he wrapped his hands around my thighs and lifted me off the ground. 'Good luck with that' he hissed before dropping me on the bed and hovering over me.  
  
His lips remained on my neck as his hands started wandering downwards. I felt his fingers wrap around the waistband of my jeans before tugging them down. He pulled my underwear along with them before throwing both of them away. His fingers felt warm on my skin as he slowly moved them up my legs. He slowly pulled my knees apart before taking a deep breath and looking at every inch of me.  
  
I could've sworn I saw his eyes darken a bit as he leaned in closer to me. As I felt his breath fan over my core I automatically tried to scoot in closer. 'Chanyeol, please just-' I started my sentence but was cut off by the feeling of him flattening his tongue against my clit. A moan escaped my lips as he wrapped my legs around his shoulders and moved in closer.  
  
He practically assaulted my core with his mouth as I laid back annd let my hands grasp the sheets beneath me.  
  
As the minutes passed by I felt my orgasm come closer with each move he made. When I however was close to reaching my end I felt Chanyeol remove himself from me. I whined my complaint before pushing my shoulders off the bed.  
  
There was no room for me to speak as Chanyeol had also leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My legs had slid back down to the bed as I felt his hand on the inside of my knee. His other hand moved up my body before cupping my cheek and pulling me closer into the kiss.  
  
The other hand had already started moving up from my knee, and I could feel myself growing more anxious with each second. When it was just about to become to much he pressed his fingers flat against my core. 'Fuck you're so wet, can you hear how wet you are?' The question was rhetorical and he knew he wouldn't get an answer anyway, but that didn't stop his smirk from growing as he slowly pushed one finger in. Of course he was right, I could hear how wet I was.  
  
His finger moved in and out of me at an agonizing pace before he leaned down to my ear. 'I going to make you cum on my fingers-' he started while pushing another finger inside me. As my body sank back down into the mattress Chanyeol moved along with me, making sure to stay close to me and hear all the sounds that were leaving my lips.  
  
'-and you're going to moan my name when you cum' his voice was softer this time. And I knew he'd make his promise come true as he pressed a third finger inside me. 'Ah, Chan please, don't stop' my voice sounded broken as he pressed his lips to my cheek before hovering above me. 'That's it baby, who's making you feel this good?' His smug smile wanted to make me groan but I was sushed as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me.  
  
'C'mon baby, you got to tell me, if you don't answer me you won't be cumming tonight' with his whisper came a promise causing me to turn my head away from him, not wanting to answer him. Chanyeol let out a short laugh before sitting up and grabbing my chin with his other hand. 'Answer. Me' between each word was a pause as he held my face in his firm hands.  
  
'Fuck y-', I stopped myself as Chanyeol started pulling his fingers out of me. '-fuck fine, you. You make me feel so goddamn good Chanyeol. Please don't stop' as my whimper came out his smirk only grew and he pressed his fingers back inside me. 'Good girl' the name made my walls tighten around his fingers and unfortunately for me, he felt it too.  
  
'Oh, you like that? I'll be sure to remember that' he grinned at me before leaning down and pressing his lips to my clit again. His name and a few profanities came out as I could feel myself come closer and closer to my high.  
  
As Chanyeol flattened his tongue against my slit I removed my hands from the sheets and fisted them into his hair instead. His chuckle vibrated against my core, causing me to buckle my hips up into him. 'Fuck Chan, I'm coming' I squirmed under his touch as Chanyeol moved his other hand up to press down against my stomach, keeping me to the bed.  
  
'Ahh, Chanyeol' his name was a mantra on my tongue and it only allowed him to pleasure me more. My fingers gripped his hair tighter before bucking my hips up once more, and then finally.. I let go.  
  
My hands fell flat against the bed as my body shook into his touch. Chanyeol stayed in between my legs for a moment as he allowed me to let it all go. He made sure to clean up everything I gave him before moaning at the taste. 'God, you taste amazing' he spoke as he crawled up my body and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
I could taste myself on his lips as he pulled me close for the final time before getting up from the bed. My eyes followed him as he grabbed his pants from the floor and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
'What are you doing?' You could hear my surprise as I watched him pick up my clothes and drop them next to me on the bed. 'I'm going to shower' he shrugged while walking over to the bed and pressing a quick kiss to my forehead.  
  
'you will be going to your room and maybe we could do this again sometime' his smile made my mouth fall open. I watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him. The sound of a lock was heard and not much later the sound of the shower turning on.  
  
I cursed him out in my thoughts as I got up from the bed and started pulling on my clothes. After a few more mumbles I finished putting on my remaining clothing and walked out of his room, back to my own.

 

~ time skip ~

  
'When you've finished eating please come meet me in my office' Junmyeon had said to me before retreating back upstairs. Two days had passed since my.. thing with Chanyeol and luckily for me he hadn't changed his behaviour much. Which meant that sometimes he'd be fine with me, while at other times he was annoyed by my mere presence.  
  
Luhan and Tao had also returned from their trip to China and they looked extremely tired and stressed. Junmyeon still wasn't sure what to do with me, but atleast I wasn't locked in my room for the time being.  
  
After I finished my breakfast I put my plate in the sink and walked towards the stairs. I found my mind wandering as I walked the short journey to Junmyeon's office.  
  
What did he want to talk about? Did I mess up again? Or maybe I'd finally be hearing some good news.  
  
Before entering Junmyeon's office I passed Minseok’s room. Minseok and I hadn't really talked after those few days ago, but I really wanted to get back in there. Then however it would again be me that first came back.  
  
The thoughts were shaken out of my head when the doors to the office opened. Kris stood in the doorway as he held the doors open for me. 'He's not in there' Kris spoke when I was only a few feet away from him. 'Oh, but I wasn't going to-' I started as Kris cut me off with a short nod. 'I know', the smile he gave me was anything but genuine, but I decided to ignore it as I walked past him. 'Also, some advice. You could always look somewhere else to get what he's giving you, there are plenty here that would treat you better' he announced his thoughts as I walked past him but the moment I was, he closed the door behind me, leaving me unable to respond.  
  
A deep sigh left my lips as I walked past the paintings and into the actual office. The final painting, the one with the golden frame, was still empty and I couldn't help but wonder what Junmyeon wanted to do with that thing.  
  
As I walked around the corner to the desk in the middle of the room I saw Junmyeon sitting at it. He seemed to be alone as he looked over some files at his desk. I went unnoticed by him as I continued walking to the desk. He was frowning at the papers, but as soon as I knocked on his desk and he looked up his face seemed to light up.  
  
'Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in' he mumbled before running a hand over his face and putting all the papers away in a single map. 'It's alright, you look tired though' I couldn't hide my worrying as I walked over to his side of the desk and sat down on it. Just as Junmyeon was about to scold me I ran my hand through his hair and used my other hand to lift his face up a bit. His eyes were wide when they met mine as they waited for me to continue.  
  
I offered him a soft smile before continuously rubbing my fingers over his scalp. He seemed to enjoy me doing so as he leaned into my touch and allowed me to keep on going. As Junmyeon placed one hand on my leg, a thought ran through my mind. I had to keep this up, if I kept him close like this he'd begin to trust me. All I had to do was allow him to have me, to own me and after some time I'd be able to leave.  
  
Junmyeon and I stayed like this for a moment before he let put a deep sigh and sat back up. 'I can't stay here all day, I actually have to do some work today' he admitted to himself as he moved back from me. I gave him another soft smile before hoping of his desk, 'you have to go to sleep early though, I could've sworn I heard you snore a bit' I laughed causing him to nod and smile back at me. 'You and Yixing are right, work had been draining me' Junmyeon rubbed his forehead once more before straightening up and sitting back in his chair.  
  
I took the seat opposite him as I watched him open a drawer and grab something from it before placing it in front of me. It was my phone. My original phone and not this thing they had given me to contact them if needed.  
  
My hand moved towards my phone before coming to a quick stop. I lifted my gaze to look at the man in front of me and as he gave me a short nod I grabbed my phone off the desk and brought it back with me. 'You're not just given me my phone back, so what's up?' Junmyeon smiled at my question before leaning forward a bit.  
  
'Your friends are smart and they're getting suspicious, they keep asking when you're coming back and I can't delay it for much longer-' the thought of both the girls bothering Junmyeon, while thinking it was me, made me smile a bit as I sat back in my chair again. '-So for as far as they know you're back and now they want to throw a welcome back party. So I suppose I'm asking for your help' I could tell Junmyeon was at a loss as he let out a deep sigh at the end.  
  
'Ok I'm going to be honest with you, without any tricks. You've got to let me go to this party-' I started my offer, but Junmyeon was quick to cut me off, 'You know I can't do th-'. I raised my hand, causing Junmyeon to stop mid sentence before bringing my finger to my lips and making a "shush" sound.  
  
'As you said before, my friends are smart and they will continue asking questions. But that's fine, you just got to keep them entertained for the time being. I won't have to go to that party alone, hell I'll take all my bodyguards with me if that makes you feel better. I'll wear any tracking wear Sehun has-' I paused to laugh at my own words as I saw Junmyeon smirk a little.  
  
'But if you let me go to this party I promise you I won't try to run and come back with the boys. I don't know how much my promise means to you but I'll be sure to keep the girls entertained for a while', as I finished my speech Junmyeon thought about it for a moment before nodding.  
  
'Ok, I'll have to talk to the boys about it for a bit but I'll let you go. Please, don't do anything I don't recommend' Junmyeon got up from his chair as he grabbed the map with files from the desk and walked over to me. He held his hand out for me to take as I placed my hand in his. He helped me out of the chair and pulled me along with him. When we reached his office door he let go of my hand to open it.  
  
The door fell shut behind us as he walked to Sehun's room and knocked on the door. He didn't leave him anytime to respond as he opened the door and called out to Sehun, 'we're having a meeting, tell everyone to get downstairs'. I saw Sehun nod before Junmyeon closed the door and continued walking down the hall.  
  
I hopped after him as I tried to keep up when suddenly he stopped and turned around. 'Text your friends tell them to come meet up here and we will bring you to the party' he spoke while looking back over his shoulder at me. 'Wait what.. now??' I exclaimed causing Junmyeon to smile and nod. 'Unless you want to wait?' His question made me shake my head before nodding and saying it was fine.  
  
Junmyeon pressed a quick kiss to the top of my head before walking towards the stairs, 'go get changed too' he called out before he was gone from my sight.  
  
I stood in the hallway as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and unlocked it. After doing so I went to the designated group chat and send a simple message to the girls: "AYY LET'S GET WASTED!"  
  
Within a matter of seconds I got my response from both of them proclaiming their happiness. I dropped my location to the girls and after they send their ok's, I put my phone back in my pocket and started walking towards the stairs.  
  
'I assume this meeting has something to do with why you are smiling?' A voice asked from behind me, I quickly turned around to be met with Kris standing next to me. 'Why do you walk so silently? What it wrong with you?' I asked. 'It's my job' Kris shrugged as he walked down the stairs with me.  
  
'But yes, the meeting has something to do with me' I grinned at him causing him to raise an eyebrow, 'why?'. 'You'll see' my words made him sigh before pulling his eyes back to the stairs in front of us. As he took a left to the meeting room I walked straight to my room, I assume Junmyeon didn't need me there right?  
  
I threw my phone on my bed before walking to the closet, _now what would I wear?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy guys, sorry for the late update. But I'm on a holiday rn and I have A LOT of ideas so get ready for more updates soon :) 
> 
> And as always let me know what you guys think, your comments motivate me


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Anne are getting suspicious, so after a talk with Junmyeon he finally allows you to see them. 
> 
> A/N: Please read the note at the end :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

'AAAAAAYYYY BITCCCHHH!' Was the first and immediately the loudest thing I heard when I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I barely had any time to react when two arms were wrapped around me and Kate squeezed me in for a hug. 'I missed you' she mumbled into my neck causing me to wrap my arms around her. 'I missed you too' I whispered back before letting go and looking over at Anne who was making her way towards the both of us.

'Wow, this house is big' she noted as she also wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her tighter into my embrace as she swayed us to the sides a bit. After a while she let me go and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, 'and I missed you too' she smiled at me before turning around and continuing to look around the living room.

I noticed Jongin by the door who just looked around in surprise as the girls practically jumped around the house and looked around in awe. With a small smile on my face I walked over to him. 'Your friends are.. odd' he spoke his thoughts causing me to smile and nod. 'I suppose so, but isn't everyone in this house a little odd too?' My question made him smile and nod before walking me to the kitchen table and sitting down at one of the seats. 'Probably yeah' he shrugged as we watched Kate walk over to us.

'Ok, I have a few questions so get ready. Who does this house belong to? And does the owner of this house have a single brother?' Jongin let out a laugh at her questions as he looked over at me to answer them. 'This house belongs to Junmyeon and-' I had answered half of her questions but was cut off by Baekhyun who had come up from behind Kate.

'And yes he does have a single brother' his voice made Kate turn around as he bowed to her and offered her his hand, 'hi I'm Baekhyun'. As Kate gave him her hand he held it up to his lips and pressed a small kiss on it, before returning her hand back to her side. 'Hi, I'm Kate' she smiled sweetly at him before tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. Her action made me fake a gagging sound causing Jongin to start laughing as Kate turned around and slapped my arm.

'That's not funny mom' she fake cried before laughing along with Jongin. 'But why are we meeting up here and who was coming along with us did you say? Oh and who is this Junmyeon guy? He sounds nice' she smirked at me before turning to look around the room to see if there were any others here. As if on que the meeting room doors opened and the remaining guys came walking out.

Most of them scattered around the living room but a few went upstairs to escape the madness happening here. I took a step forward so I was standing next to Kate as I nodded at Junmyeon. 'That's the owner of this house', Kate remained silent as Junmyeon walked over to us. 'Kathleen, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you' Junmyeon smiled as he stopped in front of us. I mentally face palmed myself after hearing him use her full name, but Kate didn't seem to mind all to much as she looked over at me.

'First of all, wow-' she moved her hands in a circle around Junmyeon as she spoke causing me to smile at her. '-second of all, hi I'm Kate and please don't use my full name. Third of all, how does he know my full name and fourth.. WOW' her hands went in the same motion as before but this time she turned to look at the man in front of her and actually walked around him to check him out.

'Like he said, I talk a lot about you' what I told her was a lie, but I knew I had to talk to Junmyeon later on about nicknames. He probably had gotten her full name out of the research Sehun had given him but this was not the correct time to use it. 'Of course, my apologies Kate' Junmyeon used the right name this time as he watched Kate circle around him. 'And he has manners too, hey just so you know.. I'm single' Kate offered him a wink before blowing a kiss in his direction.

'And you're terrible. Anyway, could whoever is driving us please bring my friends to the car?' My question was more directed at Junmyeon than that it was at anyone else but it seemed to do the trick as I felt Jongin move from behind me and wrap his arm around Kate, bringing her along with him. 'I'll be right there' I called out to her as I watched them walk to the door and it didn't take long before Anne skipped along after them.

'Your friend talks a lot' Kyungsoo spoke from the couch the moment the door closed. 'Yes I know, welcome to my life' I smiled at him as he just returned his eyes back to the television in front of him. 'Anyway, who else is coming along?' I asked Junmyeon who looked over his shoulder causing Chanyeol and Kris to walk towards us while Baekhyun gave me a short wave.

'Don't flirt with Kate please, she's a lightweight' I begged Baekhyun causing him to shrug, 'I'll try'. I didn't feel all to worried about the other two as they mostly had their eyes on someone else, but I did have to have a little chat with Jongin as he was worse than Baekhyun sometimes.

'I talked to them, they will behave' Junmyeon assured me before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two small packages. 'These are for you, I think they will go well with the outfit' Junmyeon spoke as he handed me the first box.

As we were going to go to a nightclub I had decided to wear a black dress, but standing here now I started to realize that perhaps I hadn't picked the dress out for myself. Maybe I was doing it to get a reaction out of someone, now all I had to do now was figure out who exactly that was..

As I opened the box handed to me I felt a wave of awe wash over me. The first box contained a set of earrings and a matching ring, which were both mostly made out of diamonds. I put the box on the dinner table next to me as I removed the earrings and put them on. When I was about to reach out to the box again to grab the ring I noticed that someone had done so before me.

Minseok stood next to me as he held the ring in between his fingers. He held his hand out for me and when I offered him my hand he slid the beautiful ring around my finger. I could feel multiple eyes on us as he admired the ring before letting go of my hand.

Junmyeon remained quiet as he opened the other box and another flash of diamonds hit my eyes. Inside was a matching necklace with a few small diamonds at the bottom. Minseok removed the necklace from the box before gesturing me to turn around. After doing so I felt his hands and the cold silver on my neck. He carefully placed the necklace around my neck before tapping my shoulder, causing me to turn around.

His smile came into view as he admired the jewellery. 'It suits you' Kris commented making Baekhyun smile and nod. 'It does' Minseok smirked at me before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my cheek. 'Now go to your friends, or I won't let you leave at all' I knew he was serious so I nodded at him and turned to Junmyeon. 'Thank you for the gift and the night off' I beamed at him before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Before he could respond however I turned to the door and walked off, ready to get this party started.

 

'So where are we going?' Anne asked as the moment I buckled my seatbelt and sat back in my seat. I sat in between Kris and Jongin, as the three of us occupied the seats in the back. Anne and Kate sat in front of us while Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol as he was the driver for today. 'Why do I have to drive back, I wanted to drink tonight' Baekhyun whined as he buckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Fine, I'll drive back as well' Chanyeol exclaimed causing Baekhyun to cheer and look back at me. I mimicked his smile before giving him a thumbs up, which made him smile more before turning back around.

'Excuse me sir?' Anne asked as she tapped Chanyeols shoulders. Chanyeol, who had just started the car, turned around in surprise as he felt the tap on his shoulder. 'Did you just-' Kate started her sentence but couldn't keep it together as she started laughing. 'Anne, I'm the same age as you. My name is Chanyeol' he now smirked at Anne who's cheeks had turned a crimson red. 'Where are we going.. Chanyeol?' Anne asked again before covering her cheeks and turning away from him.

'I don't know, why don't you tell me?' Chanyeol's smirk didn't fade as he now turned his attention to Kate. My attention however was removed from the conversation when I felt someone tap my thigh. I turned to look at Kris as he grabbed something from his pocket and held it out for me. In the palm of his hand laid an all too familiar bracelet, it was the one they had given me when I went to the mall with them. So this was also the one that had given me an electrical shock that time.

Kris didn't say anything as I simply offered him my wrist. He opened the clasp and slid it around my wrist before locking it in place. 'Who is it connected to this time?' I whispered to him, making sure the girls in front wouldn't be able to hear.

In the meantime Chanyeol had gotten an address from Kate and drove off into the darkness as the four of them continued talking. 'It's connected to all four of us' he answered as he held up his hand to show me his matching bracelet. 'So I have to have you four around me at all times or else I'll get electrocuted?' My tone held all necessary sarcasm as he let out a short laugh and responded, 'wanna find out?'.

'It's not the same as last time, the bracelet is attached to a general area meaning that if you were to leave the club without one of us we will know your location. It won't zap you this time' Jongin explained as he smiled at me. 'It would draw to much attention if that suddenly happened while you are in public' Kris shrugged before turning to look at the road ahead of us. Jongin and I did the same as I leaned back in my seat to get comfortable for the trip.

 

Luckily the trip to the club hadn't been too long, as I could tell the boys were starting to get irritated by Kate's and Anne's chatter. The girls were very excited to have me "back" and as their earlier drinks were starting to kick in I knew we were in for a long and loud night. As Chanyeol parked the car in front of the club, the girls were quick to jump out before stretching their legs. Baekhyun also got out of the car as he tried his best to keep them together.

After Kris had opened our door and gotten out, he helped me out of the car and closed it after Jongin before signaling to Chanyeol that it was ok to go find a parking spot. 'Wow, isn't this like some VIP club?' Anne asked as Kate nodded, 'Yeah, the line is kinda long though but I promise it'll be worth the wait' Kate clasped her hands together as I looked at the big line leading away from the club.

'But that'll take us hours' Anne muttered before looking away. Kris let out a scoff before I felt him slide his hand around my waist and pull me closer. My eyes met his as he simply grinned at me and started walking us to the doors of the club. 'You're not standing in no line' he said loud enough for the others to hear as he started walking us straight towards the bouncer. By the sounds of footsteps behind me I knew the others were following us as we came closer and closer to the big man standing in front of the even bigger doors.

As we were a few feet away from the tall man he seemed to recognize Kris as his eyes grew wide and he quickly stepped aside. I heard Kate and Anne express their happiness as they walked past him and when I looked back at them I could see Anne look around in awe. Seeing them so excited made me smile as I turned to Kris, 'thank you'. Kris simply smiled back before leaning down to me, 'with me you'll never have to wait for anything' he winked at me before letting go of me and allowed the girls to catch up.

As the others came up beside us I noticed Chanyeol back at the door. He held the back of his hand up for the bouncer to see, as he now again stepped to the side and allowed Chanyeol to pass.

'Mr. Wu, we weren't expecting you. But please, come this way I have the perfect spot for you all' a man had come up to all of us as he bowed and spoke directly to Kris. Anne seemed so shocked by the man talking so formal that she slapped Kate's shoulder and almost squealed in surprise. Kate also seemed surprised as the man bowed once more and motioned for us to follow him.

With my back now turned to Chanyeol I hadn't noticed him sneak up on us as the others followed the man to our "spot". I was about to turn around and call out to him when I suddenly got the feeling of someone looking at me. My eyes scanned across the crowd, but I didn't seem to notice anyone looking at me. Before I could continue my search I felt Chanyeol's hand slide across my back and up to my shoulder.

As I turned around in his touch and saw him smile down at me I couldn't help but smile back before grabbing his other hand, which was the hand he showed to the bouncer. I could now see that he was wearing a ring and that  _that_  was probably what he showed the bouncer. 'What does this mean?' I asked, making sure to lean in a bit as we now had to talk over the music to be able to hear one another. 'It's EXO's logo, not all of us are as known as Kris, Minseok and Junmyeon. So this is our way of getting in to places and showing who we are with' he explained as he turned me to face the crowd again. While leading the both of us through the crowd he made sure to keep his hand on my back at all times as to not lose me.

'But why do you want to make sure everyone knows who you are, isn't that dangerous?' I asked and it didn't take long before I could hear his laugh over the music. 'I'm an arsonist baby girl, I doubt there's anything more dangerous than that', the nickname send a shiver down my spine as I felt him lean down to me. 'You didn't think I had forgotten about that now had you?' He smiled at me before leaning down more, this time to my lips. I turned my head away from him as I felt his lips press to my cheek. After another small laugh left his lips he straightened his back and stopped as we came in front of a few stairs.

Chanyeol allowed me to go first as I walked up the small 5 step stairs and into what I assumed was our "spot". In reality this wasn't more than a simple stage with some nice couches and chairs for you to sit at, but it did make you feel more secluded from the rest. From our little stage you could see across the entire floor and since there was only one way in and out, no one else would be getting in here tonight. The moment I sat down on the couch next to Anne and Kate a waitress walked into our booth and put down multiple drinks.

'There goes my pay check' Anne muttered as she grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. 'Don't worry Anne, you won't have to pay for anything tonight' I promised her as I grabbed my purse and held up the black card to her. Kate almost choked on her drink before grabbing the card from my hands and taking a look at it. Her action got the attention from the other boys as they looked over at us. 'Junmyeon gave you his card?' Baekhyun asked as I shook my head. 'Minseok?' Jongin continued making me nod.

'Why would Junmyeon give her his card?' Kate asked before laughing, both the boys and I turned to look at Baekhyun who simply lowered his head and turned away from us. Kate seemingly didn't notice this interaction as she just continued sipping her drink. All of us decided to drop the topic as Kate handed me the card back and I put it away.

 

'This is good alcohol' Anne giggled as she continued sipping on her now third drink. At this point I was also starting to feel the alcohol take over my body and when Kate asked us to dance, it was probably the alcohol saying  _yes_. As Anne was quick to jump up from her seat, she was also quick to sink back down as the alcohol hit her head. Baekhyun, who had also been drinking, laughed as he went over to help her up. The two let out drunken giggles as they walked out of our booth and onto the dance floor.

I also decided to get off the couch, and to my surprise I was able to stand straight without any troubles. Kris let out a low laugh before clapping at my stance. 'And now.. walk' he cheers for me as I walk over to them and hold my hand out to him. 'Come dance with me?' I asked as suddenly his mood changes and he shakes his head. 'Oh no honey, I don't dance-' Kris smiles at me as Chanyeol chimes in, 'but Jongin does'.

'No no, I've had too much to drink' the younger man admits while sitting back in his seat. 'Oh excuses excuses, you're just scared I'm a better dancer than you' I laugh at him, and as if a switch flipped in him he put his glass back on the table and stands up. 'Prepare to get your ass whooped woman' he laughed as I joined in and held my hand out for him. Jongin grabbed my hand before spinning me around so his hand would land on my hip. We both drunkenly laughed at his action as we walked down the stairs and to the dancefloor.

From here on it seemed to get more fuzzy for me as I felt Jongin lead me to the dancefloor before separating from me. He mingled himself in the crowd as he got lost in the music. Even I had to admit, that this man could dance. He knew what he was doing as he swung his hips from side to side. Some random girl also seemed to notice this as she pulled him in and they started dancing together.

Their dance was sensual and I couldn't help but feel intrigued as my eyes remained on his body. During all of this I hadn't been standing still either and as I danced along to the beat I could practically feel time passing by. As Jongin's body twisted itself around the woman I felt his eyes on me.  _He was watching me_. His attention had never been on her, it had been on  _me_. He just doing this to get a reaction out of me.

Jongin's lips turned into a smirk as his hands slid up the woman's side. His hands remained on her waist as he grabbed the fabric hiding her body and pulled her closer. The woman tilted her head to the side to allow Jongin to sink down. To both of our surprise this was all he did, he just leaned down so that his mouth was hovering over her neck. But I was sure she could feel his breath on her neck as she grinned to herself and swung her hips against his. I could tell Jongin's cup was started to overflow as he was getting bored with the woman grinding on him. He removed his head from her neck as he stood back up and just as I saw him turn to walk away from her, someone turned me around.

Kate, Anne and Baekhyun were all standing next to me as they all danced together. As if someone had thrown water in my face Jongin was completely gone from my mind and Kate pulled me closer. Anne sang along to the song playing as I felt Baekhyun lean in and wrap his arm around my waist. He sang the song along in drunken slurs as he leaned into my side. I knew that all Jongin would do was tease me, but with Baekhyun it felt like he actually enjoyed my company. Like he saw me as an  _actual_  friend of his. I couldn't help but feel the same as I swung my arm around him and loudly sang along to the songs with my friends.

 

I had lost count of how many songs had passed by, but I could tell the alcohol was wearing out. This started to become obvious when I didn't feel the need to shout along anymore and I was actually starting to feel tired. Kate's enthusiasm had also started to weigh down as he hung on Anne, who surprisingly was doing just fine. With every song that passed Baekhyun was getting more and more tired and by now he was lazily hanging on my shoulder. 'C'mon, let's get you back to your seat' I spoke over the music as he just whined but nodded his head.

As I started dragging him along in the direction of the booth Baekhyun wrapped both his hands around my neck and pressed his lips to my cheek. 'Thank you Y/N' he smiled sweetly at me. I nodded, unsure of what to answer as we finally reached the booth. When we did I noticed that Jongin had also returned as he sat in the corner talking to the other two men. 'Oh bloody hell' Chanyeol groaned the moment he saw us. The other two turned to look at us before shaking their heads at their drunken friend.

Chanyeol got up from his seat as Baekhyun let out a small laugh. 'I love youuuu' Baekhyun beamed at me, loud enough for all of us to hear. Chanyeol seemed to sweep in right in time as he pulled Baekhyun's arms off me and tore him away from me. He dropped him on the couch before walking towards me. 'Can you go to the bar and order another round for table 5? I'll be there in a second to come pick it up' Chanyeol asked me as I nodded before turning around on my heels. I was the only one to hear his "good girl", but I was already too far gone to respond.

As I walked over to the bar I got that familiar feeling back, it was the same as when we entered the club. I could feel someone watching me. But this time there was something else, this time I could feel multiple eyes on me. A shiver send its way down my spine as I turned over my shoulder to look around. Somehow I already knew I wasn't going to find much, but it did annoy me as I turned back around and continued my walk to the bar.

Once there I sat down at the first seat I could find and waited for my turn. 'Another round for table 5 please' I spoke once the bartender walked over. He smiled and nodded at me before walking off towards the many glasses and drinks. As the bartender started preparing the drinks I felt someone come up behind me. They leaned into my touch as they put their head in the crook of my neck. His hands circled around me before pressing onto the wooden bar. I was caged between his arms as I felt his breath on my neck.

'Can you not?' As my giggling tone met his ears I felt the person's lips turn into a smirk against my skin. 'But I missed you' the voice responded causing me to turn around in their arms. 'What are you doing here?' I asked the man while pressing my hands to his chest to create some distance. 'Like I said, I missed you' he and his smirk stayed exactly where he wanted to be as he didn't let me push him away from me. Although his head wasn't in my neck anymore, I couldn't help but feel awkward with  _Johnny_  so close. Especially since the last time we saw each other I punched him in the face.

'Can I not come see my favourite girl?' He asked as his eyes moved down my body, '-and especially when she's looking so gorgeous and all dressed up'. One of his hands slid up my arm before coming to a stop at my neck. He seemed to be examining my necklace as he twisted it around in his fingers. 'Did your boyfriend buy this for you?' Johnny laughed softly, making sure to not catch too much attention. His fingers let go of my necklace before trailing down, he made sure to circle around my breasts as his fingers came to a stop at my uncovered thighs. My dress had mostly remained where I wanted it, but it had bunched up a bit by my sitting down.

Johnny's fingers drew shapes on my skin before leaning in close. 'If only you were with us, we could be having so much fun together'. His words sounded like venom against my skin but luckily my suffering was about to be over. 'But she's not with you now is she?' Chanyeol had come up behind him as he placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder. 'Not yet at least' Johnny smirked as he let go of me and turned around to face Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was only a bit taller as the men stood in front of each other. I noticed we had gotten the attention of onlookers as by now a small group of people had gathered to look at us, hoping for a fight. Chanyeol and Johnny spoke in hushed voices as I got up from my chair. 'Your drinks are ready Miss’ I heard the voice of the bartender speak from behind me as I turned around and thanked him. I grabbed two glasses from the bar and walked to the two boys. After forcefully pushing the glasses into Chanyeol's hands he looked away from Johnny. His eyes met mine as he watched me turn around and grab the final glass. 'You can add this round to his tab' I smiled at the bartender before pointing at Johnny.

When I turned around both boys were looking at me. Chanyeol smirked down at me before turning his back to Johnny and allowing me to walk in front of him. We simply left Johnny by the bar as we walked back to our booth.

The first thing I noticed when we entered the booth was Baekhyun who was passed out on the couch. 'NCT is here', Chanyeol spoke as he handed Jongin his drink. Kris let out a groan before throwing his head back against the couch. 'Why now?' His grunt made Baekhyun turn around and finally open his eyes. 'It's not like they can do something here, it's a clean area'.

I had heard about these area's before and it was pretty good to be in one. A "clean area" was basically unclaimed territory. No mafia group owned this part of the city and they agreed no one would. Therefore there was also no mafia business happening on these grounds as this would be considered a safe space for everyone. All groups had made a silence promise that this was untouched territory and that no violence would be happening here. So technically Baekhyun would be right, they couldn't hurt us here.

I however wasn't able to shake my worries as I turned to look out over the dancefloor to try and find Kate and Anne. It didn't take me long to do so as they kind of stood out from the crowd. Anne was loudly laughing and singing along to the music as Kate seemed to be dancing strangely in the middle of the room. There seemed to be a few people around them, but from this distance there was no way I'd be able to recognize them. Without speaking to the boys I left the booth and walked off to get my friends.

The moment Anne spotted me she turned away from whoever she was talking to and walked over to me. 'Y/N there you are, come meet my friend. He's super nice' she exclaimed while pulling me along with her. The guy she was bringing us to had his back turned to us as he was talking to two other guys. But as Anne reached out to tap him on his shoulder a flash of light shone over my eyes and I looked down. My eyes skimmed over his hand before coming to a complete stop. He was wearing multiple pieces of jewellery on his hand and wrist, but one seemed to stand out as it caught my eye. His ring, I recognized that logo.. NCT.

'Anne wait' I tried, but it was already to late as she placed her hand on his shoulder and the man in front of me turned around. We hadn't met before, but I remembered his face from the pictures and the file I had been given on all of the mafia groups. 'Hey sweetie, back so soon?-' his sweet smile threw me off guard as he looked at Anne. 'Yes and I found my friend, you know, the one you wanted to meet?' She squealed, while jumping in excitement. She gave me a little push in his direction as he now turned to look at me.

'Nice to finally meet you Y/N, I've heard so much about you from my colleagues' the man smiled at me before extending his hand out to me. Out of instinct I swatted his hand away and turned to face Anne, who was now looking at me in surprise. 'Go back to Kris and the others, tell them we're leaving-' I commanded as she shook her head and whined at me. 'Nooo, I don't want t-'. 'Now!' I cut her off and the urgency in my eyes must have woken her up as she widened her eyes and nodded. Anne was quick to turn around and walk off as I turned my attention back to the voice behind me.

'Aww why, we were having so much fun' his voice send a shiver down my spine as my eyes met his again. 'I swear Ten if you hurt her-', his groan cut me off as he threw his head back and ran a hand through his hair. 'We didn't do anything sweets, we were just talking. Honestly you have the wrong idea of us' he admitted before returning his gaze to me.

It was when his head was thrown back that I got a good look at the guys behind him and of course, they looked just like their pictures. There was one I had met before though, but his hair was a different color this time. Ten seemed to notice me looking as he took a step aside and let his friends stand next to him. 'Ah you recognize him don't you? I believe you've met before right?' His last question was directed at Yuta, however the man just shrugged before looking at something behind me and walking off in that direction.

When I tried to follow his gaze to see where he was headed the other man extended his hand out to me. His pinkish hair seemed to shine in the light as he smiled at me. 'We haven't had the pleasure of being introduced I'm afraid. My name is Jaehyun, it's very nice to meet you', hesitantly I reached my hand out for him to take. His warm hand wrapped around mine as he gave me an even warmer smile. Why did they seem so nice? Jaehyun waited for me to remove my hand from his as I felt him try to pull me in closer.

My eyes searched his as I tried to find the thing I was looking for. This was how they reared in their girls. They always came across as nice and genuine as they pulled you in and just as you found out their true intentions, it was too late.

I could tell Ten's eyes were on us as he watched Jaehyun smirk at me while trying to pull me in. It was at that moment that I finally saw it. Hidden in his eyes I saw the mischief he tried to hide. Just as he thought he finally had me I smiled back at him, causing him to drop his smile and let go of me. 'So close' he encouraged himself before looking away from me.

As he did this I remembered Yuta looking at something behind and this time it was too late for them to stop me from turning around. I looked around the room, trying to find what he had been looking at, when I finally did. It was Kate, sitting in between Johnny and the one I remembered as Lucas. Johnny must have felt eyes on him as he looked in my direction and our eyes met. He smirked and winked at me before throwing his arm around Kate.

I did a solid two steps in their direction when I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me, holding me in place. The person behind me held me against him before placing his head on my shoulder. To anyone else we would look like a couple showing affection, but I tried to show otherwise as I wiggled in their grasp. 'Honey, that's only making me want to do other things to you' Jaehyun spoke from behind me as I noticed Ten moving to stand in front of us.

'Your friend seems nice, she would make a fine addition to the  _team_ ' Ten's words were like venom to my ears and I felt fear creep up on me as I watched Kate talking with the boys around her. 'Don't you dare, let her go' I snarled at him making him smile at me before pressing his palm to my cheek, making me look back at him. 'How about we take you instead, the others would love to meet you and I'm sure Taeyong will be thrilled to see you again' Ten exclaimed happily. He looked over at Jaehyun for a moment before nodding to himself. 'That sounds like a good idea right? If you're able to get your friend out of there we'll let her go' he offered as I felt Jaehyun chuckle against my skin.

'Might want to hurry though, she seems like she's having a good time', my eyes snapped back in the direction of my friend before wiggling myself in Jaehyun's hold again. His arms opened around me and I immediately started walking towards my friend, who was now starting to get nice and cosy with Johnny and Lucas. Yuta noticed me coming up to their booth as he stepped in front of the opening, preventing my friend from seeing me.

'Step aside  _scumbag_ ' I snarled at him causing him to laugh and lean down to my level, as he was still standing a few steps above me. 'Still got that foul mouth I see' he noted before letting out a sigh. 'That's fine, we'll get that out of you eventually' his attitude suddenly changed as his frown now turned into a smirk. He continued looking down at me as I heard Jaehyun and Ten come up behind me. 'Step aside Yuta, it's ok' Ten announced, causing Yuta to look away from me and turn to the men standing behind me.

He gave the other man a simple nod before stepping aside and allowing me to fully step into their booth. Lucas was the first to notice me as he removed his hand from Kate to wave at me. 'Princess, how have you been?' He naturally asked. As Kate felt his hand being removed she turned to look at me before meeting my eyes. 'Oh hey Y/N, come meet my friends they're super nice' she exclaimed and I couldn't help but remember that Anne had used such similar words as she tried to introduce me to Ten.

'Yeah.. we've met' I replied as she raised her brows at me in surprise. 'Really, then why have you never introduced me to them? You can't hide all your nice friends from me' Kate asked before leaning back on the couch and smiling as Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 'We're not friends' I gritted through my teeth, making Lucas stand up from the couch and whine at me. 'Why not? I want us to be friends. Why won't you let us be your friends princess?' His tone made Kate laugh as she leaned forward to take a closer look at us.

'I don't think your friend wants to leave Y/N' Ten spoke as Jaehyun, who was still standing behind me, chimed in. 'Why don't the both of you just stay with us, we would have so much fun together'. The thought made my mouth run dry as I turned to Johnny.

'Do you have something to drink? I could really use some water' I asked him, making sure I sounded as sweet as possible. Johnny immediately nodded before grabbing a bottle of water and reaching it out to me. I thanked him after grabbing the bottle and tore of the lid. After taking a quick sip I smiled at Kate before speaking up, 'you want to know why we aren't friends?'.

Kate quickly nodded as she leaned in closer to try and hear every word I said to her. The boys didn't seem to know what I was going for as they simply sat back and watched. I squeezed the bottle in my hand, making the water overflow before swinging it forward. The water hit Kate in the face and she almost immediately started coughing from the water entering her airways. Kate shook her face as she tried to shake the cough off.

I saw Lucas snicker from next to me before looking at me. 'What the fuck Y/N?' Kate suddenly spoke up as she got up from the couch. In a quick thought my fingers went down to the bracelet Kris had given me. I wrapped my fingers around the lock before giving it a firm tug. 'They're just using you to get to me Kate, we are leaving' I declared, making her laugh loudly in disbelief.

'No they're not, you just can't handle no one paying attention to you and that's why you insist on ruining my fun!' She snapped back at me as now Johnny also started to move on the couch. He leaned forward before tapping Kate's thigh, making her turn around to look at him. 'I'm going to have to stop you right there. She's getting all the attention she needs as, after all, she is the only reason you are sitting here with us' Johnny finally admitted before grabbing his drink from the table and moving back to his original position on the couch.

My fingers hadn't left my bracelet, but I was now sure it was impossible to break open the lock by force. I twirled it around my wrist for a little longer before looking back to the booth EXO should be sitting in  only to find it empty.. 'But you see, the problem is is that she clearly isn't interested in us' Ten spoke from behind me before grabbing my chin and forcing my head back to Johnny. I shook his hand away as I saw Lucas take a step towards me and lean down, 'because she only has eyes for  _them_ ' .

'And it won't ever change' I snarled back at him, causing him to smile and nod 'for now princess, for now'. 'Y/N I don't want to be here anymore, can we please leave?' Kate's voice pulled me away from Lucas as I saw her awkwardly shift on her feet behind him. Lucas quickly turned around and blocked her path as he pushed her back on the couch. He sat down next to her before wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her on his lap. Kate tried to move away from him, but Lucas simply held her tightly in his grip, making sure to not let her get up. 'But you can't leave yet, I haven't gotten what I wanted yet' he smirked at her, causing her to shiver in his hold.

'What do you want?' She quietly asked. 'Her' he reminded her as he grabbed her face and turned it so she was looking at me. 'Let her go Lucas' a voice behind me spoke, causing me to turn around in surprise. A sigh of relief left me as Kris, Chanyeol and Jongin walked into the booth. Baekhyun and Anne stayed behind them, as he was probably still to tipsy to actually do any good and watched over her instead.

Ten let out a groan before stepping aside and allowing them to walk up behind me. Jaehyun and Yuta did the same, but only after Johnny had waved them off. Kris stood behind me as I felt his hand on my back, making me visibly relax into his touch. 'Don't worry, we're here now, you'll always be safe with us' Kris whispered into my ear as I automatically nodded to his words. 'Do you really believe that?' Johnny asked, causing my eyes to meet his.

'The words "safe" and "with us" are very easy to read off someone's lips' he answered, before I was even able to ask the question on how he had heard it. As Johnny got up from the couch he held his hand out to Kate, who's eyes were quick to turn to mine. I nodded and finally Kate placed her hand in his. Johnny helped her out of Lucas's grasp and allowed her to walk over to us.

'What are you doing?' Lucas asked Johnny as Kate slowly walked towards me. When she was within my reach she threw her arms around me and moved to hide behind me. 'I'm sorry for earlier' I faintly heard her whisper into my ear. This caused me to turn around in her arms and look at her. 'It's fine Kate, I'm just happy you're alright' I spoke to her in a hushed voice, before pressing my lips to her forehead and softly pushing her towards Jongin.

Jongin brought her over to Baekhyun and Anne, who were already getting ready to leave. I watched as the four of them walked to the exit before turning back around to face Johnny. He was now standing in front of me as he had patiently waited for me to finish talking to Kate.

'But before you go, let me make one thing straight' he spoke to me while raising his hand to the two men standing behind me. 'You will never be safe with them, or any of us for that matter. It won't matter who you are with, but you'll always be in danger' Johnny's words made me look around the room, my eyes meeting each of his friends before bringing them back to him.

'The only thing you'll need in this life is,  _security_. So do what you do best, make friends. Make sure there are enough people in your life to catch you when they decide they've had enough of you.. and throw you away' I felt Johnny caress my cheekbones before continuing to talk.

'Taeyong sees something in you, he won't tell us what that is, but I know he gave you his card for a reason. So when you need it, we'll be here, waiting for your call' his fingers trailed up into my hair as he pulled a strand from my face and put it back behind my ear.

'It may not mean much to you, but we will never let our own fall'. I nodded to his words as he let go of my hair and put his arm back at his side. He dug around in his pocket for a moment before retrieving a ring. I recognized the ring as the same one I had seen on Ten not much earlier. He slipped the ring into my hand before closing my fingers around it. 'Taeyong wanted me to give this to you. If you ever need us to find you, all you need to do is wear it somewhere' Johnny offered me a small smile before taking a step away from me .

This allowed Kris to slide his hand across my waist as he pulled me towards him. Time seemed to move much faster now as he turned the both of us around and walked us away from the booth. He moved us through the crowds, going straight for the exit door.

It was when we walked through the big doors that I noticed the already parked car outside. As Jongin saw us approaching, he got out of the driver’s seat and walked to the other side. Before he could open the door however, Kris turned me around and made me face him and Chanyeol. 'What did he say to you?' He asked, as I felt Jongin come up next to me.

'You didn't hear?' I asked in surprise. Chanyeol shook his head, 'the music was too loud and they wouldn't let us get  _too_  close'. 'He just told me that you guys would eventually grow bored of me and throw me away' I muttered under my breath before looking down at the ground. I knew the contract prevented them from doing so, but I couldn't help but wonder. But if they could suddenly decide to throw me away at least I would be  _free_ , if they let me live of course.

'Hey-' Chanyeol's voice softened as he pressed his finger to the bottom of my chin before pushing my head up to look at him. 'You know that'll never happen right?', I knew his question was rhetorical but I couldn't help but nod. 'And we went through a lot of trouble to find you, there's no way I'm letting that go to waste' Kris commented, his hand coming up to pat my head. 'Is that all you got?' Jongin scoffed before pulling me out of their grasp and into his arms.

I was a little surprised by his hug but couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. His fingers caressed my back as he held me close. 'Not all of us are as simple as you' Chanyeol spoke before walking off towards the car. Jongin let go of me, looked at me once more and also walked to the car. When I was about to do the same I felt a hand tug my wrist and swing me back around.

Two arms engulfed me as, once again, I was pulled into someone's embrace. 'You're the only breath of fresh air we have' Kris whispered into my neck before bringing his hand up to the back of my head. His action surprised me, but I was happy he was finally warming up to me as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed my face closer into his chest as I took a deep breath. 'I'll never let them take you away from me' his promising words caused me to smile.

'I'm not going anywhere', I wasn't sure why I said the words to him, after all I still wanted my freedom. But maybe being with them wasn't so bad. Maybe I just had to trust them.

I wasn't able to think about it for much longer as I felt Kris pull away from me and take a step back. He let out a deep breath before speaking up, 'c'mon let's go, the others are waiting'. I nodded at the man next to me before the both of us walked back to the car and got in.

 _Let's go home_.

 

 

Unknown's P.O.V.

I watched from a distance as Y/N wrapped her arms around Kris and nuzzled her face into his chest. 'We should've just taken her when we had the chance' Yuta groaned, while coming up from behind me. He stopped next to Ten and I as we watched her look up at the taller man before nodding and walking to the car. 'We'll start a war if we just take her, she'll have to come to us' Ten announced causing Yuta to huff. 'Oh please, we by far outnumber them-'.

'But they have the support of BTS and probably GOT7 if needed, which is where we fall short' I cut him off, making both men turn to look at me. My eyes however remained on Y/N as I watched Kris get in the car behind her and close the door. 'We need to make sure this one goes by the books, so Ten is right. She needs to come to us'. As I finished my sentence I watched their car drive off into the distance before another car pulled up from behind us.

'He's here' Yuta spoke in hushed voice as I nodded at him and turned around. 'Take the second car with the others, Ten and I will inform  _them_ ', Yuta nodded at my order before turning around and quickly walking off.

The sleek black car came to a stop next to us as the door opened and the both of us got in. Mark greeted us, while the other man stayed silent as he looked out the window. 'Does she have the ring?' Taeyong asked before tilting his head to look at me. I nodded at his words, 'and she has the instructions'.

'Good job John' his praise made me smile before sitting back in my seat. 'I hope you don't mind me for asking, but what is so special about her?' Ten suddenly asked, making both me and Mark turn to look at him. I hadn't lied to Y/N when I told her Taeyong wouldn't tell us yet, but all of us couldn't help but wonder..  _why her?_

 

'There are multiple reasons. One of them being that we knew each other growing up. Another being that I can't stand seeing Junmyeon so  _happy_ and I want to take that happiness for  _myself_ ' we watched Taeyong clench his fists as a thought ran through his mind.

 

'And seeing her fight off Johnny at that meeting I remembered someone that fights just like that-' his words almost made my jaw itch as I remembered our first meeting. The bruise she left me with healed quick, but my pride was damaged. 'You've heard the stories about this  _masked sniper_  going around right?' He asked making Mark nod quickly. 'Of course, they say  _he's_  the best and that  _he's_  been working for GOT7 and BTS'.

 

'I had the pleasure of meeting them one time and it turns out  _he_  is actually a  _she_ ' Taeyong smirked while leaning back in his seat. 'You think Y/N is the one behind the mask?' I asked as Taeyong nodded. 'Well that makes things interesting' Ten smiled to himself.

'It sure does. But what are we going to do about it now?' My question made Mark cross his arms over his chest as he thought about it. 'Well as said before, she needs to come to us. We could perhaps try and create a few openings'. 'But what happens when she puts on that ring you gave her?' Ten suddenly asked, making me turn my head to make sure I heard every word spoken.

'When she puts that ring on, we will know and we will get her out of there. I don't care how many of  _them_  I have to  _kill_ , she will go back with  _me_ and join us' as he spoke the words I couldn't help but wonder.

_What happened with them in the past that made Taeyong hate Junmyeon so much, and why was he willing to sacrifice everything for her?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy yall, I have a few questions for you and I was hoping for your ideas. 
> 
> So I really like bringing the other groups more into the story to keep things interesting, but idk how you guys feel about that?? So please tell me. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on making her have some what of a "relationship" with multiple members but I was wondering who you guys like her best with. 
> 
> Annnddd finally, I hope you all are enjoying the story and I'll try to post the next chapter asap 😀😀


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Junmyeon's bed, with a pounding headache. After a fairly nude encounter with him in the bathroom you find something interesting on his, something that could mean bad news for BTS. But what do you do with his information? And what happens when you find an unexpected new drinking buddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

By the time we had gotten back to the house it was already way past midnight. We had dropped the girls off at Kate's place as Jongin suggested it would be better for them to be together. When Chanyeol parked the car in the garage, I was beyond tired. I had passed out on Kris's shoulder multiple times already, but every time I had been woken up by the car shaking. When the car had finally come to a stop I let out a deep sigh and waited for Kris to open the door. My head was thrown back against my headrest, when I finally heard the door slide open.

When I was about to crawl to the door I felt someone wrap their arms under my legs and back, before lifting me off the seat and out of the car. 'I can walk you know' I muttered to the person, who I assumed to be Kris. I knew I was right when I heard him chuckle above me. 'I'm sure you can' he taunted causing me to groan and throw my head over his arm. My head was now dangling upside down as he walked through the big doors and stepped inside the house.

'Uhh, is she ok?' I heard a familiar voice ask, before the moving of chairs was heard and a few footsteps came our way. With my head still in the same position I noticed a figure walk towards us. 'You shouldn't keep your head in that position, you'll throw up' Another voice spoke before I felt a warm palm to the back of my head. As he pushed my head back against Kris's chest I noticed Yixing looking down at me. 'I'm not drunk' I argued, making him smile and remove his hand from my head. 'I never said you were'.

'Oh, well never mind then' I muttered, causing Tao to laugh as he now also came into view. 'Your hair is different'. Tao nodded before running his fingers through his hair, 'you like it?'. Without really realizing what I was doing I moved my hand to his hair before running my fingers through it, just like he had. 'Yes, makes you look hot' I grinned at him, giving his hair a firm tug and bringing my hand back down. 'Ok that's enough of that, she's clearly wasted' Kris smirked, as he looked at Tao. 'Or she just has good taste in men' Tao shrugged.

'Obviously' I muttered before looking back up at Kris. He was the only one that seemed to hear me as he looked down and offered me the same smirk he had given Tao. 'You should get her to bed, she must be tired' Yixing offered after placing his hand to my forehead to check my temperature. 'And after I have to write a report on what happened' Kris's smirk faded as he let out a sigh and walked past both men.

'We ran into a few of NCT' I heard Jongin say to the others, who were sure to show their surprise. But unfortunately I wasn't able to hear the rest of their conversation as Kris carried me up the stairs to the hall and towards the elevator.

After reaching the top he walked the both of us through the hall. I expected him to bring me to Minseok's room, but as I looked around the hall I saw he had already passes his door. 'Where are you taking me?' I yawned, but my question remained unanswered by him as he pushed a door open and carried me further.

This room I recognized, this was Junmyeon's room. He stopped at the final painting for a moment. 'You're still awake?' He called into the room. The hum he got as a response caused him to continue walking. He walked the both of us to Junmyeon's desk before stopping once again. 'Couldn't sleep?' Kris asked, earning him another hum. The man carrying me sat himself down in the chair and gave me a quick look to make sure I was comfortable in his lap. My legs rested on top of the chairs arm as I leaned further into Kris's chest.

'After your text about NCT I couldn't sleep anymore, all I could do was worry' I heard the seriousness in Junmyeon's voice as I closed my eyes for a moment. 'Is she still awake?' He suddenly asked as Kris let out a chuckle, 'barely'.

'You should get some sleep Kris, you look exhausted' Junmyeon spoke, before I felt Kris nod. 'I will bring her downstairs to her room' as he moved to get up he was suddenly stopped by the other. 'It's fine, you can put her in my bed'. Both of our eyes widened at this.

'What now?' Kris gritted through his teeth before tightening his grip on me. 'She deserves a proper bed to sleep in' I heard Junmyeon state, causing Kris to only get angrier. Before he could say anything however I pressed my hand to his chest and pinched him. 'It's fine Kris' I whispered so only he would hear. His anger faded a little as he looked into my eyes and got up from the couch. 'You're sleeping on the couch' although his words were directed at Junmyeon I could hear the obvious threat behind them.

Kris placed me in Junmyeon's bed before pulling the sheets up to my chest. As I got comfortable under the sheets I watched Kris tug the sides underneath my body. After he was sure I was wrapped in them he spared me one last look and walked away. 'If you touch her it'll be the last thing you do' I heard him say to Junmyeon as he continued walking.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open and slam shut, and finally Junmyeon walked over to the bed. 'What have you done to him to make him talk to me like that?' Junmyeon asked as I watched him lean over me and grab the other pillow. 'This is your bed, you should let me sleep on the couch instead' I reasoned, making him smile and look at me. 'You know I won't do that, so don't bother' he walked over to the closet before opening it and reaching inside.

After finding the blanket he was looking for he closed the doors and started walking away. 'Sleep well' he called over his shoulder before disappearing from my sight. 'You too!' I called out to him before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

《▪︎》

When I woke up in the morning it wasn't due to my headache, it was due to a dry mouth. I could barely swallow as I sat up in my bed. The room was quiet, so I pushed the sheets away from me and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

As I walked down the small set of stairs I didn't see Junmyeon. My eyes moved over to the couches, where he was supposed to be sleeping, but those were also empty. I figured he had gone downstairs already as I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. I was quick to figure out he hadn't when I opened the door and found Junmyeon in the bathroom, half naked.

The towel that hung around his waist barely covered anything as he stood in front of the shower. As he reached to turn on the water, he noticed me in the corner of his eyes and turned to look at me in surprise. 'Sorry, I just came to get some water.. and I didn't hear you' I muttered under my breath as Junmyeon's eyes softened. 'Oh, t- there is a bottle of water on my desk', Junmyeon spoke and this was one of the first times I actually heard him stutter.

I softly laughed at him before turning away from him. 'Oh and Junmyeon-' I called out to him as I looked back over my shoulder. '-nice abs' my wink made him ears turn red, before he quickly ushered me out the door. The door fell shut behind me as I looked over at his desk.

My footsteps were silent as I walked over. With a big grin on my face I sat down in Junmyeon's chair. After grabbing the bottle from his desk I looked at the papers sprawled all over it. As I screw the lid of the bottle and put it to my lips a file caught my eye. Luckily this time the file had nothing to do with me, but it did stand out by the letters "BTS" on the top.

As my eyes scanned over the paper I realized it was a report, written by Tao. Written on the file, and may I say in very nice handwriting, were details about a warehouse. The file held information about guards and possible blind spots, and even when and where they would enter.

While taking another sip from my water I remembered a conversation I had with Namjoon at the meeting. He had asked me for information. Apparently they knew EXO would be hitting one of their warehouses soon, but they couldn't figure out which one. My eyes fell on the file again as I saw the address the warehouse was at. I knew where this was. It wasn't a very special area, but it was very deserted. What was BTS hiding in such a secluded area?

I didn't want to, but I knew I had to tell Namjoon about this. We had made a deal after all, and this would be me holding up my end of the bargain. I sat back in the chair as I looked at my legs. I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Due to my tiredness yesterday, I hadn't bothered putting on different clothes but they were starting to feel really uncomfortable now.

'Why are you in my chair?' Junmyeon's voice came from next to me, causing me to snap out of my trance as I looked over at him. 'It's a nice chair' I shrugged before getting up. Junmyeon watched me walk past him and to the door, but his eyes never once left me. 'Where are you going, we have to talk about yesterday' he asked making me spin around and shrug. 'Kris will write about it in his report, I'm going to Yixing to do something about my headache'.

'Y/N' his stern voice made me stop walking and go silent as I looked at him. 'We will talk about it later on. Understood?' His question caused me to nod and when I had he nodded back and sat down in his chair. The authority in his voice also made me bow to him before turning back around. My eyes remained on the ground as I passed the couches he had slept on and noticed my bag next to them. I quickly snatched my bag from the ground before walking directly to the door. When I was next to the paintings, and out of his sight I opened it and looked inside. My phone and the ring Johnny had given me where still there.

A sigh of relief left me as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out of Junmyeon's room. I wasn't able to get far down the hall, because when I passed the first door it swung open. Kris stood in the opening as he gestured for me to walk in his room. Without asking I walked into his room before hearing him shut the door behind me. His hand grabbed mine as he quickly tugged on it, causing me to turn around.

'Did he touch you?' His question and the action in general made me jump backwards. Kris didn't let me get far as for every step backwards for me, he took one forward. Faster then anticipated my legs hit the side of the bed and I fell back. My only free hand was pressed into the sheets, making sure I could keep sitting up. 'I asked you a question' Kris noted, his expression still harsh.

'Jesus I know, but give me some space!' I snapped at him before tugging my hand free from his grasp. Kris suddenly looked at me in surprise before actually taking a step back. As he looked around the room I let out a small sigh, he hadn't even realized he was pushing me back. 'Sorry' he finally mumbled, barely audible.

'It's fine and Junmyeon said he didn't want to die yet so...' even though I didn't actually say the words, Kris knew what I meant. Kris smiled at my words before looking down at me. 'Are you still wearing that?' The emphasis made me laugh and softly hit his chest. 'What's wrong with this?' I asked, pushing myself off the bed. 'You shouldn't wear something like that in a house with hormonal men' he chuckled while walking to his closet.

'Do none of you have any self-control?' The sass in my voice made him laugh before shaking his head. 'That flew out the window the moment you first stepped through those doors' he admitted as he opened the closet doors and felt around. 'Wasn't I carried in?' I asked, thinking back of how I had just woken up in Yixing's office. 'Don't remind me' Kris groaned. He pulled his arm back and in his hand he held a t shirt.

'Think fast' he spoke before flinging the shirt towards me. I easily caught the shirt, as it was only fabric and didn't move that fast anyway. 'Put it on' he ordered, as he turned back to the closet. 'What now?' I asked making Kris laugh. 'Obviously. Don't worry, I promise I won't look' I could practically hear him smirking as he looked back over his shoulder at me. 'Unless you want me of course'. My middle finger was enough for him as he looked forward once more and continued rummaging in the closet.

I slid the straps down my shoulders before pulling my dress down. As it fell to the floor I unfolded the t shirt. While stepping out of the dress I also put on the shirt I was given. My multitasking did me good because just as I pulled the shirt down, Kris turned back around. The shirt reached around my mid thighs, which meant it was probably a normal sized shirt for him.

'You know.. you should never give a girl your shirts or sweaters-' I laughed, while looking down at the shirt. '-because you'll never get it back'. As I finished my sentence and looked back up, I realized that Kris had walked towards me. He stood in front of me as he kept his eyes on the shirt. 'Keep it. It looks better on you anyway' his voice was almost inaudible, his eyes now slowly moving up my body to meet my eyes.

'I couldn't find any good pants for you, so if you want to wear those you'll have to get them yourself' he spoke, making me nod. 'But now I suggest you leave my room' Kris suddenly straightened his back as he now looked down at me. 'Why?' I giggled, while reaching out for him. Before I was able to touch him however, Kris grabbed my wrist and held it away from me. 'Don't, like I said you're in a house with several hormonal men and I for one am losing all my self-control' his eyes met mine as he spoke, I nodded at his words before slowly pulling my arm back. Kris let me go as he now watched me turn around and walk to the door.

I closed the door behind me and started walking towards the stairs. I needed to go find Yixing, being a doctor he was bound to have some medicine for my headache. My headache wasn’t that bad, but I told Junmyeon I was going to get medicine. So I had to do exactly that. My bare feet were silent against the wood as I walked down the stairs, at least they had floor warming..

For a moment I thought about going back to my room to get shorts, but I decided against it as I stopped in front of Yixing's office. The man had showered me this was nothing special, I thought to myself as I knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before the door opened and a tired looking Baekhyun stood in the doorway. 'Damn, you alright there tiger?' I asked, causing him to groan and shake his head. 'I'm deceased'.

'And may he rest in peace' Yixing smiled as he came up from behind Baekhyun. The younger man groaned once more at the sound before walking past me. 'What did you need?' Yixing's smile grew even wider, if that were any possible, as he looked at me. 'The same you gave him' I nodded my head in Baekhyun's direction, who now retreated back into his room.

Yixing let me in his office before patting the single bed he had. I hopped on the mattress as I looked around his office. Yixing turned his back to me as he searched through one of the cabinets and as he did, I got the perfect view. This man was ripped. The muscles in his back were on perfect display as he reached up to grab something. 'Do you work out?' I suddenly asked, causing him to look back at me over his shoulder.

'What?' He chuckled, clearly surprised by my question. 'Do you work out?' I repeated, now making him smile. 'When I have spare time, which is almost never' there was a sadness in his voice as he spoke and I couldn't help but share the feeling. Yixing was their doctor after all and their only one at that, of course he barely had any spare time.

'Maybe I could help you out here some time, that way you'll have more time' I suggested making him laugh. 'Do you know how to stitch a wound?'. 'My dad was a detective Yixing, that was like the second thing he taught me' I now laughed along. He looked at me in surprise as he raised a brow at me. 'What was the first thing?'. 'To beat someone up' I smirked and his laugh once again echoed through the room.

《▪︎》

After getting my medicine from Yixing I had gone to put on some shorts and socks, making sure I was at least moderately covered. I stood in the middle of my room, now twirling NCT 's ring between my fingers. Johnny's words ran through my head "if you ever need us to find you, all you need to do is wear it somewhere". Somewhere, being everywhere else but here. So like to a party or something...

But why make it difficult for myself when I had Taeyong's number. I grabbed my bag from the floor before reaching inside and grabbing my phone. After unlocking my phone I went to my contacts list and clicked on "new contact". The card Taeyong had given me was hidden away in my nightstand.. just in case. After opening the drawer I took the card out of it and ran my fingers over it. The card felt very sleek and also brand new, but besides that it was also very simple. The name on the card read "Taeyong", and to my surprise that was it.

Did this guy even have any idea how many Taeyong's there were, why didn't he put his last name on the card? Underneath his name was a phone number and.. that was it.. I decided it was better to stop worrying about what he put on his card as I typed the number in my phone and saved the contact. I knew I shouldn't be doing this and I didn't even know if I could trust NCT any more than EXO. But for some reason I felt like either they or Jackson were my best option right now.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the phone Junmyeon had given me vibrate. This one was basically only used so I could contact the boys if needed, which means I barely used it. The phone laid on my nightstand, but it moved around due to all its shaking. I put my own phone down and grabbed the other, a new message had come in. It was from that unknown person again, the one that had messaged me after my dinner with Junmyeon all those days ago.

 

_Unknown: "I heard you had some trouble with NCT, are you ok?"_

 

The message made me frown, how the hell did they know that? It couldn't be someone from NCT, because why would they use their own name like that. If it were someone from here, wouldn't they just come up and ask? My phone buzzed again in my hands.

 

_Unknown: "Y/N?"_

 

As I had the chat open the person knew I had read their message.

 

_Y/N: "Who is this?"_

_Unknown: "Who do you think princess?"_

 

Princess, I knew someone who used that name for me one to many times..

 

_Y/N: Jackson??_

_Unknown: "Who else could it be? ;)"_

_Y/N: "How did you get this number? And how do you know about yesterday?"_

_Unknown: "And here I thought we knew all about each other. It's my job to know everything, so I have my ways"_

 

Of course he wasn't going to tell me exactly how he got his information, but he was right. It was his job.

 

_Y/N: "To answer your question, yes I am fine"_

_Unknown: "Good, I got to go for now but if you need me you know where to find me ;)"_

_Unknown: "Oh and don't save this number",_ was the last thing he said before I saw the "online" tag disappear.

 

I was about to put phone back on the nightstand when another message came in.

 

_Chanyeol: "Come eat breakfast"_

I opened the message and read it, before closing the chat. As I locked my phone and put it back on my nightstand I heard a knock on the door. 'Just a second' I called out to whoever was standing in front of my door. As fast as possible I grabbed my own phone and put it in the back of the drawer. The ring and card also went there as I closed the drawer and turned to face the door. Just as I started walking to the door, the person seemed to have enough and opened the door for me.

Chanyeol stood in the door opening with his phone in his hand, as he waved it in front of me. 'I texted you' he stated before crossing his arms over his chest. 'Yes I know, so I making myself presentable for breakfast' I sassed back as I also crossed my arms over my chest, mimicking his pose. Chanyeol immediately noticed what I was doing as he shook his head and stepped aside.

As I walked past him I unfolded my arms and smiled at the taller man. Chanyeol still seemed surprised whenever I did so, but since a week or so he now always smiled back at me. He let his arms down as he came to walk next to me. The both of us walked in silence as we entered the living room and continued to the dining area. Out of instinct I walked to my original seat, which was at the head of the table. I had tried sitting in another chair multiple times now, but eventually I started to get annoyed by the spots. From my spot I didn't have to turn my head to talk to someone and I could easily see everyone, which was much easier.

As I sat down, both seats next to me were still empty. But I knew it wouldn't be for long, as those seats were never empty. And indeed, it didn’t take long before others started pouring in, I noticed that not _everyone_ was here. But they were probably just sleeping in. The room was quiet as Kris walked over towards me and took the chair on my left. My eyes met his as I now heard the other chair being pulled back and Chanyeol was the one taking that spot.

During breakfast most people were usually quiet, but right now it was _extremely_ quiet.. _What was going on?_ I was about to make a comment about it when my food was placed in front of me. My hands reached for my fork, only to be met with something _sharp._ I looked down at the silver next to my plate, they had given me a knife. They hadn’t given me a knife.. ever.

My eyes immediately shot up and of course I found Junmyeon looking back at me. His eyes searched mine as I lifted the knife off the table and twirled it around in my fingers. ‘Is this supposed to be some sort of test?’ I asked, making Junmyeon shrug. ‘Does it need to be?’ he returned my question, allowing me to return the shrug. My eyes now scanned around the table, and I noticed most people look back at me. ‘You really think I’m going to stab you?’ my question was now turned to Chanyeol, who was staring back at me intensely.

‘If it’s fine with you I’d like to eat my breakfast instead’ Chanyeol grinned causing me to snicker at the comment. I nodded before bringing the knife back down, ‘not like I need a knife for breakfast anyway’. As the knife made contact with the table I heard Junmyeon let out a deep breath, which I was sure he didn’t even know he was holding.

《▪︎》

It was late, and with late I meant around 1 am. I laid on my bed as I started at the ceiling, every time I slept in this bed it became harder to sleep. Especially because I was alone and because it was cold. Even with the heater on the room still felt cold, and it was extremely annoying.

I still felt too proud to go back to Minseok, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold this for much longer. Initially I wanted _him_ to cave in first, but that man had impeccable self-control and unfortunately I did not. After turning to my side I reached my hand out to the nightstand, and turned on the lamp. My room was now comfortably lit and as I moved to sit up. I opened the drawer and reached inside for _my_ phone.

While moving through the chats with Anne and Kate, which had been surprisingly quiet, I realized I hadn’t texted Namjoon yet. I still had to tell him which warehouse EXO would be hitting. I still wasn’t sure _when_ they would be hitting them, but with all the information Tao had gathered I imagined it would be soon. My fingers slid over the screen as I searched for Namjoon’s contact, normally I would call them if I had information. But considering my current situation I was sure he wouldn’t mind a text instead.

After opening the chat I typed in a quick message: “Don’t take my word for it, but I saw files about your warehouse at 7th street. I think this is the one they’ll be targeting”. The message was simple but I knew Namjoon would understand it. This would also complete our deal, so I was no longer in his dept. A feeling of relief washed over me as I put the phone back in the drawer.

I pulled the sheets off my legs and got up from my bed. If I wasn’t going to be falling asleep, might as well get a drink. The pyjama shirt I was wearing hung loosely around my body and it flowed along softly as I walked towards the door. I thought about getting a drink at Junmyeon’s office, because I knew he had the strong stuff, but I decided against it as I walked towards the kitchen instead. Maybe Junmyeon was still awake, knowing him he probably was.

Recently I had started feeling _too_ comfortable in his presence. I knew I had to get close to them if I ever wanted to get out of here, but I could tell I started enjoying his company. I was enjoying all of their company to be real honest.

My feet were barely audible as I walked past the dining table. I wasn’t sure if I was just blind or if I was being ignorant, but for some unknown reason I hadn’t seen the person that sat at the table. ‘What are you doing?’ the person suddenly asked, causing me to yelp and quickly turn around. ‘Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me’ my hand fell over my chest as my breathing fastened. The person let out a low chuckle as I saw him shake his head.

‘You should really work on your sneaking skills’ the voice continued and this time I recognized it. As a bright light shone in my eyes I was quick to close them and put my hand in front of my face. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the brightness and finally I was able to see Kyungsoo sitting at the table. ‘Maybe you should teach me sometime’ I spoke before turning back around. As I opened the fridge Kyungsoo repeated his earlier question, ‘what are you doing?’.

‘I couldn’t sleep, so I came to get a drink. But apparently nobody in this house, besides Junmyeon, knows how to get a proper drink’ I sighed, there wasn’t even a _single_ bottle of wine in the fridge. _Did none of these guys drink?_ ‘Hey’, Kyungsoo spoke to get my attention. As I turned my head to face him I saw him hold up a glass, which was most likely filled with whiskey. ‘Feel like sharing?’ I asked him while closing the fridge.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, ‘top drawer, first on your left’. Of course it had to be the _top._ A small smile made its way to my face as my eyes met the big bottle of whiskey. I grabbed the bottle, and a glass next to it, from the shelf before closing the door. With both items I walked back to Kyungsoo and sat down in front of him. I offered him a refill, which he gladly accepted, before pouring my own glass with the liquor.

‘If you tell anyone about my secret stash I’ll kill you’ the man in front of me muttered before taking a swig from his glass. ‘Do you mind if I raid your stash every now and then?’ I asked as I got a shrug and a nod in return. ‘Than I promise not to tell anyone about your stash’ as the words left my mouth I got a small laugh in return. My lips were pressed against the glass as I took a sip of the liquor. The strong flavour filled my senses and I couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh after swallowing down the entire glass, not that there was much in it anyway.

‘That bad huh?’ Kyungsoo laughed, referring to my sleep problems. ‘Worse, ever since I’ve been here I keep dreaming about the past’ the words left my mouth before I was able to stop them, but Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind as he simply took another sip of his drink. ‘Want to talk about it?’ his question startled me as I looked up with wide eyes. ‘Are you sure-’ I started before letting out a laugh and relaxing, ‘-because once I start drinking I won’t stop talking’.

‘It’s not like I was getting any sleep anyway.. so sure, hit me’ Kyungsoo spoke before smiling at me, and I was sure this was the first time he had ever smiled at me.

《▪︎》

I don’t know how it had happened, but for some unknown reason Kyungsoo was now on his fourth glass of whiskey while I was only at my third and we were actually having fun. That however hadn’t stopped us from getting drunk, and oh boy were we _drunk._ The both of us found the most stupidest of things funny and I could’ve sworn I heard him giggle a few times. It was also in these moments that I got a good look at him, and just like the other man in this house, he was incredibly handsome. I had never taken any notice to it before, considering we hadn’t talked much..

Kyungsoo listened to all I said to him, I wasn’t sure if he was actually listening but at least it _seemed_ like he was. He made sure to nod every now and then as I told him about my _stupid_ dreams. Sometimes he would ask question and I was very happy that he did.

I told him that most of my dreams were about my past with Junmyeon, before _all_ of this. Before I even owned the bar and when my dad was still alive. Although there were dreams about my life at the bar, and every time I woke up I couldn’t help but miss it more and more. Kyungsoo understood I missed it, hell _everyone_ knew I missed it. I just wasn’t allowed to go anywhere.

Surprisingly I wasn’t the only one that did a lot of talking, as Kyungsoo also told me loads about him and his life before EXO. Apparently he used to be a soldier, but he hadn’t gotten to the part about how he got here yet. Maybe I’d get to hear it another day..

I could tell that the amount of whiskey was getting to him, and I, as he started resting his head against his hands. We were both getting tired. So naturally we now also decided it was a good idea to try and get some sleep again. Kyungsoo, being surprisingly sweet, helped me get up from the chair and walked me to my room. Not that it was far from his, but it was something we hadn’t done before.

‘Same time tomorrow?’ I drunkenly giggled as he dropped me down on my bed. I couldn’t help but smile at the laugh he let out, _I liked him like this._ ‘You surprised me Kyungsoo’ my confession made him look up as he walked to the foot of my bed. ‘Why is that?’ he asked, while removing my socks.

‘I thought you were an asshole-’ I shrugged as he rolled his eyes and scoffed. ‘-but you’re actually really sweet’, Kyungsoo smiled at hearing my words and I could have sworn I saw a red tint creep up his cheeks.

‘You’re drunk’ he muttered before walking back to the side of my bed. He spared me one last look and went to turn around. Funny enough my hand reached out to his, stopping him mid turn. ‘Thank you for tonight, I needed it’.

‘Me too. So like you said, same time tomorrow’ the both of us laughed at his words, as I let his hand go. Before my hand dropped down, I felt him give it a soft squeeze. I watched him fully turn around and walk towards the door, before letting my head hit the pillow and fall asleep.

《▪︎》

I opened the car door before stepping out of the car. 'God it's cold' I shivered while wrapping my arms around my body. I used my hip to close the car, when I heard the driver's door open. The man behind me cursed under his breath as he closed his door and walked over to me. 'If only I had a jacket' Junmyeon sighed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder before pulling me close.

He used his other hand to grab his car keys and lock his car, as the both of us walked to the apartment complex in front of us. 'How many do you think will be there?' I asked, feeling Junmyeon shrug next to me. 'I just hope they have a lot of alcohol'.

'And food too, I'm starving' my stomach growled at my words, causing the man next to me to groan. 'I asked if you wanted to go get food before we got here' he reminded me. 'But I wasn't hungry back then' My shrug made him run a hand through his hair. 'You're the worst' he spoke as he stopped in front of the building to hold the door open for me. He let me go through as I smiled at him, 'but you love me'. 'Unfortunately, I do' Junmyeon admitted, causing the both of us to laugh.

Instead of taking the stairs we decided to be lazy and take the elevator. But after all, we did have to go 5 floors up. After patiently waiting in the elevator the doors opened and we walked into the hallway. Luckily for us we didn't have to walk all the way to the back, as our friend lived in one of the first apartments.

When we reached the right door I immediately pressed the doorbell. But before I was able to complain more about the cold, the door swung open. 'Thank god you're here, save me' the man that had opened the door spoke before literally pulling me inside. 'What's wrong Tae?' I chuckled as Junmyeon closed the door behind us. 'All they want to do is either play truth of dare, or spin the bottle' Tae visibly shivered as he explained what was happening at the party going on behind him.

'Oh come on Tae, don't you want to kiss those pretty girls behind you?' Junmyeon teased as the younger man looked over his shoulder for a moment. 'Nah, I'm good. I have my eyes set on someone else anyway' he admitted before turning back to the both of us. My eyes grew wide before slightly slapping his shoulder. 'What the fuck Tae, why didn't you tell me this? Were supposed to be best friends remember!' I exclaimed causing the man to shrug before muttering an apology.

I wanted to ask who he liked, but it became impossible when the girls spotted us. 'Y/N, Junmyeon, you're here! Come sit down, we're playing spin the bottle' one of the girls called out to us. Junmyeon pressed his hand to my back before moving me in the direction of the girls and few boys that were gathered in a circle. Tae let out another groan while walking along with us. I was sat in between two girls as my two male friends were also separated from each other.

'Ok I'll start!' A girl, whose name I didn't know, yelled before grabbing the bottle in the middle. She gave it a firm spin as the others looked own. Her smile grew wide as the bottle landed on a buy, who I assumed she liked. After sharing a quick kiss the both moved of them moved back and sat down again.

I remembered how much I disliked this game as we continued playing. Even though many had shared multiple kisses, there were a few who the bottle apparently didn't like. Those being me and my friends of course. As kisses were given left and right I let out a small sigh.

Tae seemed to share the same thoughts as he looked over at me and rolled his eyes at the game. I smiled at him, before silently nodding. Tae and I had always been good friends, along with Junmyeon. Of course Junmyeon and I had been friends longer, but the bond I had the Tae was just as strong. Or so I thought.

A loud laugh pulled me from my thoughts as I looked back at the game. The bottle, was now pointed at me. I looked around in surprise before noticing a girl move in her spot. 'I'm sorry honey' my friend smiled awkwardly at me as she crawled past the bottle towards me. No words came out of my mouth as she finally leaned in close and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss didn't even last a second as he retracted her lips from mine and went back to her seat.

'It's your turn' the girl next to me spoke, before giving me a slight push forward. I wrapped my fingers around the bottle before giving it a firm swing. There were many eyes on the bottle as it moved past the people. When the bottle finally came to a stop, there were mixed reactions coming from around me. Many seemed to be cheering as they looked at the person it had landed on, while others just looked around in surprise. But everyone was anxious for our reaction, as I finally looked up and met eyes with the person it had landed on.

Junmyeon looked back at me in surprise. I wasn't sure about how I should be feeling right now, but I couldn't help but feel excited. But should I feel this way about having to kiss my best friend. I decided to not think about it for much longer as I stood up from my spot and started walking around the crowd. Junmyeon kept his eyes on me as I walked towards him. As I sat down in front of him I gave him a small smile, which he immediately returned.

My hand slid up his arm to his cheek, before finally closing my eyes and pressing my lips to his.

 

 

**Third person's view**

Rage, was the first and only thing Tae felt as he watched the girl he liked and her best friend kiss. He clenched his fists at his side as a few girls in the circle started clapping and cheering.

Y/N's hand was on his cheek as both of them had their eyes closed and just let it happen. Junmyeon however, seemed to be really enjoying himself as he slid one of his hands to her waist. The other remained on her legs, letting her control the kiss. Tae never liked Junmyeon, but this made him hate the other man. Junmyeon knew he liked her, but apparently he just didn't care.

Tae's eyes were already away from the pair as they finally pulled apart. A few people in the circle laughed as they watched a blush creep up on Y/N's cheeks. As she got up from her the floor and walked back to her own, a voice suddenly called out to Tae.

Tae didn't seem to realise it, as that person used a different name. He had gotten so used to the nickname Y/N had given him that he barely recognized his full name. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of his trance and looked up at the person. Y/N was crouched down in front of him, as she looked at him with worry in her eyes. 'Are you ok Tae, you look a bit sick' Y/N noted as she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. He only seemed to heat up more at her touch as he finally decided it was enough for one night.

He pulled himself away from her as he stood up. 'Where are you going?' She asked in surprise as she watched her friend walk towards the door. Out of instinct Y/N stood up and walked after him, and for the first time in a long time she finally used his full name.

'Lee Taeyong, stop!'

But it was no use, _as he was already long gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to very quickly thank everyone once again for leaving the comments on the previous chapters. It really helps out and means a lot to me, you guys help me to keep writing (and get new ideas :))
> 
> So once again, let me know what you guys think and look forward to some Kris in the next chapter ;) and something exciting with Kyungsoo is coming soon! ;))


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gala, and yet again NCT shows up. Things get interesting when Kris decides to hide you from them, and what does Taeyong suddenly want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

The sound of the almost silent knock on my door was what caused me to wake up from my peaceful slumber. Of course it wasn’t anything new, because they almost never let me sleep in. I heard my door slowly open and close before footsteps walked towards the bed. My back was still facing the person as I kept my eyes closed. I wasn’t really pretending to be asleep, I just didn’t want to admit to waking up yet.

The footsteps reached my bed, before I felt the covers being lifted and someone actually climbed in the bed behind me. As I was about to turn around to see who it was I felt their arm slide over my waist. They moved closer into my back before I heard a deep sigh behind me. The both of us remained silent as I now turned around and slowly opened my eyes.

The all to well-known pair of eyes was already staring back at me, as I looked up to him. Minseok didn’t say anything before simply closing his eyes and pulling my head to his clothed chest. As he moved his hand to run lines along my back I closed my eyes again. I was sure he could feel it as my lips curled into a smile. _He came to me first_ , this was exactly what I had wanted from him.

‘Stop grinning' his voice met my ears and I couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped my lips. ‘Sorry', I mumbled into his chest and now it was his turn to let out a laugh. My arm moved up to wrap around his waist, his head now moving to rest on the top of my head.

‘I missed this', his words were barely audible as he whispered them into my hair. ‘Me too’.

‘I missed _you'_ his confession caused a warmth to run through my body. _Why did he make me feel so happy? Why was he making me feel so content? Why don’t I want to leave this, or him?_ I wanted to slap myself for feeling this way, I had to stay focused, they were a vital part of my escape. I need to keep my feelings in check. Even though all of this, I couldn’t help the next words from escaping my lips. ‘Me too'.

For the rest of the time we had together, and it wasn’t a lot, we stayed like this. Minseok made sure to hold me close as he laid back. It wasn’t until we heard another knock on the door that he got up. As his body left mine I finally opened my eyes. I watched as Minseok walked to the door and opened it. Chanyeol looked down at him in surprise, expecting to see me instead. He bit the inside of his cheek as Minseok walked past him, but making sure to spare me a final look.

When Chan was sure Minseok was out of reach he spoke up, ‘and here I was thinking you were done with him'. His words made me groan before turning away from him. ‘Oh piss off Chanyeol, we’re not having this conversation every time I spend time with other men'. This only riled him up more as he now walked into my room and closed the door behind him.

‘You and I both know who can make you feel better’ his voice was soft, and I could tell he was close. ‘ _Him_ ’ I snarled, making Chanyeol pull the sheets away from me. Just as I was about to complain I felt his fingers wrap around my ankle and pull me towards the end of the bed. His action caused my shirt to rile up, my underwear now in his clear view. As he let go of my ankle his other hand wrapped itself in the top of my shirt and he forcefully pulled me to sit upright.

A small whimper escaped my lips as the cold air touched my skin and crept up my sides. The sound made the man smirk as his other hand moved to grab my chin. He made sure I was looking at him as he leaned in, stopping right next to my ear. ‘Baby girl, you know I can make you feel so much better'.

‘All you have to do is say the magic word' he smirked before leaning back a little, now looking down at my lips. ‘Get out of my room’ were not the words he expected to hear, but all he was going to get as he sighed and let go of me. I fell back down on the bed and softly kicked his leg in the process. As Chanyeol turned to look down at my leg in annoyance, his eyes were caught by something else.

They were stuck on my underwear and I could’ve sworn I saw his eyes darken. His tongue ran over his bottom lip before his eyes moved up to meet mine. My hands quickly grabbed the end of my shirt, tugging it down. The shirt easily reached my thighs, covering me from his eyes. His eyes stayed on me for a moment before clearing his throat and walking back to the door, ‘let’s go, breakfast is ready’. He stood in the doorway for a moment before walking into the hallway and waiting there, with the door still open.

‘Were you born in church? Close the door behind you’ I groaned while scooting over to the end of the bed and getting off. Chanyeol didn’t say anything before he sighed and closed the door behind him. I internally matched his sigh before walking over to my closet. After opening it I grabbed the first pair of shorts I could find, they were simple, just a plain pair of black shorts. I slid the fabric up my legs and grabbed some slippers.

As I walked to the door I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. My hand met the handle and I was quick to open the door. Chanyeol had his back turned to me, but when he heard the door open he turned around. The shirt I had been given, which was Kris’s shirt, was large enough to reach my mid thighs. Meaning it also covered the shorts I was wearing.

‘That’s it?’ he asked, his eyes trailing down to my legs. As I lifted my shirt up a bit to show my shorts Chanyeol’s eyes seemed to falter a bit. He mumbled something under his breath before turning away and walking down the hallway. Unfortunately I was unable to hear what he said, but it was probably him showing his disappointment. The two of us walked in silence as we entered the living room and went straight over to the dining table.

The rest of the group and the food was already there, meaning they had probably been waiting for me. I sat down in my seat before looking at Kris, who was sitting beside me. His eyes were on my shirt before he looked up and smiled at me. ‘Nice shirt’ his words were almost silent, but he made sure I had heard him. I simply nodded at him, looking down at my plate.

‘Did you sleep well?’ a voice spoke and I recognized the voice as someone who barely talked to me, until yesterday of course. I peered up to look at Kyungsoo, who gave me a soft smile. ‘I did, you?’ I asked, making him nod. From the corner of my eye I noticed Baekhyun looking at the both of us, his eyes wide and mouth literally open. ‘What the fuck was that?’ he whispered to Jongin, who seemed just as surprised but simply shrugged at the question.

The simple interaction apparently got more attention than I had expected, but I didn’t think much of it as I took the first bite of my food. Kris, and a few others, had already started. I didn’t mind it much, as I wouldn’t have waited for someone else either.

A few minutes past and now everyone was _peacefully_ eating their food. Most of the group were chatting with each other, but I could tell Junmyeon was trying to get my attention. His looks for across the table were very easily spotted. As he cleared his throat I looked up, our eyes meeting. ‘There is something you should know and that I forgot to inform you about’ as the words left his mouth I put my fork down and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

‘There is a gala tonight that a few of us will be attending, I’d like for you to join us’ even though he said it like a sort of question, everyone at the table knew it wasn’t. He wanted me to join them, so I didn’t have a choice and had to join them. I wouldn’t show him, but I didn’t really mind. It was nice to get out of this house everyone now and then.

‘Ok. Where will the rest be going?’ I asked out of curiosity. ‘We have a mission’ Baekhyun exclaimed with a big smile on his face. His smile didn’t last long however as Jongdae elbowed his side, avoiding eye contact with me. ‘Oh.. Sorry’ Baekhyun immediately apologized, looking over at Junmyeon before looking back down at his plate.

‘It’s fine, eventually I want her to know what we do here anyway’ Junmyeon shrugged, his eyes moving over to Tao. ‘Tao has been gathering information on one of Namjoon’s warehouses. Tonight, during the gala, a small group will be hitting that warehouse and-’ Junmyeon’s explanation was cut short as Kris spoke up.

‘Are you sure it’s wise to tell her everything now? Maybe _this_ mission isn’t the best time’ the older man advised, causing Junmyeon to stop and think about it for a moment. ‘Perhaps you’re right, maybe it would be better to talk about it afterwards’ he agreed and looked back at me. ‘But about the gala, it’s nothing mayor but I’d like for you to join us. I will have to deal with a few business talks, so I’m afraid I won’t be seeing you much, but I’m sure Kris and the others will be able to entertain you’ his words were innocent, but I couldn’t help but think there was a hidden meaning behind them.

_Did he know about my earlier interactions with Kris?_ I remembered a few weeks back, when we went to my first gala, when Minseok and Kris had some fun with me under the table ~~chapter 10~~. And not to mention the.. close encounter.. only a day ago. I decided to ignore the memories and nod at Junmyeon, ‘I’m sure they will’. I hoped my voice didn’t give away my excited to get out of the house, but Kris seemed to know what I was thinking as I felt his knee touch mine.

Or at least I thought our minds were on the same page, but I was quick to find out that they weren’t when I felt his hand land on my thigh. I didn’t look at him, as I grabbed my fork back up and took another bite of my food. My eyes remained on Junmyeon, who continued explaining about the gala, as Kris’s hand crept up a bit.

It wasn’t long before his fingers reached my shorts and I heard him sigh softly. My shorts were in the way of getting where he wanted, so he decided to just give up without trying and retrieved his hand. I noticed his eyes on me for a few times, but I spared him no thought and just continued eating. It was obvious this wouldn’t be the end of it, but I was glad he was going to let it go for now. There was one thought that made me smile though, _the gala was going to be a lot of fun._

《▪︎》

After climbing in the big van and buckling my seatbelt in place I tried my best to smooth out my dress. Not that there were many wrinkles in it, but with a dress like this I wasn’t going to take any chances.  The dress I was wearing was.. simple, I suppose. It was a blueish satin dress, it had a low V-neck and a slit on either side of my legs. So it wouldn’t leave much to the imagination. But knowing Minseok would be tagging along tonight, I was hoping to get a reaction out of him.  ~~outfit at end of chapter~~

I was quick to figure out that we would have a smaller group tonight, as we only went with one car. The only ones that were in the car were Minseok, Luhan, Junmyeon, Kris and Tao. Sehun and Yixing stayed behind at the house, but the rest were all going out on this mission. Before I was escorted to the car I saw Kyungsoo come down the stairs with a big bag over his shoulder, and out the top of the bag peered a sniper scope. They were probably expecting trouble..

Junmyeon had told them to be careful before he climbed in the car to sit next to me. He barely paid me any thought, as he was busy with the paperwork Tao had given him. Every now and then I looked over to see what it was, and every time it was information on a person. They weren’t people I recognised and I don’t think they were with a mafia group, so they must be business men.

Lu was the one behind the wheel as Minseok sat next to him, while Kris and Tao were seated in the back of the vehicle. There wasn’t a lot of talking happening on our way to the gala, but the ride didn’t last that long. But this was mostly due to Luhan’s driving, like going 100 when the speed limit clearly says 80..

‘I hate driving’ he groaned while taking a left turn. ‘You want to switch seats?’ Minseok asked, his hand reaching up to grab his door handle. ‘Not anymore, we’re almost there anyway’ Lu shrugged before speeding up again. ‘Jesus Lu, can you not read? That sign clearly said 80!’ I piped in, my hand reaching to grab Junmyeon’s arm. Junmyeon looked up from his papers to my hand before his eyes slowly trailed up my arm to my eyes.

‘Luhan, please follow the speed limit’ he spoke, his eyes now leaving mine. As Luhan listened to the order and slowed down a bit he looked over his shoulder. I simply stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to lift his middle finger at me. As I let out a short laugh Minseok turned Luhan’s attention back to the road ahead.

Junmyeon had already returned to his paper work and Kris and Tao were still silent in the back seat. I put both hands back in my lap as I looked out the window and simply waited for us to arrive at our destination.

 

Luckily it didn’t take much longer before Luhan stopped the car in front of a big building, one I had never seen before. I had to wait for the others to open my door, as I still had the lock on it. Junmyeon played it off smooth though, he “pretended” to kindly open the door for me and help me out as Luhan handed the keys to the designated people. Once I had gotten out and we took a few steps away from the car the man drove off with the car, to park it somewhere.

Junmyeon circled his arm around my waist and pulled me in a little as we walked up the stairs. Just like that one time before there were photographers on either side of the stairs, making sure to capture us from every angle. A few called out for our attention, but Junmyeon didn’t seem bothered by it as he simply looked ahead.

A man dressed in suit waited at the top of the stairs, and as we reached him he smiled at us. ‘Invitation please’ he spoke and immediately Tao came up next to us, holding out a golden leaflet. He handed the leaflet over, which the other accepted and opened. After inspecting whatever was inside he nodded at us and stepped aside, ‘the gala will be held on the 17th floor, please head there now. Have a nice evening’.

‘Thank you’ Junmyeon nodded before we walked past the man and entered the building. From here it seemed like your everyday work building. As Junmyeon pressed to button to the elevator I took a moment to look around. There was a reception, which was empty, a few chairs and even the décor screamed office. As my eyes scanned the room they eventually fell onto Kris, who was standing behind me.

His eyes were stuck to my dress, and about every part of it. For now I decided to not run my tongue and kept quiet. But just as I was about to turn back around, his eyes met mine. His lips curled into a smirk as he winked at me, allowing me to roll my eyes and turn back around. But just as his eyes met my back I couldn’t help but smile, _at least I was getting a reaction out of someone._

‘Nice dress’ Lu suddenly spoke up as the elevator doors opened. As we walked inside he moved to stand next to me, ‘thank you’. ‘Who picked it out for you?’ he continued, causing me to smile. ‘Baekhyun did’. Minseok scoffed at my response as he pressed the button to the 17th floor, ‘of course he did’.

‘Is there something wrong with that?’ I asked, making Minseok turn around to look at me. ‘No there is nothing wrong with that, but Baekhyun is a flirt and I’m sure he picked that dress hoping he would see you out of it’ as Minseok spat the words out I crossed my arms over my chest. ‘Wouldn’t you?’ I asked as now Luhan and Tao looked over in surprise, but made sure to not say anything. Just as Minseok was about to respond the doors of the elevator opened and he turned back around.

He immediately took off to wherever, leaving me with the others. ‘Uh, I’ll go after him’ Luhan muttered and quickly took off after Minseok. ‘Great, let’s go get a drink’ Kris exclaimed as he threw his hand over my shoulder and pulled me close, making me drop my hands. He walked the both of us away from Junmyeon and Tao, who had work to do anyway, and lead us to what I hoped would be a bar.

As we walked through the room filled with people I couldn’t help but look around. This place was gorgeous, not that I had expected anything else but still.. It looked like it came straight out of a movie. But it also looked very _outdated._ There was a band playing some classical music on stage, and even the décor seemed to be taking us back a few years. I couldn’t help but feel a little out of place in the tight fitting satin dress.

Kris seemed to notice this as he nudged my side, making me turn to look at him. ‘Forget what Minseok said, you look beautiful’ he admitted causing me to smile up at him. Even though it wasn’t the exact reason for my little mood change I couldn’t help but be grateful, Kris really made sure everything was perfect. ‘Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself either’ I spoke as Kris put his hand to his chest. ‘Why thank you my lady-’ he dropped his hand as he looked over at the bar and the line in front of it.

‘Ok so I’m going to get us some drinks to make sure the night goes by faster, stay here ok’ Kris spared me one last look before walking off towards the bar and obviously not getting in the line. I shook my head as I watched him walk past everyone and go straight to one of the bartenders, who seemed surprised at the act.

Of course I wasn’t allowed to have a moment for myself because it only took a few seconds before I heard a voice behind me. ‘He was right you know-’ the familiar voice spoke, causing me to turn around ‘-you indeed look beautiful’. I came face to face with Jackson, who also looked pretty good in a suit. ‘Thanks’ I mumbled, before looking over my shoulder to look back at Kris, who was still at the bar.

‘Don’t worry princess, I’ll be gone before he knows. I just came to ask how you are holding out’ as Jackson spoke I could hear a hint of concern in his voice, but it wasn’t like he tried to hide it. ‘So far so good’ I grinned, our eyes meeting again. ‘Oh, are you enjoying yourself with them?’ his grin matched mine as he took a step towards me. He was stopped however, when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

Jackson turned around and immediately let out a deep sigh, clearly unhappy to see the man in front of him. I couldn’t yet see the man he was looking at, but I recognised the ones next to him as Doyoung and Jaehyun from NCT. As Jaehyun eyes met mine I matched Jackson’s sigh, _these guys again? What did they want this time?_

‘Move along snake, you have no business here’ another familiar voice, but this one just made my blood boil a bit. I walked over to stand next to Jackson as I looked at the man in front of him, ‘not like you have any business here either _Johnny’_ I couldn’t stop myself from spitting out his name, but that only causing him to smile and look down at me.

‘Of course I do, _you are my business_ ’ he simply said. Jackson placed his hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. ‘It’s alright princess, I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other.. _soon_ ’ he made sure his eyes were on me as he spoke, making sure I’d understand his words were a promise. This meant he must be getting ready to get me away from Junmyeon. Jackson offered me a last smile before turning around and disappearing in the crowd.

I wasn’t able to hear the footsteps behind me as I turned back to face Johnny. ‘Stop calling him snake’ I ordered, making Jaehyun let out a laugh. Doyoung was missing from the group, but I was unable to look for him as Johnny grabbed my attention. ‘Sorry sweetheart, I promise I’ll try to stop’ he promised, his expression serious. ‘And stop calling me sweetheart’ I added causing him to inhale deeply. ‘I’m afraid that is something I cannot promise’.

A groan left my lips before I turned around to walk away. Unfortunately I immediately bumped into someone, who was standing way to close to be fair. At least I now know where Doyoung went as he was the one I had bumped into. His hands wrapped itself around my arms to keep me steady but his expression said nothing, as it was just a blank canvas.

He turned me around in his arms, making me face Johnny again, who had also gotten a bit too close for comfort now. ‘Stranger danger’ were the first words to leave my lips as Johnny looked down at me. Even with my heels on he was taller than me, Doyoung and Jaehyun however were more to my height.

Jaehyun let out a small laugh at my words while Johnny simply looked over at Doyoung, who immediately let go of me and took a step back to move around me. He walked back to his original stop next to Johnny as the latter now looked down at my hand. He leaned down to grab it as he looked at the jewellery. I was wearing a bracelet and the ring Junmyeon had given me a few days back, he insisted that I’d wear it whenever I went out.

‘You’re not wearing the ring I gave you’ Johnny stated and I noticed Jaehyun keep an eye on where Kris would be, probably watching so he could tell Johnny to back off if needed. It took me a moment to realise what he meant, but when it came to me that he meant the NCT ring I nodded. ‘Why?’ his words caused me to remove my hand from his grasp.

‘Because it doesn’t go well with my dress’ I shrugged, making Jaehyun laugh again before he quickly straightened his back. He moved to whisper something in his ear and then both of their eyes moved to something behind me. Johnny cursed under his breath before putting up an obvious fake smile.

‘I leave you for a minute and immediately the rats gather’ I heard from behind me before an arm slid around my waist and pulled me close. Doyoung grinded his teeth at Kris’s words, but I paid no attention to it as I turned to look at Kris. He handed me my drink before looking over at the three men in front of us.

‘Thank you for keeping Y/N company and goodbye’ the man next to me spoke while turning the both of us around, and walking us away from them. I kept my eyes on Kris as he walked us through the crowds. His jaw was clenched as his eyes scanned through the crowds, probably looking for more members of NCT. ‘Those fucking guys are everywhere, can’t even catch a break’ he spoke, more to himself then to me as we came to stop.

As he looked down at me, I quickly turned my eyes to the booth in front of us. I hoped he hadn’t noticed me staring, but it was obvious he had as I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eyes. He decided to not say anything about it however as he stepped aside to let me enter the small booth. It wasn’t much, as it would just be enough to hold four people due to the two single seats and a loveseat, but it could easily handle us two.

‘Get comfortable because I ordered a bunch of alcohol’ Kris said as I slid down into the loveseat. I laughed at his words while watching him take a seat in the nearest single seat. My eyes moved over to the glass, bringing it to my lips and taking a quick swig. I felt the alcohol burn down my throat before looking at Kris, who was already looking back at me like he was waiting for me. ‘Is it good?’ he asked expectantly.

‘Can’t go wrong with whiskey’ I shrugged, to which he nodded and let out a short laugh. ‘I wasn’t sure if you’d like it so I ordered us one bottle and three bottles of wine’ he admitted while leaning back in his seat. ‘Red or white?’ I asked and took another swig of my drink.

‘Sparkling, sweet white and rosé, sounds good?’ Kris asked a smile forming on my lips. ‘Perfect’.

《▪︎》

I wasn’t sure when it happened, or what was in Kris his drinks, but after a few glasses he was getting very _comfy._ He had moved over to the loveseat, to be closer to me, and had thrown his arm around me. The both of us were laughing as we watched the people outside mingling around. Apparently the both of us were so giggly that now we found almost anything funny, so when someone waved over at someone only to get no response, we were cackling.

We had gotten the attention of a few onlookers, mostly due to our laughter, but the both of us didn’t care. The both of us had been in the booth for quite some time when Luhan and Tao had gotten back and joined us. Although they were nowhere as tipsy as us they seemed to be joining in on our fun. The four of us were actually having a good time and I had already forgotten about Junmyeon and Minseok handling business.. somewhere.

I couldn’t bring myself to care as Kris pulled me closer into his side and leaned back. Tao and Lu were also sitting comfortably, but they seemed to be a bit more interested in the room filled with people than with us. _Not that we minded._

‘I think I have to go to the toilet’ I whined, causing Kris to let out a soft laugh, his chest vibrating against my body. ‘Then go’, he spoke making me shake my head, ‘I don’t want to get up yet, I’m so comfortable here’. The both of us smiled at my words, but we didn’t continue the conversation for a while and just enjoyed the silence.

The arm that was around my shoulder rested against my skin, as his fingers traced small patterns on the skin he could reach. His other hand, that was resting against the couch, was removed as he leaned forward to grab his drink. He automatically took me with him and I scooted up a bit to allow him to grab his glass. Due to this I was now practically sitting straight, but still against his side.

Kris brought the glass to his lips and I watched the liquid flow into his mouth. After emptying the glass he put it back on the table and sat back, only this time his hand landed on my thigh. My eyes followed his hand, which was just resting there. It wasn’t like he was doing anything, but I was sure the both of us knew it wouldn’t take much more before he did.

The silver rings shone against his skin, as he brought his hand up to his mouth. He licked off some, apparently spilled alcohol, from his finger. His eyes met mine as he now returned the hand to my thigh. He seemed to be silently challenging me as he leaned in towards me. Just before he could actually do something I turned my head away from him, making him come in contact with my cheek.

To my surprise I heard a small laugh come from him while leaning back. My eyes scanned through the crowd, just so I wouldn’t look at Kris, and to my surprise or annoyance I found someone looking back at me. Taeyong was looking back at me, his jaw clenched tightly.

There had been a few times where I had spotted a few members of NCT around the hall, and most of the times they seemed to be watching us. They were honestly getting on my last nerve, but I knew I was to out of it to do anything about it anyway. They’d probably snatch me out of the room the moment I even approached them, as I knew they still wanted me on their side.. For whatever reason they, or Taeyong, seemed to have.

Apparently I wasn’t the only one that had spotted him and the others, as I noticed Luhan and Tao look at each other before looking over at Kris. They spoke to each other in Chinese, before Luhan stood up and stepped aside.

Kris lifted me off his side before manoeuvring out of the booth. ‘C’mon’ he simply said while looking back at me. ‘What why?’ I asked, my eyes looking up at him in surprise. ‘You needed to go to the bathroom’ he shrugged, now holding his hand out for me. After a deep sigh I got off my seat and grabbed his hand, letting him lead me away from the booth and through the crowds of people. We went in the opposite direction as from where we had seen Taeyong, probably hoping we would lose him in the crowd.

Kris lead me past all the people and finally we stepped into the hallway. He must have known where to go because he immediately lead us straight to the bathroom. His eyes met mine for a moment before he nodded towards the bathroom, silently telling me to go inside.

Unlike other times I followed his simple gesture and walked into the bathroom. Of course the bathroom was beautifully decorated, but I didn’t take any time to check and immediately walked into the stall. I heard a pair of heels click around for a moment before the door opened and closed again, leaving me in silence.

After exiting the stall I walked over to the sink to wash my hands, and just as I pumped some soap onto my hands the door opened and Kris walked inside. ‘NCT is all over the place’ he muttered as he closed and locked the bathroom door behind him. ‘Girls will want to come in here’ I spoke while drying my hands underneath the fan.

‘I put the sign in front saying it’s out of order’, as I looked over my shoulder I noticed Kris put his phone back in his pocket. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, let’s just leave’ a sigh left my lips as I walked over to him, my hand on his chest as to try and push him to the side. He didn’t even let me try and turned us around, pushing my back against the wall.

The tiles felt cold against my skin as I winced at the minimal pain. ‘Kris what the hell are you-‘, I tried to voice my thoughts but was unable to due to the lips being pressed against mine. Kris his lips felt warm against mine and I could taste the alcohol on his lips. For a moment I thought about pushing him off, I thought about unlocking the door and walking out but found myself doing the opposite as I kissed him back.

Kris immediately took control over the kiss by biting on my lip, the small whimper that I let out allowed him to slip his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck in the attempt to pull him closer. He gladly accepted my request by pulling me to the sink and lifting me to sit on top of the counter. His hands parted my legs and as he stepped in-between them he pressed his body back to mine.

‘Are we really doing this here?’ I asked as he took a moment to catch his breath, his lips now moving down to my neck. His tongue against my skin send a shiver down my spine, _what was he doing to me?_ ‘Do you want to do this here?’ Kris returned my question, his lips now kissing my skin.

‘Yes, I need this. I need you’ my words caused him to groan, the vibrations going straight to my core. ‘Fuck me too’, after his agreement his lips trailed up again and met mine. Both his hands were on my waist, fisting into the fabric of my dress, but he decided to do otherwise when one of his hands trailed down to my thigh. He rested his hand there for a moment before his fingers slid past the opening in my dress and went straight for my underwear.

The small fabric was pushed to the side and his fingers met my already wet entrance. ‘Fuck baby, all of this from a little kissing?’, his voice came out with a groan and as he slipped a finger inside me a whine left my lips. Kris rested his forehead against mine, watching me close my eyes as he pushed his finger in deeper.

As Kris pumped his finger inside me he used his other hand to slide the top of my dress to the side, giving him a clear of what was happening. I opened my eyes to look at him, only to be met with him pushing a second finger inside me. The hand he was using was free from any jewellery, but that didn’t mean it felt any less than good.

His name escaped my lips as I let out a moan. Kris made sure to keep his eyes on my face as I leaned back a bit and pushed my hips closer into his hand. I saw his lips curl into a smirk when I reached for his arm that remained on the table, my fingers curling around the skin. Using his arm I held myself in place when I suddenly heard footsteps right outside the bathroom door.

My free hand clasped over my own mouth, making sure to not let any sounds out when the footsteps suddenly stopped. Kris didn’t seem to care, knowing the door was locked, as he simply pushed a third finger inside. With three fingers inside he seemed to be hitting all the right spots and he made sure to only add more pleasure when he tilted his hand, his thumb now rubbing over my clit.

I was barely able to keep my moans in, my hand only doing so much in covering up the sounds. ‘Did you hear that?’ a voice spoke from the other side of the door. I recognized the voice from earlier, it was Jaehyun. Kris also seemed to know who it was when he trailed his lips down to my ear, ‘Don’t you want them to know who’s making you feel this good?’ he asked, the dare obvious. I knew Kris wouldn’t care if they knew what we were doing, so just as I shook my head his lips met my neck.

I tilted my head to the side, softly hitting the mirror, as Kris’s lips searched around for the sweet spot on my neck. My fingers tightened around his arm when he found it, making sure he knew it too. His teeth grazed my skin. ‘It’s probably just the cleaning lady’ another voice spoke outside, probably Doyoung. A sigh of relief slipped past my fingers as I heard the footsteps walk away from the door. As I listened to the footsteps softly disappearing I felt my orgasm creeping up on me.

Out of nowhere Kris pulled his fingers out of me and both his hands now grabbed my waist. I whined as he simply pulled me closer to the edge before completely removing his hands from me. His fingers reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pushing his pants down his waist. ‘I don’t have a condom, but I’ll pull out’ his words were a whisper as he also pushed his boxers down his legs.

His erection sprung up, hitting his shirt before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine again. Kris barely gave me any time to respond as I felt him press his tip against my entrance and push himself inside of me. Both our mouth fell open as he kept pushing in further. As he bottomed out he remained still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of my walls around him.

Tired of waiting I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back against mine. Kris seemed to get the hint as he pulled my hips closer and finally started moving. His first few thrust were slow but he quickly started speeding up as he heard the whimpers leave my lips. Luckily he made sure to swallow all my sounds.

His hips hit mine with every thrust, and I knew that if this kept going I would last much longer. Kris wasn’t given me much choice either. My lips curled into a smirk against his as I knowingly tightened my walls around him. A groan left his lips, before I felt a smack against the inside of my thigh. Kris knew what I was doing as his teeth bit into my lip as a warning.

If that wasn’t enough to make me stop he suddenly slipped out of me, my orgasm was once again stopped as he pulled me off the counter. Just as I was about to make a comment he turned me around and pushed me down over the sink. He pushed the bottom of my dress to the side before quickly pushing my underwear down to my knees. My hands pressed into the mirror to hold myself steady as he sunk inside me once more.

I looked down at the sink, my mouth falling open from the pleasure. This position made him hit all the right spots and I could tell I was getting closer to my end. My soft moans and mewls filled the room with each thrust he made.

His hips met mine in a brutal pace when I felt one of his hands reach up my back and finally his fingers wrapped around my throat. With his hand he pulled my head up, making me look in the mirror in front of me. My eyes met his as his fingers tightened around my throat a bit, restricting my breathing. It wasn’t enough to completely cut off my breathing, but more than enough to add to the pleasure he was giving me.

As his thrusts kept on going he pulled my body up towards his, my back now touching his chest. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this’ he whispered into my ear. The pleasure caused me to close my eyes and clench my walls around him again. Kris used his other hand to land a smack against my ass. Once the stinging sensation left I left my orgasm closing in and it was closing in fast.

‘Kris I’m gonna- I’m’ I couldn’t even tell him what was happening, the pleasure too strong to form any proper words. ‘I know baby, I know. Keep your eyes on me’ his command send a shiver down my spine, _fuck he was good at this._

I felt myself clench my walls around him again, earning myself another spank, but also causing Kris to speed up a bit. His thrust were starting to become erratic, meaning he was also closing in on his end. If his thrusts weren’t enough for me to cum I suddenly felt his fingers trail from my ass to my clit. His fingers rubbing circles against the sensitive bud. A high pitched moan left my lips as I threw my head back against his shoulder, breaking the eye contact.

Kris decided to let it go as he released my throat and brought the hand down to my waist. ‘Cum for me baby, cum all over my cock’ his words, his thrust and his finger on my clit were more than enough to send me over the edge. My orgasm hit me with full forge as my walls tightened around him for the last time.

Kris’s thrust immediately slowed down, letting me come down from my high before slipping out of me. I let him turn me around and push me down to my knees. My dress fell back into place as my knees met the cold tiles beneath me. I tilted my head up, looking up at Kris as he pumped his erection in front of me. Without him having to say anything I opened my mouth for him.

His free hand slid into my hair as he looked down at me. It only took him a few more pumps before he tilted his head back and came. Most of it surprisingly landed into my mouth, but some hit my cheek as I watched Kris empty himself on me.

He practically groaned when his eyes met mine again. His thumb moved over my cheek, swiping up his cum before pushing his finger into my mouth. I swallowed around his finger, making sure to get every last drop before getting up from the floor. After doing so he pressed his lips against mine for a swift kiss. ‘Now I’m never gonna be able to get enough of you’ the words made me smile, _and I was never going to get enough of him._

《▪︎》

'I have to find Junmyeon, you go back to Luhan and Tao' was the last thing Kris had said to me before leaving the bathroom. After I finished cleaning up I also stepped out of the bathroom. I put the "out of order" sign Kris had put down away before walking down the hallway, back to the party.   
  
My plan however was put to a stop when I turned around the corner to enter the room again. Doyoung stood by the entrance, his back leaning against the wall. To anyone else he could have been mistaken for a guard watching over the room, but I knew he had other plans when he turned around and his eyes met mine. I couldn't even try to turn around as his hand immediately reached for me and he grabbed my arm.  
  
'There you are' he spoke under his breath, before leading me away from the party. I tried removing myself from his grasp by hitting his arm and trying to pry his fingers open. Doyoung simply let out a sigh at my attempt before turning me around and just as my eyes met his he pushed me against the wall next to a door. His free hand now grabbed my other arm as he kept me in place against the wall.   
  
'Are you done?' He asked, the annoyance clear in his voice. My eyes widened in surprise, 'excuse me' I couldn't help but let out a small laugh in disbelief. The man in front of me didn't say anything before opening the door and harshly pushing me inside. I almost tripped over my feet due to his harsh movement, but was able to keep standing and turned towards him. Before the curse words could leave my mouth he slammed the door shut, leaving me in here.   
  
Thinking I was alone I immediately went for the door. I tried pushing it open but the sound of it locking, before I could even reach it, said more than enough. 'Please don't start screaming' a voice suddenly spoke from behind me, making me turn around in surprise. I saw the shadow of two guys leaning against the wall. I recognized the one that spoke as Jaehyun, but due to the darkness I wasn't able to see the other's face.  
  
'God, I hate it when they scream' Jaehyun said and I now noticed the knife in his hands. He twirled it around for a but before his eyes finally met mine. Jaehyun pushed himself off the wall as he slowly walked over towards me, the knife still in his hands. 'We could just take her, you know' another voice from behind me spoke. Due to my focus on Jaehyun I hadn't noticed the third person in the room and he now stood right behind me.   
  
I couldn't even turn around before I felt them press their chest to my back. His hands grabbed my wrist as he pulled them behind my back. 'Hold still for John ok sweetheart' Jaehyun spoke, stopping right in front of me. He moved his hand up to grab my chin and make me look up at him. Behind me I now felt, apparently Johnny, hold both my wrists in one hand before feeling something being wrapped tightly around them. When he was happy with how tight my wrists were bound he trailed his hands up my arms.   
  
'God you're beautiful' Jaehyun spoke, trailing his thumb over my lips. 'Oh, what's this?' the man behind me spoke, a finger trailing up to my neck. 'Are those teeth marks?' Johnny voiced his surprise as I saw Jaehyun smirk, his grip tightening on my jaw. 'So you let _them_ touch you but not us?' His hand holding the knife now moved up my body. I felt the edge press against the skin between my breasts, which he had easy access too. His eyes were on my skin as he trailed the knife upwards. 'The things I would do to you' he spoke, just loud enough for me and Johnny to hear. I could tell he made sure to not leave behind any marks. The knife stopped at the mark on my neck, right next to Johnny's finger before the man behind him spoke up.  
  
'That's enough' his easily recognisable voice filled the room. I saw the man push himself off the wall before coming into view. Jaehyun removed the knife from my body as Johnny let go of me. Taeyong kept his eyes on my face, making sure they wouldn't go wondering down. Jaehyun stepped aside to let his leader take his place in front of me. 'I'm sorry for all this, I just wanted to talk', Taeyong actually sounded a bit sad as he stopped in front of me.  
  
'So why the tie wraps?' My question caused Johnny to laugh behind me. But as Taeyong looked over to him he quickly shut up. 'Jaehyun doesn't trust you. It's nothing personal, he doesn't trust anyone' Taeyong explained, making Jaehyun shrug and walk past me to the door. I heard Johnny follow him before the door opened and they both walked out. As the door closed behind them it immediately locked shut again.  
  
'Please, sit down' Taeyong spoke, gesturing to a chair next to him. ‘Firstly I wanted to apologise for a couple of things, the way my men treated you and your friends a couple of nights back at the club was unnecessary and today was also.. not how I wanted things to go’ Taeyong let out a deep sigh as I sat down in the chair. He looked down at me for a moment before grabbing a second chair and placing it in front of me.

‘As you already know I would like for you to _join_ us, and I’d like to show you what we do and can offer you, if you’d let me of course’ his proposal made me think about it, but I wasn’t able to think about it for long as he continued talking. ‘I know you don’t trust us, so that’s why I think we should get to know each other first.. as _friends’_ the final word made me let out a small laugh. ‘What makes you think I want to be your friend?’ I asked, causing the man in front of me to shrug. ‘What makes you so sure that you wouldn’t?’.

Once again his words made me think and now actually reconsider everything I knew about them. Which wasn’t even much, EXO barely knew anything about them.. So maybe this was a good idea to start adding information to their pages. ‘So what exactly are you suggesting?’ I asked, making a small smile appear on his lips.

‘Well, we obviously won’t have much time together now. So I thought it would be a good idea to tell each other something about ourselves-’ Taeyong started. ‘-Just simple things really’ he quickly added when he saw my eyes widen in surprise. ‘What would you like to know?’ I asked and Taeyong couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips.

‘Well, how about I start. My name is Taeyong, I was born on the first of July. I have an older sister and my favourite fruit are melons. I am the leader of this group called NCT, but even though I’m the leader none of these guys really listen to me’ the end of his introduction caused me to laugh, and as the sound filled the room Taeyong felt a wave of happiness wash over. _God he had missed her laugh._

‘A group that works in human trafficking and prostitution’ my laugh fell as the words left my lips, also causing Taeyong to frown. ‘Is that what they told you we did?’ As I nodded he scoffed and rolled his eyes. ‘Of course they did. It’s not really like that, yes we own a couple of strip clubs but I promise you all people there are allowed to leave whenever they wish. Yes we do some trafficking, but never people that didn’t come to us for it’.

‘What do you mean with that?’ I asked. ‘People come to us when they want to get out of the country, run away from something or start over. We give them a new identity and help them start over, which sometimes means they are shipped out of the country to another’ he explained, causing me to nod. As he explained this I realized EXO really had them all wrong, they thought they were dealing with people but with Taeyong’s explanation I now knew it was the complete opposite. They actually _helped_ people.

‘Ok, well my name is Y/N Y/L/N, I don’t have any siblings and my favourite fruit are either strawberry’s or cherry’s. I currently live with a group called EXO and none of those guys listen to me either’ I smiled. ‘Live with?’ Taeyong asked, making me nod. ‘Are you allowed to leave?’ his second question made me turn away from him, but not before shaking my head. ‘Then you aren’t living’.

‘I’m sorry, too much too soon’ Taeyong added, taking note of my obvious awkwardness. ‘It’s fine, it’s the truth’ my eyes moved up again and met his. To my surprise I was many mixed emotions written all of his face, anger, sadness and even worry. But they quickly faded away when he noticed me looking. He was about to speak up when a knock on the door pulled him away.

As he turned to look over, the door opened and Johnny came into view. ‘It’s time to go’ he spoke, looking over at us. Taeyong let out a soft sigh before standing up and helping me out of the chair. ‘Due to obvious reasons I’d like for us to keep this conversation a secret, but if you ever need our help.. You know how to find us’ I nodded at his words as I felt my hands being released.

Taeyong’s hand met my back as he walked the two of us out of the room. I brought my hands up to rub both of my wrists while looking over at Johnny. He offered me an apologetic smile as I passed him and the door was closed behind us. ‘You should go back to the party, they’ll be looking for you once they realise we aren’t there anymore’ Taeyong stated, making me turn to look at him. ‘You’re leaving?’.

He nodded, ‘I got what I came here for in the first place, so why stay. I hate these type of events anyway’. I simply returned his nod before turning around and walking away from him, back to the party. Just as I was about to round the corner I stopped and turned back to the others, who were still in the same place.

‘What’s your last name?’ my question made Taeyong laugh, but made Johnny widen his eyes in surprise. ‘Maybe I’ll tell you next time’ he answered and motioned for me to continue on back. As I turned my back to him and actually rounded the corner I started walking back to find Tao and Luhan, who were hopefully still at the booth.

As the booth came into view I noticed that the others had also already returned, so now the whole group was complete again. ‘What took you so long?’ Kris asked the moment he saw me walking towards them. Junmyeon and Minseok turned to look at me as I stopped to stand in between them. ‘What do you think?’ I snarled at Kris, I knew he would take it as me referring to what had happened in the bathroom and cause him to shut up. Which luckily worked as he simply nodded and looked away.

‘NCT already left and we are done here, so do you want to leave too?’ Junmyeon asked, his arm sliding over to my waist to hold me close. As I nodded at his words Luhan and Tao also got up, ready to leave.

 

*Taeyong’s POV*

I watched as Y/N rounded the corner and escaped from my sight. After a moment of silence I started walking towards the exit, the three boys following me.

‘Why didn’t you just tell her who you are? I thought that was the entire plan of today’ Jaehyun asked as we entered the elevator. Johnny pressed the button to go downstairs and the elevator doors closed. ‘It was, but she doesn’t trust me yet. Me telling her we used to be friends isn’t going to help with that’ I explained, looking over my shoulder to look at him. Jaehyun nodded at my words before looking the other way.

‘If she doesn’t trust us she won’t come to us, and if we just take her she’ll want to leave. We can’t afford to make the same mistakes EXO has’. The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped out. After exiting the building the boys followed me to the car that was already waiting outside. The four of us got in and immediately after the driver drove off.

‘We have to make sure the next group meeting will be at their house again, from there it will be much easier to talk to her’ I crossed my arms over my chest as Johnny nodded, ‘I’ll see what I can do’.

‘What about Jackson, he’s going to be a problem if they get any closer’ Doyoung’s words made me nod. ‘So far he’s just a nuisance. Last time Y/N went to him for help he pushed her away, his reasons are different from ours, I know she has noticed that by now’.

‘But if he were to get in our way.. You know what to do’ my words made Doyoung smirk and nod.

_‘Just a little longer, she’ll be joining us soon enough’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oehhh, finally things happened with Kris. I know some of you were really looking forward to this, and let's face it me too, so as always let me know what you think!!! :))


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you arrive back "home", things quickly turn sour. You take a moment to catch up with Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae, when Sehun makes an interesting confession, which leads to an even more interesting moment alone. When you take a peak into your past you make a discovery about Taeyong's real identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTE AT END*

During the entire, and I mean entire, ride back no one said a word. After I had gotten back to the boys Junmyeon insisted on leaving, which I was more than ok with. But now that we were gone I wish we had stayed, I could have really used the unlimited amount of alcohol.  
  
But of course nothing really lasts forever, because when Luhan parked the car and the six of is entered the house it was chaos. 'HOW DID THEY KNOW WE WOULD BE COMING?' Chanyeol's voice echoed through the room, causing me to jump a little at the loud sound. 'HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?' Baekhyun yelled back at the taller man. Chanyeol almost growled before turning to face Baekhyun, he did a solid two steps before Kris stood in front of him to hold him back.  
  
'Woah woah, calm down.. and start talking, what happened?' Luhan asked as he also walked over to them, the rest of us trailing behind. Jongdae and Jongin were sprawled out over the couches, while Sehun tried to tend to some of their wounds. They looked beaten up, there were some bruises on their faces and Jongin even had some blood splashed on his cheek.  
  
Chanyeol and Baehyun weren't any better, although they seemed to be dealing with it much better. 'Namjoon.. he knew we were coming, someone must have tipped them off' Chanyeol muttered the words, causing a flash of fear to run through my entire body. Someone had tipped them off, because that someone was me. I had texted Namjoon a few days back saying EXO was going to be hitting one of their warehouses soon.  
  
Of course I wasn't able to tell him when, so I had just expected him to empty it out. But apparently he had done the opposite. Now that the fear had started to settle, the guilt was flooding in with full force. What had I done? These guys had gotten hurt because of me. How was I ever going to fix this?  
  
'Kyungsoo.. he..' Baekhyun started before lowering his head to the ground. At this my eyes shot up, no. 'Kyungsoo what?' The question left my lips before I was able to stop it, making Chanyeol look over in surprise. 'He's in Yixing's office.. he didn't make it' as the words left Baekhyun's mouth the floor underneath my feet seemed to sink.  
  
No, not Kyungsoo. Before anyone was able to say something I took off running. Not for the exit, but for Yixing's office. He couldn't be dead, Kyungsoo was to tough to die.  
  
I ran through the hallway before finally coming to a stop in front of the door. Not bothering with knocking I swung the door open and stepped inside. Four pairs of eyes looked back at me as the door hit the wall with a loud bang. Wait what, four? My eyes grew wide as the man, that should be dead, seemed.. fine.  
  
'What?' My voice came out as a whisper as Yixing let out a small sigh, 'I'm sorry'. 'At least now I know you care about him' another voice from behind me spoke. Junmyeon stood behind me as he looked into the room, not all too happy. 'You knew?' I turned my back to the other two, Jun now having my full attention.  
  
'Of course I knew, and you're welcome' he admitted before shrugging his shoulders. He however had not anticipated my reaction as I balled hands into fists and smashed them into his chest. Junmyeon stumbled back in surprise and I simply followed him, ready to smack him again. Unfortunately for me, but luckily for the man in front of me, Kyungsoo had caught on to my action and grabbed both my wrists out of the air.  
  
I trashed around in his arms before screaming out, 'YOU MADE ME THINK HE WAS DEAD, WHY WOULD I THANK YOU FOR THAT?'.  
  
'Because now you don't owe Namjoon a favour anymore' Junmyeon raised his voice back at me as he rubbed his chest. I calmed down at his words, he knew? 'How did you know?' Kyungsoo's hold on my arms faltered a little, but waited for me to completely calm down before letting go. 'A few weeks back at the meeting you were talking to Namjoon, I wanted to know what you were talking about so I had Jackson look into it. He found out that you made a deal with Namjoon for information' as Junmyeon explained his actions he slowly walked back over to me.  
  
'I figured I would help you out of it, so that now you can fully focus on helping us' he finished his sentence as his hand trailed up to my cheek. He softly caressed my skin as I felt Kyungsoo let go of me completely, his arms falling down. 'All I want is for your undivided attention to be on us, so that there will be no distractions. So that we can finally live' I couldn't help but feel a shiver go down my spine at his words. To live.. his words reminded me of what Taeyong had told me earlier. I wasn't living in this house.  
  
As Taeyong's words filled my mind I couldn't help but feel the need to escape again. I had to get out of here, or else Junmyeon was going to be my end. "Don't let them know" the thoughts kept running wild, even when I looked up at Junmyeon and nodded. 'You're right, now I don't have to worry about them anymore' I formed a fake smile, which was easily taken as Junmyeon returned a smile.  
  
'Thank you for seeing it this way and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, I wanted to tell you before the party but Kris thought it would be better to wait' as he continued explaining I saw Kris, Minseok and Baekhyun walk down the hallway towards us. Chanyeol had already entered his room, but because Baekhyun's room was at the end of the hall he had to walk past us. 'How did you know I'd tell Namjoon?' I asked, thinking back at how sneaky I tried to be.  
  
'Well I left that information there on purpose and when I saw you sitting at my desk I knew you had must have seen it. I am curious as to how you told Namjoon though' Junmyeon trailed off before turning over to look at the three men, who had now caught up to us. 'He gave me his card' I shrugged, hoping he'd believe me. I wasn't sure if he would, but luckily he just nodded at me before speaking to the others. 'Let's go talk in my office, there is some business we should discuss' he offered Minseok and Junmyeon, full on knowing it was more of an order than an actual offer.  
  
Both boys simply nodded at this and Junmyeon turned back to me. He leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead, 'goodnight, sleep well'. 'You too' I mumbled back as he and Kris took off. Yixing returned back into his office and now Kyungsoo and Sehun also started walking to their rooms, leaving me with Minseok.  
  
'I want to apologise for my earlier behaviour, I shouldn't have said those things about Baekhyun. It was childish' Minseok words caused me to turn my head. 'I've been so jealous of you spending time with others recently and I shouldn't because I have no claim over you.. So I suppose I should learn how to share' I wasn't able to fully register his words, Junmyeon's earlier ones still in my head. Instead of giving him a verbal response I simply nodded.  
  
He seemed a bit surprised at this but shrugged it off by leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. We shared a simple yet passionate kiss. I could practically feel a hidden emotion behind it, but it was swiftly taken away from me as he pulled away.  
  
All I did now was watch as he turned around and walked away, and eventually disappear as he walked up the stairs. I couldn't stop the sigh that left my lips as I stood there. Junmyeon tricked me and helped me at the same time. Sure, I now no longer owned Namjoon a favour but at the same time I failed Jun's test because I rat them out to another gang. I knew he wasn't mad about it because he knew I had no other choice, but I couldn't help but feel he was disappointed.  
  
As I stood there, lost in thought, I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me. It was when a hand touched my shoulder that I snapped out of my trance and turned around. 'Are you ok?' Jongdae sounded worried as his eyes met mine. I simply nodded at him before looking around the hallway, my hand coming up to rub the back of my neck. 'How about we go to my room to watch some movies?' He asked, my attention returning to him. 'I have snacks' as Jongdae smiled at me I couldn't help but return the gesture. 'Sure, sounds good'.  
  
《▪︎》  
  
Hanging out with Jongdae was nice, he let me pick the movies and had plenty of snacks. Although they seemed to empty out a lot quicker when Baekhyun and Sehun joined the party. We all sat on some couches as we watched the screen in front of us. Sitting here with these guys I could feel myself getting more tired by the second. Of course it was already late, so it was only a matter of time before the yawn left my lips.  
  
The sound filled the room and immediately the guys next to me looked over. 'If you wanna go to sleep you can just go, you know that right?' Jongdae asked as he let out a snicker. 'I know, but I want to see this movie.. and I don't feel like sleeping alone again' my last words were barely audible, as they came out as a whisper but I knew the boys had heard them.  
  
'Did something happen with you and Minseok again?' Jongdae asked and a small laugh left my lips. 'Again, it's almost becoming annoying at this point' I admitted turning over to look at him. Jongdae nodded at my words, 'want me to talk to him?'. But before I could respond Baekhyun jumped in, 'what happened anyway?'. That he was the one asking this made a grin take shape on my lips.  
  
'It's funny you ask because the thing started because of you' I spoke, seeing his eyes grow wide. 'I was asked who had picked out my dress and when I responded saying it was you.. he said you picked it out because "you'd love seeing it on the floor instead" and let's just say I got a bit mad', Baekhyun scoffed at my words as the other two simply shook their heads.  
  
'Minseok has always been like this, I wouldn't worry about it too much' Sehun spoke as he grabbed another handful of snacks and stuffed them into his mouth. 'That's not entirely true-' Baekhyun spoke, giving Sehun a look. 'Things used to be different. I knew him before he met Junmyeon, he was different back then' Jongdae remembered, his eyes dozing off somewhere.  
  
'What happened?' Sehun asked, leaning in to hear more. 'He was going out with this girl his dad disapproved of. His father wanted him to take over his business, but Minseok declined because he wanted to be with her instead. But then she died.. and he had no other option but to join. Eventually it turned out his dad had her killed and made it look like a suicide, but by then he was already too far in the business to turn back' As Jongdae finished talking the room fell silent.  
  
'Did you know her?' I asked, causing him to nod. 'She was amazing, but she wasn't made for this life' as Jongdae said this I couldn't help but grumble. 'No one is made for this lifestyle,' I began, 'it's more of a curse really'.  
  
'Junmyeon is, he's really good at what he does' Baekhyun jumped in again. 'Oh please, you don't know him the way I do. He was nothing like he is now when we were younger' there was a hint of sadness in my voice as I spoke to the boys, and I was sure they were able to hear it too.  
  
'What was he like?' Sehun asked. 'He was the best friend anyone could ask for. If you needed him he'd be there in a second, and it wouldn't matter if it was 3 am. He'd take a bullet for you, whether you asked or not' I responded before taking a sip of my drink. 'We were always super close, but after a while things started changing' as I trailed off a bit I looked around the room.  
  
'Why?' Baekhyun pushed me to continue, his hand softly pushing my shoulder. 'We fell in love' I muttered and quickly Baekhyun jumped back and made a gagging sound, 'so cliché'. 'Oh shut up,' Jongdae shoved him away, 'I want to hear what happened'.  
  
'It kinda started when we were invited to this party by a mutual friend. We played spin the bottle and when it was my turn it of course landed on him, so we kissed. But after that things became weird, the lingering touches and looks.. and then things just kinda escalated one night and we went from there-'. As I spoke about our past I was interrupted when I heard a whisper, ‘escalated how?’. ‘They fucked’ Baekhyun answered Sehun, who grimaced at the visual that entered his mind.

‘-Yes, _that_ happened.. Everything was going well and then he just left, he didn’t tell me why or where he was going and suddenly he was just gone’ I spat the words out as I sunk further into my seat. The room was quiet for a moment as everyone just seemed to drown in my words. ‘What’s he like now?’ Jongdae asked.

‘He’s.. different. He’s more cold in a way. I can tell he still cares for me but in a different way, now it’s more like I’m a _possession he needs to have_. He’s possessive, obsessive and let’s face it he basically stalked me for years so yeah.. there’s that’ I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. ‘If I as much as look at him now I can’t believe that he is the same kid I used to share my hot chocolate with’, Baekhyun snickered at my words. ‘So no horizontal tango for Junmyeon?’. ‘Not with me no’ I snickered along, causing the other two boys to laugh.

‘Have you?’ Jongdae suddenly asked, making me turn to look at him. ‘Have I what?’. ‘Had the horizontal tango here?’, his question made Sehun softly smack him as Baekhyun simply snorted. ‘You can’t ask that!’ Sehun exclaimed in surprise.

‘Oh come on its obvious she has, haven’t you seen the looks between her and Minseok?’ Baekhyun laughed making Sehun now turn to him and slap his arm. ‘What! Don’t pretend like you didn’t know!’ the older man now turned to Sehun, who visibly shrunk away at his words. His eyes met mine for a moment before he looked down at the floor.

Baekhyun noticed this and quickly pipped up again, ‘oh my god, you already knew!’ Sehun’s eyes remained on the floor as the two boys crowded around him, trying to get information out of him.

As I saw Sehun close his eyes I knew it was enough. The moment I stood up from my seat both the older boys turned to look at me. ‘That’s enough for one day’ I announced before reaching my hand out for Sehun to take. Only when my hand came in his line of sight the boy looked up at me, his eyes were wide as he slowly reached for my hand.

I grabbed his hand, before he could pull away, and pulled him off the couch. As I walked the two of us to the door I heard Baekhyun speak up, ‘But I wanted to hear his story!’. After opening the door I took a beeline towards Sehun’s room, all while dragging said person along with me.

I opened the door before taking a step aside, letting Sehun be the first to enter. His eyes never met mine as he stumbled into his room and turned around. Even though his eyes were still on the floor I could tell he was watching me.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was just working in my room when I heard you guys and I couldn’t help but-’ before he was able to finish his sentence I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. Sehun let out a soft squeal at the contact as he tried to focus on what was happening.

My fingers traced circles on his back as I waited for him to calm down. As his breathing calmed down, so did he. He pressed his hands into my waist before slowly lowering his head to lay in the crook of my neck. While focusing on his breath I felt his hands slide further around my body to rest on my back.

Sehun wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me further into him. He held me against him when I finally heard his breathing become normal. ‘It’s alright Sehun,’ I whispered, ‘I’m not mad. It’s ok’.

I felt him nod into my neck before lifting his head a little. Sehun’s mouth was next to my ear when he suddenly stopped, his breath fanning against my neck. ‘What’s this?’ he softly asked before bringing one hand up to touch something on my neck.    

As he pressed his finger against the spot I felt a string course through me, causing me to whine and pull back. Sehun quickly retracted his hand and as he opened his mouth I could practically hear the apology forming. Before the words could leave his mouth however I spoke up, ‘It’s alright Sehun, it’s probably just a-’ I started, but this time it was my turn to get cut off.

‘Are those.. teeth marks?’ his eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked at the mark on my neck and as his surprised eyes met mine I suddenly remembered previous events. In a certain bathroom.. with a certain man..

I clasped my hand over the spot as an awkward laugh left my lips. Sehun’s cheeks turned a soft shade of red as he turned to look away.

‘Does it hurt?’ he asked, his eyes still scanning around the room. ‘You’ve never had one?’ I wasn’t able to stop the question, even if I had tried. My curiosity had simply gotten the best of me. Sehun’s cheeks now turned a solid red as his eyes moved to the floor, ‘Uh, no. I’ve never.. done.. any of _that_ ’.

Sehun obviously felt embarrassed as soon as the words had left his lips, but out of all things that had been said today this was probably the _least_ thing to be embarrassed about. ‘Don’t worry about that Sehun, I’m sure you’ll find a nice someone that can help with that’ I offered and his head suddenly shot up from the ground.

‘But I don’t want just _someone,_ I want.. Oh, what about you?’ at his words my eyes grew wide. ‘M- me?’, even though his suggestion was probably harmless I couldn’t help the surprise. _He had never shown any interest in me before, so why suddenly now?_

‘Y- yeah, maybe you could teach me. You could show me what to do’ as he filled his own head with the idea he took a step towards me. Out of reflex I took a few steps back, in the hopes to create some space between us. Sehun however didn’t even seem to notice as he simply kept walking towards me. When my back finally hit the wall next to his door he stopped in front of me, his arms moving up to cage me in between them.

I was sure he had seen a scenario like this somewhere, on _some_ website, because there was no way this was coming from sweet and quiet Sehun. His hands were on either side of me as his eyes searched mine. ‘E-ever since that night, when I heard you, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it’ Sehun whispered as he slowly started to lean in.

‘I remember it so well. Those little noises you made, the sound of skin, how _he_ talked to you. I just can’t get that image out of my mind. I need it so bad Y/N, I need to hear those sounds again’ his warm breath hit my face as he looked down at my lips. I felt his words wash over my body as the shiver moved its way down my spine.

‘Maybe this will make it go away’ he whispered to himself and before I was able to respond Sehun pressed his lips against mine. It took me a while to realize what was happening but when I finally did my own actions caught me by surprise, I automatically kissed him back. My hand softly pressed against his stomach, before slowly moving up. As my fingers slid up to the back of his head I tangled them into his hair.

As I tugged at the soft strands Sehun moaned into my mouth. ‘Please teach me’ he was able to whisper before pressing his lips back to mine. Sehun moved his body further into mine, making sure to hold me in place against the wall. He pushed my legs apart before moving one of his own in-between them. He had only done this to be closer to me, and I highly doubted he knew what this did to me, but I couldn’t help but enjoy the friction.

I mindlessly grounded my hips down onto his leg and as the whimper emerged from my throat, Sehun groaned against my lips. One of his hands trailed down to my waist as he grabbed a hold of my shirt and fisted the fabric into his hand.

As I grounded my hips down once more I felt something press against my leg. ‘I’m sorry’ Sehun removed his lips from mine as he pressed his forehead against mine, and pushed his hips into mine. Heavy breaths left his lips as he continued pushing his erection into my skin. ‘God this dress’ he muttered while leaning his head down to my neck. Of course I hadn’t had the opportunity to change out of the dress and while hanging out with the three boys before I hadn’t even bothered. _At least it was coming to good use now._

Sehun pressed his lips to the bite mark on my neck before sinking his teeth into it. I leaned my head back against the wall, a soft mewl leaving my lips. ‘Will you please teach me?’ Sehun almost moaned against my skin as I kept moving my hips against his. ‘No’, another moan left my lips as he bit into the skin once more, ‘not- not like this. But we can try something else’.

I pulled Sehun back up to kiss be before slowly pushing him to walk back. As I guided the both of us through his room he finally hit the end of his bed. My lips were removed from his as I pushed him back and motioned for him to move further up. Sehun laid his head back against the pillow as he kept his eyes on me, waiting for my next move.

After simply tapping his shoes he kicked them off his feet, landing somewhere in his room. His hands moved to his jeans, but before he could unbutton them I pressed my hand over his. ‘You trust me?’ I softly smiled and Sehun simply nodded. After the confirmation I moved onto the bed. His eyes never left mine as he watched me crawl up his body. I spread my knees to rest on either side of him before softly moving down to rest on his crotch.

Sehun’s mouth fell open at the simple contact and he automatically closed his eyes. I lifted myself up a bit to pull the front part of my dress forward. As it rested against his stomach I pushed my hips down once more, but this time a bit harder. A short breath escaped his mouth and I took this as my que to keep going.

Moving my hips back and forth against his crotch was earning me the best sounds possible. Sehun still had his eyes closed but as his mouth hung open moans and groans filled the room, combined with the occasional whimper.

I couldn’t help but feel myself grow wet at the sounds he was making, and god he looked so good underneath me like this. Despite the words he had said before he now looked so _innocent._

‘Hmm, that feels really good’ as his mewl reached my ears I harshly pushed my hips down again. A high pitched whimper left his lips and his hands shot up to grab the sides of my dress. ‘ _Please_ ’.

‘Shit Sehun you look so good like this’ I whispered, his fingers twisting into the soft fabric of the _too expensive_ dress. My soft laugh filled the room, ‘you like me praising you, don’t you?’. Sehun eagerly nodded at my words and I couldn’t help but grin. ‘You like being my good little boy huh’, even though it wasn’t a question Sehun immediately nodded again, not wanting me to stop.

‘Shit baby you’re making me feel so good’ my praise made him moan again, his eyes now softly opening. What he saw only made him get closer to his release. His eyes moved over my body as he watched my hips slide against his and the visual, along with the feeling, was enough to push him further.

‘I’m going.. I- I’m close’ his little stutter caused a smile to form on my lips. As Sehun saw this he couldn’t help but whine and before he could say something I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It wasn’t a long kiss as his breathing was all over the place but as he pulled back to catch his breath, I sunk further down his neck. After dragging my teeth across his skin I pressed a kiss to a spot.

Sehun hummed into my ear before I slowly and softly sunk my teeth into the skin near his collar bone, giving him a matching mark to mine. His hum turned into a deep inhale as his fingers tightened even further into my dress, if that was even possible. I made sure his mark wasn't noticeable, so people wouldn't start asking questions.

‘Ohh, Y/N, I’m- I’m’ he started but was unable to finish his sentence as he pushed his hips up into mine, sending himself over the edge. I pushed myself up to get a better look at him. Sehun had tightly shut his eyes and pushed his head back further into the pillow. His mouth was wide open as his hips finally stilled against mine. His hold on my dress also caused me to stop my motions, and I knew it was probably for the better. _I wouldn’t want to overstimulate him this early on._

Even though I wasn’t anywhere near my own release I couldn’t help but smile at Sehun underneath me. ‘I-’ he started but he was cut off but me pressing my lips to his cheek. ‘It’s ok baby’ I spoke, his eyes now on me. I simply pressed another kiss, this time to his forehead, before getting off his lap and moving off the bed. After walking into his bathroom I took a quick look in the mirror. I wasn’t wearing any lipstick, as it had faded overnight, so luckily my make-up wasn’t smudged and my hair was mostly in place.

Sehun’s eyes followed me as I walked over to his closet and grabbed the first pair of sweatpants I could find. ‘You should change into this’ I spoke softly and placed the pants on his bed next to him. Sehun nodded at my words but took a moment to catch his breath as he shut his eyes.

《▪︎》

I stood outside Sehun’s door as I took a moment to gather my thoughts. _What just happened?_ Right in front of me was Luhan’s door, but next to Sehun’s room.. was Minseok’s room. _What if he heard?_ Sehun had heard us before so it was possible Minseok had heard the two of us. But I hoped he hadn’t, I think.

As I walked back to my own room I tried getting a hold whatever was going on in my head, but the aching between my legs was making it really difficult for me. I couldn’t help but shake the feeling of needing more, but I couldn’t just walk back there, not when I had already left. I also didn’t feel like going to anyone else for it, so for now I just had to deal with it or take care of it myself.

I hadn’t made a decision yet when I walked into my room, and found a package on my bed. Walking over I saw there was a note attached to it, “I thought you might want to have these, if not you know where to find me - Junmyeon”.

I put the note away and lifted the package up, it was pretty _big._ When I softly shook it I heard something slide inside – _I wonder what it is._

Instead of opening it now I decided to first take a shower, so I put the package down and pulled at the straps of my dress. My dress slid down my body before falling to the floor. After stepping into the bathroom, and turning on the light, I immediately turned on the water for the shower. As I waited for the temperature to be right I slid my underwear down my legs, taking note of the damp spot In them.

My underwear slid down my legs and fell to the floor, when it had I grabbed it and threw it in the washing basket. Now it was finally time to step under the shower. The warm water felt nice as it hit my skin. I simply stood there for a moment, hoping the water would help clear my thoughts.

But it wasn’t enough, I couldn’t help it. Every time I now closed my eyes all I could hear and see was Sehun underneath me, moaning and whining as I moved myself over his erection. _Fuck, this wasn’t helping either._ So I finally made my decision, “I’d just take care of it myself” I thought, as my hand slid now my body to where I needed it the most.

 《▪︎》

 After my _refreshing_ shower I put on a simple pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. While pulling on a pair of slippers I walked over to the bad, the package still waiting for me. I sat down next to it before pulling off the top. Inside was.. a book?

As I pulled it out the box and got a better look at the outside, I found out it was an album, and by the first page it seemed to be a photo album. On the first page I read Junmyeon’s mother’s name, in cursive writing. This must have been her old photo album, _but why was he given it to me?_

While quickly scanning through the pages it became clear as to why, _it was filled with pictures of our childhood._ On top of the pages were dates and our ages, as it was perfectly arranged to go from young to older. I stopped at a page where we were just teenagers, it was our first day of high school..

 

《 _memory_ 》 

‘Jun, come on, you can’t stay in the car!’ I called out to my best friend, who sat arms crossed in the backseat of his dad’s car. ‘Watch me!’ he yelled back before turning around, so I was looking at his back. I laughed and ran over to him, ‘come on you big baby, it’s gonna be fine’ I laughed before leaning forward to press a kiss to his check. Junmyeon’s cheeks turned red as he slowly turned to face me again.

‘Don’t do that in public’ he whispered before rubbing his cheek, hoping there weren’t any lip gloss stains being left behind. ‘Fine fine, but you better get your butt out of the car’ I whined, now turning to his father, who stood next to me. ‘C’mon Junmyeon, out now’ his stern voice caused my friend to groan but finally get out.

‘I’ll be here to pick you up after school ok?’ his father spoke as I nodded enthusiastically and looked at the school building. It was our very first day, and to say that I was excited was an understated. But to say that Junmyeon was not, was the truth. While his father walked around the car to get back inside I grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him along with me as I walked to the big building.

‘Isn’t this exciting, it’s our very first day in a new school!’ I exclaimed, turning my head to him, only to see him looking at the floor. ‘I swear, Kim Junmyeon, if I don’t see you smile within now and ten seconds I will hit you’, immediately a smile broke out on his face, but not due to my threats. ‘Don’t call me that, it sounds weird’ he snickered, tightening his hold on my hand.

 ‘Don’t you like your name?’ another voice spoke, pulling our attention. The big blob of red hair made me almost jump in surprise, ‘Oh my god, Tae, you dyed your hair!’ I exclaimed, letting go of Jun’s hand and running over to my other best friend. My fingers found their way into his bright hair as his smile now matched mine.

‘Yeah, you like it?’ he asked and I nodded, now even more excited than before about our first day. Now I’d get to spend my first day in high school with my two best friends. ‘What’s our first class anyway?’ Junmyeon asked, suddenly wanted to move on. I removed my hair from Tae’s hair and moved to stand beside him, ‘we have an introduction class!’.

‘Let’s go then’ Junmyeon spoke, walking over to the two of us. While passing us he turned me around and threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his side. ‘Yes, I’m so excited!’ I laughed, grabbing Tae’s hand and pulling him along with us as he grinned at me, ‘we can tell’.  

After finding our class room, which wasn’t difficult, the three of us took a seat next to each other and waited for the other students and finally the teacher. As the teacher closed the door behind them the room fell silent, everyone’s eyes now moving to her. She walked over to the board before turning around and facing us.

‘Hello class, welcome to your first day. Firstly I’d like to start off by getting to know one another, so how about we start with the attendance first?’ her smooth voice filled the classroom and Tae leaned forward in his seat, clearly interested in what was standing there, and he surprisingly wasn’t the only one.

‘What is it with you boys and women in skirts?’ I whispered to Junmyeon, who seemed unaffected by her. ‘I don’t know, I don’t find it that important’ he shrugged, looking around the room for a moment. ‘Why not?’ I asked, softly pushing his elbow. ‘Because I have my eyes set on something else-’ he started, but I cut him off when I heard my name being called.

‘Here!’ I smiled, lifting my hand into the eyes before meeting eyes with the teacher. She nodded at me before reading the next name, ‘Lee Taeyong!’. The boy next to me raised his hand, his red hair once again sticking out, ‘here’.

 

《 _end of memory_ 》

As if something clicked I was pulled from my memories. _Lee Taeyong_. I skipped a few pages through the album before finding a picture of me and my best friends in front of our old school. Next to it was a selfie of the three of us, and then another one.

Furrowing my brows, I skipped another few pages, looking for my second best friend. There he was again, but this time with a different hair colour. And there he was again a few pages further, and again, and again. I stopped turning pages on one particular photo, this one wasn’t _that_ old, we were in college. The three of us again in all the same classes and surprisingly still as close as ever.

While looking closer at the picture I felt a shiver run down my spine, _he looked so familiar._ The only thing that seemed different was his hair, but he could have easily dyed it, it was something he did a lot. I scanned his face when I suddenly felt my attention being pulled to something in the background. “ **N** eo  **C** ulture  **T** echnology”, which was the name we used for one of our group projects in college.

My eyes remained on the letters as I breathed out the name of our group, ‘“ **N** eo  **C** ulture  **T** echnology” and NCT for short’, was what we used to say when people asked about it or our project. I laughed a little at the memory before my breath caught in my throat and the room grew silent. _NCT. Lee Taeyong._

When realization struck me I couldn’t help but curse at myself, _god how could I be so stupid when it was so obvious._ Lee Taeyong, leader of NCT, and previous best friend. _Did he know?_ A groan left my lips, _knowing Taeyong he obviously knew._

I hadn’t used his real name in so long, being so used to the nickname, that I hadn’t even noticed that he was in front of me this entire time. Now I wasn’t even sure as to what I was feeling anymore, anger, happiness, rage, confusion. _What was going on and why hadn’t he said anything._

_If he had told me before I would have been happy to see him again, but now_. Now I also realized as to why he was so confused to see me when we first met at that gang meeting. _But why was he in a gang? He was such a nice and genuine person, he didn’t belong in a gang._

‘God Taeyong, why?’ I whispered to myself, getting up from the bed. _I had to tell Junmyeon about this, and I HAD to talk to Taeyong about this._ I got up from the bed and closed the album, taking it with me as I walked to my door and out of my room.

While walked through the hallway I couldn’t help but let my mind wander, _maybe Junmyeon already knew? Maybe this was just another thing he was hiding from me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to Junmyeon’s office opened. I turned my head to see Minseok and Kris walking out of it. A flood of relief came washing over me, they weren’t in their own rooms - so they probably hadn’t heard.

They were engaged in a hushed conversation as I walked over to the two of them, wanting to talk to Junmyeon anyway. At the sound of my heels closing in they stopped talking and looked over. As I went to simply walk past them Kris took a step towards my path, stopping in front of me. ‘Where are you going?’ he asked, looking down at me and more specifically at the package in my hands.

‘Where does it look like?’ I replied as I faked a smile, which he obviously noticed. Minseok looked back at the closing office doors before turning back to me, ‘he’s busy’.

‘Too bad, I need to talk to him now. It’s important’, Kris raised a brow at me as he shrugged, ‘what could possibly be so important that you can’t discuss with us?’. A deep sigh left my lips – _Why where they always like this? –_ when suddenly an idea came to mind.

‘Well you see, in a few days blood will be pouring out of my vagina and I’ll need things for that. And unless you want to talk about different tampon sizes-’ my sentence was cut short when Kris grimaced and stepped aside.

‘Stop stop, just go’ he ushered me off before walking past me and going straight for his room. Once I heard the door close behind me I turned to Minseok. His eyes met mine, before he simply nodded at me and let me pass him. ‘Talk later’ he spoke, and now also walked past me, going for his room.

I hadn’t bothered watching him walk away as I just continued walking to Junmyeon’s office. After knocking on the door, and not waiting for an answer, I swung the doors open and walked inside. As I walked around the corner to the man himself I put a smile on my face. His face was down, as he was looking at some papers, but when he heard my heels he looked up.

‘You know, when you knock on someone’s door usually you have to wait for an answer’ he explained before putting the papers to the side and leaning forward a bit. ‘Next time I won’t bother knocking then’ I smiled causing him to let out a short laugh.

‘But anyway, where did you find this?’ I asked, holding up the photo album. ‘Oh, I had it in my office, I was throwing things out when I found it’ he explained, pointing over at the trash can filled with papers next to him.

‘It’s good that you’re here though, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about.. work related’ he admitted, completely changing the subject, before motioning for me to sit down. But after hearing his words I couldn’t help but feel intrigued, _I really wanted to know what this was about._

As I sat down Junmyeon continued, ‘as you’ve probably noticed NCT has gotten more.. _bold_ recently, and we feel like they need a bit of a push back. Unfortunately they only accept members into their group that they trust, and there aren’t many of those left, which is why we know so little about them and what they do’.

‘Now, I know this is probably a bad idea, but they like you. So how would you feel about.. infiltrating, or gathering information might be a better word for it’ as the question was spoken my breath caught in my throat. _This was perfect._

 ‘In a few days another meeting will be held, we don’t know where yet but it’ll most likely be here. At the meeting I will announce that some of us will be leaving the country due to some business, and that unfortunately you can’t go with us. I will then ask them to take you in for a day or two, in which I’d like for you to gain their trust and if all goes according to plan they will ask or try to see you more often. I believe this is our best shot at getting _something_ on them..’ Junmyeon finally finished as he now moved to sit back in his seat.

 ‘Who’s idea was it?’ I suddenly asked, surprising the both of us. ‘Well Kris suggested it, but Minseok came with more ideas, so I’d say a team effort?’ I smiled at his words. _They trusted me enough to let me leave the house, this was going better than expected._

I pretended to think about it for a moment before speaking up, ‘I mean sure, it’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for me right’. Junmyeon smiled at my words, ‘perfect, I’ll talk with the boys to discuss the details’.

 He continued talking about the plans as my mind started to wander,

 

_Oh Lee Taeyong, you have no idea about what’s coming your way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, wow. so.. that happened.. sweet little Sehun, idk why I picture him so sweet and innocent (don't judge me ;p).  
> Oh, and now we know who Taeyong really is! I mean you already know, but now so does the story lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon, but please know that I'm starting school again. Let me know what you think about the story and this chapter so far, and look forward to more 'interesting' things happening soon! 
> 
> (how would you guys feel about something happening with NCT?)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting is being held to discuss the arrangements for you to spend a few days with NCT. Taeyong sees the album with pictures of your shared childhood and will he say yes to Junmyeon’s proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains descriptive: death, usage of weapons, fighting, mention of smoking and/or drug usage, kidnapping, stockholm syndrom, love/hate relationship, smut, angst, hurt/comfort. I in no way believe that any of the members, past of present, of the groups mentioned would act like this. This is a work of Fiction.

It had been a good two days since my talk with Junmyeon, and everything was going like he had said. There was another gang meeting, and again it was being held at EXO’s house.

The previous two days had been quiet, I’ve been having my nightly drinks with Kyungsoo, trying my best to ignore Chanyeol’s consistent stares and surprisingly spending more time with Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae. The last couple of days had also included me doing practically nothing, besides catching up on all my episodes of Supernatural.

The last couple of days had also included me wondering as to why Taeyong wouldn’t tell me who he was, _would he think I’d hate him?_ – I didn’t. _Maybe he thought I would be mad?_ – I mean let’s face it, I was mad but I was more sad that I was only finding out who he was now. We had been friends for _years_ , I’d forgive him eventually anyway.. Just like I had done with Junmyeon, who I had also been spending more time with.

I hadn’t told him I knew who Taeyong was, and I doubted he knew. He probably didn’t even remember him, because if he knew who he was he probably wouldn’t let me go meet him.

Minseok and I had also talked, if wasn’t anything serious. He just told me that he was tired of “fighting” all the time. He wanted for us to get along, and it didn’t necessarily have to be as a couple. He told me to think about it and take my time, and later on would we start figuring things out.

Kyungsoo was getting more and more loose with each and every drink we shared at night, and I was surprised to say – he was actually pretty nice, once you got to know him at least. He didn’t have much of a sad backstory, like I had thought he would, he was just at the wrong place at the right time. He had met Junmyeon when he was at a shooting range, Junmyeon asked if he was looking for a job and surprisingly they went for there. At least that was what Kyungsoo had told me.

Currently most people were waiting for the groups to arrive, as the meeting would start in about an hour. Most groups would always arrive early, ready to just get everything started so they could leave again. Although today would be a bit different, as BTS had said they were being held up by something.

I sat in my room, waiting for the sound of a doorbell. My plan for today was to show Taeyong my photo album, hoping it would bring out a reaction. At first I thought about walking straight up to him and confronting him about it, but if I were to do that Junmyeon would never let me go with them anymore. So I decided to go for a subtle approach anyway, and try to play dumb.

As I went to sit down on my bed and grab my phone I heard the doorbell ring. _Now was the time._ I snatched the album from my bed and ran out of my room, ‘I got it!’ I exclaimed, practically shoving Tao aside as he walked over to the door. I heard him mumble something under his breath before his footsteps walked the other way. I opened the door, and my smile fell. It wasn’t NCT, it was GOT7.

‘I’ve never seen a smile fade so quickly, were you hoping to see someone else princess?’ Jinyoung asked as I stepped aside and let them in. ‘Perhaps Jackson?’ Yugmyeon smirked as he walked past me. ‘He threw me aside remember,’ I snapped, reminding him of what had happened. ‘And actually I was hoping to see Jimin, I missed his cute pink hair’ I shrugged, turning around and walking off.

Kris, who had heard and seen the interaction, walked over to them. The men greeted each other before Kris led them to the office. The other boys spared me almost none of their attention as they followed along, leaving me alone in the living room – besides the few others of EXO that had gathered in the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and opened the album. The first few pictures were baby pictures of Junmyeon, from when before we had met obviously. The pictures were extremely fun to look at, his little chubby face and sweet smile were something that never failed to make me laugh.

After passing multiple pages I finally reached our “early years”, from when we were in kinder garden. My eyes fell on a picture of me and Junmyeon, it was a picture of us at a zoo. The both of us stood in front of the glass as we watched a bunch of lions walk around, when finally one came closer to have a look. In the picture you could clearly see the shock on our faces when the lion stopped in front of the glass and jumped up, scaring everyone near it.

In the second picture you could see me crying and Junmyeon on the floor, laughing. I could almost perfectly remember how scared I was at that moment, thinking the lion could get me. A small smile formed on my lips as I looked at the third picture, a familiar figure in the back of the picture, running over to us. Even though the figure was blurry, due to the camera being focused on me and Junmyeon, I could clearly make out Taeyong’s younger face.

This was when we had only just become friends, a trip to the zoo being a school trip to get to know each other. In the fourth picture you could see Junmyeon getting off the floor, and Taeyong pulling me in his arms after helping me up.

‘What are you smiling at?’ a voice suddenly spoke from behind me, making me jump and turn around – my smile now long gone. ‘God, stop that’ I snapped, moving to slap the person that had scared me. Ten stood behind me, now pretending to clutch his arm in pain. ‘Ouch, rude, and no it’s not him.. Just me, your favourite member of course’ he sassed as he moved to sit down next to me.

The sounds of footsteps behind me made me look over my shoulder. ‘Hey sweetheart’ Lucas smirked, walking over to sit down on a single seat. I internally gagged at his use of words as I watched Mark sit down on the seat’s armrest. Two I recognized as Taeil and Kun also joined us, Kun taking the seat next to Lucas as Taeil simply stood behind him.

‘But what were you looking at?’ Ten asked again, turning my attention back to him. ‘Just some old pictures’ I shrugged as I turned back to my album. Ten looked along with me, his eyes quickly scanning over the pictures.

‘Oh is this you?’ he cooed pointing at the second picture. As I nodded I felt someone lean over from behind me, their breath hitting the back of my neck. Jaehyun smiled at me as I turned around, ‘how the hell did you guys even get in?’.

‘The door was open’ Mark shrugged, letting me turn back to my album. ‘You were so cute here-’ Ten smiled, his eyes not leaving the picture. ‘-Not that you aren’t cute now’ he smirked as he looked up from the album. I simply rolled my eyes before turning to the next page.

I was looking over the pictures of me and my friends in the zoo when I heard Ten say something to Kun, but because he was talking in Chinese I couldn’t quite understand. But I didn’t have to speak the language to understand that they were clearing talking about Taeyong in the pictures, probably wondering if I maybe already knew. 

‘Who are they?’ Jaehyun suddenly piped in from behind me, his hand moving past me to point at a picture. It was a picture of Junmyeon, Taeyong and I in front of the panda’s. ‘This is me, this is Suho and this is Tae’ I explained, making sure to refer to Junmyeon by his nickname.

‘Wait you’re telling me that this,’ Jaehyun started, pointing at Junmyeon, ‘is currently EXO’s leader?’. As I nodded Jaehyun let out a laugh, ‘who would’ve thought he was so cute back then’.

‘But who’s this?’ the man next to me asked, pointing at the younger version of Taeyong. ‘That?’ I asked, pretending to think about it. ‘Oh, that’s my friend Tae’ I suddenly spoke and from the corner of my eye I could see Mark and Taeil give each other a look.

‘He was my friend from kinder garden to high school’ I explained, Lucas now also looking over at us. ‘What happened?’ he asked and I could tell they were all curious to know what my answer would be. _Had Taeyong not told them that we used to be friends?_ ‘I don’t know to be honest, we just.. grew apart I suppose’ as I remembered the past I couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. _We used to be so close._

Jaehyun placed his hand on my shoulder, hoping to provide a bit of comfort, when I heard another pair of footsteps walk up to us. As I turned the page, the person sat down on the couch next to me. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Taeyong sat down next to me on the couch, two drinks in his hands.

‘Thirsty?’ I laughed as I watched him get comfortable. ‘Not really, you?’ Taeyong smiled at me as he offered me the second drink, which I gladly accepted. ‘Thanks’ I returned his smile before taking a sip of the drink, it was just simple juice.

‘I could use a drink as well’ Lucas suddenly spoke up as he grabbed a flask from his jacket and took a sip. ‘Really Yukhei, now?’ Kun scolded him before slapping him shoulder, making Lucas almost drop the flask before quickly putting it back in his jacket. ‘What, you know these meetings make me thirsty’ he exclaimed, causing a soft laugh to escape my lips and it didn’t take long before I noticed Taeyong snickering next to me.

‘Ah, you’re cute when you laugh’ Ten suddenly spoke up, making Taeyong stop laughing as we both turned to look at him. As I thanked him Jaehyun let out a sigh behind me, ‘why can’t you say that when I compliment you?’. ‘Because when you do it it’s obnoxious’ I shrugged, noticing that Taeyong was still looking at Ten. Only when I leaned forward to place my drink on the table was when he stopped his glaring.

When I flipped to the next page I noticed Taeyong look along with me. When he noticed just what pictures I was looking at his breath caught in his throat. I didn’t want to show my smile, but on the inside I was grinning. As I looked over I pretended to look worried, ‘what’s wrong?’ I asked, now also getting the attention from his other group members. ‘Oh, u-uh, nothing’ he stuttered before quickly regaining his senses. I simply nodded and turned back to my book, folding over to the next page.

On the next page there were some pictures of the three of us hanging out at my home, we were building a pillow fort. Or well, they were building a pillow fort and I was doing absolutely nothing in the back of the picture. They worked so well back then, it used to be the _three of us,_ and not me and my two male friends.

It became different around the time of college, and I now knew Junmyeon changed so much because he wanted to make a move on me. Perhaps back then Taeyong felt the same. I could tell he was looking along with me as I moved through the pages. Because I had seen these pages before I knew what we were getting to in the book, that one game of truth or dare, which is where I was dared to kiss Taeyong.

When the first pictures of that night started showing up I leaned forward to grab my drink. Kun, Taeil and Mark were softly chatting with each other, but looked over when I put the glass to my lips. They didn’t say anything but simply watched me drink before continuing their conversation. After putting the glass back I flipped to the next page.

And there it was, the picture of me kissing Taeyong. Well, I was only kissing his cheek but apparently that was a big deal, as you could see other kids laughing and clapping in the pictures. I heard Jaehyun let out a soft laugh behind me, his hand still on my shoulder.

From the corner of my eyes I could tell that Taeyong was smiling, as he probably remembered the moment. It wasn’t much, but I couldn’t help but let out a small snicker. ‘Is that your album?’ Lucas suddenly asked. ‘It is now, but it was made by someone else’ I responded, unsure if it was a good idea to say that it was made by Junmyeon’s mom.

I saw Taeyong move, as if he were to say something, but was cut off when the doorbell rang again. Jumping up, I handed the album to Taeyong and walked over to the door. As I opened the door I was greeted by Jackson’s smile. ‘Princess’ he exclaimed as I stepped aside to let him in. I could feel multiple eyes on me as Jackson pulled me in for a hug.

‘Ohh, someone’s jealous’ he whispered softly into my ear before breaking the hug. Just as I was about to turn around to see who was looking at us I felt a hand on my upper back. ‘Jackson Wang, I can’t believe people still invite you’ I heard Jaehyun say, his hand moving and now loosely resting against the small of my back.

‘I suppose people still want information’ Jackson shrugged, unbothered by the comment. ‘And we all pay him for it anyway’ another voice spoke, turning my attention back to the door. Yoongi walked over to stand next to Jackson, Jimin and Taehyung following behind.

‘But all for different reasons’ Jimin cut in, and I could feel Jaehyun ball his hand into a fist on my back. ‘Our reasons not being weaponry or cocaine’ Mark spoke, now joining the little huddle. ‘Ok, and that’s about enough for today-’ I started, turning around to face Jaehyun and Mark. ‘-Why don’t all of you go meet the others inside’, I spoke – referring to the office.

Before Mark was able to speak up and say anything Ten walked up to us and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, instantly pulling them close. ‘That sounds like a great idea Y/N, let’s go little babies’ he smiled before pulling both boys along with him.

As I turned back around Jackson was grinning at me, ‘aww princess, you didn’t have to stand up for me like that’. He pressed a hand to his heart, causing me to shake my head and laugh. ‘Again,’ I retorted, ‘and I didn’t do it for you, I just need some peace and quiet’.

‘Tell me about it’ Yoongi let out a sigh and turned to look at the two men next to him, who just smiled and shrugged. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about’ Taehyung shrugged as Jimin let out a laugh. ‘I like your new hair by the way’ I admitted, turning to the younger member. ‘Oh thank you!’ Jimin smiled sweetly tilting his head in content.

We stood and chatted with each other for a little before Namjoon walked through the door, closing it behind him. So only four members of Bangtan were attending today. The moment Namjoon noticed us he walked over, his eyes on me. ‘Why don’t you guys head on inside, so I can have a moment with Y/N’ he spoke as soon as he reached us, and I noticed Jackson look up in surprise.

Yoongi, Taehyung and Jimin all turned to look at Jackson, who remained in his spot. ‘Oh, you’re ordering me to leave too’ Jackson spoke, as soon as he realized they were waiting on him. ‘You’re not even my boss, why am I listening to you’ he said more to himself as he turned around and walked away with the others three, leaving me alone with Namjoon.

‘I wanted to thank you-’ he started, my attention turning back to him. ‘Thanks to your info we were able to clear out our warehouse before anyone showed up’.

‘So hereby we are.. _even_ ’ as the words reached my ears a small smile formed. ‘No problem, and thank you too’. Our conversation ended here, as he nodded and excused himself.

I walked back to the table to grab my drink when I saw Kyungsoo walk towards the stairs before stopping midway. He turned to me, and simply waited, figuring I would follow him upstairs. ‘So no more debts?’ he asked as I walked over and nodded at him, ‘no more debts’.

As I was the doors to the office close, Kyungsoo and I walked up the stairs. Even though there was a comfortable silence I couldn’t help but want to ask something. ‘How do you feel about the plan?’ I asked, breaking the silence. Kyungsoo looked over in surprise before shrugging, ‘I’m not sure, I think they can’t be trusted and I doubt we will be able to ever do business with them’.

‘But I do hope that you’ll be safe, and are careful around them’, I could hear the worry in his voice – he didn’t trust them. ‘Don’t worry, I will’ I assured him and I saw his shoulders loose a bit of stiffness. ‘I know, but maybe we should train a bit before you leave’ he offered and I almost jumped in excitement before nodding.

I had been meaning to ask for training sessions with the boys, and this was the perfect opportunity to start. Due to my fighting lessons as a child I already knew most stuff, but I was very excited to see just how good some of these guys were, especially Kyungsoo or Kris.

‘Don’t laugh to soon, because I won’t go easy on you’ Kyungsoo smirked, causing me to purposely bump into him as we walked up the stairs. ‘Don’t you worry honey, I’m sure I can take it’ I sassed back, a laugh leaving his lips.

As we got closer and closer to Sehun’s room, the sounds of people walking around became clear, and the moment we got close the door opened and Jongin stepped outside. ‘Oh thank god you’re here, Sehun is having a panic attack and Yixing is downstairs’ he practically called out to us the moment he saw us.

Kyungsoo and I picked up our walking speed, he stopped in front of Jongin as I entered the room. Baekhyun sat in front of Sehun as he tried to calm him down, but failed miserably. ‘Do you want me to get Yixing?’ Kyungsoo asked. Sehun almost cried in despair and sunk further into his seat. It pained me to see him like this, so I did was I had to do and walked over.

‘Wait, give me a minute’ I called over, causing Baekhyun to look over his shoulder. As he saw me walk over he took a step aside, letting me move in front of Sehun. I kneeled down in front of him before placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chin, making him look at me. ‘Hey, it’s alright, I’m here. Sehun I need you to concentrate on your breathing, I’ll walk you through it’ I assured him before taking in a deep and loud breath.

‘Follow my breathing ok-’ I spoke, pushing the breath out. ‘Take a deep breath in’, I noticed Sehun try and follow. ‘And breathe out’, he pushed the breath out before letting out a small cough. ‘And again’ I continued, before following a steady rhythm with him.

‘You’re doing great Sehun, keep going’ I spoke in between breaths when I noticed his breathing almost following the pace.

‘I know that what you are feeling is scary, but you can do this. Let’s keep going, just a few more’ as I encouraged Sehun to keep going I heard Jongin and Kyungsoo walk in the room before closing the door. ‘Just a few more baby’ I spoke, forgotten about the others in the room.

Sehun closed his eyes as we took in another deep breath, before releasing it and grabbing my hand from his chin. ‘T- thank y-you’ he still stuttered, his breath not completely back to normal yet. ‘It’s alright, is there anything you need?’ I asked as he nodded and took another deep breath. ‘Water please’ he muttered followed by the release of the breath.

Before I could ask one of the boys to go get something I saw a glass appear from next to me. I grabbed the glass from whoever was holding it and handed it to Sehun. The glass was quickly taken from me as Sehun took a big gulp from it.

‘What happened?’ I heard Kyungsoo ask as I saw Baekhyun get up from next to me. ‘I accidentally broke one of his screens’ the man spoke and as I looked over my shoulder I indeed saw a big crack in one of the many screens.

‘For fucks sake, how did this happen?’ Kyungsoo continued and I could practically see Baekhyun shuffle from side to side while avoiding eye contact. ‘Jongin and I were just toying around, and I tripped..’ he explained, a deep sigh leaving both Kyungsoo’s and my lips.

As I felt Sehun squeeze my fingers I looked back at him, his eyes already open. I lifted my other hand from his shoulder before running my fingers through his hair, causing him to lean into the touch. ‘Thank you’ he spoke again.

‘It’s alright baby, are you feeling any better?’ I asked, making sure to lower my voice a bit. Sehun nodded before speaking up, ‘yes, I just freaked out when I saw the broken screen’.

‘That’s totally fine, but there’s nothing to worry about. We’ll get you a new screen ok?’ I asked, making Sehun think about it before simply nodding. I whipped away a few almost dry tears before pulling Sehun’s chair to the side, so the other boys could sit down and focus on the meeting.

Due to my movement Sehun must have thought I was getting up, so he quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. ‘Please don’t go’ he whispered into my neck, his hand moving to the back of my neck.

‘I’m not going anywhere baby’ I confirmed from him and wrapped my arms around him. I propped myself up to sit more comfortably on my knees, all the while making sure not to pull away from Sehun. His warm, and sometimes so rapid breath, felt warm against my neck but as I continued moving my fingers through his hair I felt him calm down further.

The other boys had already gotten back to the meeting, but I could tell they still turned to watch us every now and then – just in case. The longer I stayed in this position, the more my knees started to hurt and now they were starting to ache. ‘Baby go lay down on your couch or bed for a moment ok? Mommy’s knees are starting to hurt’ I whispered into his neck, the words leaving my mouth before I could really realize what I just said.

Sehun nodded in my neck before slowly letting go of me, my hand falling out of his hair. I saw a small tint of red on his cheeks as he stood up and walked over to the couch. As he sat down I took his place in the chair, rolling over to him. ‘If you need anything just give a shout’ I smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forward.

As I turned around to roll back I saw Jongin looking at us, a small smirk on his face. I was sure he hadn’t heard me call myself _mommy,_ but he had obviously seen me kiss Sehun. ‘What?’ I said, faking a threatening tone. ‘Nothing’ he shrugged, a small smile leaving his lips.

_Dear god, what was happening to me?_

《▪︎》

The room we were sitting in was quiet. Sehun still laid on the couch while the rest of us sat on the chairs to look at the screens. The meeting was taking longer than expected, but luckily it was finally coming to an end.

The few members of BTS had already started gathering the few papers they had before getting up and wishing the others a good day. ‘There is still something I’d like to discuss with you’ Junmyeon said while turning to Taeyong, who was also starting to pack his things. ‘What for?’ he asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

‘Is it something interesting?’ Youngjae of GOT7 asked, leaning forward in his chair. ‘Well it’s none of your business, that’s for one’ Minseok returned annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘Because it’s about your girl?’ Bambam continued, making Minseok snap his head towards him.

‘Getting tired of her already?’Jinyoung smirked, now also cutting in. I could see and almost hear Junmyeon sigh before rubbing his forehead, his eyes once again meeting Taeyong, who simply nodded. ‘Don’t you have better things to do?’ Taeyong asked the other group and Jaebum nodded.

‘We do actually, so shut it-’ as their leader spoke to them they immediately grew quiet, ‘-and let’s give these men their privacy’. As the entire group grabbed their things and got up to leave only Jackson and the few members of NCT remained.

‘You too Mr. Wang’ Jaebum called out as he reached the door, looking back over his shoulder at the younger man. ‘Oh.. sure’ Jackson simply mumbled before getting up and walking after them. The room grew quiet, all eyes now on Junmyeon as he got up from his chair and moved to sit on the desk. ‘In a few days me and a few of the boys will be leaving to handle business elsewhere.. but unfortunately we can’t take Y/N with us-’, he started explaining but was quickly cut off.

‘Why not?’ Taeil asked, earning a look from Taeyong for interrupting the other. ‘Because it’s too dangerous, we don’t know what we’ll walk in to over there’ Kris spoke and Taeil simply nodded in understanding.

‘But due to certain things in the past we can’t afford to leave her here. So I’d like to ask you for a favour of sorts, if you’d take Y/N in for a few days’ Junmyeon finished and Mark’s eyes visibly grew wide. ‘Why us?’ Taeyong asked, leaning back in his chair. I could tell he was suspicious of the situation, and of course he had every right to be.

‘You weren’t our first choice, but Namjoon is too busy and we aren’t even going to bother with Jaebum. Jackson, well.. he’d probably like it too much. And besides, she seems to trust you’ Jun explained and even from this distance I saw Jaehyun smile. ‘What makes you think that?’ Ten cut in, luckily believing everything that was being said.

‘She showed you that album earlier right?’ Minseok asked, making him nod. ‘Inside are pictures of her childhood, which is something that’s she’s very secretive about, and let’s just say we haven’t even seen the pictures yet’.

‘Well excuse me, now he’s making me look like the bad guy! I haven’t shown anyone the pictures because nobody asked!’ I exclaimed turning to the three boys beside me. ‘He’s just saying that to grab their attention’ Jongin shrugged. ‘And I have shown it to Junmyeon’ I mumbled, getting up from my chair.

‘Where are you going?’ Kyungsoo asked, grabbing my hand. ‘Downstairs’, I replied and turned to Sehun, ‘is there anything you need?’. Sehun shook his head before I turned back to Kyungsoo. ‘Don’t worry I’m not leaving yet’ I smiled, as he nodded and let go of my hand.

Before leaving the room I looked back at the screen, to see the boys still discussing details. I walked out of the room, letting the door fall shut. But the shutting noise delayed a bit, before footsteps followed mine. Baekhyun hopped over next to me before throwing his arm over my shoulder. As I looked at him his lips formed into a big smile.

‘So.. Sehun is your baby now huh?’ he asked, a small groan leaving my lips as I pushed his stomach. ‘Aren’t you all my baby’s?’ As I returned his smile his eyes grew wide. ‘Don’t you wanna be my baby Baekhyunnie?’ I cooed, a short cough leaving his lips. ‘O-oh, no’ he stuttered in surprise before awkwardly lowering his gaze to the floor.

I decided to drop the topic, unsure if he was uncomfortable or not, as we now walked down the stairs in silence. His arm was still around my shoulder, making it a bit difficult to walk down the stairs. But when we reached the bottom he let go of me.

‘Hey, do you trust me?’ he asked as he reached the corner to walk into the living room. You could still hear Jackson’s voice as he spoke to whoever. ‘Sure’, as the words left my mouth Baekhyun moved to stand in front of me, causing me to stop before lowering through his knees a bit. ‘Hop on’ he simply said, and I decided to not question him and hop on his back. He walked the both of us to the corner before speaking up, ‘laugh’.

I tried to make the laugh sound as accurate as possible as we rounded the corner and passed the meeting room. Because the windows in the door were covered with a certain shielding you weren’t able to look inside, but they were able to see our silhouettes. So they would clearly be able to see me sitting on someone’s back and laughing.

We had only just passed the doors when I heard them open behind us. Baekhyun walked us to the table in the living room before setting me down. My album laid on the table, still open on one of the pages but not one I had showed the boys earlier. I walked over to grab it from the table when I heard my name being called. My eyes quickly scanned over the page as I lifted the album up.

It was a picture of me and Taeyong. We posed for the picture being taken, my arms were wrapped around his waist as he pulled me into his side. The both of us smiled for the picture, and we actually looked happy. _Was this the last picture Taeyong had looked at?_

‘Y/N’, someone called again and this time I actually looked up, closing the album. ‘Did you hear the good news?’ Lucas grinned as he walked over. I simply shook my head, holding the album close to my chest – because _apparently_ I was very fond of it.

‘We’re going to have a sleepover at our place!’ he exclaimed and I almost jumped back in surprise, due to his excitement. ‘What? When?’ I pretended to be surprised, now noticing the other members also walk up to us, along with Junmyeon and Minseok. ‘When the boys and I leave for our trip, we arranged for you to stay with them’ Junmyeon explained, moving over to stand next to me as he placed his hand on my upper back.

‘Oh, ok’ I muttered, giving Taeyong a faint smile. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they are on their best behaviour’ Taeyong spoke, nodding his head at Lucas and Jaehyun.

‘Aren’t I always?’ Jaehyun asked, causing Ten to shake his head. ‘No’.

‘And we’ll make sure you have a great time’ Mark smiled, just as excited as Lucas. I hadn’t expected all of them to be this excited for this. Some of them yes, but not all of them.

‘When will you be leaving?’ Kun asked, turning to Junmyeon. ‘The day after tomorrow’ was his answer, surprising even me. I didn’t know they would be leaving so soon, I only had a day left to pack some stuff before I was being sent off.

I nodded at their words before looking over at Jackson, who did definitely _not_ seem happy about hearing the news. He wasn’t able to say anything about it though, because he was quickly ushered out by Kris.

‘We should get going’ Taeil started as he looked down at his watch, ‘we still have other things to do’. As Taeyong nodded at this the other boys said their goodbye’s. ‘See you soon!’ Ten smiled and waved at me. I returned his gesture as I watched all the boys walk to the door, leaving me with Junmyeon and Minseok.

As I turned to look at them a small yawn left my lips, before remembering my earlier conversation with Kyungsoo. ‘Oh hey, I was talking with Soo earlier and we thought it was a good idea for me to take a few fighting lessons with him’, I started and quickly saw Junmyeon’s face contort into a grimace. ‘Just so I’ll be able to defend myself if needed’ I quickly added, making him turn to look at Minseok, who just shrugged and nodded. ‘Sounds like a good idea to me, to be honest’.

‘Ok, but I’ll talk to Kyungsoo about it first’ Junmyeon said, making me nod. I was already happy to be getting lessons to begin with, so this was a good start.

‘You should start packing a suitcase too, it’ll look weird if they pick you up without one’ Minseok started and I practically immediately started walking to the stairs to go to my room. ‘I’ll start right now!’ I called back to them, not bothering to wait for an answer as I walked into the hallway.

After walking into my room I grabbed the first bag I could find before placing it on the bed, putting the album down next to it. As I started looking through my closet for some clothing I let my mind wander for a bit.

So tomorrow I had fighting classes with Kyungsoo, and the day after I would be leaving to spend a few days with NCT. Everything went exactly according to plan..

_Right?_


End file.
